Fate is such a bwitch!
by waterflower20
Summary: Bella invites her British cousin to her wedding. Problem? Hermione is a witch, her future in laws are vampires. Bigger problem? The soon to be groom starts falling for her. No longer discontinued. *Image not mine*
1. Meet my British cousin!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the plot!

**A/N:** Obviously A/U. Although Harry Potter events happened in the '90s I transferred them in 2005, the same year as Bella's arrival in Forks. Not many HP characters will be in this story... Compliant up until the Final Battle and completely ignores the epilogue; Bellatrix LeStrange was not killed by Molly Weasley but merely hurt really badly... As for Twilight just after the Cullens fight with the newborns...

I know the characters are OOC but please keep in mind that this is FAN FICTION. Also I would like to point out that I'm Greek. English is my second language and when we were taught, my teachers never specified the differences between USA English and UK English. So if the Cullens use UK phrases or Hermione use American please bear with me; I don't do it on purpose. If you point out the mistake and be kind enough to leave the correct phrase in a review I'll be eternally grateful.

Thanks for taking the time to check my story and I dearly hope you all going to like it! Let's begin shall we?

_**Meet my British cousin!**_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I really don't know how to break the news to you... You are my closest friend even though we haven't seen or talk to each other in over three years. How __are__ things with your life by the way? Did your friend get over his problems?_

_I'm procrastinating..._

_Well there isn't really any other way to tell you but...__I'm getting married!_

_Yeah I know big shock. I mean the last time we spoke we BOTH swore we wouldn't get married until after we had graduated from college and had a job to support our families. Well I must say that it was quite a shock to me as well. How in the name of the god did he convince me? Probably because he's a Greek God._

_Oh that's right you don't know._

_Let's start from the beginning shall we?_

_As you know mum got married to Phil and I decided to come to Forks to live with Charlie; you know how he is, just like aunt Helen. He says hi by the way and sends a lot of kisses to his baby sister and little niece. He kind of forgets that you are a year older than me. _

_I didn't want a boyfriend... But as it seems fate didn't agree with me... I met Edward Cullen, the most beautiful creature I've ever met. He is smart, kind, funny, gorgeous and unfortunately crazy about sport cars. I mean seriously all the boys are born with a serious fetish about sport -and most importantly FAST- cars? His family died when he was younger and he now lives with his adoptive parents and four foster siblings. You are going to love them Mya, I swear. Even Rosalie who isn't the kindest of the lot. She is like the most beautiful girl to ever walk on this planet. Sometimes I get so jealous of her! Her boyfriend, Emmett (I know it's weird for them to date but they are not really related) is huge. I feel like a dwarf next to him. He's also ludicrously funny and caring._

_Jasper is... Very private. And not very talkative. He's also very mature although he adores to place bets about everything with Emmett and he's really into beating his brothers._

_Alice is my best girl friend. She is shorter than me, overly cheerful and enthusiastic and much to my discomfort she adores shopping. You can imagine how it pains me to follow her. She's absolutely crazy about giving me a makeover __every day__ and when I refuse she unleashes the puppy dog eyes. She's too adorable __for my health._

_Esme is the mother of the family... She's... Motherly. You'll love her I promise._

_Carlisle is a doctor. A great doctor. He's like my second father and he is really wise. He always knows what is best and really listens to you when you have a problem._

_I hope you'll meet them soon!_

_The only problem is...__Jacob...__My best friend..._

_I don't know if you remember Billy Black? Charlie's best friend down at the Reservation? Well Jacob is his son... And until recently my very best friend... He helped me when I was almost depressed and brought me back... He is in love with me Mya... I love him too but not like I love Edward. Without him I can't breathe. He said that if I choose Edward we can't be friends but I really had no choice... And now he's gone... I really need your advise Hermione..._

_Dad, although he's taking the whole wedding in stride (he was actually counting on mum to be the tough one but she was so understanding I thought for a minute I was dreaming), was always on Jacob's side... I know he doesn't blame me because I had explained to Jake that I could never view him as more than a friend and he just wouldn't understand!_

_Enough of me now. I enclose the invitation and I sincerely hope to see you soon. I'm sure dad will be thrilled to see you and aunt Helen and Uncle Richard. It's been far too long since we had a family gathering. He and I both misses you all._

_Please come! It would mean the world to me if you are by my side. I have already asked Alice to be my bridesmaid but if you come you will be my Maid of Honour. Just like we told when we were children._

_All my love, _

_Bella_

Hermione stared at the letter with a mixture of bewilderment and affection. It was more than three years since she lastly correspondent with her younger cousin; last time she sent a letter was the summer after Sirius' death when she said to Bells that she might not be able to answer her letters because her friend needed her... It was true Harry really needed all the help he could get and she knew that being Harry Potter's best friend and a Muggle born to top it off, her family would be in grave danger. Her parents were protected by the Order but it was unwise to communicate with her cousin in the USA so if someone was watching her they wouldn't know she had family elsewhere.

And now her cousin, one year younger than her, was getting married!

_Hell just froze over!_ She thought amused.

Bella has been always very much against marriage at such a young age; she pretty much dubbed anyone who was foolish enough to get married right after school, stupid and immature. Oh fate really was a bitch!

"What's gotten into you?" A high pitched voice came from the doorway to the room she was staying at the Burrow. She turned and saw none other than her best girlfriend, Ginny Weasley and soon to be Potter. At least as soon as Harry managed to propose without turning ten shades of red. It was not like they didn't know what he wanted to ask; for Merlin's sake even the bride to be knew he was going to propose!

"What did you say?" Hermione smiled at the younger girl.

"I asked why you are smirking like a hyena." Ginny slyly asked, earning her a scowl from the lioness currently on her bed.

"Funny_ Ginevra._" Hermione smirked sadistically. Ginny hated her given name with a passion.

"Shut up." She growled but Hermione just laughed.

"Sorry Gin." She relented. "I just got a letter from my younger cousin in the USA. She's getting married apparently."

"And you were finding that funny _because_..." Ginny trailed off with a raised eyebrow causing another giggle to escape her.

"The last time we spoke she was very much _against_ an early marriage. I believe her opinion was and I quote: '_I would rather get hit by a bus than get marr__ied__ before I hit twenty five!__'_. Her nineteenth birthday is six days before my twentieth. She just graduated high school."

"Well... People change... You should know that better than anyone..." Ginny murmured and flushed when Hermione's light brown eyes flashed. She knew that their recent past was a forbidden subject.

Amongst all the interviews taken from the Golden Trio and the stories regarding their travels the press still hadn't managed to obtain the full story of what exactly had transpired in the Malfoy Manor after Bellatrix LeStrange had pulled Hermione away from her other two friends. The only detail the world knew was that the Muggle Born had been tortured with the _Cruciatus Curse _because she refused to provide the deranged woman with information about their quest. Hermione was offered hundreds of galleons for just a five minute interview about that incident but she wished to forget and that was that. Even as the Golden Trio whenever they released statements together, the moment some journalist made the mistake of mentioning that time Harry and Ron would glare at the offending party and proceed to depart with Hermione between them.

"I don't wish to speak about that..." She bit out trying not to hurt the girl. The memories of the war were a sore spot for her. Unlike Ginny who had regular visits to a Mind Healer to deal with the aftermath of the war, Hermione had refused to allow a complete stranger free entry into her mind. Instead she pushed all her memories in the deepest recesses of her mind and never thought about them if she could avoid it. In the first months after the Final Battle she avoided going out in the dark, still paranoid about everything. The littlest things caused her fits and more than once Harry or Ron had found her curled in a corner of her room staring with wide unblinking eyes at nothing in particular.

Harry still thought she needed to visit a Mind Healer to help her deal with her past, he knew her choice to just forget and move on would ultimately come and bite her in the arse, but Hermione was stubborn. She hadn't a fit since the Easter Holidays and was convinced she was making progress. No need to bare her mind and soul to someone who knew nothing about what she had been through.

"Mione... You know Bellatrix escaped..." Ginny said bluntly; the woman managed to escape the authorities and killed two of the Aurors escorting her back to her cell in Azkaban; in the process obtaining a wand. She had left a rather... _Fetching _message directed at her.

_I will come for you mudblood..._

Apparently Bellatrix had read the article about how Hermione had kept being instrumental in thwarting all Voldemort's plans to return and make sure Harry stayed alive long enough to deliver the killing blow. And the small insignificant fact that if not for Hermione Harry would have never eluded them for so long whilst the Trio was in their quest to destroy her masters most prized possessions.

"I'm well aware of that... You mention this why? My parents are safe in Australia, they won't come back until next summer, when everything is dealt with their alias' businesses. I'm sure Bellatrix will be captured by then..."

"What about you? You are her number one target! She said it, she'll come for you."

"So?"

Ginny's mouth twitched.

"So why aren't you a bit more... I don't know... _Careful_? If you go to your cousin she'll lose you; nobody knows you have family there. It's perfect! Besides," she added hastily before Hermione could protest. "You know you want to be there for your cousin Mione. Imagine how she must be feeling all alone! Trust me fathers aren't good with girly stuff. She needs you."

"She has Alice. She's her best friend..."

"I'm sure she is... But she's not you... Just... _Think _about it... We all are worried Mione; you are like family to all of us, we love you and we would be more relieved if you were safe during the hunt for the crazy bitch. Think about it please..."

"I will..." Hermione murmured skeptically and Ginny smiled and left her to her muses.

88888

"What were you doing?" Alice's voice chirped just as she walked through the front door to the Cullen house. The whole family was there, spread in the wide room staring at her. Edward snickered as he swiftly went to the kitchen to bring her a glass of water.

"Um... _When_?" Bella asked as she sat on the sofa, between Esme and her super-energetic friend.

"Yesterday." Alice whined. "I called you but Charlie said you were busy and had instructed him not to disrupt you to anyone except your mum."

"Oh." Bella smiled. "I was writing a letter to my cousin. I informed her of the... _Wedding.._."

They all laughed at her discomfort regarding her wedding to Edward.

"Still having trouble with the m-word?" The bronze haired vampire teased. Bella glared at him but before she could say something back, her cell phone rung; she took it out and stared at the caller ID.

"None has this number..." She said. The vampires exchanged looks of discomfort.

"It can't be... The Volturi right?" Edward asked his psychic sister. The little pixie shook her head in the negative.

"I saw nothing." She said with certainty.

"Lemme see..." Emmett shouted enthusiastically, grabbing the phone and flipping it open and in the speaker mode. "Hello?"

_"Em... I'm sorry is this the phone of Bella Swan?"_ A female with a clearly British accent answered back and Bella's eyes widen as she lurched for the phone startling her soon to be in laws.

"HERMIONE!" Bella squeaked to the phone. She stood up and started pacing. She knew that everyone could hear so she left her phone on the speaker.

_"Hello there Bells; I'm guessing that was your fiance?" _Hermione -apparently- snickered.

"Shut up." Bella playfully snapped ignoring the rest. "You are my cousin; you are not supposed to be mean to me."

_"On the contrary my dear Isabella. It's my job as your __o__lder cousin to point out your mistakes and therefore make your life a living Hell."_

"Where exactly did you learn that?" Bella asked glaring at Emmett who was laughing loudly. "Listen what you've done! Now he's never going to let me forget it."

_"It's your fault for using the speaker. At least someone over there has a sense of humour you ice cube. Hope though he's not your fiance. Poor bloke he's in for a life full or in your case full-_less _of humour."_

"That's not even a word!" Bella snapped.

_"Well I just made it then." _Hermione chirpily said and the Cullens exchanged amused glances as they stared at the phone. _"And dear cuz pray tell me how in the name of God did Edmund convinced you to marry him?"_

"Whose Edmund?" Bella asked confused.

_"Eh?" _Bella's cousin sounded confused. _"Wait a sec... Let's see... Hm... There! Oh... __Oops! __Sorry my mistake, I meant Edward."_

"You forgot Edward's name?" Bella asked incredulous.

_"I'm not the one marrying him; I'm allowed to forget him. Imagine if you forget his name. Oh my! You should do that. Say another name during the ceremony. It will be fun!"_

"What! I'm not going to say another name just for you to have fun." Bella snapped. Alice was now silently laughing along with Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper were trying to hide their smiles, Esme and Carlisle looked at their younger son, who was staring at the phone in disbelief, and then started laughing quietly.

_"Fine. Spoilsport." _Hermione said sighing dramatically. _"So... Are you still a klutz?"_

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" Bella shouted turning beet red while Jasper and Emmett started howling with laughter.

_"Who is screaming? __Do you have a bear or something there?"_

"They are Edwards brothers." Bella said glaring at all of them.

_"Oh Bella you are so rude. You should have told me I have my future in laws to entertain. I have some really good stories about you and that time I came to visit during summer holidays and we went to that park and-_

"When are you coming?" Bella flushed red.

_"Next week, I'll make the reservations for a hotel in Port Angeles and-_

"A hotel?" Esme interrupted softly coming behind Bella. "You must be joking my dear..."

_"Who is that?"_

"I'm Esme, Edwards mother sweety."

_"Oh! Hello, __how are you Mrs Cullen?"_

"I'll have none of that now dear." Esme admonished taking the phone from Bella and went to sit next to her husband again. "Please call me Esme and allow me to call you Hermione..."

_"Of course Esme. Wow you are really nice."_ Hermione said and her voice was quite softer._ "I'm glad. It means that my cousin will be happy..."_

Bella stared at the phone fondly. "I knew you cared you crazy English woman."

_"Of course I care you idiot. You are my cousin. But now shut up, I'm talking with your future mother in law. You can pester me later."_

"I don't know why I try, I truly don't know..." Bella sulkily said.

_"Because you are a fool?"_ Hermione provided. _"And if I'm not mistaken you are glaring especially hard on the phone right now."_

"She is!" Alice informed the girl she seriously started liking.

_"Ha! You are so predictable, even after all these years it's not even funny." _They could hear some voices coming from the background but they couldn't hear what they were saying. _"Esme I'm really needed, is there something you wanted to tell me?"_

"Oh yes of course dear!" Esme lightly jumped. "You don't have to stay in a Hotel. We have plenty of room here."

The Cullens, except Alice and Edward who knew what their mother was going to ask, looked at her strangely.

_"Don't worry Esme I won't stay for long."_ Hermione said cheerfully. _"My parents are __purchasing__ a house there to be closer to Uncle Charlie. I will stay in the hotel for just a weekend before I move into my parent's house. Uncle Charlie is making the necessary arrangements as we speak. __In fact I might not even need to stay at a hotel at all.__ So see, no trouble."_

"Are you really moving here?" Bella asked excited. Hermione sighed heavily.

_"No Bells; consider this as a vacation house. I still want to live in England but mum wants to be able to see her brother whenever she pleases. I'll be staying for the wedding and then I'll return __home. __What, __a month is not enough for you?"_

"Yeah but you know, we haven't talked for three years. I missed you..."

_"Hermione!"_ Someone's shout came from Hermione's side of the line.

_"Oh shoot, I really need to hang up." _Hermione's voice was muffled. _"I'll call you later Bells OK?"_

"Call me too." Alice shrieked and Bella flinched.

_"Who was _that_?"_

"I'm Alice nice to hear from you Hermione." Alice chirped.

_"Well Alice nice to hear from you too. If you want to talk to me I'm sure Bella can give you my number. Now I really have to go. Bye! See you soon, Bells."_

Bella hit the end button and sighed heavily.

"I love her!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and down.

**A/N: **Revised as of 09/03/13.


	2. Decision

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing... Except the plot of course! This chapter was beta 'd by **Maria Binger**! Say thanks to her!

And yes, I know Victoire was not born until two years AFTER the Final Battle but I decided to have her be born now.

Also I forgot to mention when I first posted this that the first part is chronologically before the phone call in the previous chapter.

_**Decision**__**...**_

"So you are really leaving..." The awkwardly tall ginger head was sitting across from her on the long kitchen table at the Burrow sipping his pumpkin juice. His blue eyes were focused on her the whole time, ignoring the rest of the people gathered there for Hermione to announce her plans.

"Yes , Ron, we talked about it remember? I have to go help my cousin with her wedding." The nineteen year old witch sighed. Harry was sitting next to their best friend staring at her with relief. He, more than anyone else, had practically begged her to go into hiding since they learned about Bellatrix's escape and threat. The deranged woman was obsessed with the Muggle Born witch since she escaped after being tortured almost to insanity. It was a miracle she hadn't lost her mind after so many_ Crucio__'_s under Bellatrix's wand. But if someone could do it that was Hermione.

Their relationship was much closer than with any other. They were siblings in everything but blood and they cared deeply for each other. The thought that someone was going to harm her caused him physical pain. So when Ginny informed them that Hermione had a cousin in America and said cousin was getting married they subtly started trying to persuade her to visit her sooner than her original plans.

The only one who wasn't so keen on her leaving was Ron. After their kiss during the Last Battle last year, they had tried their luck as a couple but after a few weeks they had had enough. Their fights became routine, they never agreed on anything and apparently Ron was still insecure about her relationship with Harry and he dreamt of a marriage like his parents; a housewife taking care of the children and him working. Hermione was too independent to be like Molly. She needed to live her life to the fullest after she spent seven years trying to keep her best friend alive and worrying if she'll live to see the next day. She ended it just before she started her final year at Hogwarts while he and Harry started their Auror training. She had a brief fling with Dean Thomas but they never moved past the kissing stage. Her next serious relationship much to all the Wizarding world's shock and much more of her friends was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco and his family were cleared of all charges when Harry, Ron and Hermione testified in their favour and convinced the Wizengamot that _especially _Draco had no choice but to follow Voldemort's orders or else he and his family would die. His mother's lie to Voldemort secured her freedom and Lucius bargained with Kingsley for his freedom in exchange of everything he knew for the still wanted Death Eaters and his help in arresting them.

Draco along with Hermione became the new Head Students and conveniently spent a lot of time together in their shared common room. Now that he was in no danger and his father had left his old prejudices to die along with his old master after Lucius witnessed first hand the misery he put his family through, Draco showed her a new side of him. The boy he always wanted to be. He was funny, intelligent and awfully charming. They started as simple friends and soon became more. After the Christmas Ball he took her for a walk around the castle and kissed her. They dated for six months and only recently broke up because they both wanted time for themselves after they were officially adults. She still had feelings for him and he for her but they wanted to explore their boundaries and be sure that that's what they wanted. He had made it crystal clear that when/if they got back together at least for him it would be serious. Serious as in an _I'm-going-to-marry-you_ way.

So they took some time apart so they could meet other people.

Apparently Ron was too pleased with the idea. He was the only one who had never fully accepted her mutual love with the Slytherin Prince and had always tried to sabotage them. And now that she was single again he had hinted that he wanted to try again. Too bad Hermione was not interested. She had tactfully made it clear that he was her best friend and nothing more.

And now she was leaving…. For more than a month.

Ginny had informed her the other day that Ron recruited their brothers to help him win her back AND their mother. Mrs. Weasley really loved Hermione and Harry. She loved them so much that she wanted them to be official Weasleys. Harry was well on his way to joining the family with his relationship with Ginny so that only left Hermione.

Molly had not been subtle in her attempts to match make the brunette Gryffindor witch in one of her single sons. Thank God Bill was married! The older Weasley had laughingly informed her of his mother's plans while he cradled his newborn daughter and advised her to avoid any invitation from his mother to go shopping with her boys.

The woman was unstoppable. She cornered her one day into chasing the gnomes with George who had whispered to her to act all flushed and giddy because he was supposed to charm the pants off of her. Percy had come to her straight away and told her that although she was a brilliant young witch and lovely, he was not interested in her that way. She was speechless. Later she found out Molly had told him Hermione had a thing for him.

Ron on the other hand took advantage of his mother's hope. The two of them tried to persuade her that they were perfect together and that the Wizarding world would be thrilled with their wedding.

Truth be told the papers were crazy about them. Hermione knew of course that they simply had nothing better to publish. After a while even news about renovations and still free Death Eaters became tedious. So gossip about the heroes of the war was their best bet for high sells.

And as she knew very well from her personal experience during fourth year gossip about their love lives and possible scandals were sold out material.

Recently the Prophet hosted a poll to determine the reader's opinion about possible celebrity couple's compatibility.

Harry's romance with Ginny got them a 10/10 rating. Unfortunately that only served to make the famous Boy Who Lived even more afraid. Ron was deeply disappointed when he and Hermione only got a 3/10 and infuriated when she and Draco got a 7/10. Hermione had smiled sincerely and pondered sending her ex boyfriend a letter but thought better of it.

"For Merlin's sake Ron; you are acting like she is leaving for good. She will go help Bella prepare for her wedding and after that she'll come back. A little over a month. The world won't end for _just _a month." Ginny said as she offered them fresh baked cookies. Hermione picked one and chewed it thoughtfully.

"It's too dangerous! What if Bellatrix finds you? You'll be all alone." Her red headed ex stubbornly persisted.

"I think I can handle her..." Hermione mumbled glaring at him. "All the others already agreed. I'm going and that's final."

"You are going to be all alone!" He repeated.

"If I need anything, I'll just contact Draco, he will be close." She finally snapped and Ron turned red.

"_Malfoy_?" He whispered while the rest of his family went silent. "What do you mean? He has nothing to do with this!"

"Draco will be in Los Angeles around the time of my cousin's wedding day. We have already arranged that he'll be my date and if I need anything he'll come to Forks immediately. He knows my address there, I know his. End of discussion! I'm going and that's final." She stood and ran up the stairs proceeding to slam the door with enough force to shake the walls.

"Thanks Ron." Ginny suddenly commented, rather cheerfully. All the others stared at her confused. "You see... Hermione didn't really want to go so soon. She planned to go a week before the ceremony... She was just asking for our opinion. I'm pretty sure that if you were a little nicer she wouldn't go. I tried to persuade her that it's safer for her not to be here for a week. And you managed it in half an hour! You are a real natural."

"WHAT!"

"Ginny is right Ronald..." Mr. Weasley interrupted him gravely. "Hermione is in danger and the safest thing to do right now is for her to be somewhere not a lot of people know about... No one except us knows she has family outside of England and that's the best plan we've got. Kingsley planned to talk to her about going into hiding for some time but that's better. And despite how you feel about him I'm certain Mr Malfoy would rather die than let her be in any danger whatsoever. You are not the only one who cares for her, son."

"What do you mean? I care more than the Ferret! He made her life a living Hell!" The boy answered vehemently.

"That's the point Ron." Harry placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You said it yourself. _Made__... _Past tense_. _He has changed. He loves her. If you for once had come with me when I went to visit the girls and saw the look in his eyes when he stared at her you would never doubt his feelings."

Ron pushed his friend away and stood up.

"That's bollocks." He snarled ignoring his mother's outraged admonishments. "You all suddenly turned to the best supporters of that snake... I love her, I care about her but none of you are helping me win her back!"

"Because she _doesn't_ love you like that you git!" Ginny shouted, she too standing.

"Well she did a year ago!"

"_A year ago_!" Ginny agreed. "And she stopped loving you like that _also_ a year ago! When in the name of Merlin will you get it through your thick skull, she only sees you as a brother now? She is in love with Draco and when, _when _not if, they get back together they'll get married! How many times do you need her to tell you to give up!"

"We belong together!" He yelled outraged. "We belong together and I won't let Ferret Boy take her away from me!"

"She isn't yours, Ron!" George shouted joining in the conversation. "Hermione is not some brainless doll you can do as you please with. She has a brain and knows what and most importantly who she wants... And it _isn't_ you, bro... She wants_ Malfoy_... Deal with it..."

Ron pushed his chair back and stalked out of the room with a thundering and betrayed expression.

Harry exchanged glances with the Weasleys. Things would only get worse until Bellatrix was captured.

88888

Charlie Swan was a very collected man. He was collected when his ex-wife screamed at him that living in Forks for the rest of her life was not her dream. After all she always loved the sun... He stayed collected when she divorced him and took his infant daughter away from him... He calmly accepted the fact Renee was getting married to another man, thus wrecking any hope he may have left about a reunion. He was collected when his only daughter started seeing Edward Cullen. He always tried to convince her that she was too young for boys but alas... He was calm and patient when the bast- _ahem__-_boy left her a few days after her eighteen birthday and she was a walking zombie for six months. He _wasn't_ so collected when he returned home to find a note from his daughter stating that she went away with Alice to help said boy. And when he saw him carrying his barely conscious girl he was certainly not collected.

Bella was the only family he had. Sure Renee was family but Bella was his baby girl. He had so many dreams for her. Dreams that _didn't _include getting married at eighteen to the guy who broke her heart just a few short months ago!

He was fuming when Renee agreed without a fuss. He wanted to fly to Florida and strangle her.

But that wouldn't do him any good.

The wedding was only five weeks away and Bella and Edward were inseparable... To be honest Charlie was still suspicious about them. But Bella was an open book. If she said that they haven't had any... erm physical encounters then he believed her.

At least a good thing came out of this god forsaken situation; his little sister had decided she wanted to be closer to him. She and her husband bought a house just a mile out of Forks. He was very strict about the condition of the house. He knew his sisters' tastes and he picked just the perfect home for her small family to spend holidays near him.

It was a two story house made of red bricks. The windows were huge, at least downstairs. The living room was spacious and cosy with a real fireplace against the northern wall. Shades of white were the dominant colours for the entire house, except the bathroom where the black tiles covered the floor and walls. The dining room had mahogany wooden floor and French doors like the living room that led to their own private pool. Shocking that in Forks existed a house with a pool but he remembered Hermione was very fond of swimming.

The kitchen was perfect for Helen. Huge with an isle in the middle so they could eat their breakfast there and a door that led to the basement where they could store whatever they wanted. A medium sized study was downstairs as well and he was shocked to learn it was intended for his niece. Helen had specifically asked him to make sure there were enough shelves. Hermione was still a book fanatic just like his Bella. There was a guest bathroom downstairs as well.

Upstairs were the four bedrooms. The first to the left was his sister and her husband's room with their own private bathroom. Second was one of the guest rooms. To the right was the second guest room and then Hermione's bedroom with the biggest bathroom. Again, her mother had sent him specific orders about her daughter's private space. The room was fairly larger than the others, again full of shelves and with a balcony that oversaw their pool and the huge forest connecting with their back garden. The room and the bath should be in all red and gold colours. She had a grand bathtub and a walk in shower and vanity. Her room connected with another smaller room that was a walk in closet. On that floor was a guest bathroom too.

The back garden had a built in barbecue (for the rare sunny days) which he was sure Richard -his brother in law- would appreciate, a pool as mentioned previously, and a grand patio for them to enjoy their coffee or tea.

It was a very lovely house indeed and when he sent her the pictures Richard called him and told him to make the necessary arrangements immediately. The previous owner would hand him the keys the day before his niece's arrival. Helen and Richard would come the day of the wedding and then spend the next month with him. Hermione on the other hand would be coming way sooner. She called just yesterday and informed him she would like to get to know her little cousin's soon to be husband (there he had choked and started mumbling profanities that made the young girl laugh) and his family. And of course reacquaint herself with Forks.

He hadn't seen the girl in almost eight years. The last time he saw her was the summer before her twelfth birthday when she had shyly informed them that she got accepted into a very prestigious, very exclusive boarding school in Scotland. He had congratulated her, not noticing his own daughter's sad eyes. Truth be told Bella and Hermione were very close. Mya (as he always called her) was only a year older than Bells and when they were together they couldn't stop laughing. They shared a love for books but he must admit that Hermione was different. Although Bella was always smart, Hermione was brilliant even as a child. She was almost a genius... The fact that she was top of the school since day one didn't come as a surprise.

He couldn't wait to see his baby niece again after all these years.

And of course he couldn't wait to see Edward's face when he would meet her. He had said everything that happened the previous year to her and Mya was furious. She was though much more subtle to her insults if he remembered correctly. He still smiled every time he remembered Billy's face when he first met Hermione and talked to her like she was a baby. She had bluntly called him retarded and kicked him in the shin.

He never laughed so hard in his life!

So he was greatly looking forward to Hermione's meeting with Edward Cullen. It would leave the boy in shreds.

88888

"I missed you..." Bella murmured against his cold lips. He couldn't help but grin. He had missed her so much.

"Me too, Bella... But it was necessary..." He kissed her again softly cradling her porcelain face with caressing hands. He truly had missed her but he had to go hunting with his family. Alice was driving them all mental (along with Esme) with wedding preparations. He couldn't walk in the house without having her screaming in his mind that she needed him to fit his tuxedo. She also stubbornly refused to show him his Bella's wedding dress. The only thing she said was that it was a surprise.

"How's things with Alice?" She smiled thinking about the little pixie. Edward snorted.

"She's gone absolutely mental. And it's not like she needs to sleep or anything. Jasper has to calm her down ten times a day before she brings the house down."

"That's Alice." They laughed together.

"So... Having second thoughts?" He asked her smirking. She didn't disappoint him. Her glare was rather violent.

"Of course not!" She scoffed. "We have a deal!" Bella stated and returned to cuddling close to his bare chest. Edward froze when he felt her small warm hands on his pale marble chest. He knew what their deal included but... He was still unsure. He had asked his brothers about... _that _(Jeez if he wasn't cold he would have blushed) and they told him it was extremely pleasurable. And judging from the frequency of the subject in their thoughts and all the memories he unfortunately caught in their heads (seriously he was scarred for life! Who wants to see his parents doing _that_?) they seemed to enjoy it. But he still asked Carlisle for advice. The older vampire told him it was risky but he had faith in him and his love for Bella. Edward wasn't so sure. He was afraid he would hurt her. The thought that he could harm her was enough to make him go insane. But before he could speak Bella's phone vibrated signalling a message. The girl in his arms sighed contently. She was fast asleep.

He knew he shouldn't have done it but he was curious. And Bella would have let him do it after all.

He carefully pulled himself away and went to retrieve the mobile currently sitting on her desk. He pressed the button and the message appeared.

_**Mya **_was the name and the number was from England. He immediately realized it was her cousin. It made sense. Mya was obviously Bella's nickname for Hermione. He contemplated for a while if he should open it. He shrugged and pressed the_ yes _button. He would tell Bella in the morning.

_Good night, cuz! I'll see you really soon._

_Say hi to Edmund for me!_

_And Alice and Esme!_

_Bye, Hermione._

He stared at the screen. _Edmund... _What the hell? That was the second time she called him that. His name was Edward _not _Edmund! He grumpily went to his love's side.

He really didn't want to meet the girl. He had never met her or actually talked to her but he was sure... Their meeting was destine to be catastrophic...

_Damn fate, _he mentally cursed.

**A/N: **Revised as of 09/03/13.


	3. I'm so dead

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N: **Here's chapter 3. I know it's a long time but my mum was officially diagnosed with lung cancer today (14/12). She starts treatment next Monday so I apologise in advance for not updating frequently. I will keep working on my stories but not so much. Please be patient... And before I forget this chapter is dedicated to **Marsgoddess1 **for being the first one to correctly guess Hermione indeed is calling Edward Edmund on purpose!

Thanks to **Maria Binger **who beta 'd this!

_**I'm so dead...**_

"Hermione?" A warm baritone voice startled her and made her jump a foot in the air. She quickly turned around only to come face to face with her wonderful uncle Charlie who she hadn't seen for nearly eight years.

"Uncle Charlie!" She uncharacteristically squeaked and hugged him fiercely, her bags falling from her hands but she didn't care. Although she was expected to come next week, her little fight with Ron made her realize that she needed a change in scenery as much as she really wanted to see her uncle and younger cousin again. Kingsley was more than happy to provide her with an unregistered unauthorised port key to the magical community in Seattle so she could avoid the place and actually have a good night's sleep. She called Charlie the night before letting him know she'd catch the red eye to Seattle so he wouldn't be surprised by her arrival. She arrived promptly at 09:00 a.m. local time but Harry called and let her know the flight she was supposed to be on had a short delay so she had to wait before taking the small plane to Port Angeles for an hour. Charlie had probably called the airport and knew she would be late. She had told him not to bother picking her up but as always he was too stubborn (a family trait it seems) and insisted to come collect her. And she was extremely happy to see her uncle after such lengthy separation.

"How was the flight princess?" Hermione rolled her eyes at his old nickname for her. Bella was rather adamant that he was not allowed to call her anything other than Bell or Bells so her dear ol' father adopted his sister's habit of calling Hermione princess (and yes she did get the irony when everyone started calling her the Muggle Born or Gryffindor princess).

"Not bad but you know how I feel about heights and planes..." She sighed rolling her eyes. As far as her uncle knew she just had an international flight from London. Charlie let out a loud snort.

"Still afraid?" He asked smirking. Hermione glared at him but his smirk only widen.

"Yes!" She said fiercely thinking of the short trip from Seattle. Even one hour up there was enough to rattle her. "Do you see any wings on me? NO! That means that I'm not _meant_ to fly."

"It's good to have you back, princess." Charlie chuckled. Hermione had a ridiculous fear of heights since she was a little girl and she came with her parents for summer vacation. Her parents, although hadn't visited for quite a few years, always called him at least once a week. Helen was rather fond of her big brother after all.

"It's good to see you again uncle. But really it wasn't necessary for you to come, I'm sure you have work to do." Hermione said guiltily. She hated when she caused inconvenience to someone.

"Nonsense! I'm sure Marks can handle things for today. It's not like I take any days off frequently. And I couldn't miss my niece's first day back now could I?" He chided her quietly. She smiled happily at him.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked looking around. Port Angeles was a cute little city near Forks but she hadn't been there for a long time. Before her uncle could answer her, her stomach gave a loud growl to her embarrassment. She blushed when he snickered.

"I guess that answers your question. Let's go have some breakfast. I was in a hurry to come and get you and I haven't eaten as well. There is a nice little restaurant this way. Their pancakes are delicious." He lifted her bags, ignoring her protestations and threw them in his cruise and then drove them to a small diner. She couldn't help the huge smile that adorned her face. She was finally away from all the madness and she could relax without worrying about crazy death eaters or having to constantly dodge Ron and Molly. She was safe and with her family. She planned to spend the weeks leading to the wedding having the time of her life with her cousin. And of course she had an interesting conversation to make with Mr. Edward Cullen and his treatment of her dearest cousin.

_I'm so going to hex his balls off if he hurts her again!_ She thought privately seething all the while imagining the things she could do to her future cousin in law. She had some little trinkets, courtesy of Fred and George just waiting to be used! Oh the possibilities! It would certainly be a very interesting month.

"So uncle..." She mused out loud. "Where is Bells?"

The slowly growing smirk was all the answer she needed. _Game on!_

88888

Bella was sitting with Esme and Alice in the Cullens' main room. The two vampires were showing her different colour shades for Hermione's Maid of Honour dress and asked her the exact skin tone and the colour of her hair and eyes so they could perfect the beautiful dress. She had seen the design and she admitted that it would fit her cousin.

"She's brunette." She exclaimed exasperated. Alice threw her an annoyed look.

"Bella sweetie you are a brunette too. Do you have the same hair?" She asked like she was talking to a three year old. Esme offered her a sympathetic smile.

"No, her hair is lighter..." She tried to remember exactly how her cousin looked like the last time she saw her. "I guess she has caramel brown curly hair. And when I say curly I mean _really_ curly. She used to describe her hair as a bush and I must admit it fitted that description." She couldn't help a fond laugh.

"And what about her eyes? Are they like yours?" Esme asked not particularly for the dress. She was intrigued with the foreign girl and wanted to know everything she could about her. She would be family after all.

"They are honey brown. Almost golden in the sun..." Bella murmured. "She got them from grandma Swan according to dad, along with her milky skin tone. I was jealous of her when I was younger you know."

"Really?" The two women asked surprised. "Why would you be jealous of your cousin?"

Bella smiled softly, her mind again on a small smiling girl.

"Because she was always the smarter one," she explained. "Don't get me wrong I know I'm smart but Hermione... Hermione is brilliant! She could explain to you physics and solve the most difficult riddles. The adults adored her. I could never watch a mystery movie with her because she figured out who the bad guy was within five minutes. She is also very kind, sweet, caring and although she had crazy hair and large front teeth she was really cute. All the other kids wanted to play with her -her accent I think- but she was kind of intimidating so they stayed away from her. Oh god I will never forget when she pushed an older kid in the ocean just because he told her she looked silly with a bird nest as hair and beaver teeth!"

Alice and Esme shared a laugh with her. The younger girl sighed and rested her head on her palm.

"I haven't seen her since I was eleven. I didn't realize how much I missed her until I heard her voice again..."

"Why haven't you been seeing each other?" Esme asked confused.

"She went to a very private boarding school in Scotland when she turned twelve and started spending her time with her friends. The past few years one of her friends had some serious problems and needed her. And of course she wouldn't say no to him."

"I really want to meet her. She sounds so interesting." Alice squealed. Esme smiled at her soon to be daughter.

"Don't you worry dear I'm sure she'll have a great time here. We'll make sure of that. And after your... _change_ and when you learn to control your thirst we can visit. We have a lovely mansion outside of London and the weather is mostly cloudy there."

"That would be great." Alice yelled. "We haven't been in England in years."

"Yeah..." Bella agreed but she seemed reluctant about something.

"Bella, sweetie, are you OK?" Esme sat next to her and gently touched her suddenly stiff shoulder.

"Em... Kinda... You see... There is a small problem..." She said not looking at them. The other two exchanged glances.

"What problem?"

"Well... You see... Hermione... Mya doesn't know... about... you know... what happened with Edward... She has no idea that he left me and everything that happened afterwards." She seemed rather uncomfortable sharing that piece of information and the two vampires had no idea why.

"And that would be a problem... _why_?" Alice asked confused. "We can simply tell her the same cover story-

"NO!" Bella suddenly shrieked making them jump. "You can't tell her that I jumped of a cliff or rode a bike. She'll kill me! And she might attempt to murder Edward too. No, scratch that. She _will _try to murder him."

"What?" Her soon to be sister and mother in law shared a chuckle.

"You don't understand." Bella whispered frantically, shaking her head to emphasize her point. "We always had a strong bond and we always protected each other... Or to be precise _she_ protected _me. _If she finds out that I deliberately put my self in danger she _will_ kill me. And since it was technicallyEdward's fault she'll hunt him down too. I swear to God that girl is more scary that the little girl in Exorcist."

"You are overreacting Bella." Esme reassured her.

"Yeah. And if she does flip out she can't really hurt Eddie. He is indestructible remember?" Alice chirped. Bella sat down sulkily.

"Trust me Alice if Hermione really makes her purpose of murdering him she _will _find a way. She is brilliant remember?"

88888

Edward was hunting with Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper while Alice and Esme were tormenting... _ahem _spending time with Bella making, what else?_,_ wedding plans. They were currently trying to decide the colours for Alice's bride maid's dress and Bella's cousin Made of Honour dress. Bella had no recent photo of said girl and she was trying to correctly recall her colours. Rosalie was in Seattle shopping. She wasn't rude to Bella any more but she was still not forgiving of her choice of throwing her chance to have a human life and babies away. Having come so close to have her dream come true and then loosing everything with the worse possible way had left Rosalie resentful and bitter towards other humans who could achieve what she had lost.

"Everything all right, son?" He heard Carlisle's voice. Although he could speak to him via his thoughts he preferred to have spoken conversations since Edward would have to answer aloud so there was really no point.

"Just thinking..." He murmured.

"What about _Edmund?_" Emmett snickered watching his brother. Edward glared at him and Jasper who was sniggering with Em. Ever since Bella's cousin called him that in front of his family (though to be fair she didn't know they were all eavesd- _listening_ quite discreetly) Emmett had started calling him Edmundjust to spite him. He even called him Edmund in his thoughts when he beat him in a game out of spite.

"It's Edward." He hissed. Carlisle hid an amused grin behind his hand and coughed to gain his son's attention.

"Emmett stop changing Edward's name." He said trying to be stern but a slight tilt in the corner of his mouth gave him away. "The girl made a mistake. She doesn't know us and if you do that in front of her she will most probably feel embarrassed. And you wouldn't want to have Alice and Esme out for your blood for causing her discomfort right?"

Emmett and Jasper's chuckles stop instantly. It was true that if they embarrassed the British girl Alice and Esme and probably Rose, cos she wouldn't want to miss the party, would have their heads on a platter like Salome. They had spent a good hour _'tutoring' _them on how to treat Hermione(?) and threatening them that if they even suspect she wasn't feeling welcomed they would torture them personally. And Edward had of course informed them that Alice had already set a course of action in case they misbehaved. Something including a razor and hair.

"Spoil sport..." Emmett pouted like a petulant child but Edward smirked.

"Don't worry about us, Carlisle." Jasper's smooth drawl had many girls swooning and no matter how hard human boys tried to imitate him they always failed. "I'll make sure she'll feel perfectly fine..."

"Thank you Jasper." Their father smiled a brilliant smile at his three sons. He along with Esme were immensely happy that their first -and at the same time younger- son had finally found his mate whom he awaited for more than a century. Bella was such a sweet, caring, delicate girl that everyone couldn't help but feel overprotective over. And all of them, even Rosalie although she refused to admit it, wanted to make their wedding day as memorable as possible after everything they've been through. And of course after their honeymoon she would take the leap from mortality to immortality and join them as a newborn vampire.

In the case that she lost control they had taken care of everything to the point of what exactly their cover story would be for leaving without notice and not coming back for years. And of course they were prepared for the seemingly unavoidable battle after her change with the Quileutes. Jacob had made it clear to Bella that if she was to be changed, the moment the treaty was breached they were going to attack.

Carlisle, always the optimist, had his doubts. Sure few months before the newborn battle a war would be certain but after their allegiance against the newborns he couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe Sam would consider their new found friendship and take into consideration that Bella _chose_ to join them... Perhaps that would make a difference.

And of course Edward had the strangest friendship with young Seth Clearwater. The fifteen year old boy considered them friends and made a point to always sent his regards and hello's to them whenever Bella called him. He had a suspicion that even Rosalie was a little fond of the kid. She never mentioned anything about wet dogs when she heard him and she even said hello back once. That for Rosalie was the same as saying outright she liked him.

"I know..." Edward sounded amused. Carlisle grinned. Of course he had heard every thought in his head but that was OK with him. The whole family had come to terms with his annoying... _ahem _unique (Edward sent him a glare) gift years ago. He even managed to hide some thoughts after almost half a century of practice, an ability he had been trying to perfect ever since he met Aro.

"You know what?" Emmett whined. "I really hate it when you do that."

"Do what Emmett?" Edward asked pretending to be clueless. Emmett narrowed his golden eyes into slits and fixed his younger brother with an impressive glare that had humans stumble in terror and animals running with their tails between their feet. Edward just lifted a brow.

_"That!"_ He insisted waving his shovel-like hand in his and Carlisle's general direction. "Having silent conversations. It's fucking annoying. If you want to say something say it out loud! We don't _all _have special talents."

"You think _that'_s annoying?" Jasper interjected almost shocked. "You should see him with Alice. At least when he's doing it with Carlisle he has to speak aloud. With Alice they can have entire conversations without uttering a freaking word!"

"Can you stop talking like I'm not here?" Edward sighed. _Honestly_! When there wasn't anyone around them his brothers turned to immature five year olds. You would think they really were teenagers.

"Boys!" Carlisle's voice broke their sulking. "If you are quite finished may we return home? I'm sure Esme and Alice will have things for us to do... Hermione is coming in just a week and they are dead on buying her the whole mall as a welcoming present."

"Who's Hermione?" Emmett asked. The others looked at him weirdly.

"Bella's cousin?" Edward specified.

"OH! Yes." He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. "I thought her name was Mya though..."

"It is... At least that's how Bella's been calling her. Her real name is Hermione though..." Edward answered.

"And what do we know about her so far?" Jasper was in Major mode. _You would think they were discussing battle strategies, _Edward thought. Jasper threw him a filthy glare when he caught his incredulous emotions. Then he smirked. _Oh hell! _"Except of course the facts she is British and she keeps calling EddiekinsEdmund."

Edward growled threateningly but Jasper just sent him a challenging smile. The evil blond son-of-a-bitch knew that although Edward could read his mind he was still the better and more experienced fighter. He was more lethal in battles after all these years with Maria. To be capable of handling ten to twenty newborns time and time again it was a certainty that you had to be powerful. The blond Texan was quite confident and arrogant when it came to his fighting skills; despite his confidence though he never underestimated his opponents and that made him even more dangerous. And his talent helped him a lot. Edward could read minds but couldn't control them. Alice could see the future but couldn't change it before finding out exactly what decision had led to her visions and the circumstances leading to it. Jasper on the other hand could both feel and manipulate others' emotions. If he wanted he could make you fall asleep, make you feel safe and happy thus making yourself vulnerable to attacks. And the bastard knew it!

"She is a year older than Bella," he continued glaring at his still smirking brother. "She went to a private boarding school in Scotland. She was the pride and joy of the Swans because she's really smart and graduated recently... Apparently a lot of Ivy League Universities have offer her full scholarships. She's living in London with her parents and her mother is Charlie's younger sister. They just bought a house a mile outside of Forks. And... that's as far as I know..."

"What? Not hair and/or eye colour? Anything about her personality?" Jasper asked sitting on a large rock careful not to mess his designer jeans._ Sometimes it is really a pain to be married to a fashion freak!_ Edward snickered loudly but he ignored him.

"Jeez Eddie, you are completely useless." Emmett exclaimed huffing.

"Emmett..." The blond patriarch opened his mouth but before he could speak his cell phone rang. In a second he had it pressed to his ear. "Alice..."

_"She's here, she's here!" _Alice's chirping voice echoed, as the pixie-like tiny slip of a vampire practically screamed with joy.

"Who?" Carlisle asked curiously, his sons lifting elegant brows in inquire.

_"Hermione! She's here NOW! And she's pissed with Edward."_

88888

"Your phone..." Alice said cheerfully while she sketched. Esme stood behind her observing and pointing out changes that should be made while nodding approvingly. Bella who was currently zoning out in thoughts of her fiancé and herself alone in a hotel room (after her side of their compromise was done) looked up. Before she could say more than a _Huh _her cell phone ringing startled her causing the vampires to snort at her yelp. She calmed her rapidly beating heart and flipped her cell phone without bothering to check the caller ID first.

"Hello?"

_"Hey there Bells,"_ a strongly accented voice chirped from the other line. Bella's lips stretched on their own in a huge grin. Alice and Esme, having recognized the voice looked over at her with identical grins adorning their beautiful faces. _"How are you today?"_

"Tired..." Bella sighed. She could practically hear her cousin's frown.

_"Bells... It's only noon... What have you done to be tired so early?"_

"Choosing your dress with Alice and Esme..." Bella answered and she heard Hermione choking on her breath.

_"What? What kind of dress? I have seen some bridesmaids' dresses and the perfect word to describe them would be dreadful."_

"No worries in that department." Bella quickly said before Alice could start protesting about her fashion taste. "Alice designed the dress herself and its beautiful. You'll look gorgeous, Mya. I think you might be more beautiful than I'll be."

_"Don't be silly Bella; it'll be your wedding day. Not even the groom is more important than the bride. And quit putting your self down. You are gorgeous. I'm sure you'll knock all males off their feet! Edward is very lucky to have you."_

"Thanks Mya." Bella smiled gratefully. If there was a person that could make her believe she was good looking that would be her cousin. Unlike her parents (who to be honest were kind of _obliged _to only say good things about her), Mya was always honest with her; she never sugar coated her words so if she said she was beautiful then she meant it...

_"Where are you exactly Bells?"_

"I'm at Edward's house. He, his brothers and father are out camping... They will be back later. They are all looking forward to meet you. When are you coming?" Bella asked excited.

_"Well... A small problem arose with one of my friends and I decided to rearrange my plans a little..."_

"Please tell me you are still coming." Bella pleaded. She couldn't get married without her cousin! Not now! She had been certain Mya was going to be with her and help her through this. And now that she thought she wouldn't come she felt as though she couldn't go through with the whole wedding! She chanced a glance at the future-seeing vampire and saw her eyes widen with fear and a small dose of anger. Apparently her small panic attack somehow changed her plans... Esme looked at her daughter expectantly.

_"I'm not coming Isabella..."_ Hermione murmured and Bella stopped breathing. Alice seemed ready to attack the phone. _"I can't come because... I'm already here!"_

"Hermione whatever the problem is I'm sure you can deal wit- Wait,_ WHAT_!" She screamed jumping to her feet so suddenly that the two vampires jumped back. _"When!"_

_"I arrived almost two hours ago. I just wanted to get away from Ron and here I am." _Hermione said laughing softly.

"You are a cruel person Hermione Jean Granger." Bella exhaled and laughed. "I really thought you wouldn't come to my wedding."

_"I wouldn't miss it for the world Bells. You are my baby cousin, I love you and I couldn't NOT be there for your wedding no matter what."_ Hermione's tone was sincere.

"Where are you?" Bella asked while looking around for her bag. Her cousin was there and she wanted to see her as soon as possible.

_"I'm in Port Angeles with uncle..."_

"Wait, Charlie _kn__ew_? And he didn't tell me?" Bella demanded to know. She growled when Hermione said, _"Of course!"_. "I'm so going to kill him. How could he not tell me something so important?"

_"Well it seems to me that it's __usual practice__ in our family to keep the important stuff secret..." _Hermione's tone was clipped and the three women exchanged glances.

Bella paled and laughed nervously. _He told her! Oh god I'm so dead!_

"What do you mean?" She asked although she had an idea what her cousin was talking about.

_"Oh nothing Bells I'm just making a general observation, you know? I mean we didn't tell each other some really serious stuff. Like that I was going to a boarding school, when you moved to your father or when you found a boyfriend and decided to get married. That kind of stuff."_ Was her rather cheerful reply.

_Thank god!_

"Well, I guess we both were kind of busy. We can catch up now. We can do various things together. I'm coming to Port Angeles right now and we can go to the mall for window shopping and have lunch there?" Bella proposed relieved.

_"Sure. We can do whatever we want. You know what I always wanted to do but I was too afraid?"_

"What?" Bella asked, not noticing the slight bite in Mya's words but Esme and Alice did and looked at each other nervously.

_"I always wanted to jump of a cliff,"_ came the reply and Bella almost dropped her cell in surprise. Her eyes bulged and she turned as white as a sheet. _"And I want__ed__ to ride a bike. Of course both of th__o__se activities are extremely dangerous, life threateningly and _stupid_ but who cares!"_

"Her- Hermione_?_" Bella squeaked frighten.

_"Charlie tells me you have past experiences in both. How _stupidly_ cool is that? I'm sure Edward was very excited to join you, _wasn't he_?" _Her cheerful tone never dropped but they could feel the iciness in her words.

"He... he didn't... know..."

_"What was that?" _The fake cheerfulness was dropped and her tone could freeze an active volcano. _"And why is that? Why your_ boyfriend_, your soon to be _husband_ wasn't there? Or to be more precise why he didn't lock you in a room until you grow up? Doesn't he_ care_?"_

"Of course he cares! He..." She exchanged looks with Alice. "He was in a trip with his family..."

_"To Los Angeles?"_

_Oh right, Charlie is with her,_ Bella thought terrified.

_"I'll be waiting for you in the mall Isabella Marie _(she flinched when she called her that. She only called her by her full name when she was in trouble). _We have a lot to talk about. Mainly the last two years and your future hubby..."_

Without waiting a reply she hang up the phone. The coldness in her voice had Bella shaking like a leaf.

"Bella calm down..." Esme soothed rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Yeah Bella she won't harm you. You heard her, she loves you." Alice joined in but the look she sent Esme said differently. They both had heard Hermione's icy tone when talking about Edward. It now seemed that getting her approval just turned ten times more difficult. Bella really valued her cousin's opinion of her and her advises. Not ten minutes ago, when she thought that her cousin couldn't make it for the wedding Alice had a vision of the wedding being postponed until Hermione could attend. And from what she had seen it would be a long time...

"Yeah, she loves _me_ but she _hates _Edward." Bella whined.

"She doesn't hate him." Esme said smiling softly. Bella raised incredulous eyes at her.

"You heard her right? She's probably spending her time until I arrive plotting his demise. Thank god he's bulletproof." That cause Esme and Alice to start laughing and she soon joined in. After a couple of minutes they calmed. "I'm really thinking not to go."

"Bella!" Esme's voice held disapproval. "Charlie will probably leave her since he thinks you will join her. You can't leave her alone in a foreign town, where she knows no one."

"And besides..." Alice drew their attention. "If you don't go, she can always take a cab, therefore you won't know_ when _and _where_ to expect her. She can jump suddenly in front of you! It's better that you go and try to talk to her; eliminate the surprise factor... I'm sure she'll understand in the end that Edward left for your own good."

"That's the problem Alice. How can I possibly explain to her why you all left? I can't exactly go to her and say: You know what? My boyfriend and his family are vampires and in my last birthday I kind of cut my finger, his brother tried to kill me and he then decided that he should leave cause he didn't want to put me in danger any more! She'll think I'm crazy."

"Well, when you put it like that..."

"Enough!" Esme said with her motherly tone. "Bella you should go and talk to her. Tell her how much you and Edward love each other. I'm sure she will be angry for a while but when she gets to meet him and see with her own eyes how much he loves you she may not forgive him immediately but she will accept your relationship and support you through this. If you don't want to severe your relationship with her,_ talk to her_!"

Bella smiled gratefully and hugged her.

"Thanks Esme," she whispered. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Hey, what about _me_." Alice whined and threw herself at them. They both laughed at her childish antics.

"I must go now."

"Don't worry, she'll understand." Esme said reassuringly. Bella grabbed her bag and when she reached the door she turned to her future mother in law.

"No she won't... But I'm hoping that she loves me enough to tolerate Edward."

**A/N:** Revised as of 14/03/13.


	4. Boys and Girls

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing except the plot.

**A/N: **I STARTED A POLL TO KNOW WITH WHO YOU PREFER HERMIONE WILL END WITH IN THE END. PLEASE VOTE!

Thanks to **Maria Binger**, my amazing beta!

_**Boys and Girls...**_

Hermione was sitting alone on one of the outside tables of a small café in Port Angeles' Mall. She stared at her espresso with a thoughtful expression. Bella was supposed to meet her here in a few minutes and she had a few things to talk with her about. Mainly her boyfriend. She refused to call him her fiancé in her mind.

According to Charlie the day Bella and Edward started dating, Bella had come back in hysterics, packed her things and after hurting Charlie drove away to Arizona. And although he didn't mention anything about his feelings Hermione could see in his eyes the pain his only daughter's words had caused him. In Phoenix she ended up in the hospital for two weeks with a broken leg, two broken ribs, bruises all over her body, a deep cut in her head and a serious wound on her wrist. After that they spend six rather peaceful months and on her birthday -which Bella hated, much to Hermione's shock. Bella used to love her birthday- the Cullens had thrown a party for her from where she returned with a bandaged arm. But that was usual for her klutz of a cousin. What pissed her off though was the fact that a few days later Edward and his family went away and he left Bella without a phone call or a letter for more than six months. She heard and saw how sad and angry Charlie was with the boy and she shared the feeling. And then there was of course Bella's disappearance for three days and her return in the arms of said arse, _erm _boy she meant.

And now only _months _after his return they were getting married. Her uncle had assured her that Bella wasn't pregnant (_if the bastard had slept with her I would have to hex his manly pieces off, _she thought moodily) and that was all due to love. Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew how love was all right; she still felt shivers and butterflies flying around in her tummy when she thought about her ex boyfriend. Draco was her first _true_ boyfriend. But even though they were absolutely crazy about each other and their friends and family were betting when they would tie the knot, they were mature enough to think about what the future held for them. They never got the chance to be children, to really_ live_ their lives how they wanted, carefree, safe and happy. They loved each other but they needed to make sure that in ten, twenty,_ fifty_ years time they would be able to say that they had no regrets.

She sighed and slowly pulled her cell phone out. She knew she shouldn't do it but she was curious. She must make sure that Bella was completely honest with her. She dialled a British number from memory and put the ear piece on her ear. She waited for no more that five seconds when a sultry, low voice answered her.

_"What can I do for you beautiful?"_

88888

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked eyeing his youngest son thoughtfully. "The girl never met Edward, why is she be mad at him?"

The three younger vampires were equally confused but two of them were evenly amused with their brother's fate.

"It seems it will be more difficult to charm the cousin into liking you than we thought." Emmett stage whispered to his brother. Edward threw him a scathing glare and walked up to his father.

_"Apparently Charlie informed her of Bella's... _activities _these past few months... About everything to be honest... She is -from what I and Esme heard- quite upset about the fact Edward wasn't with Bella... Bells' terrified."_

Edward frowned deeply.

"What exactly she said? Did she yell at Bella?" He asked feeling a hot bubble of anger starting to burn in his chest. He could handle everything this teenage girl threw at him but he wouldn't stand for something that could hurt his Bella. If this Hermione did anything to hurt her, physically or emotionally, he would make sure she would pay dearly.

"Calm down Edward." Jasper drawled pulling him out of his dangerous thoughts. His blond brother stared at him. He could read his thoughts easily and he cringed visibly. Jasper though spoke out loud for their father and Emmett's benefit. "Hurting Hermione will only bring you trouble. Do you really think Isabella will forgive you if you harm her older cousin? She may be in love with you but Hermione is her _family_! Do you want her to hate you?"

_"Edward! Don't be stupid!" _Esme called from the line. _"Mya is very important to Bella. She didn't yell at her but I think they will have a pretty intense conversation... But that's between them, you have nothing to do with their fights. If there is one thing you need to remember about women is that you need to let them solve their problems on their own. Hermione may not like you now but if you get in the middle of her and Bella's relationship will probably cause her to hate you. And you don't want that."_

"Maybe I do want it." He said forcefully.

"Edward!" His three companions gasped but he ignored them. He started pacing and glared at the phone.

"I don't even know her and I already dislike her. She caused Bella distress and she obviously doesn't like me. Why do I need to pretend that I adore her or that I need her approval? If she doesn't want to be here she's free to go. This is mine and Bella's wedding; _she_ has nothing to do with it!"

_"That is where you are wrong Edward." _Alice sighed deeply. _"What you must understand is that Bella and Hermione have a very different relationship than Bella and Charlie. Or the relationship Bella has with her mother. Hermione is a lot closer to her age, only a year older. They grew up together, they shared secrets, protected each other and cried on each others shoulder when something bad happened. They may not have had contact for the last few years but they love each other. Her love for you is just as strong but different. If there is an opinion Bella values more than anyone's is Hermione's. Mya made a joke about not being able to attend the wedding and Bella... Bella was so sad that she unconsciously decided to postpone the wedding. They are close Edward. Making Hermione Granger you__r__ enemy will only harm your relationship with Bella. If you truly love her then I'm afraid you'll have to make things work between you and her cousin..."_

"Postpone the wedding?" He whispered anxiously. "Seriously?"

_"I'm afraid so Ed..." _His mother's sweet voice answered him.

_"I knew we were gonna have such problems after involving humans into our lives!"_

_"Oh Rosalie you are back!"_ Alice's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Rosalie no one asked your opinion, so shut up." Edward hissed. No normal person could have heard him but they were vampires. Rosalie's indignant huff was heard clear as if she was standing there with them.

"Yo, babe, what you got for me?" Emmett boomed suddenly. He ignored the death glares directed at him by both Edward and Jasper. Carlisle seemed rather resigned to the huge vampire's childlike behaviour.

_"You'll have to wait and find out Em."_

"OOOOOOOOOOH! Don't be so mean!" He whined but she didn't say anything back.

_"She left. Going to fix her car. And she made the necessary arrangements about Bella's new cars... Now we are on that topic... How exactly are you planning on convincing her to let you buy her another car if her truck is still working?"_

Edward smirked and the pixie like vampire's breath hitched for a second.

_"You conniving sly vampire! If she finds out she'll kill you!" _She squeaked enthusiastically.

"Well... Since she is completely unaware of car mechanics I'm sure I'll be safe." He answered back smugly. "And it's _old._.. It'll be perfectly believable that it would expire from natural causes."

_"Well, I and Esme need to go check on the catering. Rose is in the garage. Bella is in Port Angeles getting an earful from Miss Granger so if you come back now you are on your own. Bye."_ She hung up the phone without waiting for a reply.

"Well... That was interesting." Carlisle commented as they all sat on the grass or rocks.

"You don't say. I can't wait for the British chick to yell at Eddie." Emmett chortled.

"Stop calling me that!" Edward snapped but Emmett ignored him.

"It will certainly be a sight. I mean you won't be able to say anything back because you don't want Bella to be upset and well... she _is _kinda right..." Jasper added for good measure.

"Edward stop." Carlisle interrupted when he saw the bronze haired man open his mouth to say something back. "As far as Miss Granger knows (as far as_ Charlie _knows) we all left because of a business proposal I accepted and you didn't call or sent a letter in over six months. And then Bella just took off with Alice for three days with only a note saying that you are in danger and then she came back with you nearly unconscious. And I'm positive Charlie mentioned the cliff diving and bike rides to Hermione. It's actually quite normal for her to think that you are not the best option for her _baby_ (he emphasized the word) cousin to get married; at eighteen nonetheless. She will need time to get used to both you and the idea! And you will have to prove that you are worthy of her cousin if you want her approval."

"Don't you hate when he's right?" Emmett sighed mockingly. For the first time Edward didn't glare at him.

"It's going to be a long month..." He said sighing deeply.

"Five weeks actually..." Jasper clapped his back and went to hunt a new prey while Edward sat there sending daggers at his back.

"Don't you just love him?" Emmett snickered. "He always know what to say to make you feel worse!"

"That's what siblings are for, I'm afraid." Carlisle stated casually.

88888

Hermione tapped her manicured fingernails on the white plastic surface of the café's table. Bella was expected to arrive in less than five minutes taking into consideration the traffic, her truck's speed and the distance between the Cullen house and Port Angeles. According to her uncle, her own home (which fortunately was waiting for her, Charlie having used his connections so the papers were ready a week earlier) was close to her future in laws house. Just two miles west... She rolled her eyes and huffed half amused, half annoyed. She hadn't even meet with Bella's future husband and she couldn't stand him already. Of course her opinion was solely based on what Charlie had told her and the fact that she still considered him (and to be perfectly honest Bella too) an idiot for getting married so young. They were just eighteen years old!

"Hey gorgeous, want some company?" A large shadow followed the deep voice and she slowly lifted her honey orbs to stare at the intruder boredly. The boy, she refused to call him a man, was tall -about 5' 10'' with blond spiked hair full of gel and baby blue eyes. His teeth were a little too white (she internally cringed, being the only daughter of two dentists had certain impacts on her life... Like the fact she couldn't date anyone with bad oral hygiene... Her parents loved Draco at first sight just because he flashed them a perfectly white grin... _My parents are so weird_.) and he was dressed in a white shirt, khaki shorts and black sneakers. His sunglasses were atop his head holding his long bangs off of his face.

Hermione's face never changed expression; she remained emotionless as she took off her aviator sunglasses and placed them on the table. She leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She watched amused as his eyes dropped to that area practically drooling. One side of her mouth quirk upwards in a small smile which to anyone that didn't know her appeared flirty.

"No I'm good... I'm expecting company soon so if you don't mind..." She made a shoo gesture with her left hand and delicately sipped her espresso. The boy stared at her like she had insulted him. And now that she thought about it she kind of did. She had wounded his manly pride with her dismissal and right in front of his friends who she now noticed were laughing their asses off.

"I hope you don't expect a guy... Because if he's letting a girl like _you _waiting then he's not worth your time, beautiful." He recovered quickly. Hermione eyed him over the rim of her cup with well concealed amusement.

_Boy__s__ really can't take a blow to their ego, can they? _She thought.

"I don't..." She smiled secretly thinking of Draco. "And if I was... He would most certainly worth the wait."

"Oh..." He said apparently encouraged by the brief smile that graced her lips... and the fact she didn't expect a guy. "Then who are you waiting for, doll? I'm sure it's no one of great importance. Ditch them and come with me. I promise you, you'll have the time of your life." He winked.

Hermione couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her at his words. Bad thing he received it as encouragement. She looked up at him and smiled politely. Although he didn't do anything bad towards her she was bored of him already. So instead of putting her newly acquired defence skills into use and breaking a bone or two she still had enough brain to realize that she couldn't possible take out her nerves on a total stranger. So that only left her with one option.

"No, thank you... My cousin will be arriving shortly and we have plans. Her father, the _police chief _of Forks will join us for lunch later... I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate it if I went to the beach with a complete stranger." She watched with fascination as his slightly tanned complexion turned ashen in a matter of seconds.

"_C-c-chief Swan_?" He choked out and his friends mirrored his terrified expression. _So uncle Charlie is well known here too_, she thought barely able to hold her laughter in. "You are chief Swan's _niece_?"

"Uh huh." She nodded in the affirmative. "He was here half an hour ago but he got paged and was forced to leave but I and my cousin are meeting with him for lunch. I haven't seen them in_ so _long." She sighed dramatically.

"So you are here for the wedding then?" He asked and she looked up at him, forgetting to keep her emotionless mask on and her surprise was evident on her face. She composed herself quickly though and peeked at him through her lashes.

"Do you know my cousin?" She asked tilting her head cutely. He seemed to forget what he wanted to say as he watched the golden bangs fell over her bright orbs._ Jeez Bella has nothing against her cousin, _he thought as he ogled her not so subtly. His eyes unconsciously fell lower...

"My eyes are up here." Her voice cut him._ God her accent is hot!_

He opened his mouth-

"HERMIONE!"

88888

_Come back..._

_You belong with us..._

_She doesn't deserve your tears..._

_Get over your self you big baby and get your sorry ass over here NOW! I'm sick and tired of doing your patrols!_

_Cut it out Leah!_

_Come back..._

_We need you..._

_Leave me alone... Please..._

_Jake..._

88888

Bella drove as fast as her truck allowed while internally preparing what she was going to say to her cousin when they met. Except the hugs and kisses and tears (at least at her end) she had a lot of explaining to do... She needed to come up with good enough lies about all her past actions and the reason for Edward's disappearance. Hermione wouldn't take well the _Carlisle-had-a-job-proposition-he-couldn't-deny-and-that's-why-they-all-moved-to-LA _excuse. She would ask why Edward hadn't contacted her, why she had left and she would demand a good reason why they couldn't wait to get marry in a few years. And of course she couldn't very well tell Hermione that her fiancé and his family were vampires and the vampiric 'laws' commanded she either die or be changed soon. And the fact that the real reason she was getting married was because she wanted to have sex with her boyfriend. Or more precisely_ he _wanted for them to be married since he was raised with morals suited for the twentieth century... When he actually was born.

"OK, _OK._.. Well Hermione you see Edward is really fabulous. I love him so much I would die for him. Literally... And he would die for me. Do you know he saved my life? You don't? Oh well he did! A week or so after I moved here I almost got run over by a van but he selflessly jumped in front of me and pulled me away. We almost died. But... well... we obviously didn't. OK that was bad," she mumbled to herself. "How about this... You know when he left he thought we were too young and immature for a long distance relationship so he didn't contact me so I could move on. I didn't apparently and started doing crazy things like driving a bike and jumping off cliffs. He didn't know! And when one day he called to ask about me a friend (here she choked on her breathe and tears blurred her vision but she stubbornly held them back) answered and when he asked where dad was he thought my friend meant _my _funeral and he attempted to kill himself. So I had to go and see him. What? How heroic of him? Yes I know, Edward is so perfect!"

She was now passing the first houses of Port Angeles.

"Calm down Bella, she would never hurt you. She loves you. Yeah but she hates Edmund... OH MY GOD! _Edward_ I meant Edward!"

The mall appeared before her and with a slowly sinking feeling of foreboding she parked her truck and stepped out. Hermione told her she was waiting in a café. The mall only had two cafés and both of them were next to the book store. Hm... Maybe she could buy some new books... Hermione would calm down if she was near their shared obsession...

She nonchalantly -on the outside, in the inside she was shaking like a leaf during a thunderstorm- walked to the café. She stopped dead on her tracks when she recognised her schoolmates only a few steps ahead of her. Tyler Crowley was standing with Eric Yorkie and two other guys from their class who she couldn't remember their names. They all were watching the fifth part of their group trying to chat up a girl. Her eyes followed their line of vision and landed on none other than Mike Newton. He was leaning over a table where a girl sat alone. Her eyes scanned the area in search of her cousin but she couldn't find her. Then Mike shifted to the side and the girl -who by the looks of it was trying to make him leave her alone- came into view. If Bella wanted to be honest with her self then she would have to admit that for a moment there she actually thought the girl was a vampire. After a second though she noticed she was too tanned to be a vampire despite her beauty. Her long light brown hair fell into silk ringlets to her tiny waist. Her eyes were huge, sparkling and honey brown. She was petite, shorter than Bella but she definitely had a figure. Her bosom was quite noticeable (explaining the fact that all males in the vicinity were focused there), her waist slim and her hips nicely curved. Her legs seemed to be going on for miles and her light tan gave her an exotic air in the small rainy Forks. She was wearing a hot pink tank top, white shorts that stopped at mid thigh, knee high socks and white tennis shoes. In one sentence she was absolutely breath taking.

And then she heard her melodic voice.

"My eyes are up here."

Bella's eyes bulged. Her accent... It was British. And that meant only one thing. _Holy Moly!_

"HERMIONE!" She screeched and ran to her older cousin who had grown up to be one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen (with Rosalie the exception but come _on_ she was a vampire). Her cousin's petite arms encircle her waist in an affectionate hug.

"Hello there Bella."

**A/N: **Revised as of 14/03/13.


	5. Catching up

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the plot...

**A/N:**Thanks for all the reviews! You people make my day!

Thanks to **Maria Binger**, my amazing beta!

_**Catching up...**_

He was standing near a cliff somewhere in the north area of America. His eyes, his _animalistic_ eyes, were not seeing. His thoughts drifted back to a few days prior when _she _broke his heart into tiny shards. Sometimes during the long cold nights when he curled himself into a furry ball and let sleep consumed him, he dreamed of a different outcome. An outcome where his heart was whole and brimming with supreme happiness. He always was holding _her_ in his dreams, kissing her sweet lips and whispering words of love to her ear.

His throat tightened and fat tears fell from his eyes. He could hear his friends, _his comrades_ asking him to return, begging him to come back to them. But he ignored them. He wasn't ready to be back yet. He didn't even know if he would ever be ready to come back. Being a wolf stopped this unbearable pain cutting through him like hot knives. He only felt the baser of his instincts, commanding him to feed, sleep and drink water just for his survival. He was _free_.

He ran, ran,_ ran_ as much as he wanted, not caring where he went. He stopped noticing city signs and country borders a long time ago. He guessed he was somewhere around Canada but he didn't know for sure. And to be honest he didn't really care.

As long as he was away from her, he was safe. His heart would always be broken but he hoped that if enough time passed he would eventually stop being human. He would permanently turn into a wolf and he could finally,_ truly_ be free...

88888

"Bella? What are you doing here?" She heard one of the other boys ask bewildered. So they all knew her cousin... _Interesting.._.

Bella pulled away form her older cousin's warm embrace to address Tyler.

"Um... Hugging my cousin?" She offered looking at him confused.

"Your _what!_" the four boys yelled in unison. The two girls along with the blond guy that tried to hit on her cringed at their volume.

"Jeez! Could you be any louder?" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips and fixed the younger boys with a stern expression. "And it's only polite to speak directly to me since I'm standing _right here_!"

Bella snickered quietly as she watched how all the guys got slightly dreamy hazed when Hermione spoke to them. Hermione too noticed it and sighed impatiently. She huffed, threw a loose curl over her shoulder and turned to her baby cuz.

"Do you know them?" She asked obviously annoyed.

"Em, they are my former schoolmates." Bella turned to them and they snapped out of their stupor. When they realized she was about to introduce them to the _hot-chick-with-the-sexy-accen, _they straightened and adopted cool poses. Bella mentally rolled her eyes. "Hermione, this is Mike Newton."

"Pleasure to finally know your name." He said in a rather sultry voice, that in his opinion had girls swooning. Hermione extended a delicate hand to shook his in polite manner.

"This" Bella hurried along before Mike could start flirting with her cousin again. "Is Tyler Crowley."

"Nice to meet you, beautiful!" The dark boy said winking at her.

"Eric Yorkie" she pointed to a tall lanky dark haired guy with acne problem who looked way too shy to hang out with Mike and Tyler. He politely nodded his head but unashamedly checked her out.

"Well. Guys this is my older cousin Hermione Granger. Her mum is my dad's younger sister and Hermione grew up in England. She came for my... uh... wedding." Except for Hermione no one appeared to notice how Bella faltered before she mentioned her wedding._ Interesting... So Bella is not all for this wedding... __S_he thought watching her cousin with calculating eyes. She needed to know everything she could about her relationship with Edward Cullen and the man himself. That's why she called Blaise Zabini ten minutes ago.

She had come to know the Italian man during her relationship with Draco. Being Draco's best friend she had become good friends with him and Blaise now considered her a sister even though she no longer was with Draco. Blaise was in his family's business and he had a lot of connections in high places even though he had very recently started. She didn't want to ask Harry because that way Ron would become involved and find an excuse for her to return to UK and Draco was... well _Draco. _If something was even slightly fishy he would barged in roaring and drag her away for her 'protection' without even explaining what the heck was wrong! Now that she thought about it... Harry would probably be the same way. _Boys! __S_he scoffed mentally.

And that was why her only option was Blaise. The man could discover anything within a day. He promised her that the necessary information will be in her inbox (he was one of the few purebloods that knew what a computer was) by dawn, perhaps even sooner! Hopefully she would be ready for the meeting with her future in laws.

"Nice to meet you all." She politely bowed her head to the three ogling boys and turned to her cousin without waiting for a respond. "Would you like to sit here or go somewhere else? We have so much to talk about!" She smiled, a malicious glint in her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Bella who gulped fearfully.

"Sit here..." She answered, almost squeaking. The older girl smirked enjoying Bella's squirming under her piercing glare. Hermione turned to the guys who were openly -and rudely!-checking her out with their eyes glued to a certain part of her anatomy located in her torso. She coughed and got their attention. "Would you mind?" She waved her hand indicating that they should leave.

"Aw! But sweets! We wanted to get to know you better. You are Bella's cousin therefore our friend!" Tyler flirted pathetically. Hermione rolled her eyes and fixed them with a McGonagall worthy glare that caused them to take a step back.

"Listen Tyler," she said loosing her temper quickly. "Although I would _love_ to spend time with a bunch of strangers who, in case you are unaware, are younger than me; I much prefer to sit and talk with my cousin since I hadn't got the chance to talk with face to face in three years! So if you wouldn't mind kindly bugger off and go hit on someone you might have a chance with." Her voice dripped with sarcastic sweetness that had the boys staring at her with wide eyes and even wider mouths.

"W-w-what?" Mike croaked out. "How dare y-

"Oh please Mikey do us all a favour and get away from here!" Hermione cut him off. Bella watched her verbally abuse her schoolmates and found that she was both amused (they deserved it after all!) and terrified (if she talked to strangers like _that _she dreaded to think how she would talk to her! Oh god she was so screwed!). Hermione kept ranting at the blond boy who if he hadn't his manly pride to think about would have probably burst into tears right about now Bella was sure of that.

"I tried, I _really _did to politely make you go away but did you listen? No; because you_ just-can't-take-the-hit-__to__-your-oversized-ego!_. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough... I don't like you, I actually think that you are just a little boy who just thought that he wanted to play with the new shiny toy in town just to prove to his other _moronic _friends that he's the best! And I personally don't date _boys_! So take your merry little friends and go find some girl in your league because in all honestly... I am way out of your league!" With that she turned around, pulled her chair and plopped to her seat sipping delicately from her white porcelain cup. She didn't acknowledge the gawking boys but turned her eyes to Bella who was standing still. "Is there something the matter Bells? Why are you doing an impersonation of a statue?"

"I, um..."

"Oh are you mimicking a fish now?" Her British cousin inquired. Hermione didn't seem to notice Mike advancing on her with furious eyes. He grabbed her shoulder and attempted to turn her around to face him.

"Listen here you-

Hermione was up from her chair and had Mike's hand in a vice grip behind his back making him fall to his knees within seconds. She moved so fast that the onlookers gasped. Mike let out a strangled yell as he tried in vain to free himself.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. Without. Permission." She slowly whispered to him making sure everyone heard. "I obviously need to inform you that I'm trained in different kinds of combat and I can very easily break a bone or two with just one strategically placed kick or punch. You wouldn't want a broken nose now would you?"

"No..." Mike groaned. Hermione released him and Tyler was beside him in an instant. "I'm so going to sue you for this!" He exclaimed angrily. Hermione raised an amused eyebrow.

"Really?" she drawled. "Go ahead. I have done nothing wrong. As your lawyer will tell you I had every right to defend my self when you grabbed me without my consent. I told you -in front of numerous witnesses- that your company was unwelcome without raising a finger on you. You decided to get physical! I just defended my self! After all I just arrived so I wouldn't be able to know your character; you could be a rapist for all I know! So..." She smirked at him as she sat. "Go ahead Mikey boy..." She motioned to Bella to sit sharply and she obeyed. The guys dragged the blond away while he tried to find a suitable come back. He didn't manage...

"Well..." Bella started after a long second. "That was... wow! Where did you learn to fight like this?"

"Some friends of mine decided that I needed to know how to defend my self in case I got attacked. Needless to say it comes handy during situations like that..." Hermione answered honestly sipping her espresso. "Would you like something to drink or eat? I'm rather famished my self. I only had a small sandwich with Uncle."

"Yeah" Bella nodded. She too was a little hungry. She had plans to have lunch with Alice... well _she_ would eat and Alice would chat about the latest fashion trends; but when she got Hermione's call she just ran here. Hermione motioned to the waiter. He was a tall, muscular boy with black hair and brown eyes. He was as dark as the guys down at the Rez.

"What can I get you lovelies?" He asked them with a huge smile.

"A chocolate milkshake with a double cheeseburger and fries. And add ketchup! Bella?" Hermione looked at her ignoring the besotted look the guy sent her. Apparently all the crap about how irresistible British accent is, was true.

"Um... I want a burger and fries with mayonnaise and a large coke." She ordered after checking the menu. Hermione pulled it from her hands and gave it to the waiter.

"That would be all?" He asked. Hermione seemed thoughtful for a second.

"Mm... After we finish can you bring a lemon pie for me and a caramel ice cream for my cousin?" She asked smiling.

"Of course," he nodded, winked and turned sharply, going to the bar. Bella sighed.

"I don't want ice cream." She said painfully aware of the honey orbs staring calculatingly at her.

"You will after we finish our lunch." Hermione murmured. She suddenly straightened her back, stippled her fingers and rested her chin on them. Her eyes darkened into a fierce amber colour; anger simmering in their depths. Bella gulped. It was time for the talk!

88888

Edward drained the mountain lion and let the carrion fall to the ground with a _thump_. He stared unblinkingly around him. He stood on the exact same clearing where he had killed Victoria nearly three weeks ago. Where Bella had admitted her love for Jacob and her inability to live without himself therefore breaking Jacob Black's heart in the process. Although he used to hate Jacob, Edward now felt pity for the teenage boy. He knew how much pain Jake was in and none could do anything to help him. He needed time to heal his wounds. And he most certainly didn't need the man he viewed as his worst enemy, the _monster _who was going to take the girl he loved away from him and transformed her into something he had come to hate, something that destroyed his life, making him a monster himself.

Yes, Edward knew that it was his family and mostly his kinds' fault that the Quileutes were doomed to become Shape Shifters -they called themselves werewolves but they weren't nothing like those beasts!- and take their chance for a normal life away. He recalled the girl's, _Leah_'s thoughts. She couldn't have children... And she hadn't done anything to deserve it. She just happened to be born to one of the three families directly descended from their ancient leader. He didn't mention anything to his family and especially to Rose. Considering the circumstances in which she transformed and what she had lost, if she learned that her existence had caused that pain to another she would have likely cause harm on herself.

Rosalie wasn't a bad person in all honesty. She just came too close to having everything she ever dreamt of and then lost it in the worst possible way. And from what he had heard in her mind, the thing that she wanted most wasn't the money or prestige but a happy family; babies. She wanted to grow old with her Emmett and have children and grandchildren. She envied Bella for being human and disliked her because she was freely giving away her human life. They all knew that if Rose could have another chance in humanity she would take it no questions asked. She might lose everything she had but she would earn something much more important...

And he knew that even though Bella persisted that she didn't want children, one day... o_ne day_, maybe in ten, fifteen, a _hundred _years she would long for a baby to call her own and he would not be able to give it to her. And she would hate him for it... His family tried numerous times to convinced him that nothing like that would happen, that Bella wanted to be with him and would never hate him but he couldn't help it... The only thing he could give her was his love. And that may be enough for now but it wouldn't be for always... Jacob was right. He was better suited for Bella than he. He could offer her a life, _happiness_. But he was too selfish. He couldn't be away from her again. He couldn't risk causing her pain.

"Oh God!" He sighed. His hand messed his untidy hair even more. "What am I going to do?"

"About what, son?" Carlisle's voice called form behind him. He knew he had just arrived, he read his thoughts easily. Of course Carlisle had learned how to hide things from him but he couldn't hide everything.

"Bella," his son murmured. He heard his brothers' loud yells coming from far away. They were hunting some bears just to appease Emmett's obsession with the animals. Honestly after seventy years he was still sore over that one loss! _What a baby!_

"What about Bella? She must be with her cousin by now."

"Oh yes," he answered sarcastically. How he could forget his future cousin in law? She was a pain on his ass without having met.

"Now, now Edward I think we had a conversation?"

"I won't say anything in front of her! And no, I wasn't thinking_ that_. More like the future..."

"Oh?" Carlisle's thoughts drifted to the wedding. _I'm guessing you are worried about...__the wedding night?_

"NO!" Edward exclaimed and he was sure that if blood was still running in his veins his cheeks would look like cherries right now! "The _later _future! You know when Bella will hate me because I took away her ability to have a baby!"

_But son... Bella knows what she's loosing and gaining with her transformation. She knows she won't be able to carry a child and that we would have to move for a few years. She knows all the risks and she accepts __them__. You mustn't worry __so__ much. She knows and she still chose you. She loves you Edward don't doubt that!_

His father's thoughts didn't calm him.

"Jacob was right..." He murmured, more to himself than to the blond vampire. "I'm not good enough, I won't ever be. I _shouldn't_ have come back to her life! I shouldn't let her fall for me from the beginning! Oh god _what have I done_! I will take away her life! I will turn her into a _monster_! She would never forgive me if she kill someone and she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt!"

'Edward, Edward calm down son!" Carlisle put his hands on Edward's shoulders and the younger vampire focused his golden eyes to his fathers. "Stop worrying so much! Bella loves you! She knows everything! She didn't walk in the situation with her eyes closed! _She knows!_ And she is still here. She won't hate you! Stop berating yourself!"

"But-

"But nothing!" Carlisle insisted. "Driving yourself insane isn't going to solve any problems! You love her, she loves you, end of story!"

"You are right." He sighed and shook his shoulders free. "I'm just so nervous about what will happen in the future. I'm terrified that she'll hate me... I won't be able to survive that..."

"She won't. Now what do you say? Care to join your old man and your brothers for a little hunt?"

"Sure," he smiled and sprinted leaving the older man behind. Carlisle stared after his son thoughtfully.

_It seems that both of them are unsure. Let's hope that when the wedding date comes we won't have any surprises._

88888

"So..." Bella started sweating uncomfortably. She gave a nervous laugh and wiped her moist palms on her faded jeans. "What have you been doing all these years?" She asked conversationally. Hermione tilted her head and made a thoughtful noise.

"Let's see... I finished my boarding school, helped my best friend solve his problems,_ finally_ started a relationship with Ron that made me realize that we are better suited as friends, briefly dated a schoolmate of mine, Dean Thomas, and then started seeing Draco Malfoy, my nemesis for the first six years who actually turned out to be the most love of my life, I graduated as my class Valedictorian and got numerous job offers, decided that both Draco and I needed to stay away from each other until we are ready to be back together -meaning get marry, dodged Mrs Weasleys' (Ron's mother) various attempts to match make me with one of her sons, especially Ron, who right after I started seeing Draco decided I was the love of his life, received your letter, I decided to visit, fought with Ron, therefore coming a week sooner than planned, met with uncle Charlie, learned about your relationship with Edmund and all the lovely adventures you got yourself into and now I'm here. Done! That's all the important stuff! Now let's move on to you shall we?" She said cheerfully. "So tell me dear cuz. When you hit your head last January it caused you permanent damage correct?"

"What?" Bella exclaimed. She shut her mouth when their waiter came carrying their food. When he left she turned to Hermione who took a bite of her burger, chewed carefully all the while staring at her with the same glint in her eyes. "Of course not! My head is perfectly fine!" She took a bite of her own food and was slowly chewing when Hermione spoke again.

"So where exactly is your sudden stupidity based?"

Bella choked and started coughing.

_"Mya!" __S_he said starting to get angry. But Hermione fixed her with a stern gaze.

"Don't you _dare _act angry Isabella Marie Swan" She hissed vehemently causing Bella to shrunk back. "You know as well as I do that your actions the past few months _-hell the past year!- _were stupid, immature, dangerous, life threateningly and most importantly _totally _uncalled for! What exactly tragic event caused you to verbally _slaughter _your father, the father that love you more than his own life, last March, the very same day you started seeing Edward Cullen? How you landed your self in the hospital for two weeks almost dead? Why you became a lifeless zombie for _six _months and then started risking your life? _Driving a bike_, Bella? Your father is a police officer for crying out loud! You should know better! And then you jumped of a cliff! Just for fun!_ Are you crazy?_ Or did you had a death wish?"

"Hermione-

_"I'm not finished!"_ She cut her harshly. Bella was trembling now and her eyes were watering but Hermione kept her words acidic and cold. Bells needed to hear what she had done. "And then let's not forget! The day your father had to attend the funeral of his best friend you decided to pull a vanishing act! _Three days_ Bella! With only a note saying you left to go help _Edward!_ The _same _Edward who caused you all that pain! You told your own father that he had to choose between accepting him or you leaving him! Tell me honestly what happened to my cousin? My cousin who would never hurt her loved ones? What have you done to her? What _Edward Cullen_ has done to her? _WHO ARE YOU?_" She shout-whispered looking at Bella with disappointment.

"I-I-I-" Bella stuttered, tears slowly leaking from her eyes. _"I'm sorry..."_

Hermione sighed and turned her head away.

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough Bella. Some things aren't fixed with an apology. Like uncle's heart when you left him saying _exactly_ what Renee had said to him when she left him, causing him to feel useless. Sorry doesn't fix the fact that you chose your _boyfriend_ over your_ father_. The boyfriend that left you hanging for six months without a word! You need to grow up Bella and take responsibilities for you actions. _Think _before you act. Not your self but the repercussions your actions will have to the people who love you..."

"I'm sorry..." Bella repeated brokenly. She thought about what she had done often but never had someone point out to her exactly how much pain she caused. She felt like crap. Sorry really didn't make things better. But... She loved Edward. She loved him with everything she had. She couldn't live without him, Not again! "I love him Mya... I can't live without him... You might think of me as a fool but I love him... Please..." She didn't dare look up. She knew her cousin wasn't looking at her. She felt ashamed. She always valued Hermione's opinion more than anyone else's. She always tried to have her approval and when she didn't she felt ashamed. Like now.

Hermione stared at the younger girl before her. She knew Bella was sorry but as she said some things weren't fixed with apologies no matter how truthful and sincere they were. Rolling her eyes she decided a change of subject was a necessity. Today was supposed to be a happy occasion after all.

"I know you are Bells." Bella heard her say. She looked up and her cousin's face was soft and she reached out to touch her intertwine ones. "_I know... _But you are an adult now. You should be able to make your decisions. Are you 100% sure that marrying Edward is the right choice? After everything he has done, are you certain, _absolutely sure _that he will never hurt you again?"

"Yeah," she nodded quickly. "He loves me. He will never hurt me."

"Then why did he left?" Hermione demanded incapable of stopping her self. Bella paled. That was exactly the question she was afraid would come.

"Carlisle... Carlisle received an offer... A _job_ offer in Los Angeles... And well, he couldn't deny..."

"Funny." Hermione murmured, her sarcasm almost inaudible. "I didn't know Los Angeles don't have phones. Or post offices. Or Internet reception. Or cell phones. I always thought that it is quite advanced. I must be mistaken..."

"You aren't..." Bella squeaked.

_"Oh?"_.

"Edward... He wanted us not to be together. He thought we were too young and we needed time away from each other."

"Yeah I can see that," her cousin said, heavy irony lacing her voice. "The guy feared commitment and three months after you get together again you get engaged to be married within two months. He was _definitely_ not ready!"

"Um..." Bella attempted to find another excuse but Hermione raised her hand to stop her.

"Leave it Bella. Its better I get my answers from the individual himself. Let's eat and have a nice time together. We haven't see each other for three years after all." She resumed eating and Bella stared confused at her. She wanted to talk with Edward. _Oh boy!_ She suddenly realized something and looked at her cousin.

"Hermione..."

"What? Isn't your food good? You can always get something else." She half lifted her hand but Bella shook her head.

"No, no nothing's wrong with the food! I just realized something."

"What?"

"You called Edward by his correct name..." She said smiling softly.

"I did?" Hermione frowned. Bella nodded amused.

"Yes, you did. Several times."

"Oh well; I'll make sure to never repeat the same mistake again!" Hermione shrugged and dug in again.

_"Hermioneeee..."_

**A/N: IAMAMANDA** this chapter is dedicated to you. Hope you are pleased with the fast update? No? It's OK!

Revised as of 14/03/13.


	6. Meeting the in laws Oh joy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:**Thanks for the reviews! Over a hundred! I feel so proud! As for this chapter... Shopping, girl talk and... a dinner with the Cullen's! I have a feeling this is going to be a long chapter but I'll try not to split it! Hope you are all satisfied?

Thanks to my awesome beta **Maria Binger!**

_**Meeting the in laws!**__**Oh joy!**_

"What do you think we should get her?" Alice chirped while she and Esme were browsing the shelves of World of Economy, the only store in Forks. Although they never eat, for their neighbours' curiosity (meaning the entirety of Forks!) they came once a week to shop enough groceries for seven individuals, three of them young men with growing metabolisms. And of course they needed food for when Bella visited. Today though they were shopping for a special guest.

"Well she's British and Bella said she loves spicy foods. Grab some peppers sweety." Esme said smiling. Unknown to the rest of the family she and Alice had decided to invite the Swan family over for dinner. That way they could all meet Hermione sooner than later within a friendly environment and with Charlie as an added bonus. The rest of the Cullen family will learn of their plans when they return. They only were apprehensive about Rosalie's reaction, she would probably refuse to eat the disgusting human food just because of a new girl, of course she would throw a fit, curse Edward for marrying a human and finally concede to the human charade for the evening.

Her delicate snort caused Alice to stared amused at her adopted mother.

"What's so fun-" her eyes unfocused for a second and she stopped talking and chuckled too. "Rosalie?"

"Of course!" Esme laughed. "What did you see?"

"Nothing, it will take us about ten minutes to persuade her. Jasper will help, do not worry!"

"Oh I'm not! Rosalie is a part of the family and she should know by now that we always support each other. And since Bella is marrying Edward we will make sure her cousin feels welcomed here. Oh, I can't wait to see the girl! After everything we heard about her, the anticipation is killing me!"

"I know." Alice sighed dramatically. "I mean seriously how am I supposed to work on her dress if I haven't see her? Hm? I need her! Sure Bella gave us her colours but what about her features? Her measurements? _I need her!_" She whined and pouted beautifully. A teenage boy who was unfortunate enough to walk by them stumbled on his own feet and collided with his mother. He was still dazed when he managed to stand upright, the two vampires never noticed, all their focus on the British girl, who they hopefully will meet in a few hours.

"Have you call Charlie and Bella?" Esme asked her younger daughter.

"Not yet." She answered while she threw some candies in their cart.

"Alice, _dear_, you should call now. The girl might be too tired to visit us. Don't you think it's prudent to ask now so she can have time to change and rest for a few hours? She did came all the way from England after all." Esme smiled and picked some fruits.

"OK, I'll call Charlie and then Bella." Alice retrieved her silver cell phone from her back pocket and dialled Forks' police number. The phone rung twice before someone picked it.

_"Good morning, __how can we help you?"_

"Hello!" Alice chirped happily. "I'm Alice Cullen, may I speak with Chief Swan please?"

_"A moment if you please Miss Cullen." S_he heard the man placing his hand on the ear piece. _"Hey Charlie it's Alice__, she__ wants to speak with you."_

_"Give me the phone." _Charlie's gruff voice answered. _"Alice?"_

"Hi Charlie! How are you?" She asked excited.

_"I'm fine sweety, __do you need anything?" _Charlie, always worried about other people's needs first, just like his daughter!

"No no, I'm cool! I just wanted to invite you, Bella and your niece to dinner tonight! We learned she arrived and we really want to meet her! If that's OK with you of course," she said, her excitement palpable.

_"I have no problem with that Alice but you may want to call Bella and ask__ her. Mya__ had a long flight and she might not be in the mood."_ Charlie replied truthfully.

"No worries I'll call right now! If she say yes come around eight! I need time to pick her something! Any ideas?" she asked suddenly very anxious. Esme although occupied picking different vegetables, had her ears tuned to the phone call. Charlie's laugh vibrated through it.

_"It's Hermione we are talking about so if you buy her a book she will adore you."_

"A _book_?" Alice repeated distastefully. "That's so... so _Bella_!"

_"They _are _cousin__s__ Alice!" _Charlie's amusement was evident. _"If they agree on something that's their common love for books! __Mya especially!"_

"Oh well I guess she'll have to cope with something different. A pair of Jimmy Choes will do the trick!" She said undeterred. Charlie's answering laugh was answer enough.

_"If she agrees we'll be there at eight. __Say hello to your parents, __dear."_

"I will! Bye Charlie!" The pixie like vampire shut her phone. "I'm giving her that shoes even if she is like Bella! I won't tolerate another unfashionable person in the house! It's bad enough that Bella's dressing like a homeless person!"

"Alice!" Esme reprimanded laughing. "Bella has her own type! Just because _you_ don't approve her fashion taste doesn't mean you can be rude about it!"

"_What_ taste?" She mumbled sulkily. She sighed and dialled another number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Bells!"

88888

"I want this!"

"Well you are not getting it!"

"But I _want_ it!"

"Well I want world peace! Seems like neither of us is going to get what she wants!" Hermione snapped and dragged her baby cousin (_who at the moment was acting exactly like a baby-__Jeez was she waiting for me to arrive to unleash her childlike personality?_) away from the book store.

_"Myaaa!" _Bella whined and Hermione's left eye started twitching.

"Bella! Stop whining! You are not getting another book! We've already bought three! God knows it pains me to admit it but life is not all about books!" She seemed to be in pain after she said that blasphemy but she determinedly dragged Bella towards the finest clothes store in Port Angeles Mall.

"I can't believe you just said that! As far as I can remember you were more of a bookworm than me! What changed you?" Bella asked amusedly. The fact that her cousin had forbid her to buy more than three books was an apocalyptic event. And what left her mouth was a sure sign that the world's end was around the corner.

_"I_ changed!" Mya sighed and dropped her arm. "Don't get me wrong, I love books but if you spend all your time inside your house, reading and living in fantastic worlds then your life will pass you by without you realising it. No matter how much we want it we are not immortal Isa." She said while staring right ahead. Luckily for Bella she didn't notice the look of apprehension on her younger cousin's face.

"So what are we-" her cell interrupted her and she tiredly answered. "Hello?"

_"Hi Bells!" _Alice's voice answered. For a reason Bella knew she wouldn't like Alice was downright enthusiastic.

"Hi, is there something you need? I'm with Hermione now." Said girl's eyes were on her with a small smile gracing her lips.

_"Actually there is!"_ The little vampire practically screamed. Bella pulled away the phone and Mya giggled amused.

"Can you speak lower? I'm not deaf." Bella murmured rubbing her ear.

_"Oh sorry, __I'm just so excited!" _Alice's apology wasn't really sincere and they both knew it.

"I realised this, now what do you need?" Bella walked up to her cousin and they entered the store.

_"You and Hermione will be joining us for dinner! __That's if Mya is up for it!" C_ame the excited reply. Bella froze for a minute making her cousin turn her impassive eyes on her. She hated when she did that. She never knew what she was thinking.

"What!" She exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

_"Well Bella we would like to meet Mya! So why postpone it! Ask her now if she's OK with this."_

"But-"

_"If you don't, I swear to God I'll hunt you down and drag you to Seattle's greatest mall and make you shop all day! And you will not be allowed to go near a book store! Only clothes and shoes and accessories and-"_

"OK, OK I get it!" Bella cut her in the middle of her tirade. "Wait a minute!"

Bella turned to her. Hermione lifted a questionable eyebrow trying to hide her amusement.

"How do you feel about having dinner with the Cullen's tonight?" Bella asked timidly.

_"Charlie will be here too!" _Alice's yell made Bella glare at her mobile. Hermione chuckled.

"I'll be delighted to dine with you Miss Cullen". She cordially answered while Bella held the phone close to her. "It would certainly be an entertaining evening. And if Charlie already agreed then we'll be there. What time do you wish us to arrive?"

_"Eight! __I'll be waiting you with baited breath! __Don't be late! __And before I forget d__ress nice Bella!"_ Alice screamed delighted and hung up before Bella could protest.

"That was-"

"Weird?" Bella provided for her. "That's Alice."

"I would have said strange but your word is okay." She smiled. Bella half heartedly glared at her and then looked around.

"What are we doing here?" She asked wearily. They were at the finest and most expensive clothes' shop in Port Angeles where all clothes were from famous fashion houses around the world. Bella had actually see quite a few beautiful items in this store but they always were too expensive for her budget. And even though now she had a credit card without limit, she didn't feel right using it to buy clothes. To be honest she tried to give it back to Edward right away but he stubbornly refused it and said it was her part of their deal to accept his money as hers. She had glare at him but accepted the card; who knew if he wouldn't use her denial as a mean to deny her his part of the deal.

"Well, _Bella_ we are in a clothes shop. When people are in a store they usually shop. Shopping is the activity-"

"I know! Stop being sarcastic," she snapped at her cousin. Hermione's snicker caused her to roll her eyes. "I meant that this place is ludicrously overpriced!"

Hermione lifted an eyebrow.

"Well Bella I happen to love Channel's clothes so we are shopping from here either you like it or not! And since I have to meet my future in laws tonight I have a perfectly good excuse to make Channel and other firms richer. And you will join me." She sweetly replied as she dragged her to a shop assistant.

"Hermione you know I can't afford this." Bella hissed in her ear quietly.

"Who said anything about you paying? It's my treat!" Hermione whispered back. Unlike her cousin she was pretty much disgustingly rich. Her parents were rather well off being dentists and especially her father. Richard Granger was from an old British family, meaning old money. Her grandparents were close to the royal family, her grandfather being a highly respected and well known doctor and her grandmother an architect. Both of them were extremely rich and when their only son decided to marry some girl without fortune and no respectable background, they disowned him. Richard was sad about that but he had his new life. When Hermione was born Charles and Jean Granger made amends with their son and daughter in law because of the little girl they loved with all their hearts. Hermione then became the sole heiress of their fortune and when they died, two years ago she became incredibly rich.

And if her own money wasn't enough, the Ministry, after the fall of Voldemort gave them -meaning her, Harry and Ron -a Gringotts' vault each, filled with galleons and if that wasn't enough, the dead death eaters vault's were emptied and half of the assets were given to the leading Trio. The rest was used for restorations and for the orphans of both sides. Also they received five NEWTs (although she decided to properly finish her education, breaking every academic record with her perfect scores) and add all the money they received for interviews and photo shoots and she pretty much had money for ten lives.

And she couldn't see why she wasn't allowed to spend money for her baby cousin.

"Hermione I can't accept that!" Bella insisted and Hermione lifted a finger to the sales girl who was coming towards them. She turned to Bella frowning.

"Bella, you do know I'm rich right?" She asked rhetorically.

"That's not the point!" Bella said annoyed but Hermione raised a hand to stop her.

"Shut up for a moment." She said softly. "I'm not being arrogant or trying to insult you. Uncle Charlie and Renee are both incredible people who raised you with principles and made sure you don't judge others by their bank account's and that's more important than all the money in the world. I didn't say I'm rich just to gloat. It's a fact and since my parents don't need money and my friends have their own, I have a lot of money and no one to spend them with. You are my cousin, my family! If I don't spend money on you then on whom?"

"I have some good ideas." Bella smiled at her and rolled her eyes.

"I can assure you that I have already donate enough money to charity and I'm planning to donate more!" She haughtily replied. "Now shut it and let's go shopping!"

Bella sighed but decided to let it go. Unlike when Alice or Edward spent money on her, now she didn't felt too bad about it. Hermione always bought her things without asking her and she always told her she never spent cash to another except her family and friends.

So she followed Hermione without another objection. After half an hour and_ a lot_ of dresses later Hermione finally found the 'perfect' dresses for her and Bella as she called them. Who could have imagined that Hermione would turn out to be a fashionista? The girl knew how to dress and she had her own style. She called her style 'sophisticated' but Bella thought it chic and effortlessly sexy.

It took them another fifteen minutes to find the perfect shoes and after Hermione paid for their purchases, they went straight to the jewellers store. The woman there was actually rather polite and helped them find everything they needed. Hermione picked the perfect gift for Alice and Rose too (she had gifts for all the Cullen's but she couldn't decide what to get for the two women) and then they were finally ready to leave. After _of course _a handbag hunt for the evening. At least she wasn't so bad as Alice. Thank God Charlie had persuade Hermione to let him take her suitcases back to her own house (he had an extra key, in case there was an emergency) so they only had their new purchases with them.

"So where to?" Bella asked as they sat in her truck. She turned on the engine and started their way back in town.

"My house." Hermione answered. "We'll order pizza and get ready later. Uncle made sure the house is ready. I only need to go grocery shopping but I can do that tomorrow. Care to help me?"

"Sure." Bella answered easily. She knew where her uncle and aunt's new home was because Charlie had taken her with him last week to show her the house and under Hermione's instructions to show her her _own _room and for her to inform the decorator about how she wanted her room to look like. It wasn't even her house and she had her own room! When she told the designer that, he had smiled and produced a recorded message from her aunt that clearly stated that it was Hermione's wish she had her own room and she would be furious if she didn't complied. And of course she didn't want her 'princess' (there she rolled her eyes. Hermione was almost twenty and they still called her princess!) to be unhappy about anything! Heaven forbid Mya is not blissfully happy! It would mark the end of the world!

"Did you check your room?" Mya asked while she turned on the radio and settled on a station that played songs from the fifties.

"I was just thinking about that!" Bella amusedly said. "I was thinking about aunt's message and that she and uncle Richard don't want anything to sadden you! God help us all if something happens here and you are even remotely sad! They'll hunt down the one responsible and extract his teeth!"

Hermione's melodic laughter made her laugh too.

"Yeah, they exaggerate a lot when it comes to me." she smiled, but in all honesty she was afraid that after she had erased their memories they would hate her. But thankfully they were just worried about her and all the troubles she had been through and forgave her soon enough. They even paid for her and her friends a week of vacation in their summer house in Saint Tropez, they had a blast and they needed it. Ron and Ginny never had visited France so they were like small children, running around the beach or sunbathing in the pool. Harry, after everything that had happened just enjoyed the peace and the luxuries her house provided them with. He had never gone on vacation so he really enjoyed it. Luna was obviously searching for nonexistent magical creatures and Neville, always the polite one helped her. George was... quiet. Fred's death was still fresh and it pained him more than the rest. It took him another three months to smile.

"Charlie is like that." Bella smiled fondly. Hermione's eyes turned to her and she tilted her head. Golden brown ringlets fell romantically on her eyes but she didn't make a move to remove them.

"He has every reason to... You are not exactly an angel, Bells..." she said softly as she leant her head back on her seat and closed her eyes. Bella shifted uncomfortably, waiting for the second scolding to occur. Hermione smirked without opening her eyes. "Don't worry Ella, I won't say anything more. I believe I made my point back at the café. Let's hope you'll realise your mistakes."

"I have..." the pale girl mumbled, just low enough so the British girl could hear her. She smiled but didn't respond.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked after a few minutes of silence. "We will arrive at your house in about half an hour so that leave us four hours until we need to be at the Cullen's. Your house is only five minutes away from Edward's by car."

"Firstly we are going to order some food because I want to eat! Then we are taking a long bath and proceed to get ready! Simple!" Hermione sighed dreamily when she thought about the hot bath that was expecting her.

"I love your bathroom by the way" Bella cut in her day dream and she turned to look at her, she was smiling teasingly. "It's huge! Although the guest bathroom too is rather extravagant and grand, I'll have you know I'm planning to use that tub of yours soon!"

Hermione laughed loudly.

"I'm afraid that at least for today your wish won't be granted. I'm planning to use that tub myself so you'll have to cope with the less.. _grand _room!" she opened her window all the way down and let the air stroke her face. She reached behind her and carefully released her hair from the pony tail. It fell on her waist and more strands were flying around her face with the wind.

"I wish I had your hair" Bella dreamily said. Her own hair was a dark brown, straight and sleek and quite boring to be honest. She never knew what to do with it so she could look a little more... _nice. _She never succeeded when she tried to make them curly, she always looked hideous.

Hermione's hair on the other hand was long, reaching her tiny waist and fell in waves of honey brown, dark gold and light mahogany. Under the sun she seemed to glow and after she run her hands through the ringlets back at the mall, she knew Mya's hair was so soft as it was satin. She had perfect hair for every occasion without even trying!

"I'm guessing you have forgot about how my hair used to be?" Mya's amused voice made her chance a glance at her. She gave her memories a once over and when she remembered what Mya wanted she snickered.

"Oh yeah! _The bird nest!_" Bella giggled. "I changed my mind! I prefer my own hair! Much easier to handle!"

They kept this kind of light conversation all the way to Hermione's. After they arrived Hermione spent ten minutes (while Bella ordered them food) giving her self a tour of her house which turned out to be larger than what her parents had told her but it was quite beautiful she had to admit!

She actually squeaked when she saw her giant room and her marble bathroom. She found her luggage already there thanks to her sweet uncle and then she run down stairs to find Bella. They had three and a half hours to spend until they would have to leave for the Cullen's.

88888

"YOU DID WHAT!" Edward's scream caused some birds to fly away quickly and his brother's to actually closed their ears. Their super hearing some times was a pain in their arse!

_"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!"_ Esme was suddenly right in front of him and Alice, her hands on her hips, one holding a wooden ladle, obviously for the food they all smelt when the four males of the house arrived from their hunting trip. Esme's caramel hair was tied to an elegant knot and her usually kind and loving face was now disapproving and angry. "Do not yell at your sister! You were raised better than this! Now, calm down, sit and let Alice explain everything to you! Then you are free to express your... _disagreements_! But politely and civilly! I have to go check the food! Make sure I don't hear anything rude or else you'll be grounded until your wedding day!" She then proceeded to cast at them all a warning glare and swiftly returned to the kitchen. Carlisle was laughing quietly as he and Jasper were sitting on their big white couch and Alice just stood in front of Edward staring defiantly at him.

Emmett on the other hand was staring open mouthed towards the kitchen. A slightly awed expression on his face.

"Oh _wow_!" he mumbled astonished. "Who knew mum could be so scary?"

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward scowled at his brother but he turned his furious eyes at the pixie sized vampire in front of him, when he heard her indignant scoff.

"Yes Emmett shut up!" the pixie repeated while glaring at the mind reader. She was sending him quite a few swear words via her thoughts and he actually cringed at some of the things she threatened to do to him if he ever, _ever _yell at her again without provocation!

"Without provocation?" he asked almost stuttering. "You don't think the fact that you invited my fiancé and her family for dinner without asking _me _first reason enough for me to be mad at you?"

"No!" she shrieked.

"ALICE!" Esme barked from the kitchen.

"Sorry mum!" she sweetly answered and sent a glare at Emmett when he sniggered.

"Alice" he rubbed his forehead, this was one of the moments he wish he could sleep so he could at least _pretend_ that this was all a bad dream! "You do realise that we_ don't_ eat human food right?"

"_Really_?" she mockingly asked. "You don't say! And after all these years I was wondering what exactly I was eating! Don't tell me! Blood! _Oh my god_!"

"You know what I mean" he hissed getting angrier. "Bella knows but what about her cousin and Charlie? Don't you think one of them will notice that none of us will _eat_ anything? Or drink? How are we going to explain that?" he demanded.

"Honestly Edward!" she scoffed. "We had the same problem at school! And we are going to face it again at your wedding! We'll manage! After all I have so much to ask Hermione that the time will pass quickly and then she and Charlie will leave and you won't have to see her until the wedding if you don't want! You didn't expect that Bella herself, wouldn't introduce her dear cousin to her future family? So that way we are going to be prepared and in our own house! I don't know about you but I much prefer to be here, so if anything bad happens no one except us will know! Imagine what would happen if we met her at a restaurant in a public place and something unexpected happened? What would you do then, when you' d have to deal with _more_ than a few people? Hm?"

"Alice is right Edward" Carlisle smoothly cut in before Edward could respond with another fruitless objection. He knew Alice was right but his pride would keep him negative about all this just to spite her. And they didn't have enough time. Bella, her father and her cousin would be arriving in less than half an hour.

"Yeah, Eddie! You said it your self, no one bets against piximon here!" Emmett boomed and received a slap on his arm by said pixie.

"Don't mind him, love" Jasper drawled and hugged his wife while he sent a smirk to his brother's direction. Emmett growled menacingly but his attention was drawn by Rosalie's entrance. Alice and Esme had spent half an hour trying to persuade her to join them for dinner and don't go shopping in the pretence that she was away for health issues. She had yell, she had threaten to have Edward's... em..._jewels_ detached but in the end, after the combined efforts of her mother and sister and a generous bribe (she wouldn't be obliged to spend any more time with Bella's cousin other the necessary) she finally agreed to dine with them.

She was now descending the stairs looking like Aphrodite herself. She was wearing a blood red, strapless satin bubble dress with a black satin ribbon around her waist tied to a bow with red satin sandals with T strap and bow at ankle. Half of her hair was falling down her back, the sides were tightly pulled back and only her bangs were covering her forehead. She only wore deep red lipstick and nothing else.

"Babe, you look... _WOW_!" Emmett stammered as he looked at his wife. After so many years he still thought her an angel who fell on earth by accident and saved his life. Yes he was a total sup when it came to his girl but she was _so worth __it_, he could deal with her temper as long as she would be happy. He knew exactly what she had lost and he tried to show her every chance he got that she was loved and he would give her the everything she asked for. He noticed Edward smirking at him and he sent him a thought specially made for him. Bella dressed is sexy lingerie (as he imagined her at least!) on the huge bed upstairs. Eddie's eyes widen and if he could blush he would be cherry red by now!

_That will teach you!_he thought amused and opened his massive arms for his Rose.

"Miss me?" she smiled and gently touched his arm. He turned his head and left a soft kiss on her hand and grinned.

"You can't imagine babe! Edward is no fun when he's upset! But I did found a bear!" he practically jumped up and down in glee. "You should have seen her, love! She was _huge_! And so _fierce_! But you know me! I beat her!"

The rest of his family tuned him out after the first five minutes, Rosalie guided him to the love seat and let him talk.

"Well Rosalie is ready, so I'm going to change, not worry you people! I will find something suitable for you all while I'm upstairs!" Alice chirped and flew to her room before someone could stop her. Carlisle didn't even bother looking up from his conversation with Jasper. The Cullen family knew better than to try and control Alice's crazy fashion addiction.

"Edward! Get your arse up here and change! _Now_!"

"Oh god!" he buried his face in his hands. "How someone so small can be so... annoying?"

"It's a talent!" came the answer from the annoying person. Jasper laughed and stood.

"Come on lover boy" the Texan motioned him over. "I'll go with you. She probably has my clothes ready too! You better go get ready too Carlisle, Emmett."

The younger men sighed deeply and followed the blond upstairs. Carlisle stayed with his daughter and Esme was busy, but they would be ready in a few seconds though.

"How are you Rosie?" he asked quietly. They both knew all could hear them but that didn't bother them. Rosalie exhaled heavily.

"I'm... OK, you know how I feel about Bella, all of you do! She's throwing her life away and now.._. Now_ I have to face, except her father (her father that will soon loose his only child for years!) her cousin too!" she pushed a golden strand behind her left ear. "Charlie expects his daughter to come back in a month tops, go to university and have a family. And what he'll get? He won't see Bella for _years,_ maybe never! And as for family? We all know what's going to happen in that department! I know what my death did to my own family, my parents never found peace because they never truly found who was responsible for their daughter's disappearance. I got my revenge but my mother and father died wondering if their child was still alive! I can't stand doing that to another!"

"Rose, Rose!" Carlisle soothed her kindly. "I never truly decided if by changing you I saved you or damned you to eternal torture. When you woke up you had so much hatred inside you and that's why I let you kill those men. Royce King harmed you so badly that if you didn't avenged your own death, you would become truly a monster. I'm so proud of you my daughter. You have never drunk of another human being, even when temptation arose. You stayed with us but I fear that you are not truly happy."

"You are wrong" she sighed and looked her father in the eye. "I love you, _you_are my father and Esme is my mother. And although that pixie sometimes make me wish to chop her head off (HEY!) I love her. And although Edward and Jasper get on my nerves with their gifts they are my brothers. And Emmett... I love him with all my heart. I am, but... there are some things... I wished I could have done... Bella has everything and will throw it away like trash!"

"She loves Edward sweety" Esme was suddenly there, hugging the beautiful vampire close to her motherly arms. "They love each other. She won't throw away her life, she won't be able to have children but she loves Edward and it's the only way."

"I know, I know!" she stood up and turned her head to the door. "I think it's best if you go change guys. I think I hear them."

Carlisle and Esme, each gave her a bear hug and went to change. Rosalie sighed and sat alone for only a minute. She truly loved Emmett but if there was a chance they could have a baby... She would take it, no questions asked. She closed her golden eyes and wished with all her unbeating heart for a chance. Like she had done for about a billion times now.

_You have no idea what a precious gift you are throwing away,__ Bella__and __when you realize it,__it will be too late._

88888

Hermione was ready to go. She was dressed and she finished her make up two minutes ago. So she only had to wait for her cousin to get ready. She could hear her, she had helped her with her make up but she declined any help with her hair.

She was in the process of relaxation when her cell rung. She picked it up frowning. Who could be calling her? She flipped it open and saw a message from Blaise, she sat up and anxiously opened the text.

_You should check your mails now...__I think you'll find something really interesting..._

She was off of her bed in seconds and she hurriedly started her PC. She waved her hand to the open door and wandlessly closed and locked it.

_You have three messages and one incoming video._

She clicked to the message from Blaise.

_Check the video._

She rolled her eyes and pressed the _play _button. The video started and her eyes bulged as she watched the sequence. It was only two minutes but it was pretty enlightening.

"Are you ready girls?" came Charlie's voice from downstairs.

"In a minute!" Bella answered. Hermione took a calming deep breath.

"Just wearing shoes!" she yelled and methodically closed her computer. She stared her self in her mirror and she lightly touched her wrist where a cluddagh tattoo decorated her ivory skin, Harry and Ron had them made just after the Final Battle. The Cluddagh represent their love, friendship and loyalty to each other. She sighed heavily as she opened her door.

_Now I have a legitimate reason to kick your arse Edward Cullen...__Let's the party begin..._

88888

"Are you ready girls?" Charlie called as he let himself in. Hermione had left a voice mail back to his house that she and Bella would be a bit preoccupied and that she wouldn't be able to open the door for him so he better have his own key on him.

"In a minute!" came Bella's reply.

"Just wearing shoes!" Hermione called and he heard a thud!

"I'm OK, I'm OK!" Bella said groaning.

"Imagine what would happened if you were wearing heels!" Hermione commented and a_ Bang _was heard. "You need to work on your target Bells! That shoe wasn't even remotely close to me!"

"Shut up!"

"Girls!" he called amused. "Can you two solve this later? We're going to be late!"

"Who cares?" Hermione supplied.

"_I do_!" Bella answered.

"Well, that's only because you are marrying the guy! I'm not marrying anyone!" she stopped abruptly. _"Thank God!"_

"Hermione Jean! Get your butt down there or I'm going to kill you!"

"No need for violence now Bella! I'm ready! See?"

There was a moment of silence.

"_Oh my god Mya_, you are so beautiful!"

"Yeah, you look lovely too, cuz! Now let's go before uncle Charlie has a heart attack!"

"Not funny, princess" he muttered. When the two girls landed in front of him he smiled with pride. "You both are stunning!"

"Of course we look stunning!" Hermione haughtily said. "We are Swan's after all!"

"You look good too dad!" Bella commented. Charlie was wearing a black tux with a white button shirt underneath.

"Alice made sure I knew that I should dress 'nice'. Shall we ladies?" he grinned.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Hermione opened the closet located in the parlour and pulled a fairly large bag filled with wrapped packages. She started rummaging and then with a delighted "Yes!" pulled a small box, wrapped in bright red paper. "That's your present uncle! Open it before we leave!"

"Princess you needn't have-"

"I know but I wanted! Now open it!"

Charlie sighed and tore the box from her. It was the size of his palm and when he opened it he saw a platinum antique, wrist watch.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked excited. "Dad helped me picked it! He said you will love it!"

"He was right" Charlie smiled. "I must admit, Richard has a fine taste. That was very thoughtful of you princess."

"It will look good with your suit" Bella commented smiling. "Wear it now and let's go!"

"Sure, sure" he swiftly tied it around his wrist and they admired it for a second before Bella started yelling that they would be late, Hermione said she didn't cared and Charlie had to drug them both to his cruise. Then he carefully put the other presents in the back and started driving. _Honestly!__Girls these days!_

88888

Edward was leaning casually against the glass wall, watching the rest of his family going berserk. Alice had come back only moments prior dressed in a vintage short, black dress with tight bodice and flowing skirt. Her shoes, that probably cost more that he would ever pay for just a pair of shoes, were cream coloured double platform sandals, designed by Christian Louboutin like Rosalie's. Apparently the guy was a huge name in the fashion world. Her spiky hair was straight and she wore no make up except a bright pink lip gloss.

Esme was the epitome of elegance and beauty in his opinion. She was wearing a tight black and cream striped asymmetric jersey cocktail dress with one shoulder and black high heels. Her hair was gathered on an elegant knot with small crystal pins and she chose not to wear any make up. Carlisle couldn't take his eyes of his wife and he was sure the same would happen soon to him. When Bella walk in he won't be able to look away.

He heard Charlie's cruise turn and they all seemed to freeze as the car stopped.

"Do you think we should go out?" Esme asked, not wanting to be rude.

"No" Alice answered. "Humans wouldn't be able to hear the noise. Stay as you are and-"

_"I swear to God Bella if you don't stop talking about Edward I will kill him myself and be done with it!"_

Edward looked up as the others stared at him.

_"Well,__you used the correct name. I guess that's an __improvement. Two __minutes ago you still called him Edmund!"_They heard Bella commenting and Emmett sniggered. Edward sent him a scathing glare while Esme moved closer to the door.

_"Well,__as I said earlier you are marrying him!__Not I!__Bugger off!"_

_"Now Bella,__Hermione doesn't know __Edward. Let __her be and let's__ go, we__ are keeping them waiting."_came Charlie's soothing voice.

_"It's a good exercise for Eddie."_ Hermione commented nonchalantly and he heard the question in his family's minds.

_"Hermione!"_

_"What? It's tradition for the bride to let him wait for a while! Don't tell me you won't keep _all _the traditions!" Ah, that_'s what she meant!

_"The wedding will be here. I don't see how I will manage to let him wait if I'm on the second floor."_

_"You can pretend you are sick...__Wait!"_she suddenly yelled making Bella and Charlie jumped and the seven vampires to look amusedly towards the door.

_"What?"_ Bella's voice was laced with suspicion.

_"Are you telling me that you are going to descend the stairs?"_

_"Yesss?"_ Bella sounded as confused as they all felt.

_"Uncle Charlie I must buy a camera!"_

_"Why's that princess?"_Charlie's voice held the confusion he expected from the sudden change of topic.

_"I don't want to miss the show!"_

_"What show?"_Bella's voice was nearer so they gathered that the trio was coming.

_"You,__descending these stairs with high heels and a dress...__Trust me Bella it's going to be one Hell of a show!"_

_"I'm going to kill...__Hi Esme!"_

88888

_Well that's a pleasant surprise!_ Hermione thought amused as she watched the rather young woman hugged her cousin with motherly affection. She was stunningly beautiful with her pale skin and soft caramel hair pulled into an elegant knot. Her golden eyes sparkled as she turned to her with delight.

"You must be Hermione!" Esme smiled warmly at the girl. _She must feel highly uncomfortable!_ the vampire matriarch thought as she stared at the young girl.

_Oh she is so beautiful Edward!_she sent a thought to her son but she heard an indignant grunt from the inside. Obviously he wasn't in the mood!

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Cullen, I heard quite a lot about you!" Hermione sweetly replied and walked towards her with her hand raised. She took it in hers and pulled her into a bear hug, startling the girl.

"Welcome my dear!" Esme fondly smiled. She was kind of shocked when Mya didn't flinch but she guessed it was so warm outside that she welcomed the iciness of her skin.

"Charlie how are you?" Carlisle called and shook her uncle's hand.

Hermione couldn't help but gawk for a second. The doctor was unbelievable beautiful! His light blonde hair reminded her of Draco's and his deep gold eyes (that was a rather abnormal eye colour!) sparkled with kindness. He and his wife radiated warmness and make her feel welcomed and -dare she say it?- actually _loved _by them, even though she just met them. But no matter how beautiful or kind they were, Hermione couldn't help but feel apprehensive and suspicious. Esme's hug was like ice and quite hard and she couldn't ignore that her magic sent her alarming waves since she stepped out of the cruise. She felt her magical aura expanding and searching the area but the only source of alarm she found was coming from the house and the inhabitants.

So logically she end up with a simple conclusion. The Cullen's were hiding something.

"Nice to meet you Miss Granger" Carlisle extended his own hand and she readily accepted, her curiosity picked. _Yep another ice berg!_

"Please Dr Cullen call me Hermione or Mya! Miss Granger make me feel like an old woman!" she smiled at him and he returned it with amusement flicking in his eyes. _Woah talk about bright smile!_she blinked.

"Only if you call me Carlisle my dear!" Carlisle joked and she laughed in amusement.

"Are you done talking or are you planning to have dinner out there? I want to meet her too!" a soprano voice sounded, the whine in her tone almost childlike.

"We are coming Alice!" Bella called, then turned to her cousin and adopted a very serious expression. "I'm sorry Mya."

"About...?" she asked and noticed the three adults eyeing her with pity in their eyes. She started getting highly uncomfortable.

"Alice" Esme sighed.

"Huh?"

"You'll see" Charlie said as he walked in. "Try not to suffocate my niece Alice! I love her quite a lot and Helen will murder me if something happens to her princess!"

"Shall we?" Carlisle offered his arm to her and she eyed his smirk.

"The sooner you walk in the sooner you'll get it over with!" Bella sighed as she and Esme entwined their elbows and walked in.

"I suddenly feel like I'm going to my execution?" she mumbled low but he heard her and his melodic laugh made her feel safer. They walked in and before she could comprehend more than a huge, white room with the far wall completely made out of glass, a dark haired individual had her in her arms, hugging the daylights out of her.

"I AM SO HAPPY TO MEET YOU HERMIONE!" Alice's voice almost broke some glasses. Bella and her father stared amused as Hermione attempted to push the tiny menace away, the Cullen's watched debating if they should pull their sibling away but it was Edward who finally broke in.

"Alice you are choking her!" he desperately turned to his family.

"'I can't breath!" Hermione squeaked as Alice apparently released her and took a half step back allowing to her siblings the first real look on their soon to be cousin.

"Oh my god I love your outfit!" Alice shrieked and the girl flinched back.

_She sure is stunning!_ Carlisle and Esme were thinking as they looked at the now flustered girl.

_Man she's hot!__Wait...__Don't tell Rose I just thought that!_

_Well...__she is a human. _Rosalie, as expected, watched the girl with a firm glare fixed on her otherwise perfect face, Emmett's strong arms around her.

_No offence man but Bella has nothing against her cousin! __The girl is stunning! _Jasper sent an apologetic smile at his direction by he growled softly. Jasper's smirk widen. _I'm sure you have objections but you are biased!_

Edward snorted and turned to look at the girl. She lifted her head and her soft honey orbs clashed with his. She was quite beautiful in all honesty. Her long honey brown hair was tightly pulled by two floral diamond pins to the side allowing them all the full view of her heart shaped face, She was wearing diamond-emerald floral earrings matching with her floral bracelet and the dark green dress.

The dress itself was Alice's ideal gown for the fancy dinner she had organised so that placed her on his sisters favourite people list. She wasn't tall, barely 5ft 1' but her figure was perfect and the dress showcased it perfectly. Unlike Bella she was wearing Romanian style high heeled sandals in black that made her legs seemed like they went on for miles. But he must admit that the most alluring part of her were her enchanting honey, almost gold like eyes. He could see the intelligence there and the kindness. He smiled as Bella touched his hand and pulled him forward to greet her cousin.

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you" he smoothly said with the voice he used when he wanted to charm one his female teachers. The voice that usually signified heart beat raising and furious blushes. And of course he made sure to smiled Bella's favourite crooked smile that had her melting in seconds.

"A..._pleasure _to meet you Edward. I heard a lot... And I mean_ a lot_" she rolled her warm eyes towards her cousin making Emmett snicker "about you. I hope we will have time to get to meet each other better these coming weeks. After all it's my baby cousin you are marrying and I want to make sure you will treat her right!"

She didn't seem charmed, quite the contrary, he noted with partial amusement. Her eyes flickered but she didn't blush and her pulse remained steady. Odd, he didn't want to admit it but his ability to seduce every female kinda made him feel good. It was a blow to his ego when she seemed completely unfazed.

"You have nothing to fear about! Bella will be safe with me." Edward answered and by the look of utter bliss on her face, he startlingly realised that he just said what she wanted.

"Funny thing..." she murmured. "Isn't his the _exact _same thing you said to my uncle? You know, when Bella ended up in the hospital almost dead for two weeks?"

"HERMIONE!" Bella screeched and walked up to Edward. "It wasn't his fault so stop insinuating it!"

"Fine, fine I won't say another thing in that matter!" her triumphant eyes spoke otherwise. Hermione was silently fuming, she knew now what the hell her magic was warning her about! She remembered now where she had felt the exact same thing. During Slughorn's Christmas party, almost three years ago. There she had met her first but certainly not last vampire. Sanguini was rather vocal about his keen and as far as she could tell he wasn't 'vegetarian' (as the others humouredly called the vampires that fed from animals) by the fact that he spent all the time they talked staring at her neck -her artery more likely-, he assured her that when he ditched his wizard friend he would be going back to his natural -as he called it- source of food. Of course what threw her of was the lack of the tell tale crimson eyes. But now she recalled Sanguini telling her that if a vampire fed from animals for an extended period of time then his eyes turned into a soft golden colour, switching to black when they felt hunger.

_Let's see. Inhuman ice skin__(both Alice and Esme's embrace were hard and cold as ice!)__, gold eyes, pale skin, inhuman beauty... __I better face it!__My idiotic baby cousin is getting married to a freaking vampire!__Bollocks!_

Hermione calmed her self and decided that she would observe firstly and kill..._erm speak _with them later. The family was standing there awkwardly for a few minutes, no one daring to break the silence. Apparently her remark left them unsure. _What a shame?_ she mentally congratulated her self.

Charlie -god bless him!- decided that although he enjoyed the look of horror on his future son in law's face, it was time to make things progress.

"Shall we sit here Esme?" he asked. She looked up and smiled.

"No, no I think we should go to the dining room! The dinner is ready and I want Hermione to tell me what she thinks of my cooking!" the vampire said and speedily walked away. "Well come on! The food will get cold!"

Edward said no word but gallantly offered his arm to his fiancé and turned to follow his mother. He heard Hermione's amused snicker and his teeth clenched.

"I'm sorry" Bella murmured.

"Don't be, you did nothing wrong!" he answered back. "And you look stunning by the way!"

Bella blushed prettily. She was wearing a blue, strapless sundress with flat, multi strapped sandals.

"Thanks, Mya picked the outfit for me. She has better taste than me!" she smiled up at him when he helped her to her chair and plopped to his prearranged one next to his fiancé, right across his new nemesis or else Hermione Granger. _Lovely, just lovely! _he thought sarcastically.

"So Mya, how long are you going to stay?" Alice chirped, immediately calling her by her nickname.

"Oh certainly a week after the wedding!" she answered as she politely declined a glass of coke. "Do you have soda?"

"Of course dear!" Esme smiled and went to retrieve the beverage.

"That's awesome! We can go shopping!" Alice bounced on her chair.

"I actually want to go in Seattle in the near future. Maybe this coming Saturday" she smiled her thanks to Esme.

"Can I come?" the pixie vampire yelled with enthusiasm.

"Sure, I don't see why not" Hermione agreed. "Bella will come also!"

"What?" said person asked. "And you tell me_ now_?"

"I told you while we were getting ready! It's not my fault you were blubbering about your fiancé!" Hermione smirked when her cousin turned pink. "So now we breached the topic... I would like to see my dress design if you don't mind" she pointed her request on Esme but it was Emmett who answered it. He was bored just sitting there.

"You shouldn't ask her that! Ask the demon here! She is the fashion crazy of this house!" he snickered.

"Shut up Emmett!"

"You'll see it soon dear" Esme cut in while glaring at her children.

"Lovely" she sipped her soda as she did a once over. Edward was too busy making small talk with Bella, Carlisle was talking with Charlie, Alice was having a glaring contest with Emmett and that left only two people for her to turn her eyes on. One was the blond goddess next to Emmett who stared right back at her. To be precise she_ glared_ right back at her. Hermione lifted an eyebrow and smirked at her. Her gold eyes widen with shock but she didn't react. She turned to Jasper. Again he was looking at her, his eyes though were slightly confused as he perceived her with intensity. She felt a light pull on her mind, a tinkling feeling going down her spine and then an insistent poke in her mental walls. She looked up but no one was staring at her.

And she was one hundred percent sure none of them was a witch or wizard. So who the hell was using Legilimency on her? Her eyes unwilling turned and once more her stare clashed with the now bewildered stare of one Edward Cullen.

_What the fuck?_

88888

Edward was furious, the girl sure had some nerve! Bringing up Bella's near death experience was unacceptable! Of course she didn't know what had happen but still! His logical side pointed out that although he only tried to protect Bella, it was still his fault that she almost died. If he hadn't taken her to that field then James would never have taken an interest in her and a lot more trouble would have been avoided like the trouble with the name Victoria.

He tried to talk quietly with Bella but her nervousness unnerved him. She was constantly peeking at her cousin, chewing her bottom lip and attempting to hear what she said when she opened her cherry glossed mouth. He rolled his eyes and decided to watch her. He couldn't help but smirk when he noticed her glaring back at Rose.

_What the...?_

The blond's thoughts were bewildered. How dare this human glare at her? He sniggered and she glared at him. He winked and turned his head towards Miss Granger. He focused on her voice and half smiled when he thought everything he could hear in her thoughts! Oh all the embarrassing thoughts he could use against her! She obviously wanted war so that was what he'll give her!

He prepared himself for the onslaught of dirty words probably directed at him and then... _nothing. _He shook his head mutely. Alice's vision unfocused for a second and her wide eyes found his. He concentrated hard but he again hit a wall. He frowned. What the hell? That only happened with Bella!

_Edward..._

Alice's thoughts interrupted his internal monologue. He tilted his head to how her he got the message.

_She is different. Bella isn't aware that she's doing it. Hermione...__I think she does it consciously. I haven't a single clear vision of her no matter how hard I try!__I can only catch glimpses and pieces but nothin__g__'s __concrete. It's __like something fogging my abilities. I think it's__ her! Try__ harder!_

He stared right at her and poked hard at her wall. Suddenly her annoyed and bemused eyes were on his and she seemed confused as she stared at him.

_She felt me?__How?_

88888

Hermione was confused. Edward was definitely the one trying to breach her Occlumency w_alls but she knew he hadn't any chance. If Bellatrix LeStrange couldn't breach her walls when under the Cruciatus curse then a flimsy vampire sure as hell couldn't! So that left her with the question. Oh well! I can wait! I'm sure what Blaise will dig about the Cullen family will be interesting. But now that I'm thinking about it..._

"Bella where are you going for the honeymoon?" she asked and instantly got all the others attention. Bella looked at her bemused.

"I have no idea" she said sending an annoyed glance at her fiancé. "Edward won't tell me."

"It's a surprise" he smiled amused. Bella kept pestering him but he stayed adamant. She will find out when they will go!

"Oh!" she sighed. "Too bad, I had a very good idea but it seems you have already decided!"

Edward didn't like her tone. He felt something was coming and he hated how he didn't know what she was thinking. It was like Bella all over again! The only difference was that he loved Bella.

"What were you going to propose?" Charlie asked intrigued. Hermione smiled brilliantly at him.

"Italy!" she happily commented and Bella choked on her food. "Easy there Bells!" she patted her cousin's hand while looking at her with both anxiety and understanding.

"Why did you chose Italy?" Esme asked, like the others she felt uncomfortable. Italy for them was the synonym of the Volturi coven and their last visit was unpleasant to say the least!

"Oh a friend of mine is from there and he has quite a few villas in the country! I'm sure if Edward and Bella would like he would be glad to accommodate them for a while! I know just the perfect town for them! Small but quite romantic!" she practically squealed.

"Too bad we have plans" Edward mockingly said. He didn't like this conversation.

"Again shame" Hermione sighed dramatically. _You're overdoing it!_ her brain told her. _Shut up,__this will get better!_she answered back mentally. "Volterra is _stunning_ this time of the year!"

Now Bella sprayed coke all over the table while she coughed, her frighten eyes connected with Alice's, all Cullen's seemed to have frozen in place.

_"Volterra?"_ Charlie asked interested. He had never went further than Arizona to visit his daughter.

"Oh yeah! It's a small town near Florence! It's _so _beautiful! Of course if you want to go there then the better day to do so is Saint Marcus' day!" she smiled serenely, sipping her wine, ignoring the eight people staring holes in her head.

"Why's that?" Edward asked, his unbeating heart was on overdrive like his whole family.

_Does she know?_

_How?_

_That's impossible!_

_Oh Eddie,__she'll have your arse nailed on the wall if she knows!_

_HOW!_

Her eyes turned to him and he was certain in that instant that he wouldn't like what she would tell him.

"They have a huge celebration in favour of Marcus. They dress in red robes and wear fangs and they all gather in the square under the clock tower! It's really amazing! My friend _always _visits!" she said almost wistfully. She was playing with a strand of her hair. "Too shame this year's celebration was slightly disrupted."

"Yeah too bad" Alice breathed, dread lacing her high pitched voice. They could hear a pin dropping. Charlie, confused by the silence looked at his niece.

_Don't ask,__don't ask,__don't ask. _Bella mentally pleaded with her father.

"Why?"

_Oh crap!_

"Some girl jumped straight in the central fountain, screaming for her boyfriend I think. She splashed quite a few people and almost hit some children" her voice held the appropriate aghast. "Blaise of course found it amusing and taped the whole scene just for the laugh!"

"T-t-taped?" Edward stammered and he saw the shock and fear on all their faces.

"Ah uh!" Hermione's voice held a hint of coldness. "He sent it to me of course!"

"Did you... _did you see it_?" Esme timidly asked already knowing the answer. Hermione's eyes stared right at hers, any hint of warmness disappearing.

"I did... It was quite... _enlightening!_" her voice cold and sharp and when her eyes turned to Bella's shaking form held disapproval and betrayal. "Would you like to see it Bella? I have it right here, in my bag" she lifted said bag and slowly pulled her cell phone out, mockingly waving it under her nose.

"I want to see it" Charlie jumped in and Bella closed her eyes and inhaled sharply.

_I'm doomed!_

**A/N:**So there you have their first meeting. I'm not too happy with how it came out but it's much better than the previous one. I deleted a lot! The shopping scene was a lot longer, I played with how Hermione's entrance should be and I believe this is the best. Keep in mind that I didn't want a romantic introduction like _"OMG he/she is so hot!"_. Edward acknowledged the fact Hermione is beautiful but he's still in love with Bella. They basically hate each other and I'm working with that! Kind of a personal experience!

And yes Hermione loves fashion in this. She is not Alice just a normal girl!

If you want to see Hermione's outfit for Chapter 5-6 and her outfit, along with Bella's, Alice's, Esme's and Rosalie's links are on my profile. I also included pictures of all their houses and vehicles! Took me three hours to find the appropriate pics! Bella and the Cullen's houses are from the various Internet sites but the Cullen and Bella's cars are from SM's official website!

Now I know the last few chapters were up really soon but Monday I start midterms and I won't have time to write so don't demand updates sooner than March! Sorry but my day only have twenty four hours and I need to sleep, study, help my mum (she's having her third chemo this Thursday) and have what little time I find to myself and friends.

Thanks to all who reviewed/favoured/alerted/read this story!


	7. The day after

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait... Here's the next chapter! Hope you'll like it...

Now about last chapter... Well I always thought that Bella jumping in the founder and start screaming was... well quite entertaining. Personally if something like that happened in front of me I would have filmed it and posted on youtube! So there! That's from where I inspired the whole: _"Wh__y__ don't you go to Italy?" _theme!

Okay, I had quite a few reviews about missing words and such... I warned you all again that FF always erases some words. If you have a problem with that then I'm sorry. I can't do anything about it. I believe that the problem is that the program I'm using is not compatible with the net. You have two options. Either I'll update every chapter I write until I change my program or I'm going to wait until I change the program. I warn you I have no idea when I'm going to buy new windows. My mum's condition is getting worse and my free time is limited... I want to spend a lot of time with her because honestly? The chances for a recovery are against us... We all hope though...

Sorry if I brought you down...

Thanks to **Maria Binger **for doing such an awesome job proofreading this!

_**The day after...**_

Hermione slowly stirred the casserole. She was smiling softly as she remembered all the times she literally blew up the Burrow kitchen while Molly attempted to teach her how to cook. That summer after the Final Battle was a complete nightmare. Reporters were shadowing every step she took, bombarding her with offers for just half an hour of her time (the amount of money they offered was absolutely crazy!) and of course a dozen or more official balls and gatherings that she just_ had_ to attend. Being one third of the golden trio who vanquished the Dark Lord and also the most powerful and bright witch the world had seen since Albus Dumbledore (his words not hers!) she was, along with Harry-The Boy Who Lived-Potter and Ron Weasley the most popular wizards and witch respectable alive.

That left them with few choices about their free time. Harry and Ron would go to Auror Academy late August to get acquainted with the place and she would return to Hogwarts as Head Girl for her final year along with Ginny, Neville and Luna. Over the summer the trio had found a few quite unorthodox ways to amuse themselves since going out seemed like a death trap.

They became champions on Trivial Pursuit (more like _she _became champion, no one beat her), Monopoly (Ginny surprisingly had quite a business streak in her), Taboo (Harry and Ron's favourite since it was admittedly the funniest) and a variety of other Muggle games.

Harry and Hermione introduced the Weasley family to the joys of television (Mrs. Weasley spent a lot of time, sniffing, watching soap operas) and Internet. George, in honour of his brother, decided to expand Weasley's Wizard Weezees and used the Internet to promote his stores. Through a simple spell any wizard could find the advertisement and see what his shop had to offer.

They did sports, with Ron drooling over Hermione when he saw her in just a bikini and Harry mimicking a fish when Ginny appeared in a similar outfit. But after two weeks or so Hermione grew bored. She was the only one from their casual quartet that woke up before eleven (her body refused to stay asleep past seven, she was an early riser and if there wasn't some pretty important reason she couldn't stay asleep) and she used to take long walks around Ottery St. Catchpole, just watching the people living their lives.

None of them knew she risked her life to assured their own, that she got viciously tortured for them. And that oddly made her feel at ease.

So when Molly offered to teach her how to cook she practically jumped with joy. While on the run she was a horrible, _horrible_ cook. No matter how much Harry and Ron tried to persuade her that she was fine and that they were just snappy she knew she sucked. And that was why she spent the mornings of the next two months learning from the best cook she knew, aside from her mother. She was proud when she and Molly served dinner one week before the boys left and they all exclaimed that the food was delicious. Molly then revealed that everything was cooked by Hermione. Ron confessed his love but she knew he was only joking.

_Beep..._

She looked up, startled. Her phone vibrated and she caught sight of the caller's name.

_Blaise..._

She wiped her hands on her pink apron and lifted her black cellular phone.

"Hey Blaise what's up?" she asked as she turned the stove off.

_"Everything's fine princess...__Draco has been moody since you left, Skeeter is following us all around trying to get us to tell her where you disappeared to, Weasel is whining constantly and Potty keeps smirking at Draco whenever he mentions you...__Usual everyday things, really..."_

"I see" she laughed but then she frowned. "Is Draco okay?"

_"Don't you dare worry about Drake, Granger" _Blaise warned her. _"You are there to have fun, not to worry about my lovesick arse of a friend. He's fine, just moody because his dear old aunt escaped. He's worried about you. We all are..."_

"Well I'm fine, tell him not to worry. Did you find anything new about what I asked you?" she asked, nervously chewing her bottom lip.

_"I did but first you must tell me what happened! Did you use what I sen__t__ you!" _his voice was excited and Hermione could picture him with his full lips stretched to a full blown smirk, his cobalt blue eyes shining with mischievous anticipation and his hands innocently held behind his back.

"Oh I did" she confirmed and she imagined him jumping up and down with glee. "Last night to be precise..."

_"So?" _was his excited reply.

"So what?" she asked him sweetly as she started stirring her food again. Charlie was joining her for lunch while Bella was being measured for her 'going away' outfit.

_"Stop being coy, Granger, it doesn't suit you"_ Blaise scoffed. She snickered at his expense.

"Oh I think it does. You just don't like it when my _coyness_ is directed at you!"

_"You are so funny, I'm rolling on my floor right now" _came his deadpanned reply. She giggled.

"Okay I'll stop being a bitch... But it's your fault you know. Yours and Draco's. I hung around you two so much the last few months that your _charming_ Slytherin personalities kind of rubbed off on me!"

_"Cut to the chase!"_ the Italian snapped.

"Fine!" she opted for the speaker phone and rested the tiny device to the counter. "I had dinner with them last night and sneakily mentioned the video. It was quite hilarious to watch them squirm but then my uncle asked to see the video too."

_"Oh crap! What did you do?" _he swore. He knew she didn't want her Muggle uncle to learn about her cousin's lies yet.

"Well..." her smile turned to a full fledged smirk when she thought back to the previous night. The Cullen's expressions when Charlie asked to see the video were priceless.

_Flashback_

_"I want to see it" Charlie commented and if it was possible Bella turned even more pale. She was now seriously giving the vamps around her a run for their money to the deathly pale skin. The Cullen's seemed to be in various states of shock and bewilderment. Carlisle's face held the more shock and he genuinely seemed upset. She kind of felt bad. _Kind of...

_Esme would be crying if that was a possible feat Hermione was sure. She obviously felt guilty._

_Emmett's usual playful demeanour disappeared and was replaced with open mouthed astonishment._

_Rosalie's beautiful eyes turned to a deathly glare towards her baby cousin and then at her but she just smirked back. Blondie became more furious with that blatant display of haughtiness._

_Jasper's eyes turned darker and she knew in that instant that the quiet blonde vampire was the most dangerous of them all. His skin was covered in half moon shaped scars, which she knew came from vampire bites. Nothing except other vampires and werewolves, and of course witches and wizards could harm a creature so powerful. She thought that Jasper Hale may be one of the few vampires that survived the great newborn wars almost two hundred years ago. It happened near Texas and his barely there accent gave his origins easily. He couldn't get this many scars anywhere else and his whole stance and attitude screamed military man. And being vampire she couldn't be sure about his age._

_But he sure was dangerous. If she was correct he too had a special talent. Something to do with emotions. She felt him using his strange power to calm her cousin when they all stepped in and upon her when she felt her ire ris__ing __after Eddie tried to invade her mind. She didn't like it...__Being able to read minds was one thing but if someone was capable of controlling other's emotions then the Muggle's were in trouble. Thank god that her Occlumency lessons helped her block empaths as well __as__ mind readers._ Interesting family_, she thought as she turn__ed__ her honey orbs to Edward._ I wonder if anyone else other than them has a special talent.

_Said boy's eyes were the size of saucers and his mouth set in a firm line. She could see every muscle tensing and he was probably contemplating where she had f__ound__ the video. And of course what she was planning to do...__Too bad she won't say more tonight! Let him stew!_

_Alice was the most shocked. She seemed thunderstruck like she couldn't believe it. Her eyes unfocused for a fraction of a second and then focused on her. She seemed more distressed, like Hermione some how had intervened with her plans..._Strange...

_"Mya?" she turned to her uncle who was watching her with impatience. "May I see that video? You have me awfully curious."_

_"Of course Uncle Charlie" she smiled charmingly and from the corner of her eye caught Bella's mortified glance towards her boyfriend. _Idiot. I should let Charlie see this and be done with it... But that way Bella will just throw a tantrum and the Cullen's will be out of the State within a day. I need them here...

_She offered her phone, but before Charlie could grasp it, she innocently smiled._

Mobilivas_(1), she thought and watched with amusement as her glass of water r__o__se half an inch above the table and spil__t__ all over her and her phone._

_"Oh god" she theatrically jumped to her feet while furiously shaking her phone. No one noticed the tiny, barely there red spark that left her fingertips and enter__ed__ the __black__ cell phone. Esme too jumped to her feet and approached her._

_"Oh my! Dear come with me. Let's get you to the bathroom" the motherly vampire seemed to forget the video that threaten__ed__ them all as she led her upstairs. She obediently followed looking sorrowfully __a__t her phone._

_"It's __ruined__" Charlie said after he carefully examined it. She turned around to hid__e__ her triumphant smirk. Esme led her to the first floor and opened a door to a magnificent marble bathroom._

_"Oh" she whispered. It reminded her of the Prefects bathroom back at Hogwarts but it was less...__well magical! "It's beautiful!" she breathed admiringly._

_"Thank you, dear" Esme smiled proudly. "I designed it myself you know. All the house actually!"_

_"Really?" Hermione was impressed. "So would you consider design__ing__ a house for me? I have a very clear idea about how I want my house to be and I think building it is so much easier!"_

_"Certainly!" Esme smiled and turned to leave. "In the linen closet you will find anything you may need."_

_"Esme" she called softly, even though she knew that the whole family was listening. The vampire looked at her. Hermione's usually warm eyes held apprehension and determination simultaneously.__"I won't show it to Charlie._ Yet._"_

_Esme visibly sighed with relief._

_"I have a lot of questions though...__And I want answers. _Honest _answers. Your son is marrying my baby cousin and I want what's best for her. I warn you now that I don't think Edward is the best option for her. And so far everything points to that direction. If I find anything, _anything _at all that indicates that Bella is in danger Edward will be in a very..._difficult _situation..__. __Tomorrow I'll talk with Bella. I will be expecting him or all your family, I don't really care, this coming Sunday at my house. Bella knows where I live...__I want answers Esme. Don't think that I won't know...__I have quite a few connections and I'm sure by this Sunday I will know everything that I need. I just want to give your son a chance to plea his case..._One chance_...He better not mess it up. The consequences won't be..._pleasant... _for him that is!"_

_End of Flashback_

_"And what did she do? Nothing?"_ Blaise's voice sounded impressed.

"She was more likely dumbstruck. She was speechless when I walked in the bathroom. And the rest of the Cullen's were staring at me with anxiety! Except Edward! He looked like he wanted to murder me!" she laughed but Blaise cut her off.

_"Are you sure you are okay? From what you told me they are vampires, Mya!"_

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Blaisikins" she sniggered when he growled. "They are animal feeders..."

_"How do you know?" _he demanded._ "The fact they have golden eyes means nothing! As far as we know they could be wearing contacts!"_

"I may have contacted Kingsley last night... You do know that the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures have specific files focused on all great covens. The Cullen's or more precisely _the Olympic Coven_ as they are known are animal feeders. Only one more family, the Denali's, shared this with them. And the two families are very close. Apparently one of Carlisle's pseudonyms was Stregoni Benefici..."

_"No way! The vampire you based your final essay in DADA?"_

"The one and only! Apparently when he left the Volturi he decided to come to America. Shame really... And I can't tell him I know! I can't reveal myself as a witch!"

_"Why not? You won't be breaking any laws!"_

"I want to have the surprise element!"

_"Sneaky!"_

"Thanks I took after you!"

_"Seriously though...__You don't think one of them would attack you?"_

"One already tried actually!"

_"WHAT!"_

88888

"What are we going to do?"

"How did she find that?"

"That girl sure is smart!"

"Well Bella did warn us she is a fucking genius."

"Oh now Eddie she's out for your arse!"

"Shut up Emmett!"

"I told you humans will only cause us trouble but did you listen? _No _of course not! Because great Edward can do no wrong! Now what Edward? She knows about Italy! You heard what she said to Esme! She has people that help her! What if she founds out more than she needs? Hm? What if she decides that she needs a good blackmail material to keep you away from Bella?" Rosalie demanded, her buttery golden eyes blazing with fury. "Look what you caused us Edward! This is your fault!_ Fix it_!"

The blonde shrugged off her husband's enormous hand and sprinted out the front door.

"She's going to hunt. She needs to cool off." Alice explained to Emmett who seemed ready to follow her. "Now that Rose left, all I have to say is..._Jasper Whitlock you better forget it!_ You are not allowed to kill Hermione!"

"What?" Esme gasped and covered her mouth.

"Jasper" Carlisle tried to intervened but the soldier held his hand up.

"There is no other choice Alice" Jasper spoke slowly, carefully. "She knows too much as it is. And unlike Bella she won't hesitate to reveal our secret if she thinks it will keep Edward away from Bella... And if she managed to find this video who knows what else she can find? She is way too dangerous to be left alive... You all have to understand this... Edward?" He turned to his brother. "I know how you feel... She may be Bella's cousin but she will risk your relationship with her and our family. I love you brother but I love Alice more... And I won't let a human girl threaten my wife!"

"Jasper" Edward started but then snapped his mouth shut. What could he say? The girl said to Esme that she disliked him and that she only awaited the necessary proofs to keep him away from Bella. She only invited him to her house so she could warned him to get the hell out of her baby cousin's life. He was sure of it... But Bella... She clearly adored and worshipped Hermione. She spoke so highly of her, with almost religious reverence. If anything happened to her then he wasn't sure there _would_ be any relationship to salvage. Bella may be naive but stupid she was not... She would eventually find out who killed Hermione. Will she be able to forgive him and his family?

_No she won't!_ Alice's thoughts screamed at him. The pixie like vampire was having a staring contest with her husband but her thoughts were directed at him. _She will hate us all...__She will hate her self! And she will harm her self! Is that what you want?_

"Jasper stop!" Alice shouted when he sidestepped her and headed for the door. "This is wr-"

She froze and they all turned to look at her. Her eyes unfocused and she gasped.

"Damn you Rosalie!" Edward cursed and ran out the door.

**A/N:** Cliffie... Don't kill me!

I know I said that the next chapter won't be coming out until March but I had inspiration. By the way it's Valentine's Day afternoon so Happy Valentine's Day to all who celebrates! This chapter is dedicated to them! *wink*

Next update... Yeah... Probably March... If I have free time sooner but don't hold your breath...

(1)According to Harry Potter Lexicon every moving spell starts with _Mobili_ and you add the word. _Arbor_ is Latin for tree so I switched it with _vas_ which mean glass.


	8. An old friend

_**All my stories are dedicated to my mother who was an angel. Now she joined them up in heaven...**____**Rest in peace, you were the best mother; any child could have hope for...**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing... Except the plot that is...

Thanks to **Maria Binger** for being a great beta...

_**An old friend...**_

Rosalie was furious.

They had spent so much time trying to act human, always careful not to raise suspicions and they moved so frequently that she had thought at some point not to unpack (not that she packed a lot. She usually bought new things) and be done with it. Bella was enough trouble as it was. They were forced to move once for her!

And now they were in danger because of her once more! As if the Volturi weren't enough trouble as it was! Now they had her stupid cousin to worry about as well... And the girl wasn't only talk. She could really harm them. If she used that video -she doubted she didn't have a back up file of the film- she could destroy them. Charlie was the police chief.

And she didn't want to leave! She wanted to be able to walk during the day, to be able to feel the sun's warmth in the woods and watch the babies playing in the playground. Only Edward and Alice knew that she spent a lot of time just watching children play. Her heart broke a little every time she remembered she could never have one little angel of her own but her Emmett always made her happy. He didn't deserve to be miserable.

Okay she made a mistake back when she told Edward that Bella had killed her herself but she paid the price for it.

She looked up just in time to catch a strange, flowery fragrance. A perfume she knew well. She first smelt it this very afternoon.

Her dark eyes landed on a beautiful, two story red bricked house, one mile away. She could see the grand pool, slightly shimmering under the silver moon light and the down stairs lights were on. Strangely enough she couldn't hear a thing coming from the house. It was like it was empty. But she could see the shadowy figure of a short, slim girl walking around in the house. And the smell was a clear give away about who the girl _was_.

Her eyes narrowed to slits, turning shades darker. Her marble hands clenched into fists and her sharp teeth clenched together. Her mind focused only to the girl's last words._ She could harm her family._

Without her order, her feet started moving, leading her towards the house. She unconsciously made the decision to protect her family at any costs. And in that case Hermione Granger was threatening her loved ones so she must be taken care of.

Her long legs carried her towards the house and before she realized it she was running. The house came nearer and she prepared her self for attack. When she reached almost two hundred meters, her brain registered a slight change in the air temperature; the atmosphere was somewhat cooler the closer she got to the building. She hadn't had enough time to ponder the meaning of this, so when she hit an invisible barrier, just outside Bella cousin's back garden she was literally blown away. She landed on a tree, breaking it in half and landing on her arse, fifty meters away from the perimeter of the estate. Her eyes widen in shock, her mouth agape. She could still feel the stinging sensation on her hard skin, almost like_ fire._

_"What the-"_

She turned sharply. She could hear her family approaching rapidly. Alice had obviously seen her decision to kill the human and they were coming to stop her. Barely ten seconds later Edward sprinted through the thick tree line and headed straight for her. He seemed outraged.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he demanded in a whisper, inaudible to human ears. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle (whose eyes were clearly disappointed when landed on her -her heart tightened, he was her father in everything but blood) and Esme (who seemed terribly upset and worried about the human girl) followed him and stopped behind him. Emmett, _her sweet Emmett__,_ came and helped her up, keeping his enormous hands around her waist, standing behind her, letting her know with his stance that he wouldn't let Edward hurt her but he wouldn't interfere with his scolding. _So lovely, _she sarcastically thought and she grimaced when the mind reader's eyes hardened.

"Well, Edward, I was thinking to help you correcting your _humongous _mistake by wiping out the cause of our distress." she replied bitingly.

"You mean killing her" he gritted out. He couldn't believe how someone of his own family would do something like that. With the exception of Jasper, who was not tied to their family through their maker and his mainly concern was Alice (not that he didn't love them all but he most certainly valued Alice way more that the rest of the Cullen's. He could understand that... He felt the same way about Bella although if someone presented him with a choice between all his family and Bella, he wasn't sure what he would choose...). But Rosalie knew exactly what killing the girl meant. Forks residents may believe that she was murdered but Bella would know the truth. And worse... _They_ would know the truth.

"Of course" she answered angrily. "I'm sorry but Bella is enough. I can accept her even though she's acting like nothing more than a teenager because_ you _love her. But her cousin is another matter. She's putting our whole family at risk. I won't jeopardize our lives just because your little Bells will be upset!"

"Rosalie" he sighed tiredly. "Forget about Bella for a moment."

The blond's eyes widened a fraction. She lifted an elegant brow questioningly, showing him she was listening.

"If you kill her, _any of us_ kill her, what do you think that will mean for our family?" he asked. He knew Alice understood him. Rosalie's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Peace... and calmness for our family" she snapped, annoyed. Edward's know-it-all attitude infuriated her.

"No Rose" Carlisle, always the voice of reason, spoke calmly. "It would mean war and death."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded. Jasper seemed to understand, as was Emmett.

"Think Rosalie." Esme whispered motherly. "If we kill a human, what the consequences are going to be?"

Rose's brain finally caught up with her. "The wolves" she murmured. _How could I forget about the mutts?_

"Because you were solely focused on destroying Hermione" Edward said. His eyes were still hard but his tone was calm. He understood her motives; he could see them in her mind after all.

"If the wolves found out you murdered someone then the treaty will be broken." Alice added in gently. "Sam is already upset about Jacob running away because of Bella's choice and the newborns... If he finds out a human was harmed, and one he has a connection to, then they'll attack us!"

"What do you mean one he has a connection to?" Carlisle asked surprised. Alice sighed and sat on the grass gracefully.

"Think Carlisle. Hermione's mother grew up here. Thinking she isn't at least familiar with Billy Black will be foolish. He has been Charlie's best friend for years! And they spent almost every summer here! Charlie took his daughter to the Reservation constantly so she could socialize with children her age! Don't you think that they would have met Sam back then? He is the same age as Hermione so they must have met! Even if she is a mere acquaintance they will still use it against us!" Alice's voice was dark. "Face it. Killing Hermione Granger will mean our probable death..."

They all stayed quiet after her macabre statement.

"What I don't understand" Jasper spoke slowly "is what you are doing here" he pointed at Rosalie who was standing with Emmett under the broken tree. "And not in there sucking the girl dry. You had a pretty good head start, we shouldn't be able to stop you soon enough even with Edward..."

Rosalie drew a breath remembering the strange incident. Edward's eyes widened with disbelief.

"And you were thrown backwards?" he demanded, shock evident in his low voice. The others seemed confused and in Alice's case annoyed. She wasn't used to NOT knowing. And every time she tried to see the girl all she got was a blurry image, that didn't help her at all. Edward's attention snapped to her.

"Still?"

"Yeah" she sighed.

"What?" Jasper asked his wife.

"I can't see Hermione" she said thoughtfully. "And Edward can't read her thoughts..."

"Really? That's so cool!" Emmett commented and then shut up when they glared at him.

"I too have trouble with her" Jasper involuntary murmured. "I can get her general mood but nothing specific. And when I tried to influence her feelings I hit a wall. Like she knew I was there and she was consciously blocking me..."

"But that's impossible. Not even Bella can do that!" Carlisle pointed out worriedly.

"I know" Alice spoke. "But she's different. I think... I think she does it consciously. And if she does-"

"Then it's safe to assume she knows about our gifts..." Edward continued her thoughts.

"What about Rosalie?" Esme interrupted. "How we managed to reach her in time, despite her head start?"

"You didn't" her tone was bitter. "If nothing had happened then she would be dead before you reached me."

"What happened babe?" Emmett asked worried. He did a quick survey to make sure she was unharmed. If something had happened to his angel then there would be hell to pay!

"Something... _blew_ me away" she whispered as she stared at the house. Her eyes unfocused and Edward could see the incident clearly as she retold it for the rest of their family. "I was running at full speed. When I was almost two hundred meters away I felt the temperature dropping slightly. I have no idea how's that possible so don't ask. And when I was just about to enter her back garden I hit a wall. It blew me all the way here... I felt like I was on fire..." She shivered, the sensation clear still. Emmett pulled her deeper to his embrace, making sure she felt safe again. His eyes connected with Edward's and the seven vampires looked confusedly at the grand red house. Their superior eyesight caught nothing unusual but they could feel something in the air.

"Alice" Jasper tried to pull her towards him but she lifted a hand.

"I'll be okay Jazz" she said and she walked carefully towards the house. They all held their breath when she stood just outside the garden. She could feel the air cooling, she felt like something surrounded her and she prepared her self for the fire. But when she passed the limit she only felt a light tinkling sensation and nothing more. Rosalie gasped loudly.

"That's impossible" she insisted. "I swear there was some kind of wall! I swear!"

"I believe you Rose" Alice stated quietly. "I think... I think that whatever protects the house can detect the trespassers' intentions. I felt some kind of current around me... I think that nothing happened because I wasn't planning to harm her... But when you passed it..."

"I was planning on killing her" she murmured in realization.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say- _What the fuck is going on?_" Emmett's usually teasing personality had been placed with the rarer serious one.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded him half heartedly.

"Sorry ma but you agree!" he responded switching back to his playful self.

"I agree with you" Jasper stared at his wife. He confidently walked towards her but when he reached the spot he stopped abruptly. "I can't pass this point..."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked and they all approached him. The vampire attempted to pass the barrier but something held him off.

"You don't know your intentions" Alice smiled. "You are not sure if you are going to harm her so whatever this thing is, it considers you a potential threat so it doesn't allow you passage. Carlisle, why don't you try?"

Their father figure exchanged a look with Esme and walked freely right next to Jasper.

"See?"

"But how?" Esme's question snapped Alice out of her fascination.

"We better go back to our house. It will be strange if she comes out and sees us all standing here. Especially in the middle of the night!"

"Yes, let's" Edward's voice was distant as he watched Hermione's shadow, walking around in her house. His eyes narrowed as he pondered the girl. They didn't know anything about her... And every single second that passed them they had _new _questions and _no_ answers. She was way better than them at keeping her secrets safe... And now she had all the evidence she needed to keep him away from Bella for ever. And after tonight he really doubted that they were superior to her... If she could protect her house against them so well, what was to tell him she couldn't protect her self better?

She already stopped their special gifts easily like they were amateurs!

_These weeks will truly be tough to pass..._he thought morosely.

88888

Sam Uley was standing outside Billy Black's small home, mentally preparing himself to announce to the elder man the latest news about his runaway son. After almost a month since the day Jacob abandoned his home and friends, his father had lost hope his son will return. They all knew how much Jacob loved Bella and now she was getting married to his worst enemy... and planning to join them to immortality as well... Talk about bad luck!

He squared his broad shoulders (god he felt like he was back at school, walking to the headmaster's office, preparing to be reprimanded for something he did!) and tapped the wooden door twice. He could hear Billy in the living room and he was sure the man knew he was there. The elders may have escaped their cursed fate (because that's exactly what they were- cursed. Embry and Quil may think of it as a gift but they were young... he knew exactly what it meant... Emily was proof enough of this curse gift.) but they still maintained an advanced sixth sense. They could feel the abnormal, the_ supernatural_ if you wish.

"Come in" Billy's hoarse voice always made him feel like a schoolboy. He was the voice of wisdom, their leader even though technically Sam as the Alpha was the Quileute's leader. Billy Black maintained his title and his son was the rightful Alpha. But until Jacob accepted his fate then he will remain.

"Good evening Billy" he saluted him and when his coal black eyes landed on the man he stopped dead on his tracks. He was smiling... An honest to god smile that stretched across his face making his eyes shine with suppressed mirth. To say Sam was shocked was an understatement. "What's up?" he cautiously asked.

"I have news" Billy smirked at his bewildered expression but revealed no more. "But I'm sure you have too. So go ahead. Tell me about my son and then I'll tell you what got me all chirped!"

Sam actually backed away.

"Em... I think we are making progress... I don't want to give you false hope but we believe there is a chance that Jake is coming back... A small one but it's still there..." he said and prepared himself to run. Not that he was afraid of Billy! That was ridiculous! The man was in a wheelchair! He couldn't _possibl__y_ harm him! That was impossible, silly, absolutely ridic- Yeah he was terrified!

"Good!" Billy commented and patted the seat next to him. "Come sit boy! I don't bite! That's _you_!" he sniggered amusedly. He was in a very good mood. Sam gingerly sat next to him. He actually flinched when Billy smiled pleasantly at him.

"Charlie called me. Guess who came yesterday to visit and will stay for the wedding!" he practically sang.

"Em... Bella's mother?" he offered uncertainly. He really didn't care about said wedding so what Billy was thinking of telling him about it.

"No, guess again!" Billy chuckled. "I'll give you a little hint. She's your age and you know her very well... I think you and her had something to do with a certain burnt table?"

Sam could say he wasn't usually surprised. He could easily anticipate what the others will tell him or do. It was a necessity when you have to deal with vampires and their super speed!

But what Billy insinuated left him speechless.

"You are kidding!" he yelled jumping to his feet, his own face splitting into a huge smile.

"Nope!" Billy laughed. "She landed yesterday... I think she lives near the leeches. You remember the red bricked house?"

Before he could finish his sentence Sam was out the door and he heard his Jeep starting.

"Good times, good times" the elder man smiled fondly. Her arrival seemed to be the start of a new series of events. Jacob was coming home, Sam was absolutely thrilled and if he knew her as good as he thought then the bloodsuckers had better be prepared for a rough time!

"Oh to be a fly on the wall!" he sighed when he remembered what Charlie told him about last night!

88888

Hermione literally jumped two feet in the air.

"Jesus Christ Blaise! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she reprimanded him.

_"What did you expect? You tell me that some vampire attacked you and you expect me to be calm? Are you okay? I'm apparating immediately! Just wait!"_

"Blaise_, Blaise_ shut up for a moment!" she snapped. "I told you someone _tried_ to! She didn't succeed though! Do you think I'm stupid? I have place wards around my parents' estate. Trust me no one can pass through if he means harm... Not even Voldemort himself!"

_"So you are fine?" _the Italian sounded honestly upset. Hermione smiled fondly.

"I'm fine B." she answered truthfully. "If I'm correct -which I am! - The one who tried to break through my wards was Rosalie Hale. And few moments later the rest of her family joined her for a while. I will tell you what... George's extendable ears are brilliant! I extended them and I have put them through out the garden! I can hear everything! Apparently the Cullen's are supremely talented... But I think you already know that..."

_"Yeah...__Edward Anthony Mason Cullen is a mind reader, his ability is blocked by your Occlumency walls of course but don't worry. He only can hear what you are thinking then.__Aro's mind reading is a lot more powerful. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen is a Seer. Although her ability depends on decisions. She can see the results of certain decisions. And of course her ability is blocked by our magic...__Jasper Whitlock Cullen is an empath. In my opinion he is the most dangerous of them..."_

"Yeah I gathered that. I haven't read your file yet but I'm guessing he was a soldier?" she asked inquiringly.

_"You are spot on beautiful as always. He was the youngest Major in the Confederate Army during the Civil War. And keep in mind that he was actually younger than what he __claimed to be__. He was changed some time around 1863 by a vampire named Maria. He fought with her for a century during the great new born wars in southern America. Her best soldier in fact. He is described as ruthless and unstoppable. An excellent fighter and his ability to feel and manipulate the feelings of others make him one of the most dangerous vampires out there. Be careful around him, sugar. Even though his empathic abilities are not successful with your Occlumency walls, he can still get the gist of what you feel. And if, even for a moment, you drop then, he can get to you..."_

"Don't worry, lover boy. I can deal with them."

Hermione looked up when she heard a car speeding down her road and then stopping just outside her front door. She frowned because her alerts hadn't warned her for a visitor.

"Blaise I'll call you later. Apparently I have a visitor..."

_"One of them?"_

"No" she said, furrowing her brows as she slowly walked towards her front door. "My wards stayed silent so that means I'm not in danger. Call me later?"

_"Sure cara mia!" _Blaise flirted. She rolled her eyes. _"I have plans after all. Drakey pooh needs me to go with him and Theo to check an estate he wants to buy. It just so happens the land is near your Saint Tropez villa in France__.__ Such a coincidence! Don't you think?"_

"Shut up Blaise!" she amusedly scolded him. Her doorbell rang. "Don't you say anything to Draco! You know how he is! He'll probably barge in here and kidnapped me to keep me safe!"

_"Okay honey bear! Keep your knickers on! Just read the file! And if something happens..."_

"I know, I know I'll call you lot and you all will come and kick some vampire arse's! Now hung the damn phone!"

_"Fine, fine! Bye cara!"_

She sighed heavily as she placed the small object on a side table. She confidently walked to her door and after she unlocked it she opened it.

She blinked.

There, leaning casually against the wall, was a tall, dark skinned youth. He wasn't older than twenty, twenty one. He had dark, ebony hair, cut military style and coal black eyes that stared right at her soul. He was wearing an old pair of jeans that had seen better days, black sneakers and a simple white shirt. His pearly white teeth were visible because his full lips were stretched to a full fledged smirk, his eyes dancing with amusement as he too did a once over at her. Behind him she could see a black -Jeez the guy clearly adored the shade!- Jeep.

And even though the guy was hotter than hell, only the Cullen's with their inhuman beauty could compare and even_ they_ lacked the masculinity this guy seemed to radiate, she didn't feel attracted to him at all. Nothing. She felt exactly like she felt around Harry. Sure Harry had grown into a stunning young man but she just couldn't view him as something more than a brother! And considering she never met the guy, having brotherly feelings for a total stranger -hot as he may be- was abnormal. But she couldn't suppress the feeling that she knew that arrogant smirk... And the soulful look in his lovely eyes.

"Am... Sorry, but do I know you?" she politely asked and the boy's smirk widened. He slowly pulled himself away from the door and stood straight. He stared at her with his amused eyes obviously refusing to answer._ "Well?"_

His lips twitched. She glared at him and he laughed.

"Well, _Myabee_ you have most definitely not changed at all!"

Hermione's honey eyes widened comically.

_Myabee._

She hadn't heard that name in so long... And only one person called her that.

_"Sam?"_ she breathlessly asked. _"Sam Uley?"_

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Took you long enough pumpkin!"

**A/N:**I lost my mother last Sunday(20/3)... Updates will be extremely late. Sorry...


	9. Surprise,surprise

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing...

**A/N: **Thanks to all who reviewed, especially the anonymous. I can't reply to you so i express my sincere gratitude for your support here! And according to Twilight Lexicon Sam's eyes are brown but i want his eyes to be black in this fic so bare with me!

All the information's about the characters are taken from the Lexicon. When I need I make the necessary changes. For example Sam's mother is only mentioned as Mrs. Uley and the only background for Sam's earlier history is that his father is dead and he wasn't the best kind of father...So I created my own version of Sam's past...

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to all how send me their prayers and their support and especially to stranger12. Thanks for your support...**

So this chapter wasn't supposed to be published until Monday but i wanted to thank you all.200 REVIEWS! Thank you so much!

_**Surprise, surprise...**_

"Took you long enough pumpkin!" Sam laughed delightfully. He hadn't seen his Myabee for quite a long time.

When he first met her they were both six year olds. He was the silent, observant type of child because of his father. Josh Uley was not an ideal father figure. He wasn't working and expected everything from his wife Maya Uley, who worked double shifts at the local market to be able to provide her only son an acceptable life so the social services wouldn't take him away. To top his insolence more than once he spent all their money on gambling and drinking and then would beat her up when she didn't give him more money. In front of his child...He never touched Sam though. According to him his son should be the greatest among his classmates, the one with the best grades and practically the best at everything Josh decided that he should excel at. When Sammy-as his mother called him- failed at something Maya was punished because _you need to learn that failure has consequences Sam! You must be perfect or mummy will be hurt, understand?_ And so Sam studied twice as hard so his mummy wouldn't hurt.

Hermione came totally unexpectedly. He was once again brooding alone in the Reservation's play ground, the other children avoiding him because of the bad rumours circulating his family (his father mainly) when a small, wild-haired girl with large front teeth and rather pale skin sat unceremoniously next to his swing. She was wearing a pretty lavender sundress and white sandals. Her hair adorned a varicolored bow.

When little Sam stared at her questioningly, she smiled brilliantly and extended an equally small hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger!" she chirpily informed him. "Who are you?"

""S-Sam Uley" he stammered unintelligently. He half expected her to run away after he pronounced his name but her smile grew larger.

"Nice to meet you Sammy!" she grinned and then suddenly frowned. "Am i allowed to call you that? Mum always says it's impolite to call someone by nicknames without asking them if they mind first? You can call me by a nickname too if you wish!"

"I don't mind" he said, starting to feel better. She obviously wasn't aware of the rumours or she simply didn't care. Either way she was talking to him and he felt like a child finally. He didn't notice his mother- who brought him here smiling relieved.

"So why are you here alone?" she asked conversationally. Sam cast his eyes down embarrassed. She frowned. "What?"

"The other children don't like me..." he mumbled.

"Well i like you!"

He startled looked up only to be blinded by her brilliant smile. She jumped off her swing and stood in front of him. She offered him her small hand and he gingerly took it.

"Let's go play! My cousin is here too! She's a year younger than me but its okay! By the way how old are you?"

"Six" he said smiling also.

"Great! I'm six too!" she giggled. She guided him towards a fairly large crowd near the entrance and he almost stumbled when he noticed Chief Swan standing next to a brunette woman with big brown eyes and a tall, elegant man with brown hair and bright blue eyes. Hiding behind Chief Swan was a small, brunette girl with big, chocolate brown eyes who seemed rather shy. When she noticed him she blushed but when her eyes landed on Hermione, her eyes widened and she smiled. She was missing a tooth he noticed.

"MYA!" Chief Swan's daughter practically screamed and launched her self at his new friend. He felt a pang of jealously when Hermione's tingling laugh reached his ears. She was his friend!

"Bella! We were together five minutes ago!" she giggled with her.

"Now, now, Bells, let your cousin breathe" the chief admonished her smiling amusedly along with the other adults. Sam's eyes widened when he heard him. Hermione was his niece? He started fidgeting, sure that when the others noticed him they will take his new friend away.

"Mama, papa this is my new friend Sammy! Say hi Sammy!" she grabbed his own hand and pulled him next to her, still hugging her younger cousin with her remaining arm. Now in the front he noticed Billy Black standing next to his beautiful wife Sarah and their three children making grimaces towards him. But not the disgusted kind...The friendly kind. And that totally threw him off. The twin girls. Rebecca and Rachel were his age and quite pretty with black eyes and silky black hair cascading down their backs. The younger boy was two years old but he was the spitting image of his father with his black mope of hair. His eyes though were his mothers. He was watching them all with curious intensity and he seemed to be focusing mainly on Isabella Swan, as he remembered Chief daughter's name was...

Billy's black orbs landed on him and he lowered his eyes ashamed, preparing himself for him to send him away from Hermione.

"I hear quite a lot about you from your teachers Sam" Billy's gruff voice made him look up. His eyes were kind and smiling. "You are a great student, your mother must be proud of you."

"I am" Maya commented smiling gratefully at the older man. She extended a hand towards the two strangers. "Maya Uley, nice to meet you!"

"Oh I'll have none of that!" the woman laughed and pulled his mum into a bear hug that made her husband smiled amused. "Lovely to meet you Maya! Although it surprises me that we haven't met! After all i lived here for more than 18 years!"

"Really?" Maya asked confused.

"Helen is my younger sister who Richard here kept away from me all these years! Something about getting married and having a child! Nonsense! You lot should have move here!" Charlie stated smirking.

"It was Helen's idea i'll have you know!" Richard apparently answered. "She wanted to stay in London! And you know i can't resist her! Richard Granger, Helen's husband and Charlie's favourite brother in law!"

"Pleasure to meet you!" Maya laughed and then she stared at Hermione. "And who are you?"

"Hermione Jean Granger!" she left both his and her cousins hands and threw herself at his mother's embrace who managed to caught just in time. "NICE TO MEET YOU MRS ULEY! WILL YOU LET SAMMY PLAY WITH US! PLEASE!"

"Of course dear" she smiled and released the small girl who ignoring the adults turned to the twins.

"Let's go play hide and seek! Jacob is too young so one of us must take care of him! Come on!" she guided them all away, the adults sniggering resounding behind them.

And that's how he met her. After that fateful day they spent all their time together. His mum hadn't had the time to take him to Chief Swan's house but after the first days Mr. Granger always came to take him to his brother in law's house and when it got darker he drove him back home. He often had dinner with them all and his mum, when his father was away and they all treated him with love.

She left every August only to come back every July. As they grew older they became more mischievous. They would hide her parents' keys, made a mess in the kitchen attempting to cook or after they both hit ten started epic pranks and jokes. They one time changed the sugar with the salt at her uncle's house when the Black's came to visit. Sarah had died two years ago and the summer after they were quite solemn. So they had to make up for it then!

Their more infamous act though was when they had managed to set Billy's table on fire and afterwards they just stated they wanted to see the fireworks.

But after the summer before her twelfth birthday, she never came back. She had told him she got accepted into a highly prestigious boarding school somewhere around Scotland and she would probably be extremely busy. He never forgot how her eyes shone with happiness and pride when she told him the news. She looked like an angel that instant. And when he grew older he realized that Hermione was his first love. He always wondered what all those strange emotions were when she was around him. He felt oddly protective of her and slightly jealous when anyone managed to snatch her attention away from him.

He never heard of her again. He guessed she was busy and in all reality he was too. He had his school to worry about and his job. After his father died when he was fourteen years old he found a job that allowed him time for his classes and helped him relieve the burden off his mother's shoulder. And four years later he had found Leah. He remembered her when they were younger, always following him and Hermione around, sending his Myabee envious glances but he never truly saw her.

She was beautiful. Tall and slender with a curvaceous body that left all the females jealous, her long shiny black hair and dark green eyes made him forget all his problems. They got together when they were sixteen. She was almost eight months his junior but they were in love.

When he changed for the first time he thought he was crazy. And when she kept asking him what was wrong he really couldn't tell her. He was both afraid he was going to lose her and hurt her if he lost control. He loved her but in the very end that had no importance.

_Imprinting..._

One, if not the most important, reason why he thought their transformations a cursed gift.

He broke Leah's heart in the most vicious, worst possible way. He actually found his soul mate in her cousin, who she considered closer than a sister. He would never forgive himself for the pain that he caused to both girls.

And the fact that his worst fears came true. When Emily refused him, his anger made him harm her. Ironically that brought them together. But he couldn't help but wish these torturous days that his angel will come. His Myabee could help him find the solution for that he was sure. But he was too damn stubborn and adamant that she had forgotten him...

And now here he was, in front of her house looking at the adult version of his childhood sweetheart, his best friend and his first love. She was more beautiful than he could possible imagine with her milky skin, her golden brown hair cascading in long waves down her slender back and her bright honey orbs that shone with joy. She was dressed in a simple white pair of shorts that reached her knees, a deep green top, and black sneakers. She also had on a pink apron that made her look too cute for her own good.

Even though he had found his soul mate he couldn't deny the fact that if he was single and haven't known her for so long he would be hitting on her without second thoughts.

"OH MY GOD SAMMY!" she screeched and threw herself at him like she did every summer they met after almost a year of separation. He laughed out loud and looped his enormous arms around her tiny waist and lifted her off her feet. He twirled her around and around, both of them laughing madly. They were children again!

88888

_What am I doing? _He mentally asked himself.

_Going back home where you belong!_ His self answered back. Wait a minute_..._When exactly himself sounded like a gangly fifteen year old boy? That meant only one thing...

_Seth, get the hell out of my head!_

_Sorry mate it's not like i can help it! And i resent the gangly comment! I'm filling up! We can't all be monstrously sized!_

Jacob rolled his lupine eyes. Seriously he could not get a break!

_Of course you can't get a break dork! Don't think we are happy about it though! I'm quite tired of your constant moping and whining! Jeez, okay you got dumped (not that she dated you in the first place!), get over it!_

_LEAH! _Seth yelled.

Jacob gritted his large, sharp teeth. So the two siblings had patrol tonight_. So lovely!_

_Right back at ya, doofus!_

_Shut up, queen of the bitches !And how is getting over Sam goes for ya?_ He answered back bitingly. He really hated to remind her of her heartbreak, but if it would get her off his back then so be it. He tried to be compassionate and all but the woman couldn't shut her mouth! She must firstly learn to keep her big mouth shut about things that are absolutely NOT her business and then she could expect understanding and compassion from him!

_Screw you Black! I hope she dies during the transformation!_

_Leah stop! _her brother called but Jake had heard her. His imagination eye shoved his past dreams about that same scenario in the front of his mind. New, horrible images popped and he was sure Leah and Seth, unwillingly provided them.

_Stop...Just stop..._he whined, his heart hurting so much, he thought he was dying.

_Jake...Come home...We can help you..._Seth's gentle voice whispered.

_How? _he asked and even in their minds his voice was broken,hurt. _How can you help me? She already made her choice..._

_By being there for you...We'll help you forget her...Eventually..._It was Leah's words, spoken with a underline understanding that caused him to woke up from his day dream. He could see her face, usually unreadable and hard but now he could see the pain in her dark eyes. A pain that matched his own. And then he knew that Leah knew exactly how he felt...And that's why she was so hostile towards him. He reminded her of her pain only now it was doubled by his own.

_You are slow but you catch up,_ she dryly commented. Her brother stayed quiet, obviously feeling the change in their relationship. An almost friendship.

_I wouldn't go so far, Seth._ His sister snapped, amused.

_More like a common understanding,_ Jacob agreed and for the first time in weeks he smiled. He probably looked scary, his mouth stretched over his large teeth but he was in a wolf form after all!

_So are you coming back dunderhead? _Leah asked rolling her lupine eyes.

_Tell my dad to clean my room...I'll need it._ He said. He was shocked when Seth tensed and Leah burst out laughing mentally._ What!_

_About that..._Seth started hesitantly. _There's something you need to know but we were kind of expecting you to come back to tell you..._

_What?_

_Oh Seth, please let me tell him! Please!_

Seth sighed heavily.

_Your sister Rachel graduated early and came back two weeks ago..._

_Really? I knew she was a geek! I don't see the problem with that though..._

_Oh just wait! _Leah commented gleefully. He could bait she would be dancing with joy soon and that thought freaked him out. _Just listen you idiotic boy!_

_Well that's mature!_

_Oh both of you, shush!_ Seth snapped finally. _Will you listen or do you prefer to learn the news after your return?_

_She started it, _he mumbled.

_No matter! Long story short because I have to study...She went to take a walk to the beach, Paul saw her and BAM! He imprinted on her! Now he practically lives at your place! Congratulations! You got a new future brother in law!_

Complete silence...

_WHAT!_

_Told you! _Leah snickered while Seth flinched.

_Tell him I'm coming back! I will kick his arse and nailed it to my wall!_

The two siblings morphed back to their human selves and met just outside their house, both laughing hard. The rest of the pack gathered outside along with Sue and Billy and stared at them confused.

"What's so funny?" Quil asked freaked out by seeing Leah laughing.

"Aren't you two supposed to be patrolling?" Jared asked. He was Sam's second in command now that Jake wasn't there.

"We have news!" Seth beamed.

"What?" Billy asked, and anyone who knew him could hear the faint hint of hope in his voice.

"Jake is coming back!" Leah answered him still laughing. "And he knows about you and Rachel!" she directed that to Paul who lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah he didn't take it well!" Seth answered his silent question.

"It's going to be a blast!" his sister commented and Billy joined her in laughter.

88888

Bella was sitting with her father in their small, cozy living room, watching a comedy but she didn't pay attention. She was thinking about what Edward had told her. Hermione knew more than enough to destroy the Cullens and she was worried. She loved Hermione, she thought of her like a sister and so her opinion mattered for her. She didn't know Edward though and she judged him by whatever stupid action she took. It wasn't his fault that she decided that she needed an adrenaline rush so she wouldn't forget his angelic voice, so she could see her love again. Or that she was stupid enough to jump of a cliff without someone being there...And during a coming storm!

"Are you okay Bells?" her father's voice disrupted her thoughts. She dizzily looked at him.

"What?"

"I asked if you are okay?" he repeated, his thick brows frowning.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking..."she turned to the program but her eyes were unseen.

"About the wedding?"

"No" she shook her head. "About Mya." she clarified.

"Ah" he said and turned to stare at the screen, slightly smirking. Bella felt her annoyance skyrocketing.

"You know she doesn't like Edward" she said. His smirk became more pronounce.

"Really now? I had no idea!"

"Don't give me that!" she demanded. "Why don't you do something about that? Tell her he's perfect for me and how much he loves me!"

Her father turned sharply to look at her, his chocolate brown eyes full of anger. She cringed but she knew he would never hurt her, emotionally or physically.

"I don't lie Bella" he said coldly.

"Edward loves me that's not a lie!" she whispered. "You know it...You see it everyday..."

Charlie slowly sat up, his back straight and his eyes firmly on his only child.

"What I saw was him hurting you left right and centre-"

"No-"

"Let me finish Isabella Marie Swan!" When he was sure she would remain silent he continued. "You landed in the hospital for two weeks, almost dead three days after you started dating him...He left you without a valid reason for more than six months, no letters, no calls, no nothing! I had to see you every day wasting away, I had to see you breaking up inside every moment he was away...And after you started healing with Jacob because of him you disappeared for three days! Three days Bella! Without so much than a simple note! All was well-according to you for a while and then you again started acting strange, paling every time you heard an unexpected noise and fearing every waking minute. He's bad for you Bella and I won't change my mind no matter how many years will pass. And I most certainly will not convince your cousin about how perfect your boyfriend is... Hermione is her own person and the most intelligent person I have known. She can make her own conclusions! Do not, and I repeat do not pressure her into liking him! If she decides she doesn't like him then you'll have to deal with her decision. It's hers to make after all!"

After his monologue he stood and rather abruptly went to his bedroom, shutting his door softly.

Bella stayed rooted to her seat.

"But if she doesn't like him" she murmured. "How can I marry him? She is always right...But I know Edward loves me! And although marriage is not something I want, eternity with him is what I wish..."

**A/N:** So no Cullens in this. Mostly a filler so all the other major characters can make an appearance and to show Hermione's relationship with Sam. So as you can understand the wolves will too have a major role in this fic. Especially Sam and Jacob...As for Jake's relationship with Hermione...I'm afraid you all will have to wait and see! Except you Maria Binger! As my beta you can ask away! Thank her too!

**Thank you all for your support and understanding...This chapter was ready one day after i posted the last one but I wanted to wait for this because i have no idea when the next update will be...Hopefully soon!**


	10. Return

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the plot...

**A/N: **Again mostly a filler but necessary... Someone that many of you wanted to see makes a brief appearance...

Thanks for the reviews!

Thanks to **Maria Binger** for being a great beta!

_**Return...**_

"I missed you so much! I'm so glad to see you again Sammy!" Hermione's voice was muffled by his massive shoulder but the sincerity in her voice was genuine. His smile softened and he lightly pushed her away to stare at her face. God he had missed her...

"I know, Myabee" he said softly. He lifted an enormous tanned hand and gently pushed a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear. Her lovely honey eyes were tearing as she looked up at him. "Hey, don't cry!"

"I'm not crying!" she defended as she rubbed her eyes, childishly. "Something got in my eye!"

Sam laughed heartily. She always tried to act so strong, she hated to appear weak to outsiders. But he wasn't a stranger. He was her brother in everything but blood for years!

"It's me you are talking to, munchkin" he murmured as she pouted. "Don't lie!"

"Oh fine, okay I cry!" she exasperatedly exclaimed and her pout intensified. "Happy now?"

"Very!" he chuckled as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "Are you planning to invite me in or are we having our reunion out here?"

"Oh god I'm sorry!" she shrieked and she pulled her self together. "Please come in Sammy!"

She grabbed his hand and guided him into her very beautiful house. The foyer was made from dark wood and only two tables, made out of the same wood were there. To the left was the entrance to a very spacious and comfortable looking living room with a huge TV set and a real fireplace. The French doors led to her back garden, where he could see a grand pool shimmering under the sunlight.

To his right was the dining room, complete with a huge table, enough for twelve people to sit comfortably, made of mahogany. Hermione pulled him towards the hallway, right to the right of the staircase that led to the upper floor. He could see she was leading him to the kitchen and as they passed the hallway he saw one door on either side of the walls.

"So Mya I saw the living and dining room, so what rooms are the two we just passed?" he asked with a lifted brow. He admired the cosy kitchen for a moment, the big island in the middle and the antique furniture. He whistled lowly. "Awesome kitchen!"

"I know!" she laughed amused by his reaction. "Mum was very specific about the kitchen when she contacted the real estate office! She hand picked the furniture for the entire house from an antique shop back in London. Cost a fortune but totally worth it, don't you think?" she waved to all the pieces around the room and he could see their beauty. All the electric machines were the latest models, also costing quite a lot (he knew that the Granger family was well off so he wasn't so surprised by all the exaggerations, Mrs. Granger was always so giving, donating left, right and centre and she gifted him the most amazing presents. A bike, a computer, once she even took both him and his mother to a trip to Disney World because she thought her baby girl looked moody. Quite extravagant she was, but kind and lovely all the same).The tall food cupboard, the large housekeepers cupboard made out of oak wood, like the traditional farmhouse table for their breakfast with six chapel chairs.

Next to the refrigerator was a large dresser and a corner cupboard, which if he remembered correctly by all the times Helen had mentioned different periods to him, were Georgian. Hermione once told him, her London house was neo Georgian in style and that her mother loved that particular style.

"Helen has taste" he dumbly commented.

"Yeah" Hermione rubbed her neck smiling softly at the thought of her mother. "She loves antiques. She always spends so much money on them that my dad thinks he should lock her up so she won't lead us to bankruptcy! She made certain that this house was furnished with only old pieces she specifically picked from her favourite shop. Mr. Spencer is so kind! He was a historian you know! But to answer your question the doors you saw lead to the downstairs guest bathroom and my study."

"You have a _study_?" he smirked, remembering her insane love for books. Her cheeks instantly flamed.

"Yes!" she said. "I need my personal space to study for your information!"

"Fine, fine!" he lifted his hand in surrender, chuckling softly. "I didn't come here to fight. I missed you and Billy just told me you are back."

Her aggression deflated and her smile returned.

"How is Billy? I didn't have the time to visit him but I wanted to come to La Push. Bella seemed reluctant to join me so I postponed the trip until tomorrow. She did mentioned at her letter that Jacob, Billy's son was her friend and in love with her... How is the boy?" she asked unsure. She remembered the sweet looking boy from the days she came to visit. He always was with the younger children but he seemed to be staring a lot at her younger cousin. But he was entirely too young to be in love with her!

"He's... away. He ran away after he learned about the wedding..."

"Wait" she motioned for him to join her at the table. "Tea?"

He barked a laugh.

"No thank you. But I would like a coffee. Not all of us love this disgusting contortion!" he baited.

"Oh shut up Uley! Tea is delicious and calms me!" she snapped as she poured him a mug full of black coffee. "Black, no sugar?"

"How did you know?" he asked surprised. He hadn't started drinking coffee until he was out of high school, long since her last visit. She nonchalantly shrugged.

"Just a guess!" she smiled and sat next to him. She nursed her cup of tea while a deep frown appeared on her forehead. "So Jacob ran away from home? Charlie did seem upset about a runaway teenager but he didn't mention the name. Now it makes sense. What did Billy do?"

"Nothing" Sam drank a huge gulp and sighed pleasantly. He felt so much relieved now that he had his best friend close to him. Emily may be his soul mate but his connection with Myabee was different. They could understand each other, like they could read each other's minds. He held no secrets from her and he knew keeping the pack's existence a secret will be intolerable. He already felt like betraying her by not coming clean. But he was the Alpha and he must not tell her.

She was the only one, besides Bella that had ever been to a council's meeting. When they were little he had managed to sneak her within earshot and they spent the night watching the stars shining, listening to the calm, gruff voices of the elders whispering the old tales about the Cold Ones and the curse bestowed upon the Quileute's since then. They thought it a fairytale but the reality was so different. He felt guilt rose in his heart as he remembered young Hermione's wish for the legends to be true.

_It would be so awesome if we could transform into wolves Sammy! All this magic could be real!_

But no... Telling her meant that she would be in danger! His Myabee needed to be safe!

"Nothing?" Hermione repeated shocked. "He did _nothing_? Are you serious?"

"Yeah" he nodded and noticing the alarm on her face he placed his hand on hers to placate her. "Listen Mya, Jacob needed to be alone. He's a grown up and he made the decision to leave. Billy can't do anything about it. It's Jake's decision to make not ours!"

"But he's _sixteen!_" she shouted. His warm hand tightened around hers.

"He's heart broken. He needs time to heal. He will eventually realize his friends can help him and return."

Hermione stared at him. No matter how much her maternal instincts shouted at her to strangle Sam, she relented. After all she had much too many near death experiences to tutor someone else about his life. Her eyes focused on Sam's hand on hers. His _unnatural_ warm hand.

"Are you sick?" she demanded and his eyes widened in confusion. "Your hand... It's _too_ warm. _You_ are too warm!" she exclaimed when she touched his forehead. Sam's amused eyes annoyed her to no end. "What are you laughing about, you dolt?"

"I'm totally fine, Mya. I just have a high temperature. I visited the local doctor and he told me it's not something to worry about..." he murmured as he gripped her hand.

"Nothing to worry about" she repeated. She stared at him. His black eyes stared back, innocently but she could see the slight twitch on his upper lip. He was hiding something... He was always nervous around her when he didn't want to tell her something. She decided to give it a rest for now. After all they just met again. "So Charlie also told me you are engaged now?"

He blushed. She smirked.

"Um yeah" he turned his head embarrassed. "Emily is my soul mate" he honestly replied. It was true. She was his imprint, his other half. The woman specially made for him...

"Do you love her, Sammy?" her voice was soft, her eyes kind. He took both her hands in his own and squeezed them gently.

"I would give my life without second thought if it meant she would be safe and happy" he answered her truthfully. His eyes shone with adoration when he thought of his beloved Emily. Her beautiful tanned skin and sleek crow black hair. Hermione's smile was satisfied and she sighed happily for her dear friend.

"Then she's perfect for you" she stood up and went to her refrigerator. "Would you care for some desert? I have freshly made chocolate cake and some ice cream."

"Are you sure you want to feed me? My appetite is way bigger than yours, pumpkin pie!" Seriously he loved nicknaming her!

"I think I can afford it!" she laughed. She placed two slices of cake in front of them and two big ice cream bowls full of caramel-vanilla ice cream. "So you know I want to meet her right? And when is the wedding? Who is your best man?"

"Jeez, you ask a lot of questions! Well you can meet her when you come to the Rez. The wedding is next year. Probably summer but the date is undecided. My best man will be Paul, a friend of mine down at the Rez. He's like a brother to me along with the rest of the guys. We have a very... _special._.. bond, you might say. Paul is engaged too. Or he will be soon enough."

"Really? How old is he?"

"Sixteen. He hooked up with Rachel Black two weeks ago." he gave her the specifics.

"What!" she almost fell out her chair. "He's sixteen? And Rachel Black? She's our age and you said they just got together!"

"Well we La Push guys are the kind of men that women are after! Commitment doesn't scare us! We _literally_ go for it!" he joked trying to calm her. Imagine what she would do if he mentioned Quil!

"Sam" she groaned and playfully glared at him. He sniggered and shovelled down more desert. Before he could ask for more Hermione went and retrieved the whole bowl from the fridge and placed it in front of her friend. "Eat away. I have three more bowls. Forget about Paul" she rolled her eyes. Seriously what was wrong with the youngsters these days? Has some kind of plague fallen around the area so all the barely adults, and some underage, decided to get married before they even had a degree? "You_ do_ know mum will be all for planning the wedding right? And trust me she won't take no for an answer. Seeing as her old master plan to get _us _married just epically failed (they both snorted, Helen never exactly tried to hide the fact that she would love to have Sam as her son in law and they found it rather amusing when they discussed it back then) and having you as a member of the Granger family won't happen, she will try to organize everything for you!"

"Oh god almighty!" he humoured and they laughed. "I would love for Helen to orchestrate my wedding. Although I'm afraid she might kill Emily so I can marry you!"

"Not going to happen! She lost hope when she met Ron!" she mentally slapped her self when Ron's name slipped from her lips. Sam's playful demeanour switched to the eldest brothers in a heartbeat.

"Who's Ron" he asked calmly.

"My ex. We dated for a few weeks last summer. I thought I was in love with him but it wasn't working. We were best suited as friends, not lovers." Sam choked when she said the word _lovers _and she snickered amusedly. The huge guy composed himself quickly.

"Any more guys I should know of?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me" she cheekily commented and she smiled innocently.

"You first" Sam agreed and she sat up straight. She nodded.

"My first boyfriend was Viktor Krum. In my fourth year at school we had some sort of competition and two other private schools joined us. He was in his final year and we met in the library. He took me to the Yule Ball, a tradition of the competition and we kind of dated until May of the same year. I broke it off quietly and we stayed good friends until today. I went to a date with an older classmate of mine just to make Ron jealous but nothing happened. I started dating Ron at the beginning of last May and broke up just before I returned to school. I had a brief relationship with another schoolmate of mine, Dean but we decided to stay friends. After the Christmas Ball the same year I started seeing Draco. We broke up after graduation to see other people. We were taking our relationship way too seriously and we decided to make sure that was what we wanted. We still talk and he will be my date for Bella's wedding but we are friends. We are going to discus our feelings in a few months to see what we want. If we are still in love with each other then, we'll see..." she finished smiling dreamily as she thought of her blond ex boyfriend.

Draco was _-is _the epitome of masculinity and handsomeness. His platinum blond hair and his slate grey eyes in combination with his alabaster pale skin made him look like a god. The years of Quidditch gave him the physique of an athlete and he had an amazing sense of style that the majority of men lacked. To match his heavenly good looks he had a brain to boot and enough money for ten lives, not that she cared about his fortune.

And he could love so _ultimately_. She would never forget the look in his eyes when he kissed her for the first time.

_Flashback_

_She was dancing with Dean Thomas, twirling round and round, laughing as they recalled all the ridiculous incidents from their earlier years __at__ Hogwarts. It was the Christmas Ball, the first Christmas after the great Final Battle and the renovation. Headmistress McGonagall wished for the students to have something to look forward to so she decided that a ball would be held during Christmas day and another one after their graduation.__She, along with Draco Malfoy, as the head students decided on the theme and they opened the first dance._

_Her date for the evening, Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, hadn't manage to win her attentions for more than five minutes. Unfortunately for the young boy who was trying to catch her eye since fifth year she was already mesmerized by the head boy, Draco Malfoy._

_He was wearing elegant black robes with a white, crisp shirt underneath and silver tie that matched his eyes. His two silvers orbs shone brightly under the candle lights and his soft, amused smile as he talked with his best friend Blaise Zabini suited him, making him look like an angel. His soft (she knew for sure how soft his locks were because she had style__d__ them) platinum bangs covered slightly his left eye, giving him an air of mystery. He was holding a crystal glass of elf wine and he looked up and smiled charmingly when Pansy Parkinson, his date for the evening joined in their conversation. The girl had grown into her looks but she still wasn't a beauty. Her personality had changed also and even though she still considered Muggle born's to be inferior to pureblood's, she now had a small dose of tolerance for them._

_"What's so interesting?" Terry's inquiring tone cut through her day dream about Draco__-freaking-Malfoy and she felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment at having been caught by her date staring at her old adversary. She hastily turned her honey eyes and she connected her wide stare with the clear blue orbs of Terry. He hadn't seen who she was staring at thankfully but she was still ashamed._

_"Oh nothing Terry, I was just admiring the decorations. I think it's more beautiful than the Yule Ball!" she enthusiastically lied but felt no remorse. It wasn't like he was her boyfriend. She had made it clear that they were coming only as friends and nothing more._

_"I agree" he nodded and spun her around. She managed to catch a glimpse of Malfoy and he seemed to be staring at her and Terry. She averted her own eyes and glanced around for her friends._

_Ginny was dancing with Neville and they seemed to be laughing heartily. Luna was standing next to the refreshment table and a dirty blond haired guy from Ravenclaw seemed to want to talk to her but was hesitating. She smiled amused by this. Luna was a very welcoming person and rather lovely when you get used to her bizarre ideas._

_"You look lovely by the way" Terry murmured when she turned to him. She blushed and mumbled a subtle thank you. Today she was wearing a dress Mrs. Weasley had picked especially for this event in a trip to Diagon Alley after the start of the semester. It was a beautiful white dress that hugged her breasts and flown down to her feet elegantly. Her peep toes shoes were also white and she had let her hair down into waves of caramel brown. She looked according to Ginny, ethereal and goddess__-like._

_"May I cut in?" a smooth tenor voice made her turned around in surprise. Malfoy had tapped Terry's shoulder and was now standing next to them. He seemed perfectly at ease even though Terry was glaring daggers at him, obviously upset the Malfoy heir had disrupted his advances on the Gryffindor Princess. She sighed in relief but only he noticed and his lips quirk in partial amusement._

_"Of course" Terry gritted out, always polite and allowed his arms to fall off her slim waist. He step__ped__ back, threw Malfoy a warning glare and turned abruptly to join his friends who in return threw furious glances his way. He was chuckling as he placed his pale hands softly on her waist, like he was afraid she was going to break, and pulled her lightly to him. She rested her small hands on his shoulders and tried to suppress the blush that threatened to cover her creamy cheeks._

_"Thanks for that" she murmured shyly. Silver eyes shone with mirth and his pearly whites flashed in his usual arrogant smirk._

_"Well I couldn't_ not _save a damsel in distress now, could I?" he remarked and counted backwards from ten, mentally. When he reached one she smacked his forearm._

_"I'm not a damsel in distress!" she snapped, her honey eyes flashing with annoyance and her face a lovely shade of pink. Her cherry painted lips unconsciously formed a pout and his eyes, unwillingly dropped to them but he caught himself before she realized it. When her angry eyes glared at him, he was the perfect picture of indifference._

_"Sure, whatever you say _princess_" he smiled pleasantly._

_"Godric you are so annoying! I regret agreeing into dancing with you!" she sighed dramatically. She averted her eyes, wanting to show him her displeasure with his current behaviour but he just shrugged._

_"If you wish I can always return you to Boot. He seems quite lonely" he pointed towards Terry who was sitting moodily at a table full of Ravenclaw's. "Mature!" Draco sniggered as he twirled her around effortlessly._

_"He is mature...__Most of the time" she defended her friend. Terry may be quite annoying with his constant pursuit even though she made it clear she wasn't interested but she still considered him a friend._

_"Rather fond of Boot, aren't we?" his voice held accusation and she almost shivered at the coldness he suddenly emanated. His eyes had turned to dark stormy clouds and his lips were forming a tight line. He seemed quite mad at the moment and she didn't know why._

_"What's the matter with you?" she demanded, feeling a little apprehensive__. __"Of course I care for him, he's my friend! I care for my friends, you know that!"_

_His eyes bore into hers, his intensity making her mouth dry and butterflies to burst into her stomach. His hands tightened on her body, bringing her closer to him. She could smell his cologne as he guided her head to rest on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. His head rested on top of hers and she felt content__ment__._

_"You are so warm and kind to all" she heard him whispering. "Even to me after everything I did to you..."_

_"I knew you could change. Everyone can...__And it didn't feel right to just condemn you judging by your past actions. I believe anyone deserves a second chance, you as well. And you proved me correct. You changed...__You are a better person Malfoy, a kinder person. The person you were meant to be..."_

_He didn't answer, he just held her closer. When the song ended he noticed Boot coming their way. His teeth clenched together as he lightly pulled his hands away. Her eyes stared up at him smiling._

_He smiled back._

_"Do you want to go for a walk with me? The ball is about to end either way. Only twenty minutes until midnight..."__he offered, his silver eyes pleading for her to accept. Her heart beat uncontrollably as she nodded mutely. He smiled and pulled her quickly towards the Grand Doors, carefully manoeuvring her so Boot couldn't see them. They managed to walk outside without anyone noticing them. The gardens were once again decorated with living fairies making the castle seem more magical than usual. She shivered and he frowned when he saw the thin material of her dress. He disregarded his outer robes and carefully placed them on her. She looked up at him startled but smiled nevertheless..._

_"Thank you" she softly murmured so to no__t__ disrupt the peaceful night. They walked for a few minutes, neither speaking. She felt awkward, her attraction for the blond Slytherin next to her (because now she was sure that her weird feelings when around him, were attraction unfortunately) intensifying because of the way he looked with his elegant robes and his eyes shining in happiness._

_"You look stunning tonight" his soft voice made its way into her bubble. She turned blushing to stare at him. He was looking straight ahead, refusing to meet her eyes. "When you walked out your room I thought I was dead and in heaven...__White suits you, Granger. You sure are going to be a gorgeous bride!"_

_"Thank you" she stammered, her cheeks flaming despite the cold air. "Malfoy what-__"_

_"Draco" she stopped when he turned to look at her with intense grey eyes. "Call me Draco."_

_She dumbly nodded and watched him as he closed the limited space between them._

_"What's your relationship with Boot, Granger?"_

_His sudden and completely unrelated question caught her off guard._

_"What?"_

_"Your relationship with Boot...__Classify it. You are friends, acquaintances, _lovers _or friends with benefits?"_

_"What!" she blushed deeper. "We are only friends! I cannot believ-__"_

_"What about Weasel?" his stare as cold__ as ice__ now, unforgiving. His eyes searching as he stared at her flashed face, looking for any hints of lies. She became madder._

_"How dare you?" she whispered. "How dare you question my relationships? Do you think I would date another guy if I was still with Ron? You obviously don't know me at all Malfoy!"_

_"So you and ginger boy are over?" his cool persona outraged her._

_"Yes you idiotic git! I broke up with him before school started! Arrogant arse, ferret bo-"_

_Her swearing was cut short by his soft, satin lips on hers. Her gasp of surprise was swallowed by his hungry mouth as his warm, wet tongue took an experimenting swipe over her lips. She opened her mouth willingly __and surrendered her self to his passion. His arms encircled her waist, bringing her flesh against him, one of his hands burying in her thick curls, guiding her face to kiss her more thoroughly. Her own hands gripped his soft tresses as he continue__d__ kissing her and she let a whimper when he pulled away. Her eyes, that had slid close__d__ when he firstly attacked her sweet mouth, connected with his own dark, almost black eyes._

_"You do realize this mean you belong to me from now on, right Granger? _I. Don't. Share._" he spoke slowly as he slowly r__u__bbed the back of her neck, making her sigh in pleasure. His possessive words made her heart flutter with unrestrained happiness._

_"That goes both ways Draco" she stated and his smirk was answer enough. Before she could say more his lips were on hers again and she find she loved his way of shutting her up..._

_End of flashback_

"Earth to Hermione" Sam's voice brought her back to the present.

"Sorry" she apologized quickly. "Just lost in thought!"

"Well,_ obviously_!" he remarked watching her closely. He had to have in mind this Draco fellow. She waved a dismissive hand to disregard his concerns.

"It's your turn." she said sighing deeply.

"My first girlfriend was-"

_Beep beep beep beep_

"Damn it" he swore as he pulled his cell phone out his jeans pocket. "A message" he opened it and his eyes widened when he read it. His lips were pulled into a huge smile and he glanced up to look at his friend. "Jacob Black is coming home... He will arrive around late afternoon... What do you think about bonfires, Myabee?"

Her smile matched his.

"I love them Sammy!" she squealed. "Let me go dress okay?"

"Quickly!" he laughed. "I'll wait by the car."

88888

"Where_ are_ you?" a hooded figure was standing just outside the Burrow, watching through the enchanted windows the great number of people celebrating. All the Weasley family was gathered, including the dragon tamer, Harry Potter had his arm around the female Weasley and a lot of the Order members were also there. But the one the figure was looking for was conveniently missing.

The figure lifted a gloved hand and gripped the wooden fence so hard it winced.

"I'll find you little girl... Wherever you are I'll find you... And I'll make you pay for your insolence..._Filthy Mudblood!"_

The gloved hand rose, a wand tightly clutched and the hissing voice let a sinister laugh before it cast the spell.

_"Morsmordre!"_

A flash of green light shot in the air and the figure apparated away before anyone noticed her there. Ginny Weasley was the first to notice the eerily green light shining through the window. She walked out the back door and noticed exactly what was causing the light. Her scream of horror caused the rest of the house guests run to her aid. When Harry reached her, he enveloped her in his strong arms.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked sweetly. She only pointed towards the sky.

There, 'decorating' the brilliant blue sky was the dark mark...

**A/N:** Poll will be closing May 1st, so please hurry and vote!

To avoid misconceptions the poll will not alter the course of this story. I just wanted to know what my readers prefer.


	11. Repercussions

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing.

**A/N:**Thanks to my wonderful beta Maria Binger! Hope you all had a happy Easter Sunday!

_**Repercussions...**_

Endless green... That was always what Forks represented. The forever green forest wasn't uncomfortably warm to everyone who was just visiting the small town of Forks. The few tourists came to enjoy the wild life, camping out in the forest and rock climbing or enjoying the rare sun in the beautiful sand beaches down at the reservation.

A lot of people visited the small shop and purchased leather bound books, small wooden carved animal figures and an amazing large collection of tribal souvenirs. The locals were quite polite and friendly and they always greeted outsiders with a huge, warm smile gracing their full lips. It was a known fact that the Quileute's teenage population consisted from very good looking individuals. The men were larger than the Forks' guys and the girls had an exotic air that girls like Jessica Stanley despised them for, because that earned them quite a lot of attention from other guys. Apparently the town's teenage boys had a thing for new and exotic girls...

The newest addition to their small town was none other than Charlie Swan's niece.

Almost two years ago another Swan girl had wreck havoc to all Forks High and now it seemed that his niece had already started causing gossip without even making an appearance in town. The people certainly remembered her as a tiny, bushy haired little girl with large front teeth and huge, bright brown eyes, lighter in colour than her uncle's but equally warm. Her cheery personality and her usual know-it-all attitude made her not unpleasant but endearing to the others and especially the ladies with sons around her age who wanted her to meet with their sons. It was a well known fact around town, after all, that Helen Granger's, nee Swan, family was pretty well off, meaning the girl, aka Hermione, had a considerable dowry to contribute to her future husband's.

Charlie felt like smirking when another old hug required about Hermione's well being and whereabouts.

"She's perfectly fine Mrs. Marks, she arrived yesterday and she will be coming to town probably tomorrow. She needed to rest and we had dinner last night with the Cullen's. She felt really tired today and she couldn't come. After all I work today and Bella was busy with the wedding planning and she wouldn't have anything to do!"

"Silly!" Mrs. Marks waved a dismissive hand in front of him. "You can always call me! My darling Austin will be thrilled to meet Hermione! She was always such a delightful young child! And so brilliantly smart! I heard she got accepted into Harvard with full scholarship! Is this true!"

"It is actually... She also got accepted into Yale, Cambridge, London's university and Princeton. She is remarkably smart after all!" Charlie couldn't help but gloat. True Bella had gotten in Dartmouth university but he was pretty sure Carlisle had something to do with her acceptance. She had applied way too late and the majority of the institutes wouldn't accept an overdue application, the most prestigious' like Dartmouth even more. So since _he _certainly hadn't done anything then Carlisle or more probably Edward had made a generous donation under the condition that his daughter will be accepted. Not that he was mad or anything but he was the kind of person that believed that all should rely on their own strengths. Bella won't always have Edward supporting her. She needed to make her own mistakes and decisions and learn that if she wanted something then she had to earn it herself. She would never admit it to herself but since she started her relationship with Edward Cullen she had become dependent on her boyfriend for everything. The only reason she practically lived was to be close to him. Quite pathetic in his opinion. But he couldn't speak to her about it. He loved her and her happiness was what important...

"Oh my! Her parents must be so proud!" Mrs. Marks commented, her eyes shining greedily. All this strongly reminded him one of Bella's novels, she was so fond of. All the mothers wanted his smart, beautiful and_ rich_ niece for their sons so they would be rest assured their babies were settled. He swore that he would try to protect Mya from all of them but one of the harpies was bound to snatch her for at least a dinner.

"Yes Helen was thrilled when she called me. I'm sorry Mrs. Marks but I must go. I think I saw my future son in law and I need to speak to him about something..." he politely nodded his head and moved deeper to the supermarket. He truly had seen Edward along with his mother and a couple of his siblings. He didn't need anything but it was a welcomed salvation.

88888

"What are we going to do?" Alice sighed heavily. She, Esme, Emmett and Edward were in the only local supermarket of Forks, World of Economy, to make their weekly shopping. Another façade in order to appear human to the other residents of Forks. Rosalie and Jasper were out hunting and Carlisle was at the hospital saving lives... And they were left to do the shopping for groceries. _Yikes!_

"About?" Emmett chirped as he piled unnecessary things in the trolley just so he could have fun. He always acted like a child when on shopping trips and that's why Esme usually forbid him from joining. But today they had no choice...

"Don't play stupid Emmett, it doesn't become you!" Edward hissed. He was in a really bad mood. All the previous night's events had caused him to feel emotionally unstable right now. After they had returned from the girl's house they tried to understand what blocked Rosalie from killing her. Some kind of force field for sure but what kind? Carlisle had called some friends in high positions but such a technology was unheard off. And no matter how progressed, they were vampires! They should be able to walk through everything made from humans... They had come to the conclusion that there was no way they could find out what the hell protected her home. So they jumped to the second part of his plan. To learn everything they could about Hermione Jean Granger...

So _not_ what he wanted...

_Flashback_

_Edward was resting his hand on top of Alice's swivel chair as she searched through hundreds of files trying to find anything regarding Miss Granger._

_"Aha!" she smiled in glee as a file popped in the screen, Hermione's full name in the front. "Mr. Jenks managed to provide us with her file!"_

_"Well he better!" Jasper dryly drawled. "After all the money he has received from us and he will keep getting!"_

_"Shush!" Alice admonished him gently as she clicked to open the file. "Well let's see.__.__."_

_Edward leaned down to see for himself as the rest of the family listened carefully to Alice._

_"Hermione Jean Granger, born in September 19 of 1986 to Richard Jason Granger and Helen Selena Granger, nee Swan. She is almost 20 years old (here they all rolled their eyes), she's 5' 1'' and 105 pounds. She went to the St Paul's School for Girls as a child and she got accepted to Queen's College in Harley Street. Both included to the best schools in whole England. She attended for only her first year because she got accepted to a very private, prestigious boarding school in Scotland to finish her education. No name though...__That's strange...__Oh well moving on! She graduated top of her class as Valedictorian and she has the best marks ever. She's considered to be a genius and she has a variety of awards for spelling, science and other __subjects. She speaks a lot of languages apparently including English__-well hello!-__French, Italian, German and Greek. She studied music as a child. She knows how to __the __play piano, guitar and violin. An overachiever apparently. She can also dance. Well she can do pretty much everything!"_

_"Get on Alice" Edward gritted. "I don't care about how perfect she is! I want to know what the hell happened tonight!"_

_"Fine, fine, Scrooge!" Alice bit annoyed. All the others rolled their eyes at their usual banter. "Let me see...__Oh! She got accepted to like all the highly prestigious universities including Harvard, Cambridge and Yale. She will start her first semester this fall in Cambridge. And that's it..."_

_They all held their breath..._

_"Nothing more?" Edward exclaimed astonished. His eyes rounded as he pushed Alice's chair away and he crouched before the screen to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. "Her parents files, her school files, pictures...__Holy hell! There's nothing about her past her life after she started her boarding school! All there is here is her London address, her properties, her ID and license and some recent photos but nothing valuable! Nothing concrete I can use! It's like she stopped existing!"_

_"That's impossible!" Carlisle said__,__ his voice uneven. "There must be something!"_

_"There isn't" Alice stood up and joined her husband on their white couch. "Jenks sent everything he could find. And he's the best..."_

_"Maybe if he has more time?" Rosalie offered disappointed. Alice shook her head, her short hair slight swivelling._

_"I contacted him right after Bella left to join her in Port Angeles. She's not into politics or something. She's just a girl. Tracking her file should have taken him less than six hours. I paid him well enough. If that's what he sent then that's all he could find...__Face it, Hermione Granger is practically none existent!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Well sorry Eddiekins but you remembered what happened. The girl knows how to hide her secrets!" Emmett commented offhandedly.

"I still think you should just talk to her Edward" his mother sighed heavily. He could feel her anxiety coming off of her in waves and he wasn't even an empath like Jasper! Esme was always so kind. She always thought that everything could be solved with conversation.

"Mum" he pushed his dishevelled hair out of his eyes. "She hates me... I'm pretty sure what she wants to hear from me is _when _I'll leave Bella."

"Talk to her!" Esme insisted. "If you make her see how much you love Bella then she'll understand! She may not like you but she at least won't cause any more trouble!"

"Esme-"

"Charlie" Edward lowly hissed so only his family could hear him. He was surprised he hadn't detect Bella's father as soon as they walked through the doors but the truth was he was a bit preoccupied with thoughts of his future cousin in law and the pain she had morphed into from moment one.

"Hello Charlie!" Esme cheerfully greeted him as the elder man came closer.

_I must be nice to him, Bella loves him. I should not under _any_ circumstances kill him and staged it as an accident._

His thoughts made Edward bit his tongue to stop his amused laughter. Ever since his return Charlie often daydreamed of murdering him or arresting him under false accusations just to spite him. He still had seizures of uncontrollable fits of laughter whenever he recalled his thoughts as he drove him and Bella to their graduation and watched him to the back of his cruise, where the criminals usually sat. His utopia! All the way to the school he fantasized about locking him in a cell for the rest of his life! If he were human he 'd most probably had died from laughter.

"Hello Esme, Alice, Emmett" his brown eyes, so much like Bella's landed on him. The slight tighten was all too obvious to him. "Edward. How all of you are?"

"Lovely!" Esme chirped, smiling brightly. "How's Bella?"

"She's in a trip to Port Angeles with Angela. Something about purchasing a dress for Angela." he seemed to truly be baffled about why she would need a new dress. As was Edward. As was all males in probability. Women were weird like that. More shoes the better or something along those lines.

"Oh! And they didn't invite me?" Alice almost shrieked.

"Well dear they called you but your phone was dead." Charlie placated her. She seemed heart broken.

"And how's your _lovely_ niece Chief Swan?" Emmett's shark like grin made Edward want to throttle him. The bastard was purposefully goading him!

"Fine, fine. I think she went to La Push" he answered also smirking as he risked a pleased stare at his future son in law. Edward adopted a calm, indifferent expression but that didn't fool the elder man. His amused wide grin annoyed him way too much. His lips twitched when Emmett threw a wicked grin his way.

_You are going down. _He mouthed to his brother when Charlie wasn't looking. Emmett's grin widened and he noncommittally shrugged his massive shoulders, daring him silently. Edward's eyes flashed murderously when he opened his smart ass mouth again.

"I quite liked her! She's so lovely and pretty!" Alice cut in their immediate bickering smoothly shooting them warning glares. _Rather admiringly how such a small person could annoy the heck out of you without even trying!_ Edward thought sarcastically.

_Oh shut it Edward! _Alice's thoughts were amused. Apparently she could read his expressions like an open book. _No matter how much she hates you I like her! For one she has a sense of fashion!_

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes and he decided to ignore his pixie sister.

"La Push?" Esme asked. "Is she going for a bath?"

"No I think she wanted to see the place. She hasn't been there for years and she used to love it!" Charlie seemed thoughtful. "Thankfully she will have some time to enjoy herself!" he sighed tiredly.

Four eyebrows rose simultaneously.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well the whole town wants to see her again! You remember how they reacted when Bella moved here! And Hermione's been away longer! The vultures are ready for attack! They haven't even see her and so far I have three diner invitations to tell her about! It's ridiculous!"

"She's the perfect bride to be" Esme smiled. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean, Esme?" he asked. The smile she and Alice exchanged was sympathetic.

"You have read Pride and Prejudice right?" he nodded. "Their mentality hasn't change, no matter the fact that we are in the 21st century. Especially in small towns a young woman in Hermione's age is considering marital material. She has the whole package! Money, looks and a respectable family! All the mothers in the area will want her for their sons!"

"I know" Charlie chuckled amused. "I just had a small chat with Mrs. Marks. She was quite eager that her son would be thrilled to be Hermione's guide in town! I can't help but wonder how Mya will react!"

"I only met her yesterday but I think she won't like it!" Alice commented cheerfully. Charlie laughed and agreed.

"I'm sorry Esme but I must take my leave. Billy is awaiting me and he isn't the most patient of men! See you soon!" he said his good byes and left them.

"Let's finish shopping and we can go home" Esme pushed her trolley and they followed.

Edward walked dutifully next to his mother, his eyes straight ahead but unseeing. His mind was once again preoccupied with thoughts of Bella's cousin. And now Charlie's comments. So the guys of Forks moved on from their infatuation with Bella to the new girl who just happened to be of relation to his fiancé... And again they all made assumptions without knowing her.

He wasn't a fool, not so absolutely besotted with Bella to not have notice Miss Granger's alluring appearance. The girl was stunningly beautiful with her long caramel brown tresses, her creamy white skin and a body most women envied and she knew how to highlight her strong points and covered her imperfections. Her warm, honey eyes usually sparkled with kindness (when not directed at him that is!) and a smile that brightened a room and could make any beating heart stop for a moment. She was also smart, a genius according to Mr. Jenks, she had self confidence, something Bella completely lacked, and that made her even more sexy than she already was. She had pride as well and she seemed the kind of person that preferred to earn whatever she had. She was an amazing woman and she truly had the whole package. Unfortunately for the males she knew how good she looked and she knew what she wanted unlike the majority of the women her age (Bella included sadly) and that's why she didn't settle. Too bad for all the guys in Forks.

From what little he knew about her (except the fact she hated him) he felt pretty confident she wouldn't like all the attention.

_I heard she is almost as rich as the Cullen's! And she's pretty! My Mikey would be so lucky to have her! I must invite her __over __for dinner! That way Mike can compensate for that horrible incident in Port Angeles! I'm sure he can persuade her he was just acting like a__n__ uncivilized being because he liked her!_

His head snapped to his right and saw Mrs. Newton standing near the vegetables with a thoughtful look on her made up face. His teeth clenched when he thought of Mike Newton. No matter what the girl was hiding and his personal dislike for her, Mike Newton _wasn't _worthy of her. He wasn't worthy of any respectable young girl, especially someone as lovely as Hermione Granger.

His feet stilled on their own accord, his brows furrowing and his eyes blinking rapidly.

"Edward?" Esme inquired worried. Her son's face was scrunched up in thought and he seemed to be debating with his self.

_Did I seriously think of her as lovely? What's wrong with me!_

**A/N:**Hope it's okay...


	12. The Big Bad Wolf and The Witch

_**Hey guys! I wanted to let you know about this fund raising community my beta, Maria Binger is a part of called **_stop_sids_** . Their goal is to raise money for **_SIDS _**research and they'll be having an auction that will be starting today. Maria will be offering two winners, an alphabet drabble series. So please come and check it out.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** Thanks to all who reviewed and **Maria Binger **for betaing this...

So here are the poll results:

Individual votes: 141

Draco Malfoy: 79(46%)

Edward Cullen: 66(39%)

Neither: 24(16%)

Thanks to everyone who took the time to vote... Again I must say that I have already planned with who she'll end up in the end before I begin writing the story. I just wanted to know your preferences, so don't count on this...

_**The Big Bad Wolf and the Witch...**_

"I missed this" Hermione murmured as Sam helped her out of his large black Jeep. They had just parked on the road of the first beach and she could see the beautiful blue-green waters crashing on the shore. The air smelt of salt and she felt her self smiling happily. She used to love coming here with Bella and playing in the little ponds of water and swimming with Sam and the Black twins.

Her family and the Black's, along with Sam and sometimes his mother always had small picnics to the beach and Billy Black used to carry a barbecue so they could have freshly grilled meat to eat. The grown ups cooked, sat on their plastic chairs relaxing and had fun laughing about this and that.

The children were free... As long as they stayed in sight they could play whatever they wanted. Just nothing dangerous. Hide and Seek was not an option because the hiding opts were non existent in the beach but they loved Tag. They laughed and laughed until they couldn't breath. They were so carefree and happy with just a small victory!

She sighed as she turned to look at her childhood best friend. He was smiling at her with his big black eyes shining. He was so much like his younger self but different too. Gone was the mischievous sparkle from his eyes and the playful smirk adorning his lips. Now he had a mature, old look in his eyes. A look she recognized all too well. It was the same look she and her friends back home had.

The wise beyond their years, suffering stare. Something had happened to him, something that made him grow up before he was supposed to and rather fast too. She doubted this something was his father passing away. Something deeper troubled him. And she needed to find out... But if Sammy wasn't ready then she would wait. As long as he wasn't in danger or miserable that is!

"I know Myabee. You haven't been here for a long time" he grabbed her suddenly unsteady hands and pulled her towards a large crowd near a fallen tree trunk, now white from the sea salts attack. She saw seven dark skinned guys, all hugely tall and muscular. She really felt short, especially when her brain processed the fact that all of them were younger than her... She sighed annoyed and Sam smirked knowing what went through her head and she glared at him.

Not including herself there were only four other girls along with the boys. One of them had her back to them, staring at the blue-green ocean ahead, the other three watched her and Sam's approaching figures. She recognized immediately Rachel Black with her long, ebony shiny hair tied to a high ponytail and her beautiful dark green eyes smiling brilliantly at her. The other girl had a more subtly beauty with a wide friendly face, broad grin and warm eyes and pearly white teeth. And finally she recognized another familiar face, who didn't look so happy with her coming back. Leah Clearwater's beautiful face was set on a neutral expression, letting nothing out of her personal emotions but her dark green eyes betrayed her annoyance. Unlike Hermione, the girl hadn't perfected her aloof, cold indifferent persona and her eyes, as the saying went, were a mirror of her soul. Hermione couldn't help a small fond smile that made the girl rolled her eyes. No matter the fact Leah always seemed to dislike her, even as a kid, Hermione felt very close and cared deeply for her. She was a distant child when she was there but Hermione had seen her with others she cared about and her younger brother. She acted tough but she had a heart so warm and her motherly instincts were already present.

She suddenly felt a little nervous but Sam's comforting hand holding hers calmed her quickly.

88888

"Where the bloody hell is Sam? I called him half an hour ago!"

Paul had his arms around Rachel's slim waist and he rested his chin on top of her shoulder. Contrary to what other people believed he wasn't an insensitive jackass. He knew how to show affection and love but only to those he chose, based on their familiarity and connection -meaning family and close friends. He learned at a young age that the world was a cruel place and only if you had someone with you it was possible to survive.

As for his love life he wasn't too excited about settling down. He loved his freedom and he had sworn to stay single until well after his thirties. He was handsome, maybe not the freakishly-vampiric kind of handsomeness, but in human standards he was above average. And he had every girl he wanted.

His transformation didn't change much his personality but gave him a comfort. He had a place where he actually belonged and he knew without doubt that when he needed them, his pack members will be there. Even the Queen of the Bitches, or commonly known as Leah.

After their huge fight with the newborns and Jacob's injury he was sure he would never be caught unexpected. And then of course came Rachel... He hadn't seen her for almost two years and then they rarely spoke to each other. He was out to the beach along with Jared and Quil, they were free from patrol and they were discussing about Jake and the upcoming wedding of the leech and the leech lover. Quil saw her first and yelled hello. He looked up as she came to greet him and that was it. He was finished.

He still remembered the feeling of utter blissfulness and completion when she looked at him with her big dark green eyes and smiled her hello. Every little string that kept him to this earth snapped and only one remained attaching him for the rest of their lives to her. He choked on his breath, mumbling incoherent words and the girl seemed confused and worried. Jared, who knew from his experience with Kim what had transpired, started laughing hysterically freaking Rachel even more. Quil then caught in the joke and stared incredulously at Paul.

_"Jake's gonna kill you" _was his only words as he gently grabbed Rachel's arm and led her away.

Paul feeling irrational jealous attempted to throttle him but Jared held him back. Later that evening a very amused Billy told her the pack's secret and informed her about Paul's imprinting. Thankfully she felt fluttered but asked him to give her some time to come in terms with her emotions before they jumped to marriage as Paul proposed, much to his disappointment. They now dated and were getting to know each other better. He was still seventeen after all and still a student. She had admonished him from dropping his studies and spent a good amount of time with him, tutoring him.

"Calm down Paul" Jared sighed heavily. "He said he was coming. He'll be here soon enough. Jake won't be arriving for at least three hours... We have plenty of time."

"Jared's right" Embry who was currently playing poker with Quil commented. His eyes were glued to his cards and his brows furrowed when Quil smirked at him evilly.

"Do you hear that?" Seth jumped up from his place next to his sister and cocked his head to the left. Their wolves' senses kicked in and they heard the low rumble of a car engine.

"I think it's Sam's jeep" Leah gracefully stood and walked to her cousin who was watching the ocean. The guys couldn't help but give her an appreciative look. Despite her bitchiness they couldn't refuse that Leah was a very sexy and attractive young woman. She was tall with curves that made all the males drool and very graceful. Her big green eyes were often hard but when turned on her little brother were soft and warm. Her now short hair suited her even though she was pained to cut her long tresses.

"Are you okay Em?" she asked the scarred girl. Emily, her cousin who was like a sister to her, the woman that had taken her love away from her and in retrospect broken her heart. She knew Emily fought him tooth and nail in his pursuit but truth be told they couldn't escape fate. And Sam and Emily were destined to be together. She knew that, she really did and more over when she learned about the imprinting and she didn't hate neither Sam nor Emily. But she couldn't keep a small part of her resenting her cousin for hurting her so deeply. And she hated her self even more, making her act ruder towards all the others. Thankfully she was good at keeping her thoughts locked away when in wolf form. She preferred to be known as the jealous ex than a pathetic little girl who blamed her self for being not good enough for Sam.

Her belief was intensified when she first changed. Because she was the first girl ever to become a wolf, she felt an outcast, somehow _tainted_, like this was her official mark of being ineffective, damaged somehow, and not good enough for anyone. And her self loathing progressed...

"Yeah just worried for Jake, that's all" Emily murmured softly, even though she knew all could hear her. "Billy will be thrilled but I don't think Jake will be alright. The wedding is very soon... How you think he'll handle it?"

Leah scrunched her brows and shoved her hands in her shorts pockets. She bit her lower lip in thought and noticed her cousin staring at her, expecting her answer.

"I really don't know" she looked away. "I think he'll be sad. The woman he loves getting married to his mortal enemy. And plans on joining him as well. But he does love her. For that he will try to be happy for her. Even though he's dying inside he'll try to cope for her, to make sure she won't feel guilty." Now she wasn't speculating, she just told her how _she_ was currently feeling about her upcoming wedding next year with Sam.

Emily's eyes remained on her. When she noticed the tears gathering in the corner of her eyes and her mouth open she knew what she was about to ask and honestly, she was not keen on answering her. Even more with all her pack members there. She smiled softly at her.

"I'll go now" she walked away quickly, avoiding looking at her again. She saw Sam's Jeep parking in the parking lot and he jumped out and bounced -her eyebrows shot to her hairline along with all the others- to the passenger door. To their utmost surprise a petite girl jumped out the car. Leah felt the breath leave her body when the girl smiled up at Sam with fondness clear in her shining honey eyes. Eyes that were awfully familiar. She _knew_ that girl. And judging by the way Rachel's eyes lit up in enthusiasm she was correct in her assumption.

"Who is the chick?" Paul asked bewildered.

"I don't know but she is _H-O-T!_" Quil remarked openly checking her out, his eyes straying to her impossibly long legs, enclosed to a fitting dark blue pair of jeans. She was wearing a simple white tank top and her long golden brown hair was pulled to a messy bun with a few tendrils falling on her neck and forehead.

She looked at them and when her eyes fell on her own she smiled rather warmly at her. Leah couldn't help but roll her eyes. Seriously she hadn't seen the girl in almost a decade and she was pleased with that. And now she came and acted all friendly as usual. When they were kids she used to dislike her because Sam worshipped the ground she walked upon, always talking about her when she was away and spending time with her when she visited. Their parents and the general Reservation found it amusing and they actually placed bets on when the two will get married. It was a sure fact!

But little _Miss Perfect _got accepted to a private boarding school and stopped coming altogether. She remembered Charlie's proud face when he announced that his niece got in a school that only the elite got accepted.

And much to her annoyance _Myabee_ was never mean or stuck up or snobby in order for her to have a valid reason to hate her. She was kind, cheerful and friendly and acted like the sister she never had. She tried to avoid her as possible but the girl was constantly at the Black's residence along with her family and Sam. So it was difficult. And she always included her in her plans no matter her attitude towards her.

_Damn..._

Sam stood right in front of them and smiled pleasantly. He motioned to all of them with an enormous hand.

88888

"Everyone" Sam smiled at his friends as the guys were staring curiously at the small girl next to him. "This is Hermione Granger, my best friend and Charlie's niece."

"Seriously?" the shorter guy, but much taller than her asked. He had a very young face with black hair and smiling brown eyes. "I'm Collin by that way, nice to meet ya!"

"Hello Collin and yes seriously Charlie is my uncle." she answered him as she shook his hand. She immediately noticed his unnatural high temperature and felt a spark flashing in her mind. She knew something was off about them but she couldn't exactly pin point what. She will have to read some in order to discover their secret.

"You don't look like Bella at all" a taller male murmured as he shook her hand. Again high temperature. "Quil Ateara!"

"Well I took after my grandmother from my dad's side apparently. But we are both brunettes with brown eyes though." she smiled and before she could say more Rachel had her in a bear hug.

"I missed you Mi" she laughed along side her and they earned some confused looks. "Oh come on! She's Charlie niece! Don't you think I would know her? She's my age after all!"

"So Jake knows her too" Seth Clearwater asked as he introduced himself with a shy grin. He blushed when she flashed him a smile.

"Of course but I don't think he'll remember her. He was too young. Same goes for you lot." Sam cut in smoothly.

"What!" Jared exclaimed. "You knew us?"

"Not in particular" she sighed. "I remember you all but you were too young to hang out with us. The ones I knew better is Sam of course, the Blacks and the Clearwater's. I used to baby sit you Sethy" she winked at the boy who blushed scarlet.

"And that was your reaction every time she kissed your cheek" Leah came to stand in front of the much shorter girl. "So you came for the wedding?" she asked without bothering to say hello. That earned her a scowl of disapproval from Sam and the rest.

"Yes" she smiled pleasantly. "I missed you too Leah. You sure have grown more beautiful!"

Leah's cheeks flashed but she only sniffed and walked away. Hermione chuckled.

"Sam?" a soft, feminine voice was heard and Hermione noticed the fourth girl coming towards them. Her eyes widened as she took her scarred face but she was quick to change her expression to a friendly face. _What happened to the girl? _she mentally asked herself. _That looks like claw marks. What kind of animal scarred her so badly?_

"Emily" the love and adoration lacing his voice when he spoke her name made her realize that she was his fiancé. She took one more look at her and noticed that despite her damaged skin she was still quite beautiful with black long hair and brown, warm eyes that sparkled with kindness. He took her hand gently and pulled her to his side, his big hands closing around her tiny waist and bringing her closer to him. He dropped his head and kissed the top of her head and smiled as she sighed. He raised his head and stared at her. "This" he nodded to the girl in his arms "is my fiancé Emily Young. Emily I want you to meet Hermione Granger, my best friend."

Emily's smile was brilliant enough to put the sun in shame. She grabbed her into a hug and kissed both her cheeks.

"Sam has told me all about you!" she chirped, obviously not minding the close relationship between her and Sam. That was good. She knew a lot of people mistaken their friendship as something more but that never was true. It was like her relationship with Harry. Even thinking about it felt like incest to her!

"Good things I hope!" Hermione exchanged a look with Sam who lifted his brow.

"So you are here for Bella's wedding with Cullen. You met the guy?" Paul asked rudely. Hermione levelled him with an ire glare that had him cowering behind Rachel.

"Yes I met Edward."

"And what's your opinion about him?" Leah couldn't help but ask. Hermione blanched.

"Em... He is... _nice_?" she meekly replied. Sam's smirk widened. He knew when she was uncomfortable.

"You hate him, don't you?" he cheekily stated and she glared at him icily.

"Oh alright!" she threw her hands in exasperation. "I can't stand him! I think they are making a horrible, _horrible _mistake and he's not good enough for her! I swear if I could get away with murder he would be six feet under!"

They all stared at the small fuming girl for a few seconds, the silence deafening.

"I like her!" Jared cheered and they all broke down laughing merrily. After that they welcomed her and she properly got introduced to the rest of the people. Jared and Paul left to go bring the food for the barbecue and Collin, Brady and Quil started the fire.

"Jake will be here soon" Embry murmured to Sam happily.

"I can't wait!" Seth was literally bouncing on his feet looking like a sugar high toddler with his broad grin and wrinkling hands. Hermione was intensely reminded of little Teddy._ Her godson_. Oh how she missed her little teddy bear! The boy was spoiled beyond belief, everything he wanted he had it. He was her little man and all adored him. She, Harry and Ron took shifts on taking care of him when she was at home because Andromeda, even though she adored him was too old for chasing after an over energetic young child. So Harry ended up as his legal guardian. For now that was...

She had discussed it with him and both her parents and even Draco when they were together during Easter holidays and she brought the boy in one of their dates (surprisingly Draco adored the little fellow as much as Harry. After all he was his only blood related relative and he liked him more than expected. Especially his long tresses, as Draco had decided he looked better with his hair hanging almost to his chin. She agreed of course because she loved to bury her fingers into his thick platinum locks. Little Ted Lupin asked for his Drakey every day and Harry found it quite amusing to see his ex-rival turning into a total sup when in front of the one year old!) that after she graduated from Hogwarts and found a stable job -not so difficult with her qualifications, credentials and her fame- she'll legally adopt Teddy as her son. Harry reluctantly agreed after hours and hours of negotiations. He didn't want to burden her with a child when she was so young but Hermione adamantly told him that she wouldn't be alone. Even after she will be Teddy's mum she will have her friends with her. And Harry will remain as his godfather after all!

She smiled.

"I'm sure Jacob will be pleased to see you as well, Seth" his answering smile was enough to make her laugh.

88888

Bella was sitting with Angela at the same café she had found Hermione when she had arrived. They had visited all the clothes shops in the small mall. Angela wanted to buy a new dress for Bella's wedding and so the duo searched for a good two hours before settling to a simple but elegant peach strapless cocktail dress that stopped right above her knees and matching three-inch heel shoes. They were hungry when they finished and decided to have an early dinner there and have their coffee as well.

"So how's your cousin?" Angela asked when the waiter brought her sandwich and coke. Bella had told her and Jessica the basic about the elder girl but they were still too curious. And the gossip around town was crazy! If you wanted to know truths and sure facts then you either had to meet the girl herself or ask Bella! And seeing that Jessica was busy trying to win Mike again and Lauren was too preoccupied whining about the idiot that promised her a model career if she chopped her precious hair and then disappeared _she _was officially selected to interrogate Bella. She felt highly uncomfortable about that since she was the quiet type.

"Pretty good. She's excited to be here. She missed me and Charlie but she isn't so excited about the ceremony." she sighed heavily. She knew she could trust Angela. She had proved her loyalty when she accepted the Cullen's and herself without asking questions or being rude.

"How so?" Angela looked genuinely curious. _Well here's go nothing..._

"She kinda hates Edward" she murmured and Angela choked on her food. She coughed and drank her water hastily to clear her throat.

"Pardon?" she motioned the waiter away when he came to require if they needed anything. "I thought that everyone loves Edward! Now if you had told me Rosalie I would understand!"

"I know!" she took a small bite of her chicken salad and thought about Angela's words. True Edward was too charming and being a vampire his charm really affected the female humans, turning them into mindless drooling idiots, her self included. Mya didn't react like that at all. She was in a room with four male vampires, all of them incredible and inhumanly beautiful and she didn't even bat an eyelid! That was so unfair! When she first met the Cullen's she was rendered speechless by their outstanding beauty.

"I think she doesn't approve of him for me. She kinda knows about, well pretty much everything!" she scowled. Damn Charlie and his big mouth.

"Ah" Angela nodded in understanding. "Don't take this wrong Bella, but after everything you've been through because of him, I can relate to her."

"He-"

"Please let me finish" Angela smiled apologetically and took a deep breath. "I am not the best person to offer advice to that extent, I only got to know Edward after his return but I was there Bella. I saw how you were for_ months _after he left. You were a living zombie, lifeless. And then you started healing because of _him _(she didn't mention Jacob's name and for that she was grateful). You were getting better and better and I thought that you'll finally got over Edward and maybe be with_ him._ But then you just went and disappeared for three days and returned in the arms of your ex boyfriend and less than three months later you announce you are getting married to him. You only dated for nine months not including your break up. Call me insane but most people take more time to know each other before tying the knot! And they usually prefer to graduate first!"

"We are in love Angela. I know I love him more than anything and-"

"But you are in love with Jacob too" Angela cut her off and she froze when she spoke Jake's name. She tried not to think about him too often, stupidly believing that if she didn't think of him and no one uttered his name her feelings for him will disappear like that.

"I-" she shut her mouth and bit hard her lower lip in order to not completely break down and start crying in the middle of the mall.

"It's true isn't it?" Angela softly inquired, her eyes warm and understanding. Bella nodded and looked down dejectedly. Angela sighed and pushed her locks behind her ear. She hated seeing Bella hurt but she needed to tell her before she made a mistake she'll spend her life regretting. "I knew it. We_ all_ knew it but you. He always made you happy; when you were down he was the only one who could put a smile on your face. You were broken and he fixed you again. And he loved you, I could tell. I'm not saying Edward doesn't love you Bella, Gods knows both guys would probably die for you in a heart beat but are you sure you made the right decision? Are you _100%_ sure that Edward's the one for you? I know Jake has run off but I want you to think something for me before you answer me. Let's say he returns... And he's not alone. Let's say he has found a new love. Imagine he's planning to marry her as soon as he's of age. You know you won't be able to see him again, he'll be away with someone else... How would you feel if he stopped staring at you like you are his world Bella?"

Bella's mouth had gone dry, her chocolate brown eyes fixed on her friend's straight face, her brain forming unconsciously the images she so casually painted in front of her. Jacob's smiling loving face as he stared at her eyes with adoration. His warm embrace as he soothed her nightmares. And herself not there. Another woman was standing there, in his arms, smiling contently as he cradled her like a porcelain doll and kissed her forehead lovingly. A silver ring materialized on both their ring fingers and their smiles were radiant as they stared at each other. He leaned in to kiss her and Bella felt her heart breaking...

_No..._

88888

He was here finally... After hours and hours of running he was finally home.

Home where _she_ resides... Where his heart will break because of her. But he won't be alone. No, he had his friends. They'll help him get over his pain. They'll be there for him through out this ordeal. He still remembered Leah's words as she softly spoken to him so many hours ago.

_By being there for you...__We'll help you forget her...__Eventually..._

She was right. Not that he would admit that to her but still! He laughed in his wolf form as he sniffed the air. He was close to the beach where he knew they'll await. He was closer. Almost a mile away and he would meet them. He stopped shortly. They weren't in wolf form. They obviously waited for him for a small feast to celebrate his return by the beach so the best solution was to go in his human form. Seeing as he spent the last month in four paws it would be a good idea to phase back and walk the rest of the way in order to get used to his human legs. His friends wouldn't be so forgiving if he fell on his ass in front of them. They wouldn't forget it until their dying breath!

He knew he was exaggerating of course but he didn't want to embarrass himself. And he didn't want to freak his sister out if she was there. If _he_ was, so would she._ Damn Paul! I'm so going to kill him! Three freaking billions girls on earth and he just-had-to-imprint on my sister! What an a__s__s!_

He phased back and quickly pulled his dirty shorts on. He was hungry and there was no way he will go to his house and change before he had at least two dozen hot dogs in his stomach! He happily skipped two steps before he fell face first on the ground.

_Fuck!_

88888

Jacob could smell the delicious aroma of hot dogs and steaks. And vegetables. Emily always insisted they should eat their veggies. It was her rule. If they wanted to eat her food they should eat it all, greeneries included.

He ran faster and soon he caught the first glimpse of luminescent blue. The sun was just touching the ocean making it seem like the water was on fire as the sun sank into the oceans depths. He stopped and stared for a second admiring the beautiful colours painting the smooth beach orange and making the fire that was burning seem so unimportant compare to the magnanimous spectacle before him. He smiled as he saw his pack members laughing. They hadn't noticed him emerging from the deep forest and they seemed a little preoccupied having a good time awaiting him.

He walked closer and when he put his bare feet on the sand his older sister turned around and her dark eyes landed on him. They widened and tears overflowed as she cried out and lunged her self at him. She ran the few meters separating them and encircled his waist with her small hands, crying her eyes out with sobs shaking her frail body. He gently hugged her, softly crooning and rubbing her back with comforting circles. He felt her body start to relax as she pulled away to properly see him for the first time in almost two years.

"I missed you little brother" she whispered as she rose to her toes to lightly peck him on his warm cheek.

"And I too sister" he smiled mischievously. "So you _know_ now?"

She smirked and lifted an eyebrow. "I _always _knew you were a mutt Jake!"

"Well you are marrying one as well!" he laughed. And then his eyes turned serious. But the quirk of his lips gave him away. "Seriously though, _Paul_? Why not Embry? Or _anyone_ else for that matter?"

"You'll get used to him" she smiled and pulled away from him just as a shout broke their moment together.

"JAKE!" the rest of his friends decided Rachel had enough time alone with him and now it was their turn. They hugged him, laughed at him, and reprimanded him for running away and welcomed him back with happy smiles on their faces.

He got sight of Leah who was the only one who hadn't come to welcome him. She spared him an understanding glance and then turned to the fire. He couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. He hugged the girls and bumped fists with the guys as they slowly made their way to the fire. Not one of them mentioned Bella and for that he was grateful. But all good things come to an end.

"So you are Jacob, Bella has told me so much about" came a strongly accented voice from behind him. He froze as all the guys and felt his ire growing. Who was this stranger who had the nerve to come and destroy his first moment back by mentioning the girl that broke his heart? His teeth gritted and he sharply turned around to face the new woman, his mouth opening to form the words that will no doubt reduce her to a whimpering mess.

And when he saw her his words died in his throat, his mouth went dry and he once again, in less than a minute froze completely. An_ angel _was standing before him, Sam's looming presence over her like a guardian.

She was way shorter than him; he was towering over her for more than a head, with long golden brown locks that looked softer than the finest silk and a pale complexion. More so than Bella. But unlike Bella it suited her. It made her look more angelic. Her full lips were quirk to an amused smile, her button nose straight and her eyes the warmest honey colour he had ever seen, seemed endless and he was sure he could sink in them. Her figure was hour glass shaped with curves in all the right places. And her aura made him shrunk back and cower under her gaze.

He didn't know her but something in his gut told him that this petite young woman will change his life... Now if the change will be for the best depended on the brown haired angel who was cheekily smiling up at him with her big eyes sparkling mischievously.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was a bitch! The first part where she meets the pack was the one that delayed me. I had to rewrite it three times and I'm still not too happy with it! Oh well!

Thanks to all who reviewed and voted!


	13. Back Home

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** A present for all the Draco lovers... I wasn't planning a chapter like this but I decided to write it as a gift for all of you since his entrance to Forks will not happen for some time. Hope that will be enough for now... Mostly filler...

_**Back Home...**_

Ginny Weasley was sitting on the Holyhead Harpies' changing room. She could hear the excited screams coming from the stadium and she felt happy. She had signed her contract as the squad's reserve just after graduation. She couldn't help but feel that her relationship with Harry had something to do with them picking her. She knew she was good but her love affair with the _boy-who-lived_ and her reputation as the golden boy's girlfriend was sure to bring a lot of attention to the team and the matches.

Rita Skeeter had written an article but avoided to mislead the public's opinion. After the war Hermione had made a deal with her. She would be the only one who could have their interviews if she didn't garble their words. She had agreed enthusiastically. When the trio wanted to release an official statement or confirm or deny any rumours, she was their official correspondent. She was the one that they always granted with interviews and little snippets from their lives.

Her exclusive articles about the trio's decision to split with Harry and Ron heading to the Auror Academy and Hermione resuming her final year, about Harry's relationship with Ginny Weasley, Ron and Hermione's break up that caused shock through out the magical community, Hermione's outstanding performance at school and most importantly her shocking and unexpected relationship with the Malfoy Heir made her quite famous and wanted by various magazines and papers. She was delighted when Hermione and Draco had agreed to release an official statement confirming their affair and their wish to have their privacy not violated. Surprisingly the wizarding world found their romance the news of the century and dubbed them as the _Perfect Golden Couple_, displacing Harry and Ginny from the top spot. Harry was quite amused and he offered her only a small statement with his approval. Ron on the other hand remained silent.

And of course she couldn't_not_ write something about the newest reserve of the Holyhead Harpies. Even though she praised Ginny's talent and performances during her school years and the fact that she became the Gryffindor's Captain and won the Quidditch tournament without a loss meant nothing for the other journalists that rushed to accuse her of taking advantage of her boyfriend's and brother's fame to make a name of her own. That hurt her deeply no matter how strong she pretended to be.

Hermione talked to her and persuaded her that she didn't have to care about what they said. All she had to do was show them that she earned her place in the team and shut them up. Today was her first match and she was so nervous. Gwen Stewart, the centre Chaser, had an accident the day prior during practice and she was her replacement. It was a friendly match between Holyhead Harpies and Falmouth Falcons. The team's motto _"Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads"_ best described them. The last time they played with them three of the main team ended up in the hospital with more than enough broken bones.

She pulled her dark green robes tighter around her body and prayed to Merlin not to embarrass herself. All her family including Charlie and Harry had come to see her and even Hermione had left her a present before she left for America. A good luck charm shaped like a golden talon with her initials engraved on it. She stood up when her coach walked in and they all cheered for their anticipated victory.

The rest of her team gave her wishes before they walked to the field. She looked up and she easily spotted her family, their famous red hair a beacon of light amongst thousands of spectators. She mounted her broom, a Firebolt, a gift from Harry for Christmas and flew in the air.

Half an hour later she was crushed in a team hug having scored more than half goals leading them to a victory. She beamed and couldn't control her anticipation to write everything to her best girlfriend who was away. That will cheer her up!

88888

Harry finished his shower and walked out his extravagant bath wearing only a towel low on his hips. He towelled his impossible hair and dried them using the spell Hermione taught him before she left. Since she was living with him now she always helped him with trivial things like managing his hair, making sure he didn't forget anything and making sure his outfit was colour matched. Before she flew to America she spent a good two hours teaching him the proper spells. Cleaning and cooking was dealt by his now faithful house elf Kreacher who after he was given Regulus locket, the little creature worshipped him and especially Hermione. It was shocking to see the previously prejudiced elf bowing so lowly his pig shaped nose touched the floor whenever Hermione walked in a room. He even liked Ron who was the meanest towards him back when they lived there their fifth year.

"Kreacher" he called and with a crack the elf materialized next to him.

"Master call?" he bowed deeply.

"Yeah" he answered frustrated. He was looking for his favourite red coloured shirt for the past ten minutes and he couldn't find it. "Have you any idea where Hermione put my red shirt? I can't find it!"

"It is thrown away." came the answer.

"What!" Harry exclaimed. She knew how much she loved that shirt! _She _gave it to him after all!

"It was burned when Master Harry destroyed Miss's lab during his experiment for his training the day before Miss Hermione left. Master was unconscious for a day when his potion blew up to his face and Miss had to stay up all night looking after Master. She bought a new shirt muttering about idiotic boys and their pigheadedness."

Harry couldn't help a faint blush to cripple on his cheeks. He remembered the incident. It was just after Hermione had finished packing for her trip. He had asked her for help with one of the potions he had to study for his second year at the Academy and he wasn't sure he could make it. So he required her precious help. She stood by him until he finished it perfectly but had to leave for a minute to go finish her packing. She had rather adamantly drilled to his head that he must wait for her before he attempted to put the potion to a vial because it was a rather unstable concoction and needed special treatment.

He was too excited though and shrugged her concerns away. He of course didn't read the instructions and therefore wasn't aware that the brew's reaction to steel was explosive and you had to use silver spoon. So when he shove the steel spoon in his emerald coloured brew the explosion rocked the house destroying a good portion of Hermione's new lab and knocking him unconscious when he collided with the wall. He was wearing his red shirt, a gift from Hermione which she bought from France when they spent their summer after the war to her Saint Tropez house, and he woke up the day after feeling dizzy and with Hermione sleeping next to his bed. She had yelled at him for acting stupid and made him swear he'll stay away from potions until her return.

"Yeah I remember now" he chuckled fondly. "Can you bring me the shirt she got me?"

"Of course Master" the elf disappeared for less than a minute and reappeared carrying a small wrapped package. On top of it was a small note. He smiling lifted the paper and unfolded it.

_I am betting you just remembered that you destroyed your shirt. Typical! Anyhow I Apparated to France before I left and got you a new one. I know how much you love that thing even though I can't understand it. Please make sure you won't destroy that one as well. And if you need a spell or anything I left you all the __necessary spells, charms etc. etc. in a small note in my room. That will help you I hope! I also included my new cell phone's number...__Make sure Ron won't find it. I don't have any desire to have him yelling at me to return...Thanks!_

He laughed softly, placing her small note in his drawer before he unwrapped his new gift. The blouse was exactly the same and he smiled. She still hadn't figured out that the reason he loved this shirt so much was because the shirt was exactly the same as the one he wore the night of their visit in Godric's Hollow back when they were hiding. It reminded him that she was his steady rock. That he will never be alone because he had his Hermione, the sister he never had with him. Some misread their relationship as more than friendship and in a way they were right. They _were_ more than friends. They were family. She was the most important person in his life, even more so than Ron. True the ginger head boy was his best and oldest friend and until their hunt he couldn't decide who he loved more. But the difference between Ron and Hermione was very simple. _He _left, _she _stayed.

And he didn't mean only during their Horcrux hunt but during the Triwizard Tournament as well. Ron shunned him out without giving him the benefit of the doubt, assuming he cheated. Hermione didn't have to be told. She was there; she saved him countless times without asking anything in return. Even when they mistreated her back in their third year she still forgave them.

So no, Harry and Hermione weren't only friends, they were family. He had also met her parents and they adored him!

There was no question in his mind concerning the lengths he would go to protect his sister. Ginny was the love of his life, his future wife and mother of his children but she would have (and she had already) accept the fact that she will always come second next to Mya. As all his male friends will come second next to Ron. The trio was a unity...

88888

"You don't love her like that mate and you know it" came George's amused voice from above him. One blue eye popped open to glare at the towering red head as his owner lied on his soft bed daydreaming about his girl... Well she wasn't really his yet but she will become again soon!

"Shut up George!" Ron snapped. "You don't know what you are talking about. I love Hermione and she loves me. We are the perfect couple, we belong together, and everyone knows it. I and her, Harry and Ginny."

"Well according to the latest news the public strongly believes you belong with Luna and Mya with Malfoy" George commented as he leaned on his little brother's desk. Ron's body flew into a sitting position in order to glare more efficiently at his older brother.

"That's bollocks!" his hands clenched into fists and he gritted his teeth. "I love-"

"No you don't" George was examining his finger nails. "And she doesn't love you. Romantically at least. And if you continue acting like a complete tosser then she won't love you at all. For the last time_ she is in love with Malfoy._ She loves him and he loves her. You can't do anything about it. Even mum accepted the fact she won't become legally a Weasley. It's about time you do too. Before you loose her forever."

Ron stayed silent for a long while. When George looked up Ron was resting his head on his bended knees and he was breathing deeply.

"How we became like this George?" his almost inaudible voice was sad. "We loved each other. Everyone thought we'll end up married with kids at some point. And now I lost her to _Malfoy_. The boy who bullied us throughout Hogwarts and became a Death Eater. How that happen?"

"I don't know mate. But Ferret Face has changed. And Harry told us that he didn't want to join the Death Eaters. It was that or witnessing his family die. And he loves her. If you had come with us when we visited then you would have seen the way he looks at her. You didn't loose her Ron. She'll always be by your side. Just not the way you want her..."

Ron sighed and ruffled his already messed hair.

"Are you really in love with her?" both boys jumped a foot in the air by Bill's sudden question. His smirk was answered with glares by both his brothers. He lifted an eyebrow and stared at his younger sibling. "So?"

"I... don't know" Ron lied down, staring at his ceiling again. "I don't think so... It was just... When she told us she was dating Malfoy... And I saw all these articles about how he was planning to propose I realized that I was jealous. I thought he was going to take her away. Mum was constantly bugging me about going after her again, and that Hermione is the perfect girl for me and that everyone expected for us to announce our wedding date and all that crap and I realized that in reality_ I do _want a family. I want what mum and dad or you and Fleur have. And Hermione was the convenient solution I guess. She is my best friend, we love each other, we dated and all of you guys adore her. And when she told me she loves Draco, I don't know I felt betrayed and hurt. I thought it was because I wanted her but I'm not so sure. Now I think it's because she found what I want sooner than me... It made me feel held back... And I blamed her."

"That's your answer Ron" Bill smiled at his brother when he lifted himself to his elbows. Ron smiled back.

"Now what do you fellows say, let's go track down the evil bitch that wants to hurt our honorary sister?" George suggested and Ron's jaw clenched.

"Let's" he said forcefully and jumped to his feet.

88888

"Hello handsome" a blonde with too much make up on placed herself to the empty stool next to his own. She was dressed like a common slug with a black leather dress that didn't left much to the imagination and red stilettos. She was smiling seductively as she stared him up and down. "What are you doing here all alone?"

Blaise lazily let his gaze drop to her provocative cleavage as his trademark Slytherin smirk crossed his full lips. He was in a wizard's club, having spent all his day locked up in his office with his board members talking about a possible expansion of his company across the Atlantic. Right after the meeting came to an end, not even an hour ago, he dropped by his house to take a quick shower and left to come here and have some fun. And possible find a willing woman to share his bed with...

But this woman was too common for his taste. He may be only interested in sex but he was pretty selective. He wanted a woman with at least_ some_ class.

"Girl" he drawled and she shivered pleasantly. "You are out of your league. Go find some pathetic excuse of a human to have fun with and get the hell out of my sight."

Her cherry painted mouth dropped open as he turned to nursing his firewhiskey between his long fingers and took a huge gulp before he motioned the bar woman for another one. She threw him a dirty glare and left in a huff. He chuckled amusedly. He lifted his glass to his lips and his blue gaze fell on a rather attractive young woman with long auburn curls that reached her chin and sparkling eyes. She seemed familiar but he couldn't place her exactly. She was dressed in a simple black dress that reached her knees and five inch heels. She was with another female, a blond, pale girl with a grey dress. She too rung a bell to his brain but he couldn't for the life of him remember them.

"Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot, our year, Hufflepuff's" came a smooth masculine voice from behind him and he turned swiftly only to come face to face with his blonde friend.

"Hey Drake" he greeted him as the taller male took the empty seat next to the dark skinned man. Draco Malfoy hadn't changed much since he left school almost a month ago. He was tall and muscular -not overly so- from Quidditch with longish platinum blond hair and intense grey eyes that had females swooning. Too bad he was interesting in only _one _female. Particularly a fairly short, brown haired, witted young Gryffindor witch who was currently out of the country. "How come you are here?"

"I knew _you_ would" he answered laconically as he motioned the bartender to bring him a firewhiskey. He was casually dressed in a pair of dark jeans (no doubt chosen by Granger, since Draco had no idea about Muggle clothing until he fell for the feisty brunette), a dark blue button down shirt and a dress jacket carelessly thrown on top. No matter his casual dress he still received appreciative looks from the women in the club. He ignored them all.

"So who are these two ladies?" he pointed to the women he was ogling when he so rudely interrupted him.

"The blond is Hannah Abbot and the red head Susan Bones." Draco gulped a huge potion of his drink and ordered another one.

"Easy there pal" Blaise amused reprimanded him. "We have time!"

"I'm not staying" the blonde bit back. He looked around, his eyes searching. "Do you have any news?"

_"News?"_ he smirked as he pretended not to know what his friend was asking. Since Draco and Granger made their deal they decided to avoid all communications (sans letters) at least until Hermione cousin's wedding when he would escort her as her date. Until then though they would stay away from each other and try to decide if a life together was what they both wanted. So far both individuals had asked about each other. _So much for staying away..._

"Cut the crap Zabini" the Malfoy heir growled dangerously. "You know what I'm asking. Tell me."

"Fine fine!" he mockingly lifted his hands in surrender. "Your girl is fine. She terrorized her future in laws and of course asked about you."

His eyes warmed and sparkled instantly and his lips quirk into a soft smile as he heard the news. "She did?"

Blaise couldn't help but rolled his eyes as his friend turned into a complete sup within seconds. "Yeah she did."

His smile caused a girl that was just passing by them to stumbled on her feet as her eyes were glued to the fair haired man. Draco nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to go now mate. I have work in the morning and unlike _you_ I can't stay awake without proper sleep."

"Good night Drakey. Sweet dreams of Granger!" he said in a sing song voice as Draco walked away. The blond gave him the finger before he apparated away leaving him alone once again. He swivel in his chair and returned to his ogling of the red head, now identified as Susan Bones. He smirked as he stood and started his usual swagger towards his pray.

88888

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were having a late dinner in their dining room. It was uncommon for them to dine later than seven in the afternoon but today they were both rather busy. Narcissa was planning their anniversary party whilst Lucius was running their business along with his only son Draco. As soon as they reached home Draco had run to his room, changed to a more comfortable outfit and flooed away.

Now half an hour later their only son practically skipped into their dining room with a smile bright enough to lit up the whole Manor. He rarely showed his feelings, having learnt from his father who almost never smiled or laughed in front of him. The last few months though the old Lucius came out and the family was happy again.

"What's the matter son?" Lucius asked fairly amused as his only son dropped to his chair unceremoniously and pulled the plates to him. "Did something happen during the half hour you spent outside?"

Draco just shrugged carelessly and sobered immediately. He straightened his shoulders and acted more dignified whilst they ate their meal. He was the image of the perfect gentleman as he slowly sipped his elven wine and ate small portions of his steak. Narcissa shared a knowing look with her husband but they decided not to voice their thoughts. When he finished his dinner he politely wiped his lips with his napkin and stood. He kissed his mother goodnight and nodded to his father and left to go to his room.

"So what do you think happened?" Lucius asked, his grey eyes twinkling. He honesty regretted turning into the bitter, power hungry man he had become when under Voldemort's authority and putting his loved ones in danger.

"Probably something to do with Miss Granger" Narcissa smiled pleasantly.

After the Final Battle the Golden Trio had defended the three Malfoy's in their trial and therefore the only penalty for them was a fine of ten million galleons. A large amount of money but not enough to put a dent in their Gringotts' vault.

Their reputation though was very bad and they tried via donations to earn the public's trust again. Lucius, although he still believed that pureblood's were superior to Muggle Born's, was forced to realize that his beliefs were completely biased and archaic. He was trying to put his old, bad self behind and start as a new person but it was a slow progress. Narcissa on the other hand became a whole new person. She may believe that Muggle Born's were inferior but the fact she owed her family's salvation to a Muggle Born made her turn a new page.

The news of their only son dating Hermione Granger came as a shock. Truth be told they were planning a party for Draco's graduation having invite all unmarried young women from respectable pureblooded families as a way for him to socialize with them and choose his future bride but apparently he had set his eyes on the Muggle Born Princess. Their romance gained more publicity that the famous Weasley-Potter one and the Malfoy name gained back his old respect. The public's opinion greatly improved after Hermione and Draco's common interview where they confirmed their relationship before Easter holidays.

Draco had owled them before the article came out but the shock was still great. When he returned he told them, in no uncertain terms, that he was in love with the Gryffindor girl and he thought she was the one for him and that he wouldn't tolerate any derogative criticism about her. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

Both Lucius and Narcissa expressed their agreement saying that his happiness was all they needed. They even asked him to invite the girl so they could properly know her as their son's girlfriend and apologized for their past behaviour.

She did come and she charmed them both with her intellect, good humour and wit. Much to Lucius delight she had French roots in her father's side and spoke the language fluidly. And to Narcissa's surprise she had the same sense of style as her. They discussed for hours and she ended up staying the night. And even though they were together, they were forced to spend the night in separate bedrooms. In the morning though Draco ended up in her bedroom and Narcissa had found them wrapped in each others arms.

Their relationship brought another good for Narcissa. She managed to make up with her sister Andromeda and to meet her grandchild, little Teddy who earned a very special spot in her heart as well as Lucius's.

Narcissa was heart broken when Draco announced to them his and Hermione's decision to break up in order to make sure they were ready for the next step. And of course right after graduation her crazy sister escaped with her only goal to kill her -hopefully- future daughter in law.

Draco was furious when Aurors came to inform them about the death threat the psychotic woman had left for Hermione. When she went to visit her cousin in America he was both relieved and sad. So seeing him so happy was safe to assumed Miss Granger had something to do with it.

88888

Draco lied down to his King sized bed and closed his eyelids, thinking about Hermione.

He didn't know how things led to this. He had spent six years tormenting her, making her and her friends' lives a living hell. She was the personification of everything he was taught to hate. She was a mudblood and more over she was friends with the _Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die_ and the Weasel king! She ridiculed him every chance she got, beating him again and again in marks, slapping him and calling him derogatory names, humiliating him and all the pureblood's in the school for being dubbed as the smartest and most powerful witch of their generation.

She didn't acknowledge his good looks or wealth or outstanding school performance. She judged him based on his personality and made sure to point out_ every single mistake _he made! She didn't back down from a challenge and she never acted as he expected her. He just couldn't figure her out and that drove him insane.

When she had her chance to utterly destroy him and his family and extract her revenge for all the years of bullying she once again left him speechless.

It was the day of his and his family's trial. Potter and Weasley had already testified in their favour and asked for their immediate release. But the most awaited testimony was hers. She was the one who had suffered more in their hands. He had already told them everything that happened during her torture. But he was sure they didn't believe him. Her truth was what they cared about.

When she walked in the door he held his breath. She didn't look at him at all. She kept her steady gaze on the juries and sat on the chair they brought for her. She reminded him of a Queen waiting for her servants with her chin tilted up proudly and her pink lips set in a firm line.

She answered their questions truthfully and didn't hide the fact she despised him. When Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic asked her what her wish for their penalty was he closed his eyes expecting the worst.

"None" she answered steadily, ignoring the surprised gasps, including his own. "Lucius Malfoy acted in order to protect his family, He paid for his mistakes from the Dark Lord himself. Narcissa Malfoy was atoned for her crimes when she saved Harry's life. Don't forget that if she hadn't lied to Voldemort (she rolled her eyes when more scared cries were heard) we wouldn't be able to win."

"And Draco Malfoy?" Dolores Umbridge, now a simple secretary demanded. "Isn't he the one that bullied you throughout your school years? The one that attempted to murder Dumbledore? The one that identified you leading to your torture by the hands of his aunt? The one that attempted to capture you and your friends and give you to his lord? Doesn't he deserve to be sentenced to Azkaban for all his crimes?"

"No more than you for using blood quills on underage students or sending Dementors after a fifteen year old boy or attempting to torture the same boy or sentencing innocents to prison fully knowing they will be tortured for being witches and wizards!" she answered coldly, her voice steady and her dark eyes furious.

"How dare you insolent girl!" Umbridge jumped to her feet. Hermione too rose ignoring the restraining hands.

"Draco Malfoy acted like he was taught by the likes of you. He grew up learning that Muggle Born's are inferior, trash, and not much better than worms. It's not his fault he felt that way. It was the only thing he knew. And when all the grown ups teach you to hate something you grow up to hate it. He was never given the chance to associate with whom he viewed as inferior. And then he was forced by a sociopath lunatic to murder his headmaster. When given the choice between your loved ones lives or somebody else's life, it's not really a choice at all. How many of you went against Voldemort's wishes when he took control? No one! You all accepted his leadership, complacent that you were safe because of your pure blood. Not one of you even attempted to save the Muggle Born's that were led to Azkaban! You just sat back and watched! All you know to do is sit there and point fingers at those who were forced to act the way they did! He was forced to do those things! He never identified me! My picture was in the Prophet's front page every fucking day! He refused to identify any of us! You (her eyes snapped to Umbridge who shrunk back in her seat) chose it for your sick pleasure. I was there when you interrogated Muggle Born's, calling them thieves and Mudbloods and sent them to the Dementors. Why aren't you on trial?"

No one dared to speak as she stared every single one of them down. Her eyes landed on him and he felt his skin tingling by the intense stare. His mouth run dry and his hands became sweaty as he exhaled shakily. She kept her eyes on him as she spoke lowly.

"You asked my opinion and I gave you that. Draco Malfoy is innocent. An idiotic little boy, perhaps. A murderer not a chance. I vote for his immediate release without a penalty. Your choice now" she made a shift and walked away with her dark red robes bellowing after her. She threw open the doors, ignored the cameras and bunged it loudly. The deadly silence that followed her abrupt departure was interrupted by Percy Weasley who was hiding an amused smirk behind his files.

"So your decision?"

And he was free.

He spent the rest of the summer trying to figure out why she defended him. Her burning eyes as she stared at him made him shiver. When he found out he was appointed head boy along with her his feelings were mixed. When he met with her in the train she was polite and never mentioned anything. He was expecting her to demand a _thank you_ or something but nothing of the sort passed her lips. He found himself studying her in the Great Hall during meals, when in class or the library and when they shared their common room for studying. His friends all noticed and again he was surprised when they teased him for having a thing for the bookworm. Not a single time the word mudblood passed their lips.

One day he was so aggravated by an Arithmancy problem that caused him to pull his long tresses. An amused giggle made him look up and his eyes landed on the Gryffindor sitting across from him, staring at him with a teasing smile threatening to appear. He clenched his jaw and demanded to know why she was laughing. She burst out then and rolled on the floor. After she calmed down she told him that his frustrated attitude was just too cute for him. He froze and a deep blush coloured his cheeks.

She ended up helping him and after that they started talking. He found her brilliant, funny, witty and when he one day found her soundlessly sleeping on their couch he was mesmerized by her beauty. He spent ten minutes staring at her and wondering if her lips tasted as delicious as they looked like. After that night he dreamed of her every night and started feeling irrational jealous when Dean Thomas visited their quarters to visit her and they spent alone time into her room. When she broke up with him he could breathe again.

He asked his friends' advice about his weird feelings. When he expressed his conviction he may had a virus they stared at him like he was an idiot. It was Theo Nott the one that slapped his head and told him he was head over heels in love with her. He yelled at him that he would never fall in love and avoided them for a week. He came to terms with his feelings when he saw her with Potty, Weaslette and Weaselby during a Hogsmead weekend in the Three Broomsticks. When the awkward ginger head hugged her goodbye and kissed her cheek he saw red.

He spent the rest of the days getting to know her better and making sure she knew he had changed. He had decided the day of the Christmas Ball he would confess his feelings but he ended up grabbing her and kissing her.

They started dating then much to the wizarding world's incredulously. They managed to keep it secret until a week before the Easter holidays. Then they agreed they should go public. They wanted to be able to spend their days together. They released an official statement confirming their romance and he owled his parents. When they parted he promised to visit her as soon as possible. After his parents accepted her he went to her house the next day. He was terrified to meet her parents but they adored him. And he quite liked them himself. He spent a lot of hours talking about soccer with her dad, since he was fascinated with the sport and her mother was delighted when she find out he knew how to dance.

The day after was her turn to meet his parents. That went even better! That night was the first night they spent together in bed. They didn't consummate their relationship then though. He met his aunt and his little nephew and fell in love with the turquoise haired toddler. When Hermione told him her plans about adopting him he had his first clear view of his future. Hermione round with his baby as Teddy and a little blond haired, brown eyed boy played in the Manor's gardens.

Much to his disbelief he met the Weasley's as well. And he begrudgingly admitted that Molly's cooking was only second to Hogwarts feasts. And the woman fed him constantly! The men of the family after the first apprehension warmed up to him after the threats of _hurt-her-and-die_ kind. The only one who remained cold was Ron. And he knew exactly why. The longing looks he sent Hermione's way made him furious.

That night, after she agreed to spend the night with him, he took her to his family's London house, a huge flat in Richmond. That night they first made love and for the first time ever he told her he loved her.

They stayed together until their graduation but the night before the ceremony they discussed their futures. And that's when they took the decision to part ways for a while. His heart broke when she kissed him for the final time and apparated to her new home with Potter.

And when his aunt escaped he begged her to go into hiding. She vehemently refused. Thankfully she went away for her cousin's wedding and that left them five weeks to find the deranged woman. They had agreed he will escort her to the wedding since he had a planned meeting in Los Angeles the week of the wedding. He couldn't wait to see and hold her again. All the time he spent away from her he felt he was missing his heart. She was his everything and Merlin helped whoever harmed her.

And now, as he lay on his bed he thought about their time together. He missed her _oh so much._ When Blaise told him she asked for him his heart fluttered so rapidly he thought anyone could see her. He couldn't help but be anxious and worried about her. But part of their pact was no communication excluding letters. So his only source of news was his friend. Blaise _adored _Hermione. He thought of her like his little sister and therefore called her ten times per day to make sure she was okay.

He visualized her heart shaped pale face, her honey doe eyes and her smiling pink lips. Her hair was wild around her pretty face making her look like the lioness she truly was and her eyes warmed with love and adoration as she stared at him.

_"I love you"_

Her soft ghostly words echoed in his room and he smiled. He turned his blond head and looked at the picture on his bed side table. The silver frame was a gift from his mother and the picture within was taken in the Manor's grounds. He was dressed in jeans (which he found comfortable after Hermione introduced him to Muggle fashion) and a Slytherin green shirt and had his bare arms around Hermione's tiny waist. His chin was resting on her naked shoulder as her white sundress floated around her knees. Her smile was brilliant as she rested her hands on his and her cheek rubbing his own. Their figures would turn and give each other a small peck on the lips every few minutes and then she would blush and he would smirk arrogantly.

He smiled.

**A/N:** So what do you think? I wanted to show what's happening back home and give you her history with Draco. And HOORAY Draco appeared! Happy?

I'm afraid though that's the only appearance in person he will be making for quite some time. Again he WILL join our main heroes but not soon! Sorry!


	14. Guilt

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** So midterms are quickly approaching so I need to study. So any writing will have to wait until after I finish. Which is at June's end. That's when I'm writing my final exam. Joy! I used the laptop idea from **Banana Flavored Eskimo**'s story **It's Complicated**. So the credit goes to her! It's an awesome story, go check it out!

Thanks to **Maria Binger**!

_**Guilt...**_

Hermione stared at the young boy in front of her. If she wanted to be honest he didn't look so young. If she wasn't aware of his true age -being only sixteen- she would have guessed he was around twenty two and maybe a little older. He was almost as tall as Sam, coming to a towering 6'7'' with broad, muscular arms. He was tanned as all the Quileute's with black hair that looked like he chopped them with a dull knife. He had an air of authority about him that made her very aware of his deep, sad brown eyes as he stared at her with his slightly open mouth.

She knew who he was of course. He was the reason she was here along with Sam. Jacob Black, the sweet little boy she used to baby sit -well kinda, he was so little she and his sisters had taken it upon them to keep him close to them when they ventured to their silly, childish adventures- when she used to visit her uncle as a child. She could see Sarah Black's friendly brown eyes through his apprehensive composure.

She also knew why he had tensed when she mentioned her dear baby cousin. Bella may not have mentioned him in person but she did write her about him. He was in love with her cousin and obviously trying really hard to forget her. And having her mentioning her name was probably not such a good idea judging by the outrageous looks sending her way by his friends and the furious gaze of Leah. She mentally shrugged. She wouldn't sweet talk to him or conveniently don't say Bella's name. She may have broken his heart but Hermione loved her.

"Well?" she prompted him with a lifted eyebrow. His dazed eyes snapped to her face and he scowled deeply.

"Who _are _you?" he demanded. She smirked amused by the petulant almost whine of his question. He may look like an adult but he was still a teenager after all! She risked a glance at Sam and he motioned for her to go ahead. She walked to Jacob and offered him her tiny, compared to his shovel-like, hand.

"Hermione Granger, Bella's cousin!" she cheerfully replied grabbing his hand and shaking it with vigour. His eyes widened more and he gulped.

"I didn't know Charlie had a sibling" he murmured as he really took in her petite form.

Truth be told when he first laid eyes on the girl he thought he was hallucinating. She was _magnificent_. Although her hair and eyes were lighter than Bella's the girl had a lot of similarities with his lost love. Now he knew why. Her petite figure was curvier than the slim figure of her cousin's, more adult like, sexier if you preferred. Her hair was curly, reaching her waist and a light honey brown that under the sun seemed dark gold. Her eyes although brown like the Swan's family were lighter, more like honey with gold specks in them and so warm that he practically melted under her friendly gaze. She was pale -seriously what was with that? Did all the Swan women had such pale complexion?-, milky and looked as smooth as silk. She was dressed rather simply in a pair of jeans and a tank top. But she looked beautiful. He didn't know why but he instantly felt a connection to her, like he knew her and he could really say he trusted her by just one look in her honest eyes._ Oh boy!_

"Well he has" her accented voice cut in his thoughts and he stared at her again. She waved an impatient hand in front of his face and he felt amusement zipping through his ire. "My mother, his sister, moved to UK to study and after she met my dad they decided to stay there. I used to come here but stopped the summer before my twelfth birthday. Actually we know each other but you were too young to remember me. I set your dad's table on fire."

That brought a wave of surprised laughter by the rest of the pack at his bewildered expression.

"Really?" he couldn't help but gawked at this slip of a girl who nonchalantly lifted her thin shoulders.

"It was honestly an accident... And basically Sam's fault" she provided with a small, fond smile Sam's way.

"So you are here for the..." he couldn't say it. God darn it all, he still couldn't accept the fact that Bella had chosen the leech over him. He felt his heart breaking all over again and he cursed his damn luck for making him fall in love with her. He so wanted to imprint! That way he would forever forget Bella! So why he couldn't? He envied Sam, Jared and Quil for having found their perfect match.

And even Paul, the evil git had found his happiness. With his sister... He will have a small beatin-_err talk _with said arse later. But right now he had other problems.

"The wedding" Hermione provided, her smart eyes watching his every expression as closely as a scientific experiment. He felt uncomfortable having her watch him so closely. She obviously knew his feelings. Bella must have told her.

_Great! _he snidely thought. _Now my failure is broadcast in another continent!_

"How about you? Charlie was awfully upset by your disappearance act" his eyes hardened as he looked away.

"I'm okay _obviously_" he snipped, upset that she attempted to guilt tripped him into admitting his reasons for running away.

"Glad to hear it" she smiled and he was temporary blinded by her unmistakable beauty. _She really is pretty_, his mind whispered at him and he felt guilty for acknowledging his attraction to her, her relation to Bella so close and all. But he was a young boy and his hormones were haywire. And she was rather attractive. That didn't mean he betrayed Bella for liking Hermione. Not that she would care. She had chosen to marry the bloodsucker after all. Yes it was perfectly acceptable to feel like this for another female, he was single, but he still felt his throat tightening in guilt and remorse for checking her out, like he was betraying Bella for not only finding some other girl more pretty than her but her cousin no less!

"Um" he felt flustered suddenly. He chanced a pleading look with his sister and she just turned away smirking. _Bitch!_

"Bella mentioned something and I understand if you prefer me not to be here. You just came back and you need your friends and loved ones right now. If you want I can leave" she lightly touched his arm and he felt his chest warming at her kind words and comforting eyes.

"No it's okay" he grinned at her. "You are Sam's friend so that makes you a friend too. Although I must admit I really want to see your reaction when you witness our eating habits!" The boys sniggered as the girls sighed and rolled their eyes good naturedly. Hermione cocked her head to the side, confusion visible in her honey orbs.

"You'll see" Jacob took her hand and pulled her towards the fire Collin and Brady had just started.

88888

"What are you going to do Edward?" Carlisle came and sat next to him. The rest of their family had gone hunting and Carlisle decided to stay and speak with his younger son. Edward may be more than a hundred years old but he was still in retrospect a teenager. He was still unsure if he did the right thing when he changed him back then. He wasn't sure if he saved him or condemned him to a life without salvation. He knew Edward thought they were soulless and he wouldn't change his mind about that. He was just too headstrong!

"I have no idea..." he murmured as he stared out the glass wall. The sun was just setting and he could see smoke far in the horizon, near the reservation. The mutts were probably having another stupid bonfire. He sighed and turned away. He sat on his piano bench and started playing Bella's lullaby wishing that it helped him calm down and find a solution.

"You have to talk to her. It's the only solution Edward. You know that you can't hurt her. Bella will never forgive any of us if we harm her and the Quileute's will take it as a sign of war." he spoke quietly as he listened to the sweet melody and he knew Edward had come to the same conclusion as he.

"What the hell blocked Rosalie, Carlisle?" he demanded furiously. "I have never seen or heard something like that! I don't know maybe you, being older, have?"

He seemed desperate for reassurance and the fair haired vampire felt a stab in his heart, knowing he couldn't provide it for the first time. "I have no idea, son. Not even when I stayed with the Volturi I heard something like that happened. I don't know anyone capable of stopping our kind. I'm sorry Edward but Miss Granger's secrets will remain hidden until she decides to share them with us."

"Meaning never!" he spat as he stood and started pacing around. "You saw what Jenks managed to find. Absolutely nothing! After she got in that school it's like her life ceased! Jenks never failed to produce satisfying results in all the years he's been working with us. Nothing eludes him! How can a nineteen year old girl hide so perfectly her files when even the president of the USA can't! It's ridiculous! She hides something and you know it! And the damn video! How her friend managed to find that! What else does she have? You heard her! She'll stop at nothing! And apparently her friends are more capable than us! What if she finds out about us? She can destroy our lives in a blink of an eye and even if we choose to take her out, we can't!"

He was gripping his bronze hair in desperation as he fell heavily on the white couch, his father next to him in an instant, his cool hand resting on his shoulder.

"Talk to her Edward. It's the only choice you have left. Talk to her and make her see how much you love Bella. Even if she hates you -fact that I doubt (Edward rolled his golden eyes)- she loves Bella and wants what's best for her. And_ she _wants_ you_."

"I'll go tomorrow." Edward relented finally as he rested his elbows on his bended knees. "Do you think I should get her something? Alice thinks I should buy her a welcome gift to show her I appreciate her coming here."

"Hm" Carlisle rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner that never failed to amuse Edward. "Why don't you ask Bella what her cousin like? It's a good idea to bring her a gift but something she'll appreciate will count in your favour I dare say."

"Okay" Edward sighed and sprinted to his room to lie on his bed. He closed his eyes and wished for sleep but he knew it was impossible. Instead he thought of the new threat to his relationship with Bella. Hermione Granger. He could see clear as day her sparkly honey eyes staring at him challengingly, her full lips quirk to a highly amused smirk and her small hands tauntingly flashing him her silver cell phone as her biting words rung in his head.

_"Funny thing..." she murmured. "Isn't this the exact same thing you said to my uncle? You know, when Bella ended up in the hospital almost dead for two weeks?"_

His eyes snapped open in sudden realization. That girl, more than eighty years his junior had managed to outsmart him and manipulate him into saying and acting _exactly_ as she wanted without even trying. She did it so effortlessly, not only with him but with his family as well, that didn't register in his mind then. It was like manipulating people was her second nature; her secret talent and she knew how to use it to the extreme. He shuddered uncomfortable. Tomorrow he will be alone with her for an extended period of time. What if she'll do the same and he finds himself agreeing on letting Bella go?

His eyes fell on the brand new signed _Claire de Lune_. He didn't know how the girl managed to find a signed copy but he loved it even though it was from her. And according to Bella she didn't know about his personal hobbies or interests. But she had bought gifts for all of them and each one was perfect for their recipient.

Carlisle received an antique golden eagle quill made more than a hundred years ago with his name engraved to the side. A truly unique gift.

Esme got the blueprints for Capella Sistina, hand sketched by Michelangelo himself. She was speechless and tried to return the priceless artefact but Hermione simply waved her off and told her a friend of hers managed to acquire them. It was the second set of blue prints and not the final.

Rosalie got a pair of diamond earrings with tiny sapphires forming an R. She thanked mechanically the girl eyeing the earrings admiringly even though her thoughts reprimanded her.

Alice, much to her delight received a ball gown by a famous fashion designer, specially made for her.

Emmett got the newest game box. No surprise there.

Jasper's gift made them all stumble for a moment. A very rare Civil War book that had a chapter dedicated to the young Major Jasper Whitlock.

All rather personal gifts.

Things that made them all wonder exactly how much this girl knew about them...

88888

"Have you found anything?" a raspy voice was heard. The hunch figure lifted its downcast head and threw a nasty look at the intruder. The gloved hand swishing delicately an elegant, mahogany wand over an old map. Black, dirty hair fell from the hood of the figure's cloak that covered every inch of its body.

"No" the voice was eerily quiet and the chilliness of the room intensified as the wand was suddenly pointed at the newcomer. "Have you got what I ask, _wolf_?"

The man's amber eyes flashed with hatred but he managed to keep his words to himself. Merlin knew what that wand could do to him without the caster uttering a simple word. He threw a leather bag at the wooden table with a Malfoy-worthy sneer and plopped himself on an ancient looking armchair. The gloved hand snatched the bag and the figure greedily searched its contents. An evil, satisfied laugh escaped making him shiver.

"So everything goes as planned?" another voice cut in and a tall male entered looking bored. He ran a dirty hand through his equally dirty face and he made a disgusted grimace when he noticed his blacken fingernails. He hissed in anger.

"Yes" the amber eyed man replied as they both watched the wand moving over a pewter cauldron and the brew turned a revolting greenish colour. The figure chuckled maniacally.

"Oh the innie winnie mudblood won't know what hit her!" the laughter was crazy and the two males exchanged apprehensive glances.

"Indeed" the second man whispered as he turned his cold, icy blue eyes to the far wall, where a series of wizarding photos of one Hermione Granger were decorating a note board from her fourth year at Hogwarts to the days before her mysterious disappearance. Her smiling self made him snarl in fury. The gloved hand rested on his shoulder.

"Soon" from within the cloak's depths two grey eyes glinted with malicious intent.

"Soon" the amber eyed man rubbed his hands together while he smirked lecherously. "I do love the softness of the skin. Delicious girl, can't wait to finish what I started."

"Patience" the other man snarled as he drew his wand and blew one of the pictures. "We will have her soon enough."

88888

"Come on pick it up" Bella murmured as she impatiently tap her foot on her bedroom's floor. She had been calling Hermione since her return from her shopping trip in Port Angeles with Angela.

Charlie had call and told her that he was going to be late and she should call her cousin so they could spend some time together. She called her as soon as she walked in her house but either she didn't hear it or she was too busy. So she awaited an hour and called her again. That was almost forty minutes ago. She still hadn't managed to speak with Mya and she started getting worried.

Before she could completely panic she answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hermione!" Bella breathed relieved.

_"Bella what's wrong?"_ she sounded confused and Bella could hear loud laughter from the other line. She frowned. As far as she knew Mya was at her place, all alone.

"Where are you?" she asked bewildered.

_"La Push!"_ she cheerfully answered and Bella felt the blood drained from her face.

"W-what are you doing there?" her voice slightly shook and her hands started trembling violently. She hadn't gone there since she broke Jake's heart. She couldn't bear to have to endure their betrayed glances and their accusing stares and knowing _she_ was to blame for Jake.

_"Sam invited me! Remember him?"_

"Of course" she couldn't resist an eye roll. She felt stupid not to have remembered Hermione's close friendship with the Alpha male. The two of them were inseparable back when they were children. She used to be so jealous of the elder boy because he monopolized Mya's time and every time Mya said Sam's name she threw a tantrum and didn't speak to her until she properly apologized. "How is he?" she cringed knowing full well how Sam was. He pretty much hated her and she actually approved his feelings. Sometimes she hated herself for what she did.

_"Splendid!"_ Mya sounded overly cheerful and Bella felt a tiny pang of envy. Not only because Mya was with the people she once called friends but also because she was there and Bella wasn't._ Great! Make up your mind damn it!_

"Oh glad to know" Bella mumbled sulkily.

_"Are you okay Bells? Do you want me to come? I can leave if you like" _Mya, always thoughtful volunteered.

"No, no stay, have fun. God knows you are going to need it before Alice can cone you into shopping trips." Bella snickered and Mya joined.

_"Come Mya! It's food time!"_ an excited voice was heard from Mya's line and she recognized Quil's cheery self. A fresh wave of guilt crashed inside of her.

_"Oh sorry Bella __I__ need to hang up! They are not going to leave anything for me if I don't start moving!"_ Mya laughed merrily.

"Yeah I know the feeling" the younger girl dryly commented. "Say hi for me!"

_"I will!" _Mya said and then she gasped._ "JACOB BLACK YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"_

And just like that Bella felt her world coming to a crashing stop.

"Jacob?" she whisper agonized.

_"Yeah, you know him." _Mya commented breathlessly. _"He just came back, that what's we are celebrating now. The evil git just threw a glass of water on me! He's going to die! I really must go! Bye Bella, see you tomorrow!"_

The line went dead but Bella didn't notice. Her hands were covering her mouth as salty tears fell from her chocolate eyes. The small device was on the floor next to her feet and the sobs soon followed.

88888

"Oh now I'm terrified" Jacob snickered as he dodged a well aimed kick form the tiny girl. She was well trained he could tell and he thanked his lucky stars that his lupine instincts were very advanced and his reflexes almost as good as the leeches. That's how he managed to avoid getting seriously injured by her punches and kicks. And she was damn fast too!

"You should be!" she threatened as she heavily sat in the available seat next to Embry who smiled flirtingly at her. She winked back and the boy choked on his food. Jake sniggered viciously at his friend's embarrassment.

"Let's eat peacefully shall we?" Emily smiled. "If you are cold Hermione I can give you my jumper."

"No it's okay" Hermione waved her concerns off with a pleasant smile. She really liked them all. But she knew the guys were hiding something. Leah too. All of them had an unnaturally high temperature and didn't seem in the slightest ill. She must search in her various books for information. She was almost sure she had one or two books dedicated to the magical anomalies in this area. She may have yet to venture further than her house or the Cullen's home but her magical aura had identified other magical creature's signature, except the vampire coven, who also were her soon to be in laws. Merlin what a messed up family she had!

She watched as the nine boys practically devoured their portions without a care about their manners or the girls staring amused at them. She missed this. This carefree attitude, only around close friends. She hoped Bellatrix was soon captured so she would be free to return home soon. Blaise was well versed in the Muggle World but the Weasley's and Draco still found her primary world confusing. Cell phones and laptops were alien objects at their hands. She made the mistake to gift a rather expensive laptop to Draco back in the Easter holidays. He actually blew it up when she attempted to video call him, thinking she was trapped in there. _Wizards!_

"What are you thinking?" Jacob's (he insisted she called him Jake but she cheekily replied that she preferred Jacob.) quiet voice brought her back from her trip down memory lane.

"Just my friends" she sighed and boldly rested her head on his shoulder. He nervously gulped as he stared at the pretty girl using him as her pillow. She looked so much like Bella under the dark that he almost fooled himself into thinking she was truly her. Her soft snickering made him look down at her relaxed face. She was looking at him with mirth dancing in her orbs.

"Relax Jacob" she said, amusement apparent in her tone. "I'm not trying to have my wicked way with you. I'm just tired and needed to rest my head. You just very conveniently happen to be right here and I dare say you make an excellent pillow."

"I didn't think that!" he blushed and she laughed softly.

"Well you seemed so" she yawned sleepily. She really was tired.

"Maybe you should go home." he brought his arm around her shoulders as she cuddled next to him, seeking his warmth. Just like Bella.

"I don't want to." she sighed. "I am okay. I just need to rest my eyes."

"Stubborn woman" he pulled her closer, not noticing Sam's raised brows as he took in their little cuddling in. "So... Earlier who were you speaking to?"

"I think you know" she answered quietly, trying not to bring the others attention on them. Jake tensed.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So how, um, how is... she?" he mumbled ashamed. She didn't comment on his stumble.

"Good" she nonchalantly replied. Her lids raised and she peeked at him through her lashes. "What do you_ really _want to know?"

"Um" he reeled back in surprise at her cut to the chase attitude. "Is she happy?"

"That" Hermione spoke calmly as she straightened herself "is questionable. I haven't got the chance to spend enough time with her since my arrival so I am holding my verdict at this particular question until I have a more thorough answer."

"You doubt her relationship with Cullen, then?" he asked hopefully. She tightly smiled at him.

"Yes I do." she said but when his lips stretched to a smile she coughed to gain his attention. "However that doesn't mean I will try to sabotage them or something. I just want to make sure she is making the right choice. If he is the wrong then sure, I'll personally castrate him. I may not like him but Bella loves him and that's why I need to first get to see them together before I go to a killing rampage that will, without a doubt, wrecked irrevocably my relationship with my baby cousin. And I won't help you if that's what you wish. I'm sorry but I don't approve playing match maker with someone else's life. I don't do to others what I hate other's to do to me."

Jake sniffed distastefully as he sent a mild glare at her.

"I wouldn't ask it of you either way!" he sniffed arrogantly. "She made her choice! I may not like it but I'll respect it!"

"Now that's mature" she complimented him chuckling. He sighed.

"No that's a loser's attitude" he resignedly whispered but she heard him and she angrily caught his chin and lifted his face to hers, making eye contact as she fiercely shook him.

"I want nothing of that!" she said firmly. "You. Are. Not. A. Loser. Do you hear me? You just fell in love! That's normal! So what if you got hurt? That's the way it's always been! You fell in love, get hurt, mope for a while then stand back at your feet and find another, better person to love! Getting hurt is part of love, no matter how much it pains us to deal with it! If you haven't experience pain then you weren't never_ truly _in love! I don't say Bella is bad. On the contrary. She is too nice. But maybe she wasn't the best for you... You have to let her go if you want to move on, Jake..."

Jacob's eyes were wide as he stared at the girl in front of him. Her eyes sparkled with wisdom and fierceness and he felt himself smiling.

"You know... I think you are right..." he smiled.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favoured/alerted this story! You guys make my day!


	15. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing...

**A/N:** Thanks! And really sorry for the long wait! My computer crashed so I'm forced to use a friend's notebook. Not so helpful! I have no idea when it will be ready. I'll try to update at least every month but unfortunately I can't make any promises. Sorry!

Also please read the A/N after the end of this chapter... Important.

Thank you **Maria Binger **for being so awesome!

**Dedication:** To **eddysfer** and her baby for being such an awesome reviewer! This chapter is just for you!

_**Confrontation...**_

Hermione was softly humming to herself as she practically danced around her kitchen while preparing her lunch. She had stayed rather late at La Push, she didn't returned home until well after midnight and she slept like a rock all morning. She woke up at one in the afternoon and after showering she started cooking. She had the radio on and was listening to an old fifties station. She loved music!

She looked up, a cookie half way to her mouth -she was starved! One cookie wouldn't do her too much but she could cope until her delicious food was ready, right?- when she felt the wards she had place around her house's perimeter shifting, signalling a guest. And she had a vague idea who it was. Her magical wards were special designed by her and besides scanning her intruders intentions, the wards were able to identify non human creatures. Of course the specifics were not shown but she knew that whoever just drove in her estate (she heard the engine!) didn't want to harm her and he or she was not human.

She slowly made her way to her front door just as the door bell rang. She sighed as she checked herself out in a mirror. Nope she looked decent. She grabbed the knob and pulled the door wide open, her honey orbs connecting with the golden eyes of one Edward Cullen.

She tilted her head to the side, her curious eyes intense on his face as he just stood there quietly evaluating her as well.

He was extraordinary handsome, she must admit that to herself. His golden eyes are guarded and his bronze -what a strange colour for hair!- hair was wild like hers and he was dressed simple, in a pair of designer jeans (she was absolutely certain the pixie looked alike, Alice was the one doing all the shopping.) and a white button down short sleeved shirt. He was holding a small, wrapped in red gift paper, package and his stance radiated nervousness.

"Hello Edward" she smiled pleasantly at the tall vampire. She took a step to the side. "Would you like to come inside or are you content with standing at my doorstep?"

He threw her a glare and gracefully walked in, his side brushing against her. She hid a private smirk as she closed the door and turned to him a fake million galleons smile plastered on her face.

88888

Edward felt like he was heading to the guillotines, straight to his decapitation. He swallowed heavily as the great red bricked house came into view. He had visited Bella last night, informing her of his plans to come see her cousin today and he asked her what she suggested to buy her as a gift. Bella had laughed, quite amused by his anxiousness and told him her cousin loved books but he needn't buy her something. He had grumbled unintelligently as he called his sister and told her to go buy a good, rare book for Hermione.

And now here he was, rare and expensive book in hand as he drove his silver Volvo near the dreaded house. He could still not hear anything coming from inside and that perturbed him. He tensed when he passed the force field, he could actually see the soft silver hue of the invisible walls shifting as he was allowed passage. For some strange reason he had a feeing she knew he was coming.

And that didn't help him at all.

He parked and got out. His eyes glued to the large window. The curtains didn't move, nothing to signal that she might check out who had come to visit her at this hour. Granted it was not so late but visiting someone at this hour, almost two thirty in the afternoon, when normal people usually took a nice nap or relaxed was considered rude. But what the hell, she already disliked him!

He glided towards the oak door and after taking a deep -and unnecessary- breath he pressed the door bell. He didn't need to wait long, only thirty seconds passed and the door was yanked open by a vision. He knew she looked pretty when she came with her family but she was all dolled up. But now he could tell she, like her cousin, had natural beauty. And beautiful was the perfect term to describe her as he took in her appearance discreetly as she smiled at him.

She was dressed in a red tank top and white sorts with white sneakers and a pink apron. She had her hair pulled to a messy bun and he couldn't detect an ounce of make up upon her heart shaped face. She was naturally pretty but her smirking lips and twinkling eyes made him forget her appeal (he really shouldn't notice such things as how nicely the clothes clung to her hourglass figure or how the sun rays made the golden flecks in her eyes more pronounced. He was engaged! To her cousin! _Damn teenage hormones!_) and reminded him her not so innocent attitude from the dinner.

She was too good at manipulating others he knew and if he wasn't cautious he could end at her mercy... again!

"Hello Edward" her pleasant voice was coated with fake sweetness as she smiled brightly at him, obviously enjoying his discomfort very much. "Would you like to come in or are you content with standing at my door step?"

He glared at her. He couldn't help it, her cheeky behaviour annoyed him to no end. The girl was a pain in the ass! He gracefully made his way inside, unintentionally brushing past her and he felt fire travelling all the way up his arm and through out his body from just a simple touch. He felt shocked as hell. _What the hell was that?_

"Would you like to sit in the sitting room?" she asked politely as she motioned to his left. He eyed her apron and his sensitive ears picked noises from the kitchen? he assumed.

"Aren't you busy?" he pointed to her cute apron. She chuckled amused.

"Actually I am. I was making lunch but it can wait." she shrugged her shoulders and smiled again. Her pearly white teeth flashing. Well he didn't want to make her wait to eat! What kind of gentleman was he!

"No, no" he shook his head. "We can go to the kitchen, I don't mind cooking. I actually love it!" he said and it was the truth. He loved cooking. He just didn't have anyone to taste his concoctions and tell him if they were edible or just rubbish.

"You cook?" she asked, a challenging brow rose. His pride prickled up and he stared right back at her.

"Would you like me to prove it?" he challenged back. He didn't know why but she made him want to prove himself. She eyed him and then smirked.

"Sure" she said, her chin tilted upwards. "Let's go!"

She started walking to her kitchen, Edward right behind her. He caught a whiff of her natural scent and he almost lean close to inhale again. Bella's scent was flowery, freesias and orange blossoms. Hermione was sweeter, like honey and sunshine. He could practically taste it on his tongue and his throat burned suddenly. She might not be his singer but her scent up close was almost more tempting. Like it called to him, like it was the sweetest wine he could find but he felt a slight tug in his chest warning him to keep his mind. It wouldn't do to drink her dry.

_Bad Edward!_

But no matter his mind's reprimand he could still picture him with her in his arms; his teeth sinking slowly to the pale expand of her creamy neck, her thick delicious blood dripping onto his tongue. He could practically taste the sweetness and he managed at the last minute to choke his pleased moan from escaping the confines of his throat. He looked up and met her twinkling, knowing eyes.

He reeled back. No she couldn't possible know his thoughts! That was impossible! Incorrigible! Just not real!

But the way she smiled in understanding had him raising his guard.

He coughed to gain her attention as his keen eyes looked around her kitchen. "Lovely kitchen" he honestly commented. The whole house was decorated pleasantly and with antiques from the neo Georgian period. He could tell a lot of money had been spent in this house but from their search they knew the Grangers were quite wealthy. Hermione, unlike her cousin, had everything she ever wished for.

"Thank you" she looked around. "Mum picked the furniture from an antique shop back home. She shipped them here after uncle finalized the papers. She is really into antiques and her favourite period in the neo Georgian as you can tell. Personally I prefer the Victorian era but well, I let her choose!"

"Your mother has taste, Esme will love this place" and he knew it was true. His mother loved architecture and décor. She and Hermione's mother would make a good couple.

"Oh I know!" she agreed, laughing quietly. He looked at her and he was momentary distracted by her brilliant smile. But he then coughed again.

"So am I allowed to prove my claims?" he asked, staring at her honey orbs. She smirked again and his stomach tightened. _Strange, _he thought frowning. His body was responding to her in ways that he never did towards any other, including Bella. He shrugged noncommittally and walked to the cooker where she was boiling water.

"Spaghetti?"

"Yes" she tilted her head. "A simple enough meal."

"But quite tasty" he added as he carefully placed the red package on the table. "Oh that's for you!"

"For me?" she repeated puzzled, she took the package and turned her stare at him. He was watching her with his golden eyes expressionless.

"A welcome gift from my family. They wanted to buy you something each but Bella told us you would never accept it" he said, quietly appraising her as she studied the wrapped present.

"She was correct. In fact I can't accept even this Edward. Please take it back" she handed it to him but he lifted his hands and shook his head.

"_We_ accepted your presents. It's polite to take this too." he knew he had her then. She sighed, rolled her eyes and glared at him when he smirked and tore the paper. He flinched, afraid she might damage her skin and he wasn't sure he could take the image of her blood right now.

Instead he focused on her wide eyed expression as she stared at the book. He knew she would love it. It was one of the very few sighed copies of William Shakespeare plays. Her breath hitched and she lifted her surprised eyes to his very pleased face.

"But none of them were in the market!" she said confusion evident in her eyes and he felt mesmerized by the fact that her eyes were so expressive. All her emotions were portrayed there, a true window to her soul. He had never met a person so guarded and so carefree at the same time. It was like she switched from the guarded, mature woman from the previous night to this barely adult young girl who took pleasure from just a book. She was so unique he felt his curiosity rising, wishing to know her better, his previous apprehension and distrust forgotten in front of her child like enthusiasm.

"Carlisle owned this but decided you were more likely to enjoy it than him. He much prefers autobiographies than theatre plays." Of course he didn't need to mention that Carlisle got the book from one of the writer's grandchildren back in the eighteen century. No need to scare her away.

"Well then tell him he's my new favourite doctor!" she laughed merrily, clutching the book firmly to her chest. He was fixed on her as she carefully, almost religiously placed the book on the table and then she turned to him. "Well aren't you going to prove to me you are a master chef?"

He glared at her and returned to the pot. He decided that her simple meal needed a special, Italian sauce and garlic bread. He also prepared a simple dessert under her mirthful gaze, as he prepared her meal, every few minutes a snort escaping her, his hard concentrating look amusing to her. When he was done he got the table ready and presented her with a quite appetizing dish. The aromatic smell made her mouth water but she kept her stern look in place. Who knew she would end up here with Edward Cullen cooking for her! To be honest she had fantasized their meeting more... _aggressive_. He was more rude in her imagination and she more stern and strict. But her cheery mood from last night had yet to dissipate and she decided that she could be intimidating even if she was feeling rather giddy.

And oh dear Merlin that dessert he made smelled heavenly!

"What are you thinking?" his musical voice made her jumped and he reached a hand to steady her. She placed a hand on her heart.

"Oh Merlin you scared me!" she breathed and a second later realized her mistake. _Oh damn!_

"_Merlin_?"

88888

"So you were pretty cosy with Myabee yesterday" Sam started as he helped Jacob. They were in his garage and they were working on his car. Billy had been deliriously happy to see his son again but right the morning after had cheerfully handed him a paper with all the chores he needed to do and wheeled away. Jacob stood there gob smacked staring at the paper. Sam, who happened to be there, laughed outright and decided to help him with a couple.

"Em what about it?" he asked carefully. He may not remember Sam's relationship with Hermione but their behaviours last night spoke volumes of their close friendship. Sam cared for her deeply and she returned the affection.

"Have you got over Bella, then?" Sam was under the car so he wasn't sure what his expression was.

"No" he honestly hadn't get over Bella. He was still head over heels for the leech's girl and he couldn't forget her no matter how hard he tried.

"Then what were you doing with Mya?" Sam's voice may be calm but he could detect the underline threat.

"Nothing!" he answered. "She knows how I feel and I believe she sees me as a friend. And the same goes for me too! I mean sure she's hot as hell-

A warning growl was heard and Jacob gulped. Obviously Sam was very protective of her!_ Oops!_

"I mean she is very _pretty _(he rolled his eyes) but I'm still in love with Bella. And falling for her cousin seems too perverse for me!"

"Okay" Sam said as he came out and stood to his feet. His black eyes bored into his. "Keep in mind that she is like my younger sister. She may not need my permission to date anyone but I can sure as hell make this _someone_'s life a living hell if he hurts her!"

"Okay" the younger male nodded quickly. He watched Sam walk away and he suppressed a shiver. Jeez Sam was really scary at times like this!

88888

"Merlin?" Edward asked confused, his hand still on her arm, the warmth of her skin made his throat burned again. He quickly extracted his hand but kept his eyes on her. Her facial expression revealed nothing.

"Oh that's something my friends and I used to say!" she laughed, managing to keep her voice even but Edward heard her heart giving a nervous jump. She was hiding something. "We wanted to be unique and we created our own expressions and such! You know typical teenagers!"

"Indeed" he mumbled and decided to let it go. He nodded towards the food. "Well go on! Tell me how I did!"

Hermione sat at her chair, Edward taking the one right at her left and watched her as she delicately took her first bite. She chewed thoughtfully and once again her face shown nothing. She hid a private smirk at his annoyed expression. She knew that being unable to read her mind must annoy him. She managed to stop the appreciative moan to escape her as she tasted the delicious food.

_The man could cook! Surprise, surprise! _He was better than her and that meant something, seeing as he was actually dead and incapable of tasting his own foods.

"It's good" she placed her utensils down and rested her hands on the table. "So tell me Edward. Why are you here?"

He stared back at her, his eyes focused on her calm orbs as she measured him up.

"I love Bella" was his simple answer. She cocked her head to the side and proceeded to study him mutely. He didn't back down, his stare remained unyielding.

"I can see that" she finally admitted after five, excruciating minutes. He clenched his teeth.

"But that's not enough for you" he guessed as she took another bite and thoughtfully stared at her plate. She made a hum of agreement and he felt his own temper flaring. "_Why_? What more do you want? I love her, she loves me and you know it! This is truly not your business! You are here for the wedding so I would appreciate it if you refrain from sticking your nose where it's unwanted!" he barked and stood at his feet, towering over the petite girl who kept eating her food, not even attempting to stop him. He growled and turned to leave. When he reached the door she called out to him.

"Oh Edward" she called softly. "Do me a favour before you leave. In the first drawer of the dresser is a file. Can you bring it to me?"

He sighed exasperatedly and did as she told him. The file was thin and yellow, the kind you put pictures in. He walked back to her and placed it next to her. She didn't take it.

"Look" she sent him a benign smile as she started her panacotta. He raised a brow and took a seat to the other end of the farmhouse table.

He took out a stack of photos and looked at the first. His breath hitched in his throat as he stared at himself. He quickly scanned the rest and they were all of him and his family. To the bottom of every picture was the time, place and date they were taken.

There were nine.

The first was of him, Emmett and Carlisle in the airport in Seattle the day Bella was attacked by James.

The second was of Alice, Jasper and Bella checking in the hotel.

The third was of him stealing the car he used to go to the ballet studio.

The fourth was one of Bella and Alice in the airport in Florence.

The fifth again of Alice stealing the Porsche.

The sixth was one of him and Bella under the Tower clock in Volterra.

The seventh one of all his family and Bella right after their return from Italy.

The eighth was of him and Bella in her room, the clock visibly, in the early morning, his shirt disregard on the floor, kissing.

And the final was one he had him gaping.

It was one portraying him, Bella and Alice versus the Volturi.

_How in the name of the god she managed to find these?_

"You can have them!" she waved a dismissive hand. "I have quite a lot of copies after all!"

**A/N:** I know it's not the best chapter ever but I have some good news. I managed to out plot the whole story! We have 16 chapters and an epilogue until the end! And to give you a little something to look forward I decided to give the next chapter's title in the end of each new chapter... I would love to hear your guesses about what each chapter may contain!

Thank you for all your patience! And here's your clue:

_**Shopping Catastrophe...**_


	16. Shopping Catastrophe

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** Happy Birthday **eddysfer**'s baby!

Yeah I'm a sucker for babies, ask anyone who knows me! All it takes is one look from them and I melt... And they know it... I swear my friend's little sister has me wrapped around her finger! I spent one hour playing piggy back ride on my knees just cause she shed a few tears! I adore her, she knows it the little bugger and takes advantage of it!

So enough idle chit chat! On with the story!

_**Shopping Catastrophe...**_

Hermione laughed vigorously as she remembered little idle Eddiekins' face after he saw the photos she gave to him. He looked like he had seen a ghost and gorillas dancing around wearing tutus! He of course had absolutely no idea how she managed to collect these and that buggered him all the way out her house, when he actually sprinted away to relatively safety.

She would never admit it but at that moment she completely adored Blaise! The Italian had gone out of his way to collect these photos from different sources mainly anonymous tourists who were curious about the unusual display -seriously a girl running through a fountain and hugging a semi naked man was NOT an everyday thing!- and the Italian Ministry of Magic who always kept a close eye to everything Volturi related. The wizarding world tolerated the vampires but not in the same climax as the werewolves or other magical creatures, simply because unlike werewolves the vampire, after the first years of being a new born, had his mind back and could choose a different life, like the Cullen's had done. But the vast majority chose to kill humans.

So they had come to an agreement signing a treaty of sorts. The Volturi kept their place as the vampiric community's main form of justice but they were still under the Ministry's jurisdiction. If the appointed wizard or witch disapprove of any taken or would be actions then they were forced to obliged them. And any plans for new vampires had to be told to the Auror's weekly visits.

That's how Hermione came to know that her dear cousin was set to change right after her wedding and everything that truly occurred that day in Volterra and managed to obtain these pictures.

To say Hermione was pissed was an understatement. The Auror that filed said report had no idea that Isabella Swan had anything to do with the famous Hermione Granger so he paid it no mind. The only thing that placated her somewhat was that according to Aro, Edward Cullen was strongly against changing Bella and only her idiotic cousin wanted it.

She was almost ready to travel to Volterra and give the trio from Hell a piece of her mind, by killing a couple of their guards, preferable that bitch Jane that dared to try and harm Bella. But she calmed down and thought that there was still a great chance that Bella will indeed change and so she changed her mind.

Oh she still planned to do her best to make Bells see that her upcoming marriage was a huge, _huge _mistake but she didn't held her breath. Bella was stupidly convinced that Edward was freaking perfect and that she was making the right choice.

Now the one picture she herself wished had never see was the one in her bedroom. Her first night in Forks she decided she needed to really know what was going on between her cousin and Edward so she placed an enchanted micro camera in Bella's room. It was invisible and charmed to snapped pictures of Bella. When she saw what exactly her cousin and her fiancé spent their nights doing she almost fainted!

Charlie's reaction if he ever got a hold of said picture would be hilarious. Bella had told her that his first assumption when she tried to tell him about her engagement was that she was pregnant!

Typical father in truth!

She lied on her huge bed, plotting what her next move was going to be when another thought sneaked in her working brain. She sat up and stared at her computer. She chewed her lip thoughtfully and with a derisive nod to herself she typed an email to her partner in crime so to speak.

_Hey B, I need another favour. Can you ask Kingsley if there is any information about the Quileute's tribe here in Forks? I would love to know soon please! Say hi to everyone for me, ciao!_

She felt a little bad but she needed to know.

She stretched, still bored out of her mind and sighed vehemently. She picked her cell and phoned a familiar number.

_"Hello?"_ came a gruff voice she recognized too well and she smirked.

"Hello Billy!" she cheerfully replied. "How are you?"

_"Hermione?"_ he sounded surprised but happily so.

"The one and only!" she smiled. She wanted to see him but their reunion must wait for awhile. "Is Rachel there?"

_"Yeah__, wait__ a moment if you please..."_

88888

"How?" Carlisle breathed as the family saw the pictures Edward showed them, their perfect faces identical masks of disbelief and incredulity. Jasper and Rosalie seemed murderous and their thoughts were quite like their faces. Alice seemed upset that her visions failed her constantly when in regards of the British woman. Emmett was once again relaxed and some what amused by the little human's talent on always being one step ahead of them. Esme looked like she was stunned speechless which she was but her thoughts were contradictory. She strongly believed that Mya wouldn't hurt any of them but the fact still remained the girl could destroy their lives in a heart beat.

Carlisle was stunned. Images of the Volturi weren't just rare but_ impossible _to acquire. The only image of them he had was the portrait of him along with the Triad when he still lived with them. They made sure no one, human or else, could have a photo of any of them, family or guard. He feared that if Hermione was able to acquire such a picture then her connections may be higher and more than just human... Could she possible know about them?

"I highly doubt that" Edward answered his unspoken question softly earning annoyed looks from the other occupants of the room. "What you think she would do if she knew what we are? Just stand idly by and let Bella marry me? Or come close to any of us? I don't think so" he shook his head.

"The same thought we had about Bella" Rosalie snidely reminded him and he looked sharply at her, warning in his golden eyes but she just lifted a perfectly sculptured brow in cockiness. "But we know how _that_ worked out, don't we?"

"Maybe we should call the Volturi?" Jasper grudgingly offered although he was against the idea.

"No" Carlisle's voice was resolute. "They'll think her a danger-

"She_ is _a danger! A danger to us all!" Rose cut him off but he sent her a disapproving gaze and she shut up.

"And they'll demand her elimination. They better not be alerted. It will be safer for all" he concluded from his seat next to a quiet Esme. She touched his knee and gave him a firm pat. He smiled at her lovingly.

"So what-

Alice's hand shot to her silver cell phone a second before the tiny device start ringing. "Hello Bella!"

_"Hi Alice what are you doing?"_ came Bella's sweet voice and Edward moved towards the phone, holding his hand out but Alice swatted the offending appendage away.

"Oh nothing important, just sitting with the family. Edward sends his love" the pixie cheerfully said as she danced away from her brother's arms when he attempted to grab the phone.

_"I love him too"_ Bella replied but an amused snort was heard and Bella obviously placed her hand on the ear piece but they could still hear her. _"Can you not do that when I'm on the phone?"_

_"I already agreed to not do anything in front of him. I made and will not, under any circumstances make, any promises for behind his back. Don't push your luck, Bells!" _the thick British accent was very recognizable as was the highly amused tone, Hermione always spoke when she talked to her cousin about her fiancé.

The Cullen's intrigued listened in.

_"Oh for God's sake!"_ Bella sighed. _"Didn't he gave you a nice present? You told me you love it!"_

_"The book. I never said anything about him now did I?"_ was the nonchalant answer that caused Emmett to snicker and Edward to glare hard at his huge brother.

_"Oh forget it!"_ she took her hand of her phone and once again addressed Alice. _"Hey Alice I was wondering if you were interested in a shopping trip? Mya wants to go to Port Angeles. Rachel Black will be there too and she said she had no problem if you guys tag along! So what do you say?"_

Alice's eyebrow's shot to her hairline and she exchanged bemused glances with the rest. The same question buzzing everyone's heads. _Just what was the girl's plan?_

But she was Alice. Any chance for shopping was perfect for her!

"Sure! We'll_ all_ come" she chirped ignoring Rosalie's death glare.

_"Great!"_ Bella was obviously relieved. _"See you soon?"_

"I'll come to get you" Edward offered in a loud enough voice to be heard through the line.

_"Um-_

_"That won't be needed, I'll drive us myself but thanks for the kind offer, Edward, it's highly appreciated. Eavesdropping on other people's conversations on the other hand is not but I'll let this time pass, hopefully next time you'll have learn some much needed manners! See you all soon!"_

The phone went dead after Hermione's chirp.

Edward stayed frozen, staring at the phone in shock as his family stared at him.

"Well" Emmett was fighting hard to stop his sniggering. "She _really _don't like you!"

"Emmett" Edward's warning growl only broke the rest, who couldn't help but find this ridiculously highly amusing, and they cracked up.

88888

"Nice car!"

"Thank you!"

"It's just a car!"

The two other girls stared scandalized at Bella's confused expression. She blushed but refused to take back her words. "Well it is! A pretty one at that but I don't see what's so different about it!"

"Bella, sweetheart" Rachel swung her tanned arm around her petite shoulders and gave her a gentle shake as she waved her hand towards the large SUV Hermione just hopped off. "It's a _Lexus_!"

"A very _expensive _Lexus" Hermione nodded as she sent a loving look at her car. As a Muggle Born witch she had no need for Muggle means of transportation. Floo, apparition even brooms made cars unneeded. But since she was little and her father let her sit on his lap while he was driving (well more like when he had parked) and she pretended to drive she wanted to have her own pretty car. Right after she came of the appropriate age she got her license and she got her very first car, a cute little Coupé in periwinkle blue that reminded her of the Yule Ball. Unfortunately that car was destroyed by Death Eaters after she sent her parents away and she ran away with Harry. They weren't capable of breaking inside her house; the wards she had placed were quite powerful, based on blood so no magical being could enter. Moody was highly impressed when she explained to him the intricate spell work she did to assured both her family's house and parents' safety. Once again he advised her to join the Aurors -now that she thought about it she realized that it was actually the first time he told her that. The first time he was an impostor Barty Crouch Jr, the real Moody literally six feet under in his own trunk!

"And a very nice one at that!" Rachel ogled the vehicle with longing in her eyes. Bella stared incredulously at the two obviously love struck girls. "I don't know why you don't like Edward" she pointed the question to Hermione who raised her eyebrows inquiringly "you two would make a nice couple. He's a complete car fanatic as well!"

Hermione paled dramatically and she made disgusted grimaces, causing Rachel to burst out laughing and Bella to sighed sadly. "Oh honestly!"

"I suggest you be careful what you wish for Bella" Rachel amusedly commented as Hermione barked to get on board and she settled in the driver's seat. "Imagine if your words come true!"

Bella suddenly felt sick in her stomach as she sat in the passenger's seat next to Hermione who was grumpily muttering as she started the car and drove in a speed that would put Edward to shame.

She let her mind be absorbed by Rachel's words.

It was true Hermione and Edward made a very fitting and flattering pair. Both beautiful people with more brains that average and much more common interests as far as she knew. Hermione, like Edward, was a fine pianist but rarely played. She enjoyed reading and music, the classics her absolute favourite. And they were both rich. Not that mattered at all but it was another common factor. Hermione was an independent individual, hating to be the proverbial damsel in distress and knew how to fight her own battles. She needed a partner not a protector like herself. If she went to a relationship then she would be an equal with the guy.

She suddenly felt that Hermione was a much better suited girlfriend for her own fiancé than herself! Her low self esteem and her self doubts kicked in as she started comparing her self to her elder cousin. True Mya never acted superior or like she thought she was better than any one else. She was kind and warm to everyone -except Edward that is- and quite lovable. If you get to know her. As she grew older Mya became more secluded and close to herself as Bella remembered Mya telling her. Her peers looked down their nose at her because of her outstanding performance at school and that's why she started becoming a little anti social. She chanced a side glance to Mya's relaxed face as she happily chatted with Rachel Black and thought that she apparently found the necessary strength to show her real self eventually.

Would Edward be like so many people before him and fall victim to the utter charm that was Hermione Granger?

_No, no he would not!_ Bella laughed mentally as she too relaxed and changed the music station causing Hermione to snapped playfully at her for cutting one of her favourite songs off. They may have a lot in common but they had another thing. They had herself and they both loved her. She finally come to realize that Edward was truly in love with her and Hermione would rather shoot herself in the head than hurt her. She always did her best to protect her from everyone and she would never willing betray her.

No they were the two most important people in her life. They would never betray her. _Never..._

88888

Edward was casually leaning against the sidewalk's railing as he and his siblings were waiting for the three girls to arrive. Rose had go into a hissing fit after Alice agreed they'll go, not only because Hermione would be there but because of the presence of Rachel Black. Not a dog herself but a dog's relative nevertheless. Emmett managed to placate her after he told her how much he wanted to go and that she could shop all she wanted.

Jasper surprisingly had readily agreed in hopes that he'll be able to have a better understanding of the girl, that in turn would helpfully helped them find something more useful than her school records. Alice, who no matter what, adored Mya because of her apparent fashion sense, jumped to the chance to shop with more friends, she even was curious about Jacob's sister much to Edward's annoyance, and she planned to buy a lot of clothes for Bella, without asking said girl of course.

He looked up when he heard a car approaching quickly... Faster than Bella would ever dare to drive. They all looked up curiosity visibly in their golden eyes and then a very expensive looking Lexus SUV made a sharp turn and he could hear Bella's terrified gasps.

"For God's sake slow down!" they all heard her pleading.

"Oh calm down Bella we are here!" the accented voice was highly amused and a third one could be heard laughing quietly. The car speedily approached the parking lot across from them and easily slipped in and stopped. Before the engine stopped the passengers door was thrown open and Bella, dressed in a simple blue shirt, that in his opinion made her look heavenly, and a pair of jeans, stumbled out, deathly pale and slightly trembling. The five vampires approached in human pace and they watched as a tall native but very pretty girl with black hair and brown eyes stepped out and helped Bella straightened herself.

"Jeez Bella, I wasn't going so fast!" Hermione murmured as she too stepped out earning an approving smile from Alice for her fashionable outfit. A tight red gypsy shirt that uncovered her milky shoulders and a black skirt that reached the floor with a pair of red sandals. She wore a black circlet of leather cloth with a red jewel around her forehead and her hair was straight and reached her bum. She wasn't wearing any make up but her radiant beauty caused a lot of heads to turn. She also had a leather black satchel hanging from her shoulder as she openly laughed at her cousin.

"180 km is not fast enough!" Bella demanded and she rolled her honey eyes earning a snicker from Rachel Black who was also in jeans and a black shirt. "You put Edward's driving to shame!"

"Well" Hermione smiled pleasantly as she caught sight of the family who had instantly stopped right in front of them. "Hello! How are you?"

Her cheerful demeanour caused Edward to stare at her with a raised brow which she returned cockily.

"Fine" Rose snippily answered as she glare at the girl. Her answering smile was blinding.

"On my god Hermione I love your outfit!" Alice cried out as she hugged the British girl and she smiled back.

"Thanks Alice!" she returned the affectionate gesture and extended her hand to Jasper to shake which he did. "Nice to see you again Jasper!"

"The pleasure is mine" he drawled and a group of girls that happened to pass by them swoon at his southern drawl. Edward snickered behind a polite hand but Jasper caught it and sent a glare his way and a smirk. _I guess Miss Granger was right. You _do_ need to learn some manners!_

This earned him a scowl from his bronze haired brother.

"Glad to see you again tiny!" Emmett laughed as he actually lifted Hermione in the air and spin her around, laughing at her loud squeal and shouts of: "Put me down you oversized monkey!"

"How are you? I'm sorry for Hermione's comment previously. She can be very blunt." Bella murmured as she hugged her fiancé and shyly smiled up at him. He placed his arm around her slim waist and brought her closer to his rock hard body and smiled her favourite crooked smile at her.

"I gathered that from our meeting" he smiled calmly at her and she gasped and pulled back.

"You went to Mya's house? Alone? What happened? Was she mean to you?" Bella was nervously mumbling and Edward was forced to silence her by placing a hand on her pink lips.

"I'll tell you everything later." he promised and he turned to find said girl studying him curiously. He recoiled back at her smirking face and he felt his cold dead heart giving a sudden lurch and he knew if he was able to, he would be cherry red right about now. Something in her cryptic words and smiles every time he met her, caused him to flush and feel highly uncomfortable. The way she seem to study them all made him feel like he was under a microscope and she was the biologist. He hated that feeling...

"Well since we are all here" Hermione smiled and pulled a blushing Rachel Black next to her. "This is Rachel Black. A friend of Bella and I since we were children. This is Alice" she pointed to the shorter female who smiled sunnily back and offered her an icy hug. Rachel managed not to flinch at the feeling, something that Jasper greatly appreciated. "Jasper Hale and his twin sister Rosalie Hale" the man nodded but Rosalie just glared as usual "Emmett, the beastly man over there. We stay away from him." Hermione offered casually earning an adorable pout from the giant man which caused his brother's to snicker. "And this" she pointed to Edward who smiled his charming smile at Rachel who flushed (even though she knew what the Cullen's were she couldn't deny the fact they were all unbelievable beautiful) "this is Edward, my cousin's boyfriend!"

"Fiance actually" Edward smoothly intervened as he shook the dark skinned girl's hand. "We are getting married next month, we sent your family an invitation" he provided as he sent a smug look at Hermione who smirked back.

"A lot can happen in a month Eddie" she replied smartly, her smirk challenging.

"I believe that too" he accepted the challenge and fought back, his own smirk making Bella blush. "But our marriage is a sure thing! Nothing and I repeat _nothing_ will stopped us. We love each other..."

Hermione's serene smile hid her true thoughts. The Cullen's and Rachel who knew what the two were doing were very amused but Bella felt very uncomfortable.

"We'll see then, won't we?" Hermione's sugar sweet voice held an underline threat that caused the hair on his arms to rise and then she turned, her hair slapping him on his cheek and she marched ahead, her arm firmly attached to Rachel's. "Shall we? I'm dying to see what new they have! Maybe we can take some pictures!"

Edward stumbled and almost fell on his face if not for Emmett's strong grip. Hermione had turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"After all Edward you know how I_ love _photographs!"

The Cullen's exchanged amused glances behind their brother's back who was glowering at the petite girl ahead of them. Sure she just made a very direct threat but Edward's facial expression was just priceless!

88888

"I'm bored" Jacob stated to his father as they sat together and watched the baseball match at Charlie's living room. The two elder men were cheering and swearing at the appropriate times as they consumed their cold beers and pizza's. He didn't have to patrol until three in the morning and he wanted something to do! Before he accompanied his father there he had bluntly asked if Bella will be at her house but Charlie assured him that she was out with friends.

"Why don't you go hang out with your friends?" Charlie asked, not aware of the pack's patrol schedule.

"Busy" he answered back and leaned back on the love seat. Charlie chanced a look in the direction of the grumpy teenager and sighed. It was good to have Jacob back but it was clear as day that the young boy was suffering from a broken heart. He stared at him and then he had a very good idea.

"Why don't you call Hermione?" he proposed and the two Blacks turned surprised gazes at him. "She told me she met you and you got along well, right?"

"Well yeah" Jake answered. Really spending time with Hermione sounded quite nice. She was the kind of person who would listen to him and help him have fun doing absolutely nothing. "Isn't she away with... Bella?" he gulped, his heart clenching painfully when he uttered her name. "Rachel told me they all were going to Port Angeles to shop..."

"Yes" Charlie nodded "but it's still quite early. You can make some plans for later this evening. Watch a movie or something at Mya's house. She will be more than happy I think... She will need all the good time she can get..."

"Why's that?" Jacob asked confused. Charlie's smirk slightly frightened him.

"Mrs. Newton has invited us all to dinner this Sunday. I still haven't told her... Now that I think about it you should await for a while before you call... I want to tell her the bad news first so when you call her she'll have something to look forward too!"

Jake snickered as the elder man run to the phone and dialled a number by memory.

88888

"She has _what_?" Bella's shocked exclamation was drowned by the chirpy yells of shoppers passing by the small café where she along with the Cullen males were sitting. Alice, Rose, Rachel and Hermione had decided that they didn't have enough time to sit and started visiting any shop available, entering as a pack, almost scaring the rest and coming out each holding different coloured bags.

A lot of different coloured bags that made Bella impressed by the strength of the two human girls.

"Photos of us. From Italy, with the Volturi, when we fought James and one from your room. I have no idea how she managed to find these so don't ask. She gave them to me, saying she has many copies." Edward sighed as he rested back on his chair. Jasper was watching the crowd but he knew he was listening in. Emmett was occupied with his new cell phone playing games and surfing the Internet.

"But... _how_?" Bella was shocked beyond belief. How Hermione acquired these pictures? And that video?

"I don't know!" Edward pushed his hand in his hair, messing it even more than already was and stared at Bella's scared face. "Don't worry; I don't think she'll do anything with those."

"Yet" Jasper cut in smoothly and Edward glared at him but the honey blond just stared back unimpressed. _She should know..._was the only thought he sent him.

"Hermione won't do anything" Bella sounded more sure than she actually felt and knew Jasper could feel her doubts. "She cares more about my well being and happiness than her silly vendetta with you. She probably wants to scare you."

"And she's very much succeeding!" came Emmett's cocky remark and Edward kicked him under the table. He groaned painfully but ignored his brother.

"I don't-

Her cell phone chose that moment to ring and after she harshly exhaled she picked it up, after checking the caller ID. "Dad?"

_"Hey Bells"_ came Chief Swan's gruff voice. The vampires could hear a baseball game in the background and exchanged funny glances. Charlie was clearly as obsessed with the game as were they. _"Is Mya with you?"_

Bella's brows furrowed. "No, she's currently on a shopping spree with Rach, Rose and Alice. Do you need her? She has her own cell you know..."

_"No no you do"_ she stared at her phone weirdly._ "I need you to tell her something. Make sure there's people around you so she won't go berserk and kill anyone. God knows I would hate to arrest my own niece for murder!"_

The Cullen's stared at Bella with bemusement. She shrugged her shoulders. "What?"

_"The Newton's has invited us, including Mya and Edward, for dinner this Sunday. She's very excited to meet Mya. I couldn't refuse without being rude you see."_ came the sad voice of her father and Edward was surprised when Bella actually flinched. He hated Mike but he would manage to endure him for a couple of hours or little more for Bella.

"Mya won't like that" she said to her father. "You know how she feels about these things."

_"That's why I want you to tell her in front of people. Safer for you!"_ he told her, a smile colouring his voice.

"Sure, go ahead and contemned me to death!" she grumbled but sighed resolutely. "Alright I'll tell her. But if she do anything I'm not responsible okay?"

_"Fine fine! See you later, Bella!"_ the line went dead as she placed it in her bag, sighing morosely.

"What's the matter Bella?" Jasper couldn't help but ask. "Why would she be so upset by this?"

"Oh she hates invitations from people she doesn't know! She only accepted yours because of my wedding to Edward. And the only reason Mrs. Newton wants to meet Mya is because everyone in town knows my aunt and that Mya is rich. But I don't think Mike will be too happy to see Mya again!" she was suddenly smiling, her eyes shining in memory as she fought a fit of nervous laughter to escape her.

"_Again_?" Edward repeated stupefied. "She met Mike? When?" he couldn't help but feel a little curious. Bella's giggle surprised them.

"Oh the first day she arrived! She was sitting in this café actually waiting for me and a little before I arrived Mike and co decided to hit on her."

"Really?" Emmett asked excited. Edward felt a sudden surge of anger bubbling in his gut but he didn't know why he cared so much. Probably because he still thought that Mike Newton was not good enough man for any respectable woman. Even the pain in the ass that Hermione Granger was...

"Oh yes!" Bella nodded. "But apparently he couldn't handle refusal, even more because she bluntly informed him and his friends that she was out of their league and that they were in her opinion idiots. Then he tried to grab her hand but she knows a lot of martial arts. She almost broke his arm, he threatened to sue her but she waved him off. He was actually quite humiliated."

Jasper and Emmett were roaring with laughter as Edward stared shocked at Bella. Obviously the girl had more tricks up her sleeve than he thought she had. Every hour he spent near her he learned something new... And he craved for more each time. Maybe then he would be able to break through that iron wall around her thoughts and he would be able to hear _something..._

"What's so funny?" came the voice of the girl that was plaguing his thoughts. She was standing along with his sisters and Rachel Black, their hands full of numerous shopping bags near their table and when the waiters brought four chairs they sat down heavily. She sighed pleasantly, the soft sound sending a shiver down his spine and his eyes widened. _What the hell was that?_

"Oh Bella here was kindly informing us about your meeting with Mr. Mike Newton" Emmett sniggered and she raised a brow.

"Oh?" she inquired as she placed her bags in front of her long, _long_ legs... Edward snapped out of his inappropriate stare, even more shocked than before. What the hell was he doing ogling Bella cousin's legs!

"Yes" he answered a little breathlessly, still annoyed with himself for noticing Hermione's physical attractiveness. He wasn't supposed to note how good she looked! He was supposed to find her ludicrously annoying and normal... Even though she was probably the sexier human he had come across in recent years. He mentally slapped himself again.

"And why's that?" Hermione cocked her head to the side as she smiled to the waiter, who seemed flustered by her and the two female vampires. "A strawberry milkshake please!"

Edward shifted in his seat. Her honey sweet voice made him melt. Seriously what was wrong with him? Okay he was technically a teenager and his hormones were going haywire but did they have to concentrate to that particular girl? He never, in all his years had face that kind of problem! What was so different about her?

"Nothing really" he could hear Bella's stuttering heart, she was clearly afraid of Hermione's reaction. "Just that this Sunday we are invited to his house for dinner!"

Hermione's smile dropped in milliseconds and her eyes widened comically. Rachel snorted shamelessly and even Rose let a small smile grazed her pouty lips at her clearly terrified expression.

"WHAT!" she screeched, the passer bys looking at her curiously and in case of elderly shoppers with disapproval. She sent a glare back at all of them and they hurried to scattered away from the girl.

"Calm down!" Bella tried to placate her. "Charlie, I and Edward will be there too!"

Hermione's eyebrow rose indignantly. "And you really think that spending more time than absolutely necessary with _him_ is a reason for me to be happy? In case you aren't aware I don't particularly _like _Edward!"

"Hermione!"

Now Rachel and Emmett were openly laughing at the two bickering cousins and Edward's annoyed expression. Alice and Rose exchanged amused glances at Hermione's boldness.

"What?" she asked spluttering. "It's not like he doesn't know it!"

"He's right here! You promised to be polite! And you invited him!" Bella accused sternly.

"_I did not_! I said you could invite Alice and Rose and maybe even Jasper and Emmett! It's not my fault you two are a package deal!" she snapped back, totally ignoring the fuming man who was glaring daggers at her insolence.

"Don't you think it's rude to speak about someone like he isn't present?" he coldly asked her and she turned to him with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Oh I'm sorry, did you learn manners since we last spoke to each other?" her rude tone was laced with heavy irony and sarcasm. He clenched his teeth angrily and opened his mouth to answered her back when a cell phone rung.

"Oh it's mine!" Rachel managed to muffle her amusement as she flicked open her mobile. "Hello?"

_"Hey sis!"_

The five vampires froze simultaneously when they heard a pretty familiar voice, which they had not heard for quite some time.

"Jake!" Rachel chirped and Bella's eyes flew to Edward's shocked ones. Hermione suddenly calmed and stared interested at her friend. "How are you little bro?"

_"Fine fine. Listen I don't really want you."_

Rachel lifted a brow. "Um okay? Did you dialled the wrong number then?"

_"No! I want Hermione! Is she with you?"_

Now the five Cullen's turned their gazes at said girl who was busy fiddling with her silver bracelets.

"Yes she is. Wait a sec" Rachel's smile suddenly turned teasing as she offered the mobile to the British girl. "It's for you! Jake!" she sing song and Hermione, after an exasperated glare at her, took it and placed it to her ear.

"Jacob?" she asked, catching Bella's cringe and decided to ignore her for now.

**"Hi Mya!"** came the warm voice of the shape shifter. _"How have you been?"_

"Great you? Got any sick from all that food?" she asked teasingly and she could imagine his indignant stare.

_"Oh shut up! I didn't eat so much!"_

"Not so much!" Hermione spluttered.

_"You should see us when we are hungry! Now listen I'm bored!" _he practically whined and she sighed tiredly.

"And what do you want me to do about that Jacob?" she asked as she leaned back when Rachel attempted to eavesdrop. Jacob's sister sat back sulkily.

_"What are you doing later?"_

She lifted a brow and then she noticed the vampires staring at her, curiosity obvious in their faces. She knew they could hear every word she exchanged with Jacob and that annoyed her somewhat.

"Nothing... Care to come and watch a movie or something? I can cook or order out."

_"Yeah sounds great!"_ came his cheery reply. _"So I'll see you later beautiful! Say bye to my sister for me will ya?"_

"Sure!" she rolled her eyes. "See you tonight, Jacob!"

She threw the mobile to its owner who caught it with a shriek. "Jacob says bye!"

"Jacob is back?" Edward asked, his eyes shifting from Bella to Hermione. Bella's eyes were determinedly on the floor whilst Hermione's were twinkling in mischievous glee.

"Oh yes!" she said sweetly. Edward bit back a growl. Apparently Miss Know It All knew about Bella and Jacob and took great pleasure in knowing it. "I met him actually. Such a nice, _handsome_ guy! Isn't he Bells?"

Bella startled looked up and her doe eyes connected with Hermione's. Rachel looked away, feeling it was something she shouldn't know. She cared for Mya a lot, they were good friends and same went for Bella but Jacob was her little brother and Bella had deliberately hurt him. He had told her, Bella had warned him and it was his own entire fault but she was a woman herself. Bella could be more obvious. She led him on until her Prince returned and had no more need for the knight. Hermione obviously felt the same way. She was always such a righteous person, she hated when someone caused hurt upon another deliberately.

"Yes" Bella simply replied and returned to her coke. Edward though sent her a scathing glare she simple ignore.

"Well Jake also thinks you are... how he said it? Unbelievable hot!" Rachel provided and Bella's head snapped to her direction. She wasn't looking at her though but at her older, more mature cousin. Her cousin who was smiling fondly. "I think he is quite taken with you Mya, honey! And we all agreed that you two looked simple adorable cuddle up together last night! Perfect match you could say!"

"Cuddle up?" Alice chirped, her eyes trained on Bella's ashen face as she stared at her smirking cousin. Edward felt his blood boil. _What was with that dog?_

88888

"What's going on with you and Jake?" Bella demanded as the two cousin's entered Hermione's house. They had stayed only fifteen minutes more at Port Angeles, Rachel unsubtly hinting that Hermione should go for Jacob and that everyone approve. Now Hermione had dropped Rachel at the beach, where she had arranged for Paul to collect her and they returned to her own home to spend some quality time. Bella's orange track was parked in the great front yard.

"Nothing?" Hermione replied as she sat on the huge beige couch and stretched her long legs. She didn't like the hint of accusation in Bella's tone and she knew that if she went too far she would snap.

"Well it doesn't_ seem_ like nothing!" Bella shouted and Hermione glared at her but the younger girl seemed too aggravate to notice the warning growl from the shorter but more intimidating girl.

"According to Rachel you two are expected to announce your wedding any time now!"

"Oh rest assured Bella nothing of that sort's going to happen. You know my opinion about early marriages! Only idiots do that! You and Edward are the proof of that!" she snipped, feeling her ire rising and rising. She was going to explode and Bella would probably end up in tears.

"Jake is too young!" Bella once again raised her voice. "He's too young and doesn't know better! He doesn't need you leading him on and getting hurt-

"I'm not _you_ Bella Swan!" Hermione shouted and stood on her legs faster than Bella could see. "I'm not you and I would never lead on a young man just so I could cope with my own self induced misery over my jackass of an ex boyfriend, who didn't even care to send a freaking letter! I would never lead him on like that! I would prefer to suffer all alone than dragged him along with me! I would prefer to cut any ties I may had with him the moment I realized he was starting to like me more than a friend, than letting him fall in love with me and break his heart in thousands pieces just because I could not let go and even though I knew very well that I would never choose him over my ex boyfriend! I'm not you and don't you dare judge me like that!"

Bella had stumble back, tears shining in her eyes at Hermione's harsh but very true words. But she wasn't finish.

"My relationship with Jacob is strictly platonic. We are friends and nothing more. But even if there was something more there... Then Bella I'm afraid it wouldn't be any of your business!"

Now it was Bella's turn to get angry. "That same goes for my relationship with Edward! You have no right to intervene and threaten him!"

"It is not the same!" Hermione growled at Bella's refusal to think logically.

"How so?" she demanded with her eyes glinting angrily. "It's exactly the same!"

"No it's not!" Hermione took a step towards her and she fell on the couch afraid by Hermione's flashing eyes. "_Jacob _hasn't caused me so much pain as Edward. _I _haven't end up almost dead because of him. I didn't leave my family and travelled to another continent to save him from his own stupidity! Jacob hasn't put my life in mortal danger! That's the difference between my relationship with Jacob and your own with Edward Cullen! Edward is bad for you and when you open your damn eyes and see it, it will be too damn late!"

"You are wrong!" Bella insisted.

"Oh really?" Hermione sarcastically asked. "Then answer me this Bella... Why are you acting like this? Why were you so... jealous over the fact that Jacob apparently finds me beautiful and we'll spend some time together?"

Bella's mouth shut tight and she averted her tearful eyes. Hermione laughed bitterly.

"You better solve your feelings out before it's too late cousin..." she told her and walked to the stairs.

"There's nothing to solve" Bella's quiet voice was heard and Hermione stilled. She turned to find her young cousin's stubborn eyes on her and she smiled sadly.

"It doesn't seem like it Bella" she said and walked up. "I'm taking a bath. Do as you like..."

Bella stayed there for a good five minutes before she decided she couldn't take the silence any more and went home, Hermione's words nudging her all the way.

**A/N:** So what do you think? A pretty long chapter!

Next chapter's title:

_**Blond Disaster...**_


	17. Blonde Disaster

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** Oh god I feel so happy right now! Over 400 reviews! Thank you! When I started this chapter **Shopping Catastrophe** had 36 reviews and counting! Thank you so much for loving this story and letting me know!

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to **ShiningxXxShadowxXxThief** for being my 400th reviewer! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!

And again if you wish to see how the outfits look like the link to my photobucket can be found in my profile...

_**Blonde Disaster...**_

_Dearest lioness,_

_Can't you stay away from trouble just once? Seriously isn't all the trouble you already have enough?_

_Weren't vampires enough, you wanted to add more?_

_You know I used to think Potty was the danger magnet but after all that, I'm starting to think it is really you and apparently your family's trait!_

_To answer your unspoken question, I did find what you asked me about your friends the Quileute's...__I'm going to assume you are aware of the legends of the spirit warriors and the supposed gift every member of the tribe possess?_

_Well the legends are true. The tribe's members possess a special gene that is ineffective until the right conditions are present. When the gene activates it allows them to transform, phase if you will, to giant, horse sized wolves._

_They consider themselves werewolves but we both know that they are not. The right term for them is shape shifters and it's a coincidence their form is that of a wolf's._

_The previous pack was created when the Cullen's__-yes the same Cullen's you know and love (please note the sarcasm dearest before you go berserk on me!),__when they first visited Forks, seventy years ago...__Except Miss Alice and her mate Jasper..._

_The Alpha was an Ephraim Black, grandfather to your uncle's friend Billy, and there were only two more members__,__ a Josh Uley and a Quil Ateara. Ephraim negotiated with the coven's leader, Carlisle Cullen, and they made the treaty that consists on that the Cullen's are welcome, okay welcome is exaggeration!, to Forks as long as they stay out of the tribe's lands and never bite another human, meaning both to feed and change, and in exchange the tribe will keep silent about the 'Cold Ones'._

_Your cousin's impending transformation is considered a breach to the treaty and they all are currently prepar__ing__ for battle..._

_The Cullen's return made the gene activate again and the first to transform was Sam Uley, the current Alpha. The pack, the greater so far because of the vampires' number, consists of Jacob Black, the rightful Alpha who refused his title and remained the second in command, Jared Leto, Paul Kyle, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Brady Matthews, Collin Kyle (Paul's second cousin), Seth Clearwater and a surprise to all of us Leah Clearwater, the first ever female to join the pack._

_She is an anomaly but the magical beast's experts support the idea that she is probably the best candidate to transfer the shape shifting gene to her descendants therefore continuing the ancient line._

_What else you need to know is that although not true lycans, the pack member's have a lot of common elements with the wolves, the most prominent one, their ability to imprint (I'm sure you know what the term means, Merlin knows you were a wa__l__king encyclopaedia during school!)._

_Although they used to think it was just a legend it is very true. Sam Uley was the very first to imprint on an Emily Young, cousin to the Clearwater's. So far Paul (whose imprint is Jacob's sister Rachel), Quil and Jared have imprinted._

_Only the elders know the truth and the imprintees. It is forbidden to tell someone else._

_The only other non Quileute's who knows is your cuz, Bella who learned it from Jake. My sources tell me that he had revealed the treaty to her a few days after her arrival. The Cullen's didn't seek retribution because he was not a member yet. He changed this past February..._

_So that's the more important details. The files I send you are more thorough and more detailed so knock yourself out, pretty! I know you won't be able to resist absorbing these facts!_

_Hope that was useful, my fiery lioness!_

_As far as the others go your friends Potty and Ginger are sulking about not you being here. The good news are that Ginger finally got his head out of his arse and realized he doesn't really love you. He's dating Loony. Yes yes I know her name is Luna, get the scowl off your pretty face!_

_As for Drakey, he's really excited about his business meeting next week...__Seriously he is delirious. He says it's because he'll have even more money but I'm not sure that's the real reason. The fact that the conference will take place in Los Angeles may be the truth behind his vile lies!_

_I can't help but wonder why he's so happy about that? Do you have any clues? Hint, hint!_

_Okay darling it's time for me to go have my beauty sleep! I can not possibly go without it!_

_Don't hesitate to call if you need anything, beautiful!_

_Have fun torturing your in laws!_

_Your one and only love, Blaise._

Hermione stared at the screen silently contemplating. She was sitting cross legged on her giant bed and had her laptop resting on her thighs. It was the day of the dinner at Mike's, the blonde idiot, and she had decided to check her mails. Blaise had certainly found more than she dreamed of about the tribe.

So the legends she had heard as a child, when Sam sneaked her close to the elders were true. That was what Sam was hiding from her. She felt a light pang of betrayal in her heart but being a witch herself, she knew that he was bound by his pack's and tribe's laws not to reveal anything to her. Even if he wanted to. And he was the Alpha, technically the leader of the whole tribe, he couldn't break their laws...

She sighed and lied on her bed, kicking her feet in the air as she stared at her wooden ceiling. Her four poster bed was round and the sheets were red as per wish. She felt more comfortable, her room reminded her of her dorm room back at Hogwarts. She needed that...

The last few days had been bad for her.

Every since she spent the afternoon with Jake (they had a great time, watching movies and cooking and half way during their time, Sam and Emily arrived and soon after she had her house full of pack members. And she enjoyed every minute of it!) Bella kept her distance. She was obviously still mad at her for their fight and even more so after she called that same night and Paul who answered the phone, told her she was with Jake in her room doing god knows what. _His_ words. He was actually helping her move furniture.

Bella misunderstood -Hermione was positive that Paul did it on purpose the slimy git!- and she was now avoiding Hermione like the plague. Hermione was feeling hurt by her baby cousin's actions but stayed silent. She wasn't going to apologize for something she was right about!

Her relationship with Jacob was the same as her with Harry and Ron and even Sam! They were like siblings, after all Jacob was far too young for her!

She sat up when she felt a disturbance on her wards, indicating one of the Cullen's or a pack member had arrived. She stood up and flew down the stairs and was at her door before the visitor ring her bell. She flew the door open with a friendly smile firmly place upon her face.

Her surprise when she saw her visitor was hidden behind her carefully neutral expression.

"Oh hello Esme!" she greeted the beautiful motherly vampire. Her caramel brown wavy hair fell freely down her back, her heart shaped face bare of any make up, her kind's natural beauty compensating in that area. She was dressed in clearly designer clothes, a simple white dress with black lace adorning the neckline and a black ribbon around her waist. Black heart earrings and a silver necklace were her only jewellery. Her brown leather high heeled sandals matched her beige and brown hand bag and she knew Alice had put her hand on Esme's simple but chic outfit. God knows how much that little pixie adored fashion. During their shopping trip she bought double the things Hermione herself had buy... And she was known as the shopping maniac back home!

Alice sure gave her a run for her money on that title!

"Hello dear" Esme smiled kindly at her, her butter gold eyes holding so much warmth that Hermione felt like she was talking with her own mother. Manners kicked in and she realized they were still standing on her door step.

"Oh I'm sorry, please come in!" she ushered her in, embarrassed by her lack of decorum. Esme's beatific smile was radiant. The vampires were truly one of the most beautiful magical creatures in the magical world.

"Thank you dear" she walked in and followed Hermione to the living room. White was the dominant colour in there and the room had a cosy air and she immediately felt comfortable. "I hope I didn't interrupt you from anything?"

"Oh no I was just checking my mail." Hermione waved her concerns off. She would answer Blaise later. "Would you like something to drink?"

_Except my blood! _her brain unconsciously provided and she almost snickered out loud. She managed to contain her mirth thankfully!

"Oh no nothing dear!" Esme sat gracefully and motioned for Hermione to join her as well. She sighed and obeyed silently.

"I don't mean to be rude but is there something you need? I don't mind you coming here, don't misunderstand, I'm just curious" she hastily made sure Esme wasn't insulted; she really liked the elder vampire even though she was the mother of the devil's spawn that was Edward...

"Oh no don't be silly" Esme's musical laughter rung through the room, it sounded like wind bells. "I just wanted to see you. I haven't seen you since the dinner and I wanted to make sure you are all settled and fine!"

Her concern was genuine Hermione could tell. This time her smile was real as she answered her.

"I'm perfectly fine Esme, please don't worry for me! This is not the first time I'm away from home, you know. I went to a boarding school since I was twelve so I know how to take care of my self!" she sat more comfortable and Esme nodded, her posture relaxing as well. Hermione thought for a few quick seconds and decided to tell Esme what she needed to say. She much preferred dealing with her than her idiotic son.

"Esme" she sighed and ran a hand through her messy locks. The vampire's eyes focused on her. "Look... I think you already know how I feel about Edward... It's not like I keep it a secret!"

Esme managed to hid her amused smile. She sure knew what the younger girl's feelings were. Edward was practically fuming when they returned from their shopping trip this past week and Emmett took it upon himself to explain the situation. Alice was really worried because the future kept trembling and then correcting itself again. The wedding was still going to happen but Hermione remained hidden from the future seeing vampire, which frustrated her to no end.

Jasper thought of her as a grave danger but after Rosalie's failed attempt they were cautious to attack her again. Who knew what tricks that girl had up her sleeve? He decided to stay alert and watch the girl until they figure out how to deal with her...

Emmett absolutely adored her. Her cold shoulder and rude attitude towards Edward, as well as Edward's complete inability to read her mind, caused the huge man to tease his brother mercilessly.

There was no moment passing by without Emmett making a comment about Hermione. Edward's reaction was indeed hilarious, he would snap at anyone who dared to mentioned _'the wicked witch of the east'_ and go sulking in his room or hunting. Hermione managed to throw completely off the usually calm and collected Edward and he acted so unlike himself that Esme had a nagging feeling that he may feel more than just annoyance towards the foreign girl...

She tried and so far had managed to hide those thoughts from him but she couldn't help but be reminded that his strange attitude strongly reminded her of a love sick boy... But that was impossible, Edward was in love with Bella and Hermione was her _cousin_!

He couldn't possibly fall for her!

"Yes I'm quite aware" she finally answered, her recent thoughts forming a knot in her stomach.

"Then you know that I don't really like him. I think Bella can do much better-

"Edward-"

"Please let me finish!" Hermione pleaded with her when she interrupted her and she nodded politely. "I think they are both too_ young_ to get marry, they have so much to do! They are still immature and don't really know themselves! _But._.. But I also know that they love each other... I see how he looks at my cousin and I know that look... I don't approve still, know that, but... I won't cause problems with their wedding... I know he has shown you the pictures, and before you ask yes I have more... _much _more. And I can find everything... But I won't... As long as Edward keeps Bella safe and doesn't put her in danger again then they have my blessings... Not that they needed it but let's face it if I wanted I could destroy the wedding..."

Esme stayed silent for a long minute. It was true her family was worried about what else Hermione could find about them. She answered that. And she also promised to stop searching in favour of her cousin. She knew Hermione could very well be lying but Esme knew she was not...

"Thank you, sweetie" she smiled and her eyes stung with unshod tears. If she could cry she would be wailing!

88888

"Where's Esme?" Edward asked as he descended the stairs, dressed in black jeans and a white button down shirt and a black tie. His hair was as usual messed up and he was wearing black dress shoes. The complete outfit was forced on him by the tiny menace that went with the name Alice. Surprisingly how someone so petite was such a_ huge _pain in his-

"Shut up you look gorgeous!" said menace chirped from behind him. He growled and sat heavily on his piano stool.

"She went to visit Hermione" came Carlisle's response and the present vampires went stock still. Carlisle lifted his platinum head from his thick tome and stared at his children. Edward was staring at him with wide, amber eyes. "What?"

"Are you serious?" Edward demanded as he jumped to his feet and started pacing. "And you_ let _her go? Straight to the lion's den?"

Carlisle's beautiful face turned to a deep scowl towards his eldest son. "Hermione isn't going to hurt her Edward. Please _think _before you speak! The girl is only looking out for her cousin and you know it! Don't tell me you haven't gone overboard about Bella's safety! You would be lying and you know it, son!"

"She hates me!" he sighed and sat at his stool again, his father's words calming him. "I know she has her reasons" he whispered quietly. "And her reasons are actually the same ones as my very own fears. I know she only speaks the truth when she says I put her life in danger again and again..."

"And she is willing to let it all go" came Esme's sweet voice from the kitchen. They all turned to look at her as she gracefully walked in the room and went to her depressed son. Her arrival was unexpected since both Edward and Alice were a little preoccupied with himself. Carlisle sent a fond smile to his wife and she smiled sweetly back.

"What do you mean by that, mum?" Emmett who until then had stayed silent, something completely uncharacteristic of him, asked. But he did know when to stay silent. This was not a time to make jokes about Hermione or Edward. His brother's worries needn't mocking... Esme sent him a knowing glance and he shrugged his massive shoulders noncommittally.

"I had a talk with the girl..." she placed her hands on Edward's downcast face and forced him to look at her. She smiled as she replayed their conversation in her head so he could see it. His eyes widened and she smiled happily. "She said that although she doesn't like Edward" she spoke aloud for the rest of her family sake, Emmett couldn't repress a snigger at her words, "she is willing to let it go if he won't do anything to compromise Bella's safety. She won't search for more, she won't use anything she already has to harm us and she won't try to sabotage the wedding... But she made no promises about being nice to you, I'm afraid. You'll have to get use to her attitude!"

Edward laughed loudly when he saw exactly how much pleasure Hermione took in saying this to her.

"I can deal with that." he stood up and hugged his mother. "Thank you, mother" he spoke quietly and her trilling laugh warmed his heart.

"Just be your charming usual self tonight... Don't attack Mike please! The wedding is in almost four weeks and I would hate to have to get you out of jail!"

"I swear!" he winked and disappeared to the garage. They heard his car starting and speedily drive away.

"Alice" Carlisle looked at his daughter. "Can you see anything?"

Her eyes closed as she concentrated her hardest.

"No" she spat out angrily. "No matter how hard I try, from the moment Hermione enters the picture the future is fogged! And not just tonight! The whole future is messed up! Even the wedding is not set in stone anymore!"

88888

Bella was cursing every fashion designer she could think of. She was balancing on her light brown pumps, matching her very simple but elegant -Alice's words!- light brown dress. If she had to admit it she did liked the dress. It was very simple, reaching her knees and the backside made a deep V that stopped right above her waist. Alice forced her to wear small black earrings and a small pearl ring that completed her outfit. Her hair was pulled to a French braid that fell to her mid back.

She thought she looked pretty and her self confidence grew but she felt like she was going to fall flat on her arse on those heels. True they were shorter than the stilettos she wore last year to the school dance but Bella was a sports kind of girl. Sneakers and flat shoes were her favourite and they were practical for an accident prone like herself!

She groaned for the umpteenth time and Charlie who was watching TV, dressed in a casual outfit (the genius of a man had stayed late to the police station to avoid Alice) and was watching his only child fidgeting badly.

"What's wrong?" he asked after her tenth desperate sigh.

"Nothing" she flippantly replied as she glared at her heels. Seriously, weren't there any perfectly acceptable flats?

"Okay" he answered. As her self, Charlie was a low tune person. He avoided talking about feelings as much as she. She would never forget the utter humiliation that was their legendary (Edward had a weird sense of humour it seems) 'sex talk'. She felt she was going to melt from her mortification.

She perked up when she heard a car approaching and she chanced a glance at the clock. Fifteen minutes to seven. Either Edward or Hermione...

Her heart fluttered both in excitement to see Edward and dread to the thought of confronting her cousin, who she had been avoiding since their shopping escapade. She still felt slightly hurt and betrayed by Hermione. She knew, deep down, that her friendship with Jacob was completely platonic and that Hermione would never even consider doing something with someone so much younger than her. Especially someone she knew Bella had feelings for...

Hermione's words had deeply cut her, more so because she knew them to be true. Hermione hadn't spoken one word she hadn't thought herself when she was hanging out with Jake, she knew his feelings and she kept stringing him along. She let him kiss her, she let him know she loved him but he would never be good enough for her. Edward was her drug, she couldn't possibly survive without him.

But Jacob...

She was so sure when she accepted Edward's proposal that she didn't have feelings for him... And then she realized she was in love with him.

And after breaking his heart she felt so much guilt over his heartache and constantly check up on him. She wasn't aware he returned and the fact that Mya found out before she, made her both hurt and angry towards her ex-best friend. He hadn't even called her to see how she was doing.

When Rachel let them all know that according to the pack Jacob was enamoured with Hermione and hearing that he called to ask Hermione to spend some time with him, made her green with envy.

_She _was his best friend!

Had he really forgotten so easily his feelings for her?

Had he fallen for her older, _perfect_ cousin after their meeting in La Push?

That was impossible right?

_Wait..._

What if...

What if he had imprinted on Hermione! What if she was his _soul mate_?

Her breathing turned laboured and her heart squeezed painfully. Tears pricked her eyes and she fled the living room afraid her father was going to notice. She went to the kitchen and drew in a harsh breath.

The door bell rung...

88888

"Hello, Charlie" Edward smoothly greeted his future father in law, his polite smile firmly in place.

_Be nice, be nice, Bella loves him, be nice. Mya will be here soon, she will deal with him, stay calm, the gun is only for criminals, remember that..._

"Well hello to you Edward." Charlie's forced politeness was always so amusing, especially since he knew what he was really thinking. "Bella is ready... BELLS! Edward is here!"

He took a step back to allow him entrance, his flinching barely visible. Bella came fast and she was a vision. He took her in and his breathing stopped. Not that he really needed to breathe but still! She was dressed in a modest dress with low heels and her long hair was pulled back in a weird French twist that he was sure Alice had force her to wear. The whole outfit must have cost some thousands dollars, every piece she was wearing was designer and he knew his sister better than anyone.

He reminded himself her father was watching them like a hawk and took her small, white hand in his and brought it to his lips. He avoided sniffing it, that would seem creepy to Charlie. "You look stunning, Bella" his voice was thick with emotion and her flush made him smile her favourite crooked smile.

"Thank you" she bashfully answered back as she turned her chocolate eyes on his own golden ones.

"Yeah yeah you look great honey. You always look great" Charlie chirped in, sending a scathing -although he did it behind Edward's back and Bella sighed in resignation- glare to Edward's back.

"Hermione will be here in a few minutes and we can go..."

"How we will proceed dad? I'm sure Mya is so looking forward to tonight's dinner!" Bella asked, the sarcasm in her tone pretty obvious, earning her a glare from her father. Edward lifted an eyebrow questioningly. He knew Bella and her cousin had a fight, the night after their shopping trip he came to find Bella silently crying on her pillow and she refused to tell him what had went between them. He knew she was avoiding Hermione and that hurt Bella more than anything. But she never told him why she acted that way.

Avoiding Hermione was hurting her though, she was constantly sad and depressed and whenever Alice or Esme spoke of her, her eyes would fill with tears and she would flee the room. He didn't ask what was bothering her, he knew she would tell him if she so wish it, but he kept hinting to her that she should reconcile with her older cousin. Her love for her was too strong and being unable to talk with her best friend, aka Hermione, was taking its toll on her psychology.

"You will go with Edward and I'll drive with Mya" came Charlie's gruff answer. "She got a new car she wanted to show off" he smiled amused at his niece's antics. Bella looked up confused.

"She did show it off" she said, her brows rising. "That pretty SUV she had when we went to Port Angeles."

"No she has another one" he chuckled.

"Another one!" Bella exclaimed "what does she need another one!"

"You know Mya. She saw it, she liked it and she just had to have it. Helen actually called me and made me promise to not be tolerant with her when it comes to her driving habits. Apparently Mya is the kind of driver that really wants to put her cars to the test!" Charlie's boisterous laugh didn't cover the noise of a fast approaching car. The three walked out in the veranda and watched as a pretty, silver Porsche Panamera came to a halt in front of the two stories house. Charlie let out a low whistle as he walked ahead of them and approached the car. The driver's door was thrown open and Hermione step out, looking like a goddess.

Her long honey hair was pulled into a side braid, falling over her right exposed shoulder as her lilac lace and silk camisole left her arms bare, the milky white skin glowing under the twilight, the shirt fitting her loosely. Her skirt was also silk flaring around her knees and her low pumps had a barely there heel. All in shades of lilac. She was wearing crystal disc stud earrings, metal sheen enamel and twist stacked bangle on her left wrist and a large peach flower ring. She was holding a beige coloured clutch that matched her outfit perfectly.

She had on the lowest amount of make up and her honey golden eyes were shining in mirth as she watched the three people in front of her.

"Hello uncle!" she greeted him and gave him a brief hug that he returned awkwardly. He patted her back gently as she pulled away.

"Sweetie you look beautiful" he smiled and she grinned back, obviously having no trouble in believing him, her self esteem had grown considerably during her seventh year at Hogwarts and she knew she looked good. And her mother, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny took great pains on teaching her the 'feminine arts' as they called them. Meaning fashion...

She turned to them and Edward suddenly felt his mouth going dry as her knowing eyes landed on him. He took in a deep breath and her scent, cinnamon, orange blossoms and something uniquely her, like sunshine and warmth, hit his nostrils, causing his mouth to fluid with venom. But his throat didn't burn like when he smelled Bella. This craving was different and he had no idea what that meant.

The attraction he was feeling towards her hadn't, unfortunately, reduced at all, in fact he seemed to notice every little detail about her more. How many freckles decorated the bridge of her button nose, how soft her lips looked, how shiny her hair was and he couldn't help an image of his long fingers entangled in her silky locks as he cradled her porcelain face in his large hand.

He snapped himself out of his mental fantasies and felt himself growing impossible hot as she graced them with a radiant smile.

"Why hello there Edward, long time no see!" she melodically laughed as she turned to her cousin who was watching with great interest the pavement. Her eyes darkened, a flash of hurt entering their depths that held so many unsaid secrets, secrets he craved to know, with so much want that he was ready to do anything in his power for just a small glimpse in the impenetrable fortress that was her mind...

"Bella, you look lovely" she quietly complimented her cousin and Bella's eyes snapped to her and a small shy smile made its way into her glossed lips.

"Thank you... You look so beautiful, Mya..." her eyes took in her cousin's flawless appearance and she smiled resolutely. "I missed you." she whispered and Hermione's face softened delicately. She walked forward and enveloped Bella in a bone crushing hug.

"I did too. Let's not let anything come between us again, okay?" she whispered in her ear, probably trying not to be heard by the two men but she didn't know that Edward could hear every word they said.

"Yes" Bella smiled and stepped back. Her eyes took in Hermione's new car and glinted with amusement. "Nice car by the way. Although I cannot see the reason you bought it. You have a pretty adequate one as far as I remember..."

Hermione glared at her and looked at her shiny new car.

"Speak lower Bella, she might hear you and she'll be hurt!" she cried dramatically and they all had to laugh at her audacity, especially when she caressed the vehicle with utmost care. "She didn't mean it baby" she crooned at it and the laughter intensified.

"I'm sure you and Rose will be great friends. You are both car-freaks!" Edward teased her and he was surprised when she just scowled at him but didn't comment. She was making progress like Esme had said!

"Oh please!" Bella cut in, her voice ringing with suppressed giggles. "You are no better than them! I swear if anything happened to your cars you would go berserk!"

"Well I don't really care about the Volvo" he put an arm around her shoulders, Charlie's face turned a deep purple but a cautious hand on his shoulder from his niece made him relax. "But I admit that if anything happened to my Aston Martin I would go mad!" he relented, closely watching Hermione's face. She lifted a brow at him and a side of her mouth quirk in amusement.

"See, complete lunatic!" Bella nodded. "Now shall we go to the Newton's? If we don't start now we are going to be late" she sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Bella dear, _I'm _never late! All the others are simply early!" Hermione smirked and winked at the younger girl. Bella giggled as she was led by Edward to his silver Volvo, his eyes discreetly watching the British girl hoping in the driver's seat and Charlie following her after a very long look towards the affianced couple.

"Aren't you glad you made up with her?" he softly asked his beloved as he started the car and speed up towards their destination, Hermione speeding ahead of them, Charlie's amused chuckle clear cause of his super hearing.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how much I had missed her these past few days until I saw her again." Bella murmured as she stared at the car ahead of them, a fond smile gracing her mouth.

88888

Bella felt a weight being lifted from her shoulders as she sat more comfortably in the Volvo. She had missed Hermione and seeing her again made her so happy. She was the sister she never had and being mad at her and in no speaking terms was making her feel she had a knife plunged to her heart, slowly twisting deeper, every day that passed without talking to her.

Although she admitted to herself that her self esteem got a great blow after she compared her appearance to that of her cousin. She seemed like an amateur next to Hermione, who seemed to always be perfect and fashionable. She thought that she looked pretty good in the cute outfit Alice had made her wear, but when she saw Hermione she realized that she was just plain.

Hermione and Alice would probably get splendid together, their fashion sense similar and they always looked like they stepped out a fashion magazine, even dressed in lounge pants and a simple T-shirt!

But Bella wasn't jealous of her cousin. They had different styles, hers being more simple, athletic and Hermione's more sexy, sophisticated and mature. They were two halves of a whole, both completing the other, Bella being the slightly immature one, the simple, girl next door and Hermione being the glamorous half, the mature, more experience half. Their love was much stronger than if they were real sisters and their bond was unbreakable. Nothing could come between them.

And the fact they spent a lot of time fighting just made their bond grow stronger and more stable.

Yes some times, like today she kind of felt insufficient when placed next to Hermione but her easy going nature helped her get over her doubts quickly.

"We are here" Edward's smooth voice brought her back to the present and she glanced outside to see the Newton's two stories house in front of her. Hermione and Charlie were already out of her car, expecting them, Charlie looking fairly amused and Hermione scowling and muttering under her breath. Her fiancé helped her out the car and they stepped closer to her family.

"Everything okay?" she asked as she and Edward looked at Hermione, whose muttering was now pretty loud.

"Why me, why, why, why! I can't stand the idiot, I'll probably end up killing him! Oh sweet god I'm so young -and pretty!- to go to jail! How could you do this to me, uncle? How! Don't you love me? Wasn't I good enough when I used to visit? Why are you punishing me! Bella's the one doing stupid things! I get it, you are upset with her but did you really have to take it up on _me_!" she was glaring at her uncle, not caring that Bella and Edward could hear her perfectly. Charlie on the other hand was having the time of his life.

"You know how things are in small towns, princess" he soothed her, trying in vain to hide his amused smirk. "She didn't give me the chance to say no, she extended her invitation and then fled as fast as she could, probably fearing I would refuse! It has nothing to do with punishing you! You know how much I love you, dear!"

"Yeah right! I can totally_ feel _the love!" she rolled her eyes and turned to her and Edward. "I blame _you_ by the way!"

"What!" Bella laughed as she watched her cousin who paled when Charlie moved towards the door. They saw the curtains moving and Edward's amused glance confirmed that they were being watched. "Why's that?"

"I only came because of your wedding! If you have said no I would be back home or most probably in France sunbathing and enjoying my summer! But _nooo_ you had to accept and now look what that got us!" she almost shrieked.

"Now now girls, calm down" Edward mock-cautioned the two girls. "I believe we should go ladies. Shall we?"

He offered his arm to Bella who took it willingly and his other one to Hermione. She looked at it, raised her head and stared at him like he was an idiot, rolled her honey eyes muttering about _"idiotic boys"_ and marched to the door which was thrown open by an overly painted middle aged woman with shiny blonde hair. She was wearing a red tight dress with high neckline and black stilettos that made Bella wonder how she managed to balance on them. But when she remembered the shoes Karen Newton wore during work hours she wasn't so surprised any more.

"Chief Swan such a pleasure!" she squeaked and her husband walked out to greet him. Her blue eyes passed Bella and Edward and pinned on Hermione, who flinched when she squealed. "Oh my, what a beautiful young lady we have here! Mikey sure wasn't exaggerating about your beauty!"

_Yes she looks perfect! No contest between her and her cousin! And let's not broad the Jessica subject! At least this girl seems to have some class! Perfect match for my Mikey!_

Edward couldn't help the amused smile that spread on his lips and widened when Karen flushed and her heart beat stuttered by just one look at him.

"Mr. Cullen welcome as well" Mr. Newton spoke warmly and it was obvious that he was the exact opposite of his wife. More warm, real and kind, he made them feel welcome and didn't judged them by the price of their outfits like his wife was doing.

"Lovely to meet you all" Hermione's voice was sweet and polite, her smile almost perfectly polite, you had to know her pretty well to identify it as a fake one. Her eyes were shielded, emotionless as she studied the couple in front of her.

"Oh your accent is _adorable_!" Mrs Newton hugged Hermione so hard than she choked and struggled to breath. "Oh you must tell me all about England! I have never visited but I want to!"

"Dear why don't you release the young lady? She won't be able to say much if you strangle her to death" Mr. Newton's voice was heavy with amusement as he extracted his wife, Hermione taking a step back gasping for breath.

"No no it's okay" she managed. Bella put a sympathetic hand on her arm.

"Let's go in, I'm sure Mike awaits us and the dinner is almost ready!" Karen chirped and practically dragged Charlie in, her husband following with a chuckle.

"Bella" Hermione whispered as they walked in after the adults.

"What?" she hissed, Edward close to them.

"If you love me you'll kill me now" she answered desperately, earning her a weird look from Bella. "Think about it, if I die then I won't be able to make Edward's life a living Hell until the wedding! Every one wins!"

Before Bella could respond, Edward cut in, his tone light. "Oh but dear Hermione that will be so easy! You know I just _love _a challenge! And I'm sure Bella and Charlie will be so sad if you sleep the eternal sleep! And let's not talk about Alice! Whose going to be the Maid of Honour! _Tut tut_! I'm afraid you must endure tonight, show us your bravery!" He knew he was overdoing it but he couldn't help himself. Her infuriating eyes amused him so and he found that teasing her was really enjoyable.

"Cocky bastard, I knew I should had just kill him!" she muttered under her breath and he bit back a laugh, since he wasn't supposed to hear that. But his sunny demeanour changed completely when he caught Mike Newton's thoughts.

_Man she looks even hotter today! And Bella doesn't look half bad! But she is with the perfect freak__-I swear his father must experiment with them!-__so she's out of limits! Her cousin on the other hand..._

"Mike!" his mother called as he stepped down the stairs, dressed in a pair of designer jeans and a black shirt, his hair a pathetic imitation of Edward's messy style. "Look who's here!" she grasped Hermione's hand and brought her to the front. His baby blue eyes did a quick once over her figure and he smiled charmingly. At least that was what he thought...

"Hermione so nice to see you again!" he attempted to bring her hand to his lips but she held firmly and shook his hand quickly before dropping it and stepping next to her uncle. "Chief Swan welcome! Bella, Edward congratulations by the way!"

_Not that I understand why they are getting married so young. He probably knocked her up or something!_

Gritting his teeth he nodded his head to his ex-classmate. "Thank you."

"How have you been Mike?" Bella asked, trying to be polite.

"Same" he answered, his eyes glued to Hermione's bosom. The girl's eye was twitching and Edward himself felt disgusted by the vulgar thoughts that were racing in the teenage boy's mind. Seriously what was wrong with the male population? Every guy he knew, with a few blessed exceptions, was day dreaming about sex when they came across a beautiful girl!

Thank god he was more mature than that!

Well he did have his moments but he wasn't even half as bad as Mike!

"Dinner's ready!" Karen chirped and they were led to a large dining room and sat on the table. Hermione was practically shoved to her seat right next to Mike by his _delightful_ mother and she sent a deathly glare to her uncle. He looked away, his thoughts causing Edward to snort quietly. Hermione's eyes narrowed on him and he ignored her questioning brow. He was seated next to Bella, across from Hermione and Mike. Charlie picked the chair next to his daughter to avoid Hermione. The host and hostess took both table's ends, Karen choosing the end nearer to Hermione so she could pester her more about Mike.

"So dear, your uncle told me you were accepted to a lot of Ivy League universities, correct?" she asked her as they served the food. Edward was preparing himself for a couple of bites, refusing the meat when Mr. Newton passed it to him.

"What's the matter Edward? You don't like roast beef?" the man asked, confused as he served his self a generous portion.

"I'm actually a vegetarian" Edward answered smiling brightly, Bella smirking at his words. Hermione burst out laughing, her eyes tearing up as she almost choked on her water. His golden eyes focused on her as she calmed down.

"My apologies I just remembered a prank a friend of mine had done in school. Completely unrelated, just a sudden thought." she apologized, her eyes alight mischievously, her mouth twitching constantly as she suppressed her mirth.

Edward felt a wave of nerves hitting him. He knew she laughed at him... But why she found the fact he was vegetarian so amusing? She couldn't possible know... Could she?

He watched her closely through out the dinner but she never mentioned or did something to justify his suspicions. But the feeling kept bothering him. Esme had told him that she would not search for more... But what if she had all that she needed? Could her connections be able to find something concrete as for their true kind? But no, he was being preposterous, if she knew or suspected (and he doubt that, he may not know her so well but she was obviously a logical person, a realist with no need for fairytales!) what he was she would try her hardest to break him up from her baby cousin.

They were safe.

_Man she's so hot!_

Edward sighed for the millionth time. Mike was getting boring.

"My Mikey was accepted to Seattle's University, did you know? He'll study business and economy!" Karen gushed on and on, not noticing Hermione's glazed expression as she drifted off. He chanced it and reached for her mind. The wall was still there and she suddenly snapped her attention to him, her eyes flashing warningly.

He recoiled back.

He didn't know how but he was positive this time around.

She had felt him...

88888

"I was the tennis team captain" Mike boasted as he salivated over her. She cringed back, her mood worsening with each passing second. It didn't help the fact that Eddie once again attempted to read her mind. She made sure he knew she was upset. Maybe she acted irrational, since it was pretty obvious he realized she felt him, but she was sick of him always trying to breach her Occlumency walls. About time she let him know she wouldn't tolerate his behaviour any more.

Next time he'll try she will have a _gift..._

"Congratulations" she murmured back, feeling depressed from the lack of alcohol for ingestion. Sure she was underage in the Muggle World but she was an adult in the Wizarding dammit! She needed a drink if she had to endure the blonde idiot!

"So Mike I heard you met Hermione before?" came Edward's casual voice and she looked up to see him staring at the Muggle boy with glinting eyes. What was he doing?

"I have" he squeaked, still embarrassed by that incident, his pale cheeks flashing scarlet and his face showing humiliation.

"Must have been a very interesting meeting right?" he was provoking him. He was trying subtly to ridicule him and she found it highly amusing.

"It... was" he croaked as he flinched remembering her manhandling him. Edward bit back a chuckle at the memory.

"So Hermione you'll be in the wedding party" Karen cut in, hoping to save her son's dignity from further harm. She had high hopes for today's dinner.

"She will" Bella spoke then. Her smile was genuine as she exchanged a wink with Mya. "She'll be my Maid of Honour and Alice my bridesmaid."

"Who's going to be best man?" Mike asked and Bella's mind flashed a memory of a laughing Jacob. She paled but Edward was thankfully answering him.

"Emmett will be my best man" his voice was timid and his eyes turned to her to judge her expression. He knew she was hurting over Jacob but he couldn't mention anything now.

"Oh" Karen turned her attention to Hermione again. "You know you must have a date! I'm sure Mikey will be delighted to escort you!"

This time she actually choked on her food.

"Mya!" Bella and Charlie simultaneously yelled and Edward snickered quietly.

"I'm okay" she breathed, frowned at Edward and straightened her back. "I'm sure your son would be a delightful company Mrs. Newton-

"Please call me Karen!"

"Well Karen as I was _saying_ even though I'm sure I would have a great time with Mike, I'm afraid I must decline. You see I'm already spoken for, I have a date arranged since I first learned about the wedding."

"Oh" her disappointment was shared by Mike who glared at the table.

"I wasn't aware of that, princess" Charlie's brows were furrowed.

"Me neither" Bella added, watching her cousin with a frown upon her pale face. Hermione shrugged noncommittally.

"He's a... _friend_ from school." no one seemed to notice her hesitance when she mentioned the word friend but Edward did... and he didn't like it at all. "He will be in Los Angeles the week before the wedding and we planned to meet there and then come back here for the ceremony. He'll stay at my house and we will return to England at the end of August, maybe sooner."

"How good of a friend is he?" Mike muttered but no one except Hermione and Edward heard him. She chose to ignore him and eat her food.

The rest of the dinner passed the same way.

Mrs. Newton was constantly trying to impress Hermione with Mike's achievements ("Did you know my Mikey is a fine athlete? He almost got a scholarship!" and "Mike had never spoken so fondly of a girl before. You must had made quite the impression on him!"), Hermione's polite answers and subtle hints that she was not interest, hints that Mr. Newton caught and found hilarious as his wife and son continued pestering the girl, Charlie having one of the most funny nights of his life, especially when Karen mentioned that she would love grandchildren and Hermione spluttered and actually run out the room to go to the bathroom.

Edward could hear her muttering and he thanked the god for all his years of schooling his features and didn't burst out laughing.

_"Don't kill them, don't kill them, you have so much to do! Have patience, just a little more and then you can leave to never return to this house of torture! And then plan your revenge for Charlie for this torturous night! You can yell at Edward when you leave! Who cares about him either way! Yes, break his car or something...__Hide his hair products! I'm sure Alice will help me if I ask...__Or Emmett, yes ask Emmett, he'll help you!"_

When she came back she was calm and Edward had a sense of foreboding, especially after she sent him a sinister smirk.

He took great pleasure in humiliating Mike with innocent questions about embarrassing facts ("So Mike last year's final basketball match was pretty exciting right- On wait a minute! Didn't the ball hit you on the face?" and "The ball last year, hilarious, simple hilarious! Mike did the moon dance and everything! I think Alice has it on tape!"), earning him a murderous glare from both mother and son.

Thankfully the time to go came and Hermione rushed out the door as soon as the necessary pleasantries were exchanged.

"Oh thank you lord! I'm free!" she whispered-shouted, Charlie chuckling and Bella shaking her head at her antics. "Bella" she suddenly turned to her and grasped her hand in both hers, lifting it to her chest and staring at her eyes rather intently. Charlie and Edward watched in anticipation, one confused and the other impatient. "I can't believe I'm about to say this..." she seemed in pain and Bella was worried. That feeling quickly went out the window when she spoke next. "You do know that I don't particularly like Edward, I pretty much _hate_ the guy-

"Hermione, he can hear you" Bella gritted out as Charlie started laughing.

"Shush! As I was _saying_" she pointedly looked at her baby cousin. "I might hate the bloke but you can't even begin to imagine how glad I'm that you are marrying _him_ and not some kind of idiot like Mike Newton! At least Edward has a brain!"

"Oh for the love of god!"

"What!"

**A/N:** So only one correctly guessed what this chapter was about...

Congratulations **thewhitequeenofnarnia** for guessing correctly!

So next chapter's title:

_**Doggie affections...**_

I don't think you'll have trouble guessing for that one!


	18. Doggie Affections

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing..

**A/N:** I'm truly sorry for the long wait. A friend of mine format my computer without asking and every file was erased including the new chapters for all my stories and 2 chapters from a new fic I'm preparing. I was about to kill him but I managed to control myself and then of course when this chapter was again half written a black out occurred before I manage to save it. Talk about bad luck...

_**Doggie Affections...**_

_"Hey honey bear"_ came Blaise's slightly slurred voice from her open laptop. Hermione was currently in her bathroom brushing her teeth and her computer was online since she was searching more legends about the Olympic Peninsula and the creatures that seemed to be attracted there. Obviously vampires were the most common since it was one of the few areas in the whole world that had so little natural sunlight making it possible for them to move during the day and not expose their secret.

"What are you doing up so late Blaise?" She demanded as she walked in her room and cast a glance at her clock. It was past five in Forks so that meant it was way past midnight in London. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

_"Gee mum! I didn't know I called _you_! I __c__ould swear I called a friend of mine! Now that I think about it...__You look awfully lot like her...__Mum! Haven't I told you that plastic surgery is not for fun?"_ he actually_ tsk_ed at her and ignored her deathly glare.

"Shove it" she snapped as she sat heavily on her swivel chair. "It's rather late and I can tell you are completely knackered! So I repeat... Why are you calling me instead of sleeping? We talked this morning and you could call tomorrow!"

_"Oh you know me princess! I just couldn't sleep without knowing that you were okay! Truth be told I have nightmare's if I don't call you bef-_

"Blaise" she warned threateningly. The dark skinned Italian breathed through his nose and his big blue eyes rolled with impatience.

_"You know other girls would be thrilled to have such good friends!" _he grumbled and now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Yes yes I know I should thank my lucky stars you chose me as a friend, etc etc! Now tell me the truth!" she smirked at his mock-offended stare.

_"Oh fine! Drake made me do it. Since you two have this ridiculous 'no contact' agreement, he always makes me call to check up on you and make sure you are okay and well. I seriously doubt he sleeps until I call him and assure him you are still alive and happy! I can't wait for you to meet again and have one of your _study _sessions!" _he snickered but she didn't respond to his little jibe. Her lips were pulled into a fond smile as she thought about her blond ex.

Draco was always so protective of her!

They haven't spoken since she sent him an owl to inform him of her plans to come to Forks and asked him to be her date for Isabella's wedding. She chose to ignore Blaise's reference to their last school year.

Considering the fact that she and Draco were both Heads, they were forced to share a dorm and common room. So, since their relationship had progressed to intense friendship they agreed to daily study sessions to their common room. They were the top students of their years, heads and partners to Potions and Charms. It made perfect sense to work together!

After the famous Christmas Ball (seriously the tabloids went berserk after their official statement of what exactly transpired to the ball and paid a pretty penny to anyone who could provide them with a picture or confirmed information of _the Golden Couple of the Wizarding world_. Hermione was the famous Gryffindor Princess, heroine of the Great World, best friend of Harry Potter and the smartest witch of the last century and Draco was the reformed Death Eater, heir to the Malfoy name and fortune and placed top of the list of the most eligible bachelors of the Wizarding world, topping Harry and Ron! Their relationship was the hottest piece of news since the Final Battle! Hermione and Draco, wanting to get it over with allowed Dennis Creevey to take some pictures of them and sell them to the Daily Prophet.) they kept the study sessions.

Unfortunately for them, their friends would smirk knowingly and threw innuendos with every available opportunity about what exactly she and Draco were doing during those sessions. Apparently the lot of them had the absurd idea that every time one of them said they went to their common room to study, they secretly meant they went to have sex! Not that they hadn't use that excuse once or twice (alright five but really who could blame them?) but the majority of the time they did actually study! They had NEWT's!

"Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine! No worries! Tell Draco not to worry and that I'll be seeing him soon enough! Night!" she chirped, her heart still fluttering and her lips smiling.

_"Okie dokie princess! See you tomorrow! Have nice dreams...__with Draco and _studying_!"_

"For the last time... we _were_ studying!"

_"Yeah yeah, I believe you! Ciao bella!"_

She glared at the black screen since Blaise logged out and she huffed as she threw herself at her giant circular bed and proceeded to stare at the ceiling. She was so _bored_!

Bella had plans to go on a double date with Edward, Angela and her boyfriend to Port Angeles. She had invite her as well but she really didn't want to be the fifth wheel and the prospect of spending more than the absolutely necessary time with Edward was not too alluring!

Truth be told the guy was above average in the brains department, probably something to do with the fact that he was over 100 years old but she couldn't ignore the fact that she could have intelligent conversation with him. She had spent more time with him whenever she visited her cousin and uncle and he always arrived to hang out with Bella and herself.

The last time he was actually fairly amused as he informed them that _someone_ had messed with his car tires. He hadn't mentioned a name but his topaz eyes had flashed knowingly at her. He had obviously overheard her muttering in the Newton's bathroom.

She so wanted to ask Emmett for help but there was the problem of his mind reading ability. He would know and stop them... She could always provide Emmett with a charm that blocked telepaths but that would cause more suspicions about her person.

So she had proceed to act all surprised and not at all smug. She wasn't sure she succeeded on the later though... His eyes were dancing with amusement as he stared at her. They talked about cars and she was reminded of Draco's enthusiasm for the vehicles. After he had seen her father's car, he kept pestering her about teaching him how to drive. He had his license a week after their graduation and bought himself a shiny new Jaguar... He sent her a picture...

She must admit that some conversations with Edward bordered to the pleasant side but she was always guarded around him. She refrained from calling him names and insulting him (more likely keep it in the minimum!) and resorted to subtle insults via double edged compliments.

She enjoyed watching him squirm but he gave as good as he got...

She rolled on her front.

Sam and Emily went to visit her family back in the Maka reservation to discuss wedding details. Hermione had sent news about Sam's impending nuptials to her parents and her mother had a mini cooing session about her little Sammy growing up. Richard and Helen had already sent her word that they wanted to have a talk with the groom and bride to be when they arrived at Forks in a few days. They would come a week before Bella and Edward's wedding so they could get to know the Cullen's and reacquainted themselves with their little niece.

She suddenly jumped to her feet as she remembered that she could visit Rachel and go to catch a movie and have dinner at Port Angeles!

She grabbed her keys and bag and run down the stairs. She stopped in front of her mirror to check her appearance and make sure she didn't look like a troll. She was wearing tight beige shorts, form fitting white tank top with the thick straps adorned with silver patterns and white/gold canvas shoes. In the last minute she remembered to take a silk matching scarf, since her uncle had reminded her that the weather in Forks was pretty unpredictable and she should carry a light jacket with her always and an umbrella. Better safe than sorry!

Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and a few tendrils had fallen free from the elastic and framed her pale face, she went with no makeup and she found herself quite presentable. She nodded decidedly and ran to her car.

88888

Jacob was lounging in his living room; his father fixed on the TV watching the game (he had invested on a new TV after Jake's return as a welcome back present although he would never admit it to his son!) and bored out of his mind.

He was not on patrol duty until six o'clock in the morning, in exactly twelve hours and he didn't know what to do with himself. He sighed but then his sensitive hearing caught the sound of a fast approaching car. The lack of the thunderous noise assured him that it was not Bella. He didn't know what he would do if _she_ decided to come visit him...

The pain in his heart was certainly _not _gone. Whenever he went to the beach or remembered her, an ice knife pierced his heart and left him bleeding. He was broken, as broken as Bella was when she first seek him out back in January and they formed their fragile friendship.

He cringed when he remember how Bella looked when she stepped out her car that fateful day.

She was too pale, almost as pale as the leeches, her eyes usually so full of warmth and kindness were dulled, empty of any emotion except excruciating pain. Dark shadows marked the sensitive skin under her eyes and she seemed so fragile, so breakable that he thought that she would break into thousands of tiny pieces if he didn't touch and handle her with the utmost care.

Edward Cullen had broken her beyond repair. He had stolen her will to live and her happiness and she was just a shadow of her old self.

And she used him as a way to rebel against him. He provided her with a way out of her self-imposed cell, a way out of her constant pain. She started getting better, the light returned in her eyes, she smiled more and more and Jacob was sure that given time she would get back to the old Bella, before Cullen came and destroyed her life.

But then everything went downhill.

Just a simple act of utter stupidity and rebelliousness and _he_ returned and claimed her back like it was his right. Like_ he_ wasn't the one responsible for her destruction.

But she didn't let Jacob go... No she came back.

He knew she only viewed him as a friend but he also knew that her feelings were more than just sibling affection. Jacob was there when Edward wasn't. He healed her; he brought her back and stitched her wounds so she could be as she was today. He fought for her because she didn't go away.

She knew his feelings from the very beginning.

She knew he was so much in love with her that he was physically hurt by her rejection. And she kept hurting him, twisting the knife deeper and deeper every time. He still didn't blame her, he couldn't.

He knew she loved him as well.

And he was determined to prove to her that she felt the same way.

And he did it. She finally realized she was in love with him. He would be lying if he claimed that he didn't hope she would choose him. But she didn't...

Once more she broke his heart and took everything from him so she could heal and then she left to join her immortal Romeo. And Jacob was left with heartbreak and silly wondering of 'what ifs'.

He felt a burning sting to the back of his lids but he refused to cry, instead he shut his eyes tight, in order to prevent the hot tears to make their way down his cheeks. The car sounded closer and he realized that whoever was the driver was coming to his house. He stood suddenly and Billy send him a questioningly glance.

"Someone's coming" he answered the unspoken question and walked to the porch just as the big, expensive looking SUV parked in front of the Black house. He lifted a brow, obviously no one from the Rez. Nobody he knew could afford a car like that...

His lips formed a brilliant smile as the driver's door opened and out stepped Hermione.

He really liked the older girl. She was funny, witty, smart and most important kind.

And it helped the fact that she looked like a goddess.

Yes he was madly in love with Bella but he was still a sixteen year old boy and he appreciated beauty when he saw a pretty girl!

"Jacob!" she smiled and laughed when he crossed the small distance between them and pulled her to a bone crushing hug.

"Nice to see you again, Mya!" he murmured in her hair and she hugged him back. Despite what Rachel was hinting about her and Jacob, the two of them had a special connection. The same one she had with Harry and Ron, certainly not in the same decree since Harry and Ron were with her for almost ten years now but the sibling love. It was in her nature to act motherly towards anyone who needed it, her maternal instincts had kicked in since she first became friends with Harry and realized that he needed someone to take care of him, because his family was so horrible.

Surprisingly Harry and his cousin, Dudley had form a fragile friendship and met up once every two weeks to exchange news. Petunia and Vernon apparently stayed eerily quiet about the two boys' relationship but Harry never again visited their house at Privet Drive. Too many horrible memories.

"Well well well. Look what the cat dragged in!" Jacob and Hermione pushed away from each other and turned to look at the fairly amused looking Billy who had come to their front step and was smiling warmly at the niece of his best friend.

"Billy!" she exclaimed happily and run to him to envelop the elder man to a bone crushing hug and give him a loud kiss."You haven't change at all!"

"Of course not kid" he snorted as he returned the hug to the best of his abilities."I'm all grown up for years now. You on the other surely bloomed! And quite nicely too! No wonder half of Jake's friends seemed so taken with you!"

If someone else had said that to her, she most probably would be reduced to her shy persona that she had repress these past few years, but Billy was practically family!

"Thanks Billy!" she smiled and felt Jacob coming to stand beside her.

"So what are you doing here beautiful?" the younger male asked, his broad form leaning casually against the small doorway.

"I was actually looking for Rachel. I have nothing to do and I wanted to go to Port Angeles to catch a movie or something! Where is she?" she talked quickly as she always did when she was excited. Billy, remembering a quite younger Hermione speaking as fast as she could snorted quietly.

"She's down at the beach with Paul. They decided to spend the day together" he answered her sending a meaningful look at his son. Jake rolled his eyes, his father was worse than Charlie and that was saying something. Not that he minded spending time with Mya, not at all!

"Oh shoot!" she sighed, glared at Jake when he snickered at her exclamation and then her eyes glinted as she stared at him, calculating."Say Jacob... Have_ you_ got plans?"

He lifted an eyebrow.

"Nothing concrete" he replied and couldn't help but smile as her wide grin became wider.

"Great!" she clapped her hands together."Now you do! You are coming with me! Get ready!"

"Hey I might not want to come!" he folded his arms across his broad chest and stared her down with a mock-scowl firmly placed upon his face. She lifted an amused brow and smirked.

"You can drive my Porsche whenever you like" she deadpanned and he let his arms drop.

"I'll be back in a minute" he answered abruptly and sprinted to his room to change ignoring his father's loud laughter.

"You surely know how to manipulate others to do your bidding!" Billy winked at his surrogate niece and her smirk was Draco worthy.

"Not so difficult... Teenage boy, sports car. Simple maths actually!"

88888

"Bella will you stop fidgeting? You look gorgeous!" Edward smiled at his fiancé as he easily parked his car into a place way too small for any other driver. Thankfully his space perception was much greater due to his vampiric nature. Bella was sitting next to him, her seat belt on as she always did whenever entering a car with him or one of his family members. Of course she was afraid of their driving but being close to vampires and werewolves that could kill her as easily as flicking their wrist was completely normal in her books. Talk about perceptiveness!

"I just don't feel too comfortable in this outfit! Alice made me wear it-"

"Nonsense you look stunning" he spared her a look and winked at her to calm her nerves. If Bella had her way she would be dressed in sweat pants and sneakers. Now, after tornado Alice, she was wearing a jean pair of tight, short shorts, a black tank halter top that hugged her thin waist beautifully and black ankle strapped sandals. Her hair as usual was falling freely to her shoulder blades. In short she looked beautiful and sexy, something that was not usually a word to describe her.

She was alluring and sexy to him but that was because he held feelings for her. But Bella was not usually described as sexy and hot. She was more accurately classified as cute and pretty and she had the simple 'girl next door' beauty against her elder cousin's Hollywood looks.

The two girls were different as day and night in some things and so much alike in others that he was surprised they weren't sisters!

They both loved reading and learning, unlike all the other teenage population on planet Earth, they were authentically nice and kind and ready to help everyone that needed help. And their love for each other was true and quite inspiring.

But their similarities ended there.

Bella was shy, more reversed and quiet. Hermione was bold, easy going and wasn't afraid to speak her mind even if it meant that she would insult someone. Bluntness was her usual attitude when in the presence of himself and although it was irritating he found himself being quite amused by her obvious boldness.

They were opposite halves but their affection for each other made up for their personality dissimilarities. Bella, whenever Hermione was brought up in a conversation, would gush and gush about her cousin and how much perfect she was and mention childhood memories shared between them. The week they spent not talking Bella was depressed and had nightmares almost constantly. When they made up her face brightened like the sun rising every morning and her smile was so genuine that took his breath away.

Yes it was certain Hermione was a very important factor in Bella's life. If Rosalie had managed to harm her when she attacked her house, then his relationship with Bella would have been destroyed. He didn't know if he was apprehensive of the fact that his fiancé seemed to value her cousin's opinion more than his own... What if Hermione decided to talk Bella out of marrying him? Yes she had promised Esme she would not interfere but the doubt lingered in the back of his mind as he stepped out his silver car and opened the door for Bella to join him. Angela and Ben were ten feet away, smiling at the two of them.

"Thanks Edward" she smiled up at him, her chocolate brown eyes warm and he resisted the urge to lean down and kiss her. She wasn't much of the public affection type. Too embarrassed to do more than holding hands or kisses on the hand. He usually loved to fluster her but not today.

"Hi Bella, Edward!" Angela Weber was one of the few humans Edward could stand. She wasn't superficial and she wasn't pretending. She was kind and nice, just like Bella and that's why he helped her get together with Ben.

He almost snorted out loud when he remembered his little ploy to convinced Ben to go after her, forgetting his insecurity about their height differences. Emmett had a good laugh playing with little humans minds as he proclaimed but Edward could tell that he also felt the slight satisfaction when they saw how happy the two teenagers were. Emmett was a romantic, even though he would challenge him to a fight to death if he ever dared to utter that aloud!

"Hello Angela, Ben" he replied smoothly as he smiled politely at them. Thank god Angela was in love with Ben, he didn't think he could take a girl salivating over him in front of her boyfriend and his own fiancé, like Jessica Stanley!

"Did you guys have a movie in mind?" Bella asked as the two guys exchanged manly handshakes.

"Yeah! The new _Pirates of the Caribbean_ just came out and I hear it's really good! And Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom are in it so it's a double plus!" she whispered the last part in Bella's ear and Bella risked a glance at Edward who was pretending not to listen on them as he casually conversed with Ben about cars. His lips though were twitching and his eyes sparkled with suppressed mirth as he fought down his amusement. Bella amusedly shook her head. _Really dating a vampire gave you no room for privacy! _she thought, mentally laughing.

"Yes let's see that!" she answered loud enough for the two males to hear. Edward's smirk made her fight down a blush as he took her hand in his.

"Anxious to see Depp and Bloom?" he playfully murmured in her ear as they turned to walk to the cinema complex. She scowled up at him and he laughed quietly and squeezed gently her hand.

"Hey Bella?" Angela's quizzing tone brought them back in the present.

"What?" she lifted a brow (a habit she picked from Hermione but unlike her cousin, she hadn't perfected it yet).

"Isn't that Jacob with your older cousin?" she pointed towards the cinema entrance and both she and Edward sharply turned, Edward's sturdy arm encircling her waist and bringing her closer to him as she felt her knees turned to jelly.

Her heart broke when she caught sight of Jacob, tall, broad and tanned, dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a white button down shirt, his hair styled back in perfection (obviously a girl helped him), his muscular arm placed protectively around Hermione's petite figure as they walked out the cinema. Her cousin's small hands were wrapped around Jake's waist and her head was resting on his chest as they talked quietly to each other, laughing loudly as they walked. She was dressed casually but she looked effortlessly sexy and carefree.

The two seemed completely emerged into their own little world, like the majority of the love sick teenage couples around, ignoring everyone else except each other. Jake's eyes shone with affection as he gazed down at the young woman in his arms, his smile infectious, like she knew it was, and his face relaxed and pain free, unlike the last time she had see him, when she irrevocably broke his heart... _well apparently no longer!_ she thought snidely, her jealously taking over her rational mind.

Hermione's light eyes were laughing as she lightly punched the much taller boy in his stomach and he pretended to rub it playfully. She scrunched her pretty face into a scowl and his boisterous laugh resonated throughout the area.

They were the perfect picture of a couple in love...

88888

Hermione hugged Jacob tighter as he joked about the movie they just watched.

_Lady in the Water_ was a fantasy story about a sea nymph who got stuck in the human dimension and must find her 'vessel', and an assembly of completely different characters must help her get home before a beast kill her. Hermione enjoyed it immensely, even though she knew how horrendously wrong the story was. Sea nymphs were tricky creatures, they loved humans and wished to help them but they were quite sneaky, like mermaids, and knew how to protect themselves.

Jacob on the other hand found the story too girlish and spent half the time whining about watching chick flicks and the other half making bad jokes about the film. _Boys will be boys!_

"You must have liked at least something!" she persisted, lightly punching him in the stomach, knowing she couldn't actually hurt him... well not without her wand that is!

Jacob laughed loudly and winked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh fine! I liked the girl! She was kinda cute, alright?" he finally admitted and her snicker made him glare at her.

"Of course you would love the pretty girl in skimpy outfits! What was I thinking?" she amusedly questioned herself.

"That's _exactly _what I want to know" came a cold, controlled voice from their left. She recognized it immediately, even without Jake's involuntary shiver and disgusted look finding its way on his previously happy face. His arm around her tightened, almost painfully as he spun them around, causing her to lost her footing and stumble but his strong arms steadied her before she made a fool of herself.

Edward with his hand tightly clasping Bella's own hand in his, was standing in front of them, a Muggle girl with dirty blond hair with a kind face and warm smile next to a shorter boy with glasses stood a few feet behind them, obviously they were Bella's friends that she mentioned, Angela and Ben. Hermione sent them a polite smile which they both returned.

When she turned her eyes on her cousin's, Bella was avoiding her gaze and instead was focusing intently on Jacob's dark orbs, that were too focused on the brunette girl in the arms of his mortal enemy. Surprisingly Edward was glaring daggers at her when she looked at him and she stared at him questioningly. His stare turned ice cold and she felt his attempts to break her mental walls intensify. She actually felt an ice cold piercing pain hitting her and her hand flew to her temples as she stumbled. She wasn't expecting Edward to be there so her Occlumency walls were not at her strongest so she felt the pain from his vicious attack.

Edward's brows flew to his hairline and his eyes turned apprehensive as she paled.

Jake and Bella broke their staring contest when Hermione stumbled. Bella's anxious eyes turned to her suddenly pale cousin with fear but before Bella could take a step towards her, Jake had half turned to look at one of his closest friends.

"What's wrong Mya?" he asked quietly, ignoring the leech's death glare and Bella's pain filled eyes as he brought a tanned hand to Mya's ashen face. "You seem sick..."

"It's okay Jacob" she murmured, regaining her composure, the colour returning to her face as she raised her strongest defences against Edward's unexpected attack. "Just a sudden dizziness. I'm okay now. I probably should eat something..."

"Yes I think so too" he nodded as he turned to the girl who held his heart. He managed to school his features to indifference when he rested his gaze upon her. He wasn't ready to show her in how much pain he was in. Edward could see obviously via his thoughts but he sent him some pretty colourful swear words.

"Nice to see you again Bells" he murmured and her smile was shakily. "Long time no see, right?" he laughed, and threw a nasty glare at Hermione, when she sighed in exasperation quite apparently catching the shaking quality of his forced mirthfulness. She reciprocated the stare and turned to her cousin.

"I'll call you later tonight to chat, Bells. Jacob and I must go before I faint from hunger!" she smirked and winked at her younger cousin, enjoying just a little the jealously sparkling in her chocolate orbs as she hugged Jacob. It was about time Bella started coming to terms with her feelings for Jacob. Maybe that was the perfect way to make her see how _wrong_ her relationship with Edward was!

Said guy's eyes were furious as she locked gazes with him and she was slightly surprised by the ferocity of his stare. Was he so jealous of Jacob that he couldn't stand him being even remotely close to Bella, even when with another girl? And why he was looking at _her _with just a hint of betrayal in his topaz eyes?

She mentally shrugged; Edward's thinking process was certainly not her worry.

"Let's go Jake, before I'll end up eating _you_!" she sniggered as he rolled his black eyes.

"Fine fine" he waved at Ben and Angela, who waved back, and nodded to Bella and Edward. He wrapped his other hand around her waist and hoisted her up of the ground, emanating a shocked squeal from her and a loud guffaw from him."Come now tiny, time to eat!"

88888

Edward felt his nonexistent blood boil in his frozen veins as he watched the filthy dog carry away Hermione, her face alight with laughter and her lips parted in an amused shriek as she was carried away bridal style.

How could she be so close and affectionate with someone like Jacob Black? A_ dog _no less?

He was fucking dangerous, couldn't she see this?

_Of course she can't! _he scolded himself mentally. S_he isn't aware of his true nature! She thinks he's just a teenage boy! Not a huge, horse sized mutt!_

But suddenly he froze as her melodious voice ringed in his head.

_The next time you try you-know-what on me, consider yourself dead and gone, Edmund!_

He, startled look up and his wide eyes connected with her cold, honey stare over Black's broad shoulders. Her face was set in stone, her eyes colder than ice and her lips pressed into a thin line as she stared unflinchingly back at him. Her mouth hadn't move and he shocked realize that not only she _felt _his mental attacks but she actually _sent_ him a thought!

_Took you long enough..._

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?

**A/N:** What do you think about that?

Next time's title:

_**Overprotective much?**_

And remember to review please!


	19. Overprotective much?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** I know, I know almost two months since I updated but I have good reasons... I moved and my Internet connection took some time. I was lucky and got it back within two months, according to the Internet company it usually takes longer! I also have exams this month (September), and I need to study.

I didn't stop writing; I have new chapters for all of my stories but have a little patience.

Over 500 reviews... You guys make me so proud!

_**Overprotective much?**_

"Something's wrong" Alice suddenly murmured as she stared at Carlisle's curious eyes.

She was as usual dancing around the grand white room, rearranging the flowers in their vases and correcting any fault she saw in the room. Emmett was playing chess with Jasper, after they both forbade her to tell them who was going to win with determination to play fair, Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch discussing their plans for the small cottage she had decided to gift Bella with after her and Edward's honeymoon. Rosalie was busy reading a fashion magazine and deciding what she wanted to purchase when Alice froze and the blue crystal vase she was holding fell from her hands. Rose moved quickly and caught it before it landed on the marble floor, all eyes on the pixie's small frame.

"What is it?" Carlisle's voice held the appropriate authority, his status as the coven's leader obvious in his calm demeanour.

"Edward is very upset, something went wrong, but I can't_ see _what!" she actually stomped her foot on the floor, her heel clicking loudly as she pouted cutely.

"You can't _see_?" Jasper repeated, emanating calmness to stop his wife from going into panic mode. He loved her dearly but Alice almost outshone Edward to the overreaction department. She especially hated it when things didn't go according to plan... _Her_ plan that is!

She absolutely detested the fact that the wolves were hidden from her and now that all her visions of Hermione were so blurred to the point of utter uselessness, she felt useless. She wasn't used to not knowing what the future held. It made her feel so... _normal_! Alice hated normality when about her person.

Carlisle had a theory that her distaste for anything normal about herself was a product of a post traumatic trauma after her awful experience at the asylum during her human life. The fact that she subconsciously erased all her memories from her previous life during her transformation, even the excruciating pain of the changing process was an added proof to his theory.

Alice had gone through multiple so called _therapies_ to become 'normal' as the doctors told her, so it was only natural she'll acquire an aversion to anything that may have the smallest connection to her past. Yes she wanted to remember, she even tracked down her family and the asylum she was locked in but she was also very much afraid of gaining back those memories. Electroshock was a common treatment for the kind of illness they thought she was suffering from... Not the sort of memories a person would like to have restored.

"No, it's all blurred! Hermione's presence obscures all their futures!" she whined and then turned thoughtful.

"I thought Edward was with Bella" Esme frowned delicately. "What does Hermione have to do with them?"

"Well" Carlisle sighed as he carefully placed the blueprints on the glass coffee table and elegantly stood. "We are about to find out, no need to worry!"

Edward's car was clearly heard approaching fast and the six vampires could hear him darkly muttering about dogs, mutts and of course his latest grumbling subject, Hermione. Edward sure _loved _bitching about his future cousin in law! He talked and complained more about her than talking about his fiancé!

"I heard that!" came his annoyed voice and Carlisle chuckled, his amusement still present in his butter coloured eyes as Edward glided in the room from the front door, not bothering with parking in the garage. He glared at his father figure and the blonde elderly vampire smiled innocently at his youngest son, carefully concealing his thoughts. After years and years of practice he had manage to at least achieve to partly hid his thoughts.

"What happened, Edward?" Alice asked immediately, jumping in front of her brother and grasping his rather expensive -she should know, she bought it and forced him to wear it!- silk shirt. "Why were your and Bella's future's blurred? Why was Hermione with you?"

"Oh she wasn't alone" he spat angrily, his anger getting the best of him. After two horrible hours watching a movie about some crazy pirates (he wasn't so bothered with the title he had other things in his mind!), where he sat seething about the fact that that dog was some place with Hermione, all alone, _like a freaking date!_, and he was practically fuming when the movie was finally over and he drove Bella home. She was too depressed about seeing Jacob Black after so much time and he was angry about that as well.

What the hell had that dog done to cause the Swan women to adore him so?

He too had hurt Bella, she had told him she had confide in her cousin all about Jake's love and how he hurt her with his actions, but THAT girl didn't act around Jacob like he was the incarnation of Satan! On the contrary the way she acted was like some love sick teenage high schooler!

He felt sick in his stomach when he thought of her happy face.

"No don't tell me! Was the mutt there as well?" Jasper suddenly drawled, his honey brows rising as he regarded his brother. The rest turned to him as Edward furrowed his brows.

"How did you know?" he demanded.

"I took a wild guess based on your extreme feeling of irrational jealously right now" he shrugged and Edward went rigid.

"I am_ not _jealous!" he denied, a cold iron grip grabbing his stomach violently. Of course he wasn't jealous! He was thinking about Hermione and Jacob, not Bella -HIS FIANCE!- and that dog! He couldn't be jealous! Just a little annoyed, that's right!

"Deny it all you want" Jasper smirked arrogantly "but I have spent over a hundred years studying other people's feelings. I can identify them before they, themselves recognize what they feel and I'm never wrong! You were jealous, and very much so, and the only reason you could be was if Black was there. Or that Mike guy from school! I chanced it and I was right!"

"No!" he almost shouted and Jasper snickered but decided not to answer. Edward opened his mouth to swear at him but then he changed his mind. He had more pressing matters to discuss with his family than Jasper's idiotic assumption. Of course he wasn't jealous! In order for him to feel jealously over the fact that Jacob and Hermione were so close was if he had any feelings for her that surpassed friendship. And he did not!

"Anyhow" he made a shoo motion with his right hand, causing Emmett to roll his eyes. "I have something to tell you and you are not going to like it..."

88888

Bella was pacing in her kitchen, her hands nervously wriggling in front of her as she stared at her phone, innocently resting on the kitchen table. She felt like the tiny device was mocking her just resting there so... so... provocatively!

As soon as she walked in her house she called Hermione to make sure she was okay. She was worried, amongst other feelings, after she stumbled outside the cinema. Hermione looked suddenly very pale and sick but she assured them it was because of hunger. And she told her when she answered that after two burgers, a coke and a huge ice cream she was back to normal and not to worry.

But right now she was not worrying about her cousin. Or her fiancé for all that mattered. She nibbled her bottom lip nervously, wanting, with a desperation that scared her, to call her best friend, the guy she loved almost as much as Edward.

She knew Jacob was back, Hermione had spend a lot of time together with him and his sister and friends (she always had a special relationship with Sam, they were inseparable back when they were kids and Sam and Bella used to dislike each other because Hermione divided her time equally between them) and she talked a lot about him, especially around Edward, when she made double edged comments, that managed to compliment Jacob and subtle insult Edward at once, but not so clearly as to give him a reason to get mad. Bella always felt embarrassed by the fact that her beloved cousin and the man she was getting married to, spent half their time sparing with each other, not noticing the others around them.

But seeing Jacob tonight, and to top that, seeing him with Hermione, acting so like Jacob, her best friend, the sun to her cloudy days, the one that pulled her single handedly from the self imposed dark pit she had thrown herself into after Edward left and stitch her up, caused all the feelings she had buried deep inside her after her acceptance of Edward's proposal to sprang back up in the surface with a vengeance.

Her heart ache to hear his deep voice again, to be engulfed in his warm embrace and see his heart melting smile and feel the familiar warmness in her heart.

She wanted their relationship back...

But she was afraid.

Her feelings were stronger than the day she said her goodbyes in his tiny room and she broke down completely. She felt the envy for her cousin crawling slowly in her heart, not because she felt jealously over the girl but of her easy going relationship with Jacob. She remembered how it used to be. So easy to talk and hang out with him. Like a breath of fresh air and warm sunshine after a storm.

Where Edward was ice, Jacob was fire. They were completely opposites and their differences made her love them both so much it hurt. But she knew she couldn't keep doing this. She couldn't keep stringing along Jacob when she had said yes to Edward and they were getting married in four short weeks! She had made her choice and now she had to deal with the consequences of her actions...

She stopped in front of her silver phone, her bottom lip red and swollen from all the biting and she drew in a harsh breath. She closed her eyes and grabbed the cell phone, her movements almost angry as she flipped it open and stabbed her finger on the numbers, calling a number all too familiar. She shakily brought the earpiece to her ear and held her breath as she waited.

One ring... Two... Three... Four...

_"Black Residence, Jacob speaking"_ came the deep, warm voice she had missed so much. Tears prickled her eyes and she felt her heart clenching painfully. Memories of a rainy afternoon in a small garage with a can of warm soda came to the forefront of her mind and laughing merrily.

"Hi... Jake..." she gasped and she heard a deep inhale from the line. Obviously Jake hadn't expect her to call. She waited for him to say something and when the silence continued, she realized he wouldn't be the first to break it. Stubborn! "Um... How... How are you?" she meekly questioned him, hoping he wouldn't hang up on her. She didn't think she could take such an open rejection...

_"...Fine. I had a great time with Mya...__I took her home if you are wondering...__She was okay..."_

"I know, I called her as soon as I arrived home... Glad to hear you had fun with her... Mya is really good..." she offered lamely. Apparently Jacob thought that talking to her about her cousin was a suitable conversation. She didn't agree but she had no choice.

_"Yeah she is...__She's awesome, she knows everything and she is really pretty__-__"_

"Yes I know" she suddenly snapped, not in the mood to hear him complimenting another girl, even if she loved said girl. "She's after all _my _cousin!"

_"Is something the matter?"_ he asked silkily. She sighed deeply and relaxed her tense muscles.

"No nothing. It's just... I missed you Jake... You just got up and left and then I learned you are back from Mya (who you never knew!) and you... You ignore me for days! Not a phone call, not a visit, _nothing_! And then I see you and you are so cold! I miss my friend Jake!"

_"What did you expect Bella?"_ now he sounded as angry as she remembered him and she flinched. _"What was I supposed to do when I saw the fucking wedding invitation? I'm sure your boyfriend had a good laugh when he sent it to me! Was I supposed to stay like a good boy and watch as you plan your wedding? Or act like the best man and _help _you with it? You know how I feel! Should I have stayed and hurt even more, watching you and your leech acting all lovey dovey when not even a month ago you almost_ died_ because of him? And correct me If I'm wrong but I'm fairly certain you know my number and where I live... I didn't receive any calls or visits from you either! If you remember _you _are the one that broke _my _heart! I'm sorry if I didn't act like your usual puppy that has nothing better to do than pant after you! You chose Edward Cullen! You knew your choices and you still chose him. I'm sorry Bells but you can't have your cake and eat it too! I'm trying, I really am, to get over you but you are not helping me! Hell I'll even go to your wedding but don't expect me to be happy about it!"_

"I don't expect you to be happy but I want my friend! I told you more than once that I only saw you as a friend and that I love Edward more than anything!" her voice shook with both desperation and anger.

_"Yes you do...__After you made me fall in love with you! Do you remember the first time we met Bella? I do... You flirted with me; you made me believe you liked me so you could learn anything about the Cullen's. You _used _me that day Bella and __do __you know how stupid I felt when I realized it? And you used me again when your bloodsucker dumped you! You knew how I felt but you didn't discourage me because you needed me! And when the leech came back you decided that you wanted us both... Yes I knew I stood no chance against the immortal vampire... But love makes us blind... And I knew you loved me as well... I foolishly thought that if I could make you see that you were in love with me too, maybe, just_ maybe _I had a chance... But I never did, did I?"_

"I love him Jacob... But I love you too... Please don't make me lose you... We can stay friends... Eventually you'll move on..." she pathetically pleaded with him. If there was one thing she knew, it was that she couldn't live without Jacob in her life. She needed him like she needed air to breathe...

_"Will you go ahead and turn into a leech?" _his voice was hard, unforgiving. She felt like a little girl being reprimanded again by her parents. She almost dissolved into sobs as she closed her eyes and tears leaked from her close eyelids.

"Yes..."

_"Then we can't be friends... Our tribe and the Cullen's are enemies-"_

"That's rubbish and you know it!" she snipped outraged. "Seth is friends with Edward. You all fought side by side with them in June... You know you can live peacefully with each other! So don't you dare say you are mortal enemies again!"

_"Very well, I won't...__But that doesn't change the fact that seventy years ago they agree__d__ to the treaty that forbids them to change another human... Changing you is a violation of that same treaty... And trust me Bella it means war... And we won't be gentle because they are your friends... We will fight them to __the __death and we'll make sure no Cullen will walk out alive..."_

"Will you kill me Jake?" she asked brokenly. She needed to know if her best friend would so casually kill her.

_"No... I don't think I will be able...__Even though you won't be Bella any more... But don't feel safe... The others have no such qualms... Sam, Jared, Paul, Leah... They won't hesitate... Since you are joining them, prepare yourself for all the consequences that union will include... You will truly marry Edward Cullen _till death do you apart_..." _he sounded pained to tell her that and she knew he was hurt by what he was saying. But she also knew that Sam will never let such a breach to pass without repercussions.

"So that's it then" she murmured, her cheeks wet with tears. "We won't see each other again..."

_"Oh we will... Unless you forget your father and cousin until your marriage then we will be seeing each other again... Billy and Charlie are practically brothers and Hermione...Well I won't stop seeing_ her _any time soon!"_

She suddenly felt her anger sky-rocketing. Here he was saying that he was going to kill her future family without remorse and that they could no longer be friends and he dared to tell her that he wasn't going to abandon her_ cousin_!

"Hermione is twenty years old! Four years your senior!" she spat at him, her jealously choking her and making her acting irrational.

_"Three and a half actually. I see no problem with that though...__You are two and a half years older as well...__And you seem to forget that physically I'm way older than both of you!"_ he casually answered her and yawned. He _yawned_!

"Emotionally though you are still a sixteen year old! She's way too old and experienced for you!" she insisted grabbing tightly her phone.

_"If you didn't know already... I apparently have a thing for older girls... She's single, I'm single... So... What happens__,__ happens! See ya around Bella!"_

He hung up without waiting for a reply and she stared at her cell phone with furious eyes. She threw it on the floor and ran to her room, where she proceeded to cry herself to sleep...

88888

"You didn't mean that..."

Jacob jumped two feet in the air. His senses were almost as good as the leeches' and he should be able to hear anyone approaching but he was too absorbed staring at the phone than paying attention to anyone else. He turned around to find a smirking Leah leaning casually against the door frame, her dark green eyes twinkling mischievously. He glared at her, her smirk intensified.

"I didn't mean what?" he barked as he walked to his small living room and sat heavily on the rickety sofa. She followed him and sat next to him without invitation. After his return their relationship had gone through a change. They still bickered constantly, called each other name's and almost rip each other's throat's out but their new companionship caused the other members of the pack -minus Seth who was present when she managed to convince him to come home- to stare at them curiously and sometimes suspiciously.

When he needed someone to talk to, Leah was there. He spent a lot of time at the Clearwater's house just lying on the floor with Leah and staring at her ceiling. Sometimes they talked but they mostly stayed silent, enjoying the feeling of not being alone in this. They both knew the pain of unrequited love and could sympathize with each other.

Sam had asked him what was going on, feeling oddly protective of Leah, because he still felt guilty for breaking her heart. Jacob kept her secret and told him that they just hung out.

"You only view Hermione as a sister, I can tell that. Yet you spoke about her like she means more to you... You intentionally let Bella believe that you may like her cousin as more than a friend... Sneaky but completely out of character for you... Hermione's plan?" she flicked her bangs that fell in her eyes and stared him down with a hard gaze.

_She __i__s really beautiful,_ he unconsciously thought. He may not like Leah like _that_ but he was a guy. He appreciated beauty when he saw it and Leah was an exotic beauty with her mocha skin, her big almond shaped emerald eyes and raven black hair. She used to have them long but after her transformation she was forced to cut them. Now though they were in an uneven haircut, the back cut very short and steadily becoming longer as they reached her collar bone. She mostly had it in a ponytail but today they hang freely around her face.

As all members of the pack she was tall, coming close to six feet tall and she was slim and elegant. Unfortunately she couldn't dress properly since all her clothes would be ruined by her untimely changes to a wolf. She had yet to learn to manage her anger fuelled transformation and she tended to phase whenever she got mad, usually giving a bloke or two a full eye view. And then kick and punch them to make sure to NOT let it slip to others. That girl was fighting a losing battle...

Jake lifted a brow saucily.

"Actually it is not a plan... Bella saw us yesterday and Hermione let it slip that she acted jealous when I ringed her a few days earlier whilst they were together... And she had the nerve to tell me that she wasn't right for me just now! I'm just letting Bella know that she has no authority over me and any girl I might like... She chose the bloodsucker..."

"Wow Jacob I actually feel quite proud of you!" Leah faked wiping a tear as she mock-applauded him. "You are finally growing up! I didn't believe I'll see the day!"

"Bitch!" he smiled as he threw a pillow at her.

"You know you prefer me like that!" she laughed as she left him to his own thoughts. "Oh by the way you have patrol duty at midnight! Have fun stalking Miss Swan!"

88888

"What do you mean she _sent _you a thought?" Carlisle's usually warm and friendly eyes were wide and bewildered as he stared at his son with clear shock marking his features. The rest of the family shared the sentiment as they sat around looking grimly at Edward who was pacing on the marble floor.

"Exactly as I said. I tried to read her mind, she blocked me once again and when she and the mutt walked away she warned me against trying to read her thoughts again... And not only that but I think she managed to read my mind as well!"

"So let me get this straight..." Edward eyed Emmett with guarded eyes. The gigantic jumpy vampire always had something to say. Something_ idiotic_ that is... "Hermione, the girl we met a few days earlier who easily rival Alice for the title of the shortest person alive (Hey! I can _hear _you, you know!), not only can keep you out of her head consciously but can read your mind _too_? Like _literally _give you a taste of your own medicine! _Aw_! That's so cool! I could never guess she had it in her!"

Rosalie's hand connected with Emmett's head, a resounding thump echoing around the great white house.

"Ouch!" he pouted as he rubbed the back of his head. "You people know nothing about jokes! I'm sure Hermione will appreciate my humour! Hey! Maybe she'll teach me how to keep you out of _my _head! That way we will be able to have a_ fair_ game once in a while!"

Edward threw his brother a nasty glare. Amongst all his family Emmett was probably the one that liked Hermione better. And that was because the British girl had an uncanny ability to get on Edward's every nerve!

"Emmett this isn't the time for jokes" Esme gently scolded him as she sat on the couch with her hands and ankles crossed. "This is serious! If Hermione really can read thoughts then don't you think she might read _our _minds?"

"You think she knows what we are" Alice breathed as she exchanged a look with Rosalie. The blonde was unusually quiet, but her last attempt to attack Hermione ended in pain for her.

"It is a possibility" Carlisle agreed with his wife reluctantly. "If she did read our minds then we must assume that she is in fact aware of our true identities..."

"This is bad" Jasper breathed. It was one fact to suspect that she knew and completely another to be assured that she indeed knew everything.

"I'm not so sure" Rosalie spoke then and the others turned to look at her, her eyes resting on Edward. "You said she mocked you after you realized what happened... I'm sorry to break the news to you Edward but you are not so hard to read... Your face is like an open book to someone that can read people... And I think we have already established that she can do it maybe even better than us! Yes she is capable of stopping you from entering her mind... But I don't think she can read your own..."

"Well there's that" Alice murmured, still trying to see clearly the future where Hermione was concerned. Since Bella wanted for her cousin to be closely participating in the wedding affair, the whole future was messed up!

"Alice" Jasper suddenly spoke, a hint of urgency in his tone. "You said you can't see her future..."

"Yes" she practically whined, annoyed that her husband would bring such a sensitive subject up! He rolled his eyes and sent her waves of affection and soothness. "That won't work on me" she muttered but she nearly purred as she relaxed beside Esme, who brought a motherly arm around the pixie like vampire. Jasper smirked arrogantly but remembered what he wanted to say again, Edward's whole face speaking of a sudden hesitant hope. "Why don't you try to search her _past _then?"

Alice sat up, her eyes bright with excitement.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that!" she yelped and blew a kiss to her husband. She closed her eyes and rested against the couch. Edward watched alongside her as she delved into the past.

It was more difficult than any other human being she ever tried. The images were blurred and protected by a thick fog, disembodied voices were heard but she couldn't see anything or decipher what the voices were whispering about.

The first clear picture hit her like a ton of bricks and grasped her subconscious with an iron grip causing her extreme pain. Alice screamed.

_Flashback_

_A seven year old brunette girl with unruly locks was looking up from under a wooden table, next to her was a taller russet skinned young boy with coal black hair and eyes. Both their eyes were full with mischief as they watched the adults talking and laughing, two identical dark haired girls __around__ their age were talking conspiratorially whilst throwing cautious glances at the two hiding._

_"Now listen here Sam" her voice was shrill, childlike but her bossy tone was present even in such a young age. "We can't let Rach and Becky win! We must beat them!"_

_Sam nodded as he stared at his young friend with adoring eyes. It was plain as day that the boy had a crush on the bossy little girl. It was such a sweet picture!_

_The four kids kept exchanging suspicious glances between the grownups who threw them amused glances and chuckled as they watched them. A younger brunette with features similar to Sam's little friend, sat sulking next to her father and uncle. She wasn't allowed to join the older children, she was grounded by her daddy for conspiring with her cousin and exchanging the sugar with salt, causing all the grow__n__ups to spit the coffees two days previously. Her daddy was not as easy going as her uncle and aunt who with one sad, morose look from Hermione went into cooing sessions and did whatever their little girl asked. Really Hermione had them wrapped around her little finger!_

_"FOOD FIGHT!" came Hermione's screech as she, Sam, Rebecca and Rachel Black jumped from their hiding spots under the food tables and started throwing food at each other. Sam was taller and broader than the three petite girls so it was easier for the two Blacks to hit him than the smaller, sneakier girl next to him._

_"NO SAM DON'T STOP! DON'T LET THEIR CUTE FACES FOOL YOU! THROW THE CAKE! THROW THE CAKE!"_

_"YOU ARE GOING DOWN MYABEAR!"_

_"IN YOUR DREAMS BEAK FACE!"_

_"IT'S BECKY!"_

_"YES IT IS!"_

_"MYABEE LOOK OUT!"_

_Hermione turned around just in time to see a huge piece of cake coming rapidly towards her face. She screeched and instinctively raised her tiny hands to protect her face, closing her eyes and murmuring: "Stop, stop, stop!"_

_She opened her eyes and looked as the cake slowed down and stopped just a centimetre from her face. It hovered for just a fraction of a second and then, when she gasped landed on her face._

_"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!"_

_They all ended up grounded for a week for the food fight much to Bella's delight. That way she could spend more time with Mya!_

_Later that night little Hermione was kneeling on the moist sand near the ocean. As per tradition they all had ended up in La Push's First Beach to end their evening and she loved to watch the waves crash to the beach. Sam slowly approached her, knowing that she was in thinking mode right now. After their fight was stopped she started acting thoughtful and a little scared..._

_He timidly came next to her as she lazily drew pattern in the sand with her pinky. Her honey eyes were dulled; she was clearly lost in thought._

_"Are you okay Myabee?"__he asked, worried about his best friend. She looked up at him and smiled melancholically._

_"Yes, don't worry for me Sammy. I'm just thinking..."_

_"About the cake you made stop?"_

_She looked up sharply, fear now evident in her wide, innocent eyes._

_"You _saw_ that?" she fearfully asked. He nodded. She sighed and rubbed her suddenly teary eyes. "I thought I was imagining things!"_

_"It was freaking cool!" he laughed as he sat next to her. She stared at him shyly, her long lashes brushing her cheeks as she blinked several times._

_"Don't you think I'm a freak?"_

_"No!" he answered shocked that she would even think that!_

_"Great! It was probably nothing! Let's go scare Becky and Rach again!"_

_The two young kids skipped to the rest of their party laughing maniacally as they went._

_End of Flashback_

"Alice, ALICE!" Jasper's frantic voice pulled her out of her trance and she stunned realize that she was screaming, a burning pain stabbing her head again and again when she attempted to see more of Hermione's past.

She opened her eyes and stared at her family's worried faces. She tried to smile reassuringly but she only grimaced in pain.

"What the hell was that!" Rosalie yelled as she touched her sister's forehead. Much to all their shock she was warmer than their standard icy cold temperature but just a little and she was cooling rapidly.

"Did you see it?" Alice asked Edward who was kneeling in front of her, one of her hands clasped in both of his and Jasper was grasping the other one.

"Yes..." he nodded. "But it's unimportant. Just a childish prank..." he whispered angrily that Alice had gone through such extreme pain for nothing.

"Well whatever it was, it caused you to scream like mad." Jasper ranted as he pulled her to his arms. "I don't know what the Hell that girl's secret is but I do know that she can protect her past pretty damn well and I don't want you trying to_see_ either her past or future! Is that clear?"

Alice rolled her eyes but Edward's stern glare froze her.

"I agree with Jasper. You stay away from Hermione..._ I'll _go see her tomorrow and I might find something then!"

"Fine fine!" she threw her hands in the air and sighed dramatically. "I won't go searching for trouble, promise!"

"Great... Now I'm going to Bella's... Keep an eye on her." he directed the last part to Jasper who nodded. He avoided the pillow Alice threw him with a laugh as he danced out the door.

88888

Hermione was having a very nice dream. She was back at Hogwarts with all her friends and they were having a picnic near the lake. Draco was sitting behind her, framing her small structure with his long legs as he whispered in her ear. His platinum blonde hair seemed white under the bright sun and his grey eyes sparkled silver as he looked at her with a heart stopping smile. He was wearing a dark green (always letting her know how much he loved his house!) shirt and black slacks. He was plainly gorgeous and he was all hers!

So when the door bell rang and awoken her from her lovely dream quite abruptly, she cursed the stupid man that invented the stupid machine and as she proceeded downstairs she started planning the person at her door step's death.

She was usually a morning person but when she was rudely awoken she was a complete bitch to the unfortunate one that rise her.

She literally stomped at her front door with murder in her mind and threw open the heavy oak door. Her curses froze on her tongue as she slowly registered who was standing there.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" she demanded, new murder plans forming in her head. Including fire and butcher knives.

88888

Edward felt his lips unconsciously forming an amused smile at her dishevelled appearance and rude question. It suited her personality perfectly and he couldn't help but find her honest words amusing.

His eyes did a once over her slim, petite figure on their own accord and he heavily swallowed. She was dressed in a form fitting white tank top (and he cursed mentally when he realized she was wearing no bra... damn his luck!) and a black sports short that didn't even reached the middle of her thigh. She was bare footed and her wild brown locks were everywhere, giving her the famous _I-just-had-sex _look.

He damned his timing as he fixed her with a raised brow and impassive stare.

"Can't a guy visit his fiancé's cousin and say hello?"

She eyed him incredulously, the silence stretching as they looked at each other and then-

"Are you on drugs?" she asked him suspiciously and he choked a laugh.

"Are you always so impolite to your guests?" he amusedly inquired and her smirk was Malfoy like, not that he knew it.

"Only to the ones I don't like" she smiled sweetly at him as she stepped back and allowed him entrance to her house. He tried not to shiver when he passed her, feeling her body's heat radiating through her clothes. She closed the door and walked ahead of him to her large, cosy living room where she proceeded to lie on the large white couch and threw an arm over her eyes and yawned.

"So to what I owe this quite unpleasant surprise visit?" she murmured without looking at him. "I already said to your mother that I won't mess with your, um, wedding to Bella... I was hoping- foolishly I see now!- that after that our interactions will be minimized to the wedding itself, the time I'll, quite unwillingly I might add, spend at your house with your sister for the dress fitting, and the times Bella will force me to join you two to your romantic outings. I thought it more prudent for both of us to stay as far away from each other as possible. It wouldn't do for the cousin to kill the future groom before the wedding now would it?"

He smirked as he leaned his elbows on his bended knees. He was sitting on a comfortable armchair, right next to the couch, his knees near her head and when he bend his face came close to her ear.

He deliberately blew his cool breath on her warm skin and he delighted over the fact she slightly shiver from the sensation. He probably should feel guilty for playing such inappropriate games with Bella's cousin but he couldn't stop himself. When she was near his body took a mind of it's own and he wasn't so bothered by it although he should have been. And afterwards, when he was away from her subtle allure, he would scold and reprimand himself for hours at a time.

For now though he was satisfied with making her as flustered as she was making him feel.

Conscious or not, she was affecting him and he wasn't one to let a retribution chance pass him by...

"Not a morning person huh?" he teased her with a crooked smile that usually had females blushing but of course she wasn't looking at him so he could not tell if it would affect her the same way or not. And why exactly he was so concerned about _her _finding him or not attractive?

"Actually I am a morning person... I'm not, however an Edward person you could say!" she replied, her smile huge as she mentally applauded herself. Was it just her or dear Eddiekins was subtly flirting with her? What the hell was wrong with this guy? Did he seriously think that he could charm her?_ Idiot..._

"That's understandable" he shrugged and leaned back on his comfy seat. Really he would have to ask her where she bought these couches. They were so comfortable!

"So what are you doing here?" she repeated as she finally, with a sigh, adjusted to a more suitable position and pinned him with a piercing calculating glare.

"Oh I think you already know" he tilted his head to the side, silently studying her as both her brows raised and she flicked her long bangs from her forehead.

"I think not" she bit out no longer in the mood for idle chit chat. Last night he came too close to breaking through her barriers. She was relaxed for the first time in months, her Occlumency walls were almost down and she didn't even think about raising them when he appeared with Bella. Thank Merlin she was powerful enough to throw him out quickly and raise her barriers again. But she couldn't resist warning him against another attack and then mocking him. Really his expression when he realized it was her thoughts he heard was priceless!

"Yes you do" he said back as he slowly stood up, towering over her sitting form. She frowned and stood as well but her height made no difference. She was still shorter than him, barely reaching his shoulders. He almost smiled. _Almost.._

"Oh you mean when I was with Jacob?" she innocently asked, hoping to anger him further. Angry people made mistakes, she knew very well from experience. Right now she wanted him to forget what he wanted to speak with her about, she wasn't ready for that confrontation. After his attack last night, she was left a little tired and spent and she didn't prepare a satisfactory cover plan for how she knew not only his ability but how to stop him from reading her mind. She needed more time...

His nose scrunched up in disgust (based on Blaise's information's the shape shifters smelled quite awful to the vampires and the vampires to them in retrospect) and his butterscotch eyes hardened and darkened considerably. Apparently Jacob was a very sore spot for him even though Bella had accepted _his_ proposal...

"Did you know that Jacob Black is _sixteen_ years old?" he coldly asked her, feeling irrationally angry at her blasé attitude towards the dog. The two of them seemed pretty chummy last night and the mutt's thoughts were deprived from any thought about Bella and were all focused on her when she paled and stumbled. And he hated it...

"Yes Bella did mentioned it... Multiple times... And of course I was already aware since I am friends with Rachel and Rebecca Black -his sisters- since childhood." she nonchalantly shrugged, smiling pleasantly at the enraged vampire.

"And you are okay with it?" he spat angrily. "You are four years his senior! Even harbouring the thought of having a relationship with him is... It's _disgusting_!"

Hermione was ready to hex him into oblivion. She was seething with so much anger she hadn't felt in a very long time. The last time she had been so angry was back in third year when she slapped Draco.

"Listen here Edward Cullen" she seethed and met his glare head on. "What I do in my personal life is _my_ business and_ mine_ only... You have no right whatsoever to tell me what to do about _my_ life and what _you _think! I don't give a shit about _your_ opinion! Keep it for yourself and stay out of my life!"

"So you are determined to be a paedophile?" he bitingly asked and her hand landed on his cheek. Unconsciously he followed the movement his head was supposed to do from the force of the slap even though he felt nothing. He was slightly shocked about the fact she hit him but even more so about his words. He had no idea what possessed him to utter these vile words and he wished he could take them back but it was not possible. So he adopted a cool expression as she lowered her hand. He was surprised it wasn't broken...

"How dare you? How dare you come into my own house and judge me without even knowing the correct facts and based on your own stupid assumptions? What right do you have to be such an arse to me? Go fuck yourself Edward!" she spat, the adrenaline numbing the throbbing pain in her palm. Jesus he felt like hitting a stone!

"Look I'm sor-"

His apology was cut short by her phone ringing. She threw him a nasty glare and went to answer it.

"Hello?" she barked at the recipient and he heard a smooth, warm chuckle.

_"Is this how you always answer your phone, princess?"_ the voice was low, husky and honey like. And most importantly it was male...

Hermione's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, her cheeks flushed with colour and her lips parted in shock. Her whole demeanour changed to a breath taking beauty before his very eyes as her sudden happiness reached him...

"Draco" she breathed.

88888

She felt like she died and went to heaven. She hadn't heard his voice in so long... She had missed it...

Funny how when she was younger she couldn't stand his arrogant drawl and now she practically swooned at his husky tones. His voice was definitely her second favourite thing about him. First came his magnificent silver eyes that usually were icy, even when he was talking with his parents but molten and warm whenever he turned to look at her.

She could see the grey lightening and becoming the bewitching light silver that charmed her to utter speechlessness.

She loved his eyes... She could spend hours just staring at him as he watched her amused and fondly at the same time.

He didn't very often proclaim his love for her. Only three times he had said the three words actually.

The first time they made love and confessed his feelings, when his aunt escaped Azkaban and he pleaded with her to flee and hide and the final time when she penned him a letter saying her good bye when she came to the USA. His eagle owl, Beaky (she had laugh so hard when she learned the name and a disgruntled Draco muttering on how he received him when he was five and about stupid girlfriends who so didn't deserve his love) had delivered her a letter with just the three words the day of the departure. She almost stayed behind...

"I missed you" she murmured as she walked to the French doors, opened them and stepped out, completely ignoring her guest. She didn't bother going to another room, she knew he could listen but in that moment she didn't care at all.

_"Glad to hear this" _came Draco's reply, sounding oddly satisfied. _Cocky bastard... "I didn't know how you would react to my call...__We made that agreement after all, no communication and all that. But... It's been a month... I've missed you... And I saw our picture again and then my eyes fell on the phone... I didn't think, I just acted..."_

"I'm happy you did" she murmured gently. "I always think about you... And I wanted to hear you again... The fact we'll see each other soon helped me cope though... Just one more month!"

_"Yes I thought about that too"_ he sounded more calm, relaxed and she would bet all her money he was lounging on his huge bed in his equally huge bedroom with the Slytherin green bedding's in his family manor..._ "I can't wait to see you up close again...__And touch you and kiss you..."_

"Draco" she sighed and she thought she heard a small growl from behind her. She hid an amused smile and refocused her attention on Draco's soothing voice. "When you'll arrive at Los Angeles?"

_"In three weeks, why?__"_ he sounded awfully hopeful... And she couldn't disappoint him now could she? After all she wanted to kiss him as bad as he wanted to kiss her!

"What do you say we meet after your meeting with your investors? Have lunch and then go shopping? You'll need to buy a suit after all to match my dress!" she mentally started making plans of what they could do all alone... She was such a pervert! She blamed Draco for her perverseness!

_"Done! You can stay in my suite for the night! It's huge and I-"_

_"Draco dear Blaise is h-To who are you talking to dear?"_

"Is that Cissa?" she breathed a laugh at his mother's awful timing. She usually picked the most inappropriate times to enter a scene! And her bluntness made them all the more ashamed!

_"Unfortunately yes"_ he grumpily answered.

_"Draco..."_

_"It's just a friend mum!"_ he smoothly lied. Merlin knew how long Cissa could talk with what she hope was her future daughter in law. _"I'll be down in a minute!"_

_"Oh okay! Hurry!"_

_"That was close" _he sighed relieved and she chuckled. Then he sighed sadly._ "I guess we have to hang up..."_

"I guess so..." she smiled as she recalled how adorable he looked when he pouted, like she was certain he was doing now... "But we'll talk soon... And we'll being seeing each other pretty soon too!"

_"Bye princess...__I love you"_ the last part was said in such a quiet voice that she just barely caught it. She felt her heart soaring and her breath hitched. Her eyes closed and a beatific smile covered her pale face.

"I love you too, Draco..." she heard his own breath hitching and she knew he was experiencing the same feelings as her. "I can't wait to see you... Bye!"

They hung up and she turned around, only to come face to face with a furious vampire.

"Who was that?"

She didn't like his demanding tone but she relented this one time. She was just too happy from her short conversation with Draco to let him spoil it...

"That was Draco Malfoy... A friend from back home... You'll meet him at the wedding, he'll be my date!"

"The hell he is! You are the Maid of Honour! Your date is my best man who happens to be Emmett!" he spat, her conversation and obvious affection for that Draco, causing a cold fury in his heart and a painful squeeze in his chest...

"Yes for the ceremony" she agreed, feeling a migraine coming on the longer she stayed with him. "But before and after I can bring a date. And Draco will be mine... What exactly is your problem?"

She wanted to solve this as quickly as possible so she could go take a long bath and then go shopping.

"He didn't_ sound _like a friend" he gritted through clenched teeth as he viciously dug into her thoughts. She viciously forced him to retreat.

"He_ isn't _just a friend! He's my ex boyfriend!" she sighed surrendering.

"You told him you love him" he tonelessly repeated and she rubbed her forehead tiredly.

"Because I do... We only broke up to see the world to make sure that if we get back together and take our relationship to the next level we'll be sure we are all each other wants... If we want is marriage till death do us apart! Now please get the hell out, you are giving me a headache!"

**A/N:** Are you happy with the long chapter? Probably the longer (or second longer!) chapter in the story so far! Hope you forgive me for the long await?

Review and tell me then!

Next chapter title's:

_**Enter the Parents...**_

Any guesses?


	20. Enter the Parents

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** Hello... Yeah I know I'm late but real life is a little demanding right now... UNI is really time consuming and I have friends and family to spend time with as well! Don't worry I still write and plan to finish my stories, but writing time got cut down to two? three hours every weekend and when I find a spare moment. Also because my main focus is on my studies, I don't use Internet for more than an hour per week. I know, harsh but when I'm online I tend to forget I have to study!

So regretfully updates will be slower, maybe monthly.

I make no certain promises however since I have no idea when I'll have enough time.

I don't want to disappoint anyone but if I want to be completely honest I don't see any free time until summer... I know depressing...

Until the next update though I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think of it!

Thanks to **Maria Binger**!

_**Enter the Parents...**_

"Oh look Richard, found another love letter addressed to Mione!" Helen Granger laughed as she picked another pink envelope with hearts drawn all over it. Richard Granger walked in their spacey living room holding two cups of steaming tea and placed them on their glass coffee table.

He, unlike his wife and daughter, was a tall man with broad chest and shoulders. His unruly brown hair, which unfortunately Hermione inherited, was cut short in order to tame them more effectively. He was dressed rather informally, in black lounge pants and a shirt with a vest on top. His wife on the other hand, had chosen a bright red sundress as she picked through the admiring letters addressed to their only child. She was short; she and Hermione were the same size, with soft brown hair and lively honey eyes, a few shades lighter than his own chocolate eyes.

Although Hermione knew they wouldn't come back to London for another year, they had decided to come sooner so Helen could pick Isabella and Edward's wedding present. Her friends were more than willing to provide them with a suitable excuse for their Australian neighbours. Their daughter's friends had arrived to welcome them and told them they would keep them safe until some woman was caught. Poor blokes didn't know what joining Helen for shopping meant.

She had returned five hours later, the two young men almost in tears as they followed her, their arms full of bags and packages, inside the house. She had decided, after hours of searching and a lot of purchases later, on a _marvellous_, as she called it, old piano (Hermione had informed them that their future nephew in law was a fine pianist) that apparently belonged to Beethoven for Edward and a sapphire platinum bracelet for Isabella.

Of course then she remembered that she needed gifts for the Cullen family, her brother and all their friends down at the Reservation. And after that she of course had to buy Sam and Emily's wedding presents as well, which resulted in them walking around all London...

Now they were having their tea at their house, their guards having a small break since nothing significant had happened and decided to spend their time going through the tons of fan mail Hermione received. So far they had counted 57 wedding proposals, 139 love proclamations and 85 offers for jobs throughout the world.

"Put it with the rest dear" he smiled as he picked another envelope and after checking the name (after he read a rather provocative letter from one horny admirer Helen forbade him from reading any letters from males) and carefree opened it. Before he could read though it, the door bell rang. Crooks hissed and clawed at Richard's leg when he got up to go open the door.

"What's wrong sweetie? Hungry?" Helen detached the livid feline and coo 'd at it. He could hear her crooning at the orange giant cat as he unlocked the door and pulled the oak door open.

A tall, middle aged man with many scars on his face and yellowed crooked teeth stood there. Richard instinctively took a step back, recognizing the man's face from some old magical news papers Hermione had left behind.

"HELEN, RUN!" was all he managed to yell before a flash of red light hit him in the chest and threw him against the far end wall.

"Richard!" Helen came running to the parlour, letting a terrified scream at the sight of her unconscious husband bleeding from a wound on his head. She ran to him, not noticing the scarred man walking in the room and with a wave of his wand locking the heavy door.

"Mrs. Granger... What a_ delight!_" he rasped, his crazed eyes flashing as he trained his wand on her small frame. She eyed the stick with cautious eyes as she tried to rise Richard. "Don't you worry he's okay... Only stunned... He and you are not the one we're after!"

"Then what do you want?" she demanded as Crookshanks jumped on the man and started scratching him. His furious scream was followed by the cat hitting the wall and falling unconscious. Blood was slowly dripping from his face where the cat's nails had dig into his flesh but he didn't wipe it away. His tongue peeked out and licked a drop of blood, causing Helen's stomach to clench.

"Your precious_ daughter _of course" he rasped out, his husky voice lowering as he slowly knelt before the terrified woman. "That mudblood destroyed our lives... So we want _her_... We'll torture her first... and then kill her! So do me a favour and tell me where is she?"

"Are you insane!" Helen gasped, even the thought that her only child, her intelligent little girl would fall at this man's hands caused her outrage. "I will _never_ tell you where my baby girl is! As far as I'm concern you can kill me! I don't care as long as Hermione is alive!"

His smile was creepy as he raised and pointed his wand at her. With a wave she was swept of her feet and dragged to the middle of the room.

_"Crucio_._"_

Her screams were unearthly but she still refused to tell him where the girl was. Soon her husband woke up. He tortured him, then her, made one of them hit the other with the_ Imperious _curse but they wouldn't give up her location.

"Such loyalty!" he mock-applauded them as they lied face to face, blood dripping from their mouths. "But I have not much time. Soon your pathetic guard dogs will come and I can't afford getting caught... I played enough, time to get serious!"

"We... will... never... tell... you... anything... you... _bastard"_ Richard gasped as he coughed blood but the man just laughed. He knelt before him and placed the wand between his eyes.

"You don't have to..." he smirked cruelly. "As long as the information is inside _here"_ he tapped the tip of his wand on his forehead, "then I can see it!"

_"Legilimens!"_

"NO!"

Helen screamed as Richard collapsed and a silver kind of liquid slid from his temple to a vial the man produced. It was soon filled and he stood leaving her husband down.

"Thank you for that Mr. Granger! It was good meeting you two! Hope you'll manage to have another child because your current one won't be alive for long! Bye!"

He quickly walked out the door and disappeared with a pop.

Helen remained conscious until a red headed man arrived. She needed to tell them Hermione was in danger.

"Fuck!" George Weasley was shocked to see Hermione's parents lying on the floor, both covered in blood. He turned to his girlfriend, Angelina Johnson. "Go tell the others! We need to get them to St Mungo's pronto!"

She disapparated and he run to Helen.

"It's okay Mrs. Granger, I'm here, everything's going to be okay..."

_"_He _knows..." _she gasped as she clutched his shirt and he leaned in to hear the hurt woman. "He did something to Richard... He placed his wand... A silver liquid... _Hermione..._"

George slowly pieced together her broken words.

"Oh shit!"

**A/N: **I know, I know it's short but I had to add this chapter! Promise the next one will follow shortly!

Until then read and review!

Next time's title:

_**Bonding with Rose...**_


	21. Bonding with Rose

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** So this chapter, although written for some time wasn't supposed to be posted until next week.

As I mentioned before, I was part of an exchange in LJ and just posted my story **When In Rio** in fan fiction. It's not perfect, it has flaws and the plot is just about the pairing. I didn't have time to create a suitable plot, so I only focused on giving my characters the proper back story and a way to meet. I thought that given the title, _**When In Rio**_ everyone could guess that the time for Hermione and Edward was limited. I only had two months, one of them was wasted since I had exams, and of course I needed to send the finished story to my beta.

I got a review, an anonymous review that states it's the worst story ever and I should focus on Fate.

Okay, I respect your opinion about the story. You hate it, I can't force anyone reading my stories to like them.

What really pissed me off was the fact that you didn't leave a sighed review. When you flame, have the common decency to sigh in so I can answer you back personally.

If there's a thing I can't stand is people who don't have the courage to leave a sighed review.

Needless to say that the new chapter for Fate got way back in writing progress because I was so upset (some personal problems aided my foul mood I freely admit) and the thought of postponing the story crossed my mind but I quickly got over my immaturity fit.

The others reading this story are more than lovely and don't deserve that.

I don't have a problem with flames. Just leave a freaking name!

Sorry for the long rant, now on with the story!

**Dedication:** To my lovely beta **Maria Binger** for her birthday, which were last month but I just recently found out! I'm sorry for forgetting to ask sooner! Hope you'll forgive me?

_**Bonding with Rose...**_

"Ouch!"

"If you stop moving for just a sec Bella I wouldn't pinch you every ten seconds!" Alice grumbled as she adjusted Bella's bosom. They were in her giant room, particularly at Alice's vast closet to have the last to final fitting for their dresses. Bella was dressed in her magnificent floor length silk dress, a thin, delicate second layer of lace covering the ivory silk first layer and small diamonds were beaded just under her bosom. Alice had chosen white, high heeled strap sandals that had diamonds in a floral design matching her dress and a long lacy veil that hook on her chocolate tresses with a small platinum tiara.

"I'm tired." Bella almost whined as she glanced herself at the mirror. She gulped when she caught her reflection. She had to admit that although she never really thought herself as pretty, now she looked stunning. But her image all dressed in white made her realize than in less than two weeks she will no longer be Miss Swan but Mrs. Edward Cullen. She nearly fainted.

What the hell was she doing? She was only eighteen for God's sake!

Her heartbeat picked up as she started hyperventilating, her eyes darting around in search of a way out, metaphorically speaking. Alice exchanged a pleading look with Hermione and the British girl stood up and came to stand behind the bride to be...

"You look divine cousin" Hermione smiled warmly as she hugged her baby cousin from behind. Her gentle touch had a calming effect on the nearly hysterical teenager and Bella returned her smile with one extremely shaky one.

"Thanks Mya" she murmured, afraid that if she spoke louder, her voice would tremble. She loved Edward, she loved him with all her heart... But she wasn't ready to get married. Not now, not when she had just gotten out of high school and hadn't even started University!

She didn't even know what to do with the rest of her life except spending it with Edward and his family as vampires. That's it! That was her only plan! Nothing else...

But in order to achieve that she had to marry him... The sneaky bastard...

"Yes you look gorgeous Bells!" Alice chirped as she carefully disentangled the veil from her hair and laid it on the box on top of a small side table.

"What about your dress Alice?" Bella asked as the pixie vampire eyed Hermione with a predatory look. Hermione had style and a sense of fashion unlike her baby cousin, she gave her that. Even today that they had plans to spend the day fitting their dresses, she was dressed stylishly and elegantly.

A one shoulder loosely fitting beige blouse with lace on the neck line that tied on the waist with a lace, a mid thigh jean pair of shorts and beige flats. She had her long, wavy hair bunched to a messy bun that managed to hold a single flowery hairpiece in a soft ivory colour.

She didn't wear any jewels; instead she went with a large soft pink heart ring that had a flower carved in the middle and three bracelets on her left wrist, a pearl one, a white bow one and a simple white circlet.

A perfect outfit for a day with friends and even an early evening out.

She almost felt sad for making her change.

Almost...

She needed to make sure Hermione's dress fitted perfectly. She was the Maid of Honour after all and she needed to look perfect for her cousin's special day.

Hermione noticed Alice's speculative and slightly manic look directed at her but she just lifted an elegant brow.

Bella had commented ages ago that Alice was worse than even her when it came to shopping and dressing.

She had seen her dress and admitted (to a highly excited Alice and a nervous Esme) that it was stunning. A long white (Alice had refused to change the colour to silver, to match her own bridesmaid's dress, saying that as Bella's cousin and Main of Honour, she had to wear white. Hermione had tried to convince her otherwise but she stood her ground) halter top dress with a small trail in an A line. The silver straps that went around her neck, crossed under her breasts and connected in her back.

A pair of white high heeled sandals and a small white rose in her hair (that according to Alice's schedule would be in an elegant chignon) and a silver necklace and she would be ready.

Alice's dress was much simpler in comparison. A silver floor length halter top dress that clang to her body and the back started just under her shoulder blades. Her bosom was covered in tiny crystals, creating small flowers.

Lovely but quite simple if you consider what she thought appropriate for such occasions normally.

"I think I'm going to go now, since I'm all done" Bella commented as she quickly got dressed in her jeans and top. Alice religiously placed the fragile looking dress on the hanger and placed it in her closet. "Edward awaits me, we'll go for a small walk whilst you get your dress fitting" she directed her statement to Hermione who shoo 'd her away nonchalantly.

"I'll be right here when you are back." she winked as Alice smiled sweetly at her and she cringed.

"Hope you'll survive" Bella muttered and walked out, just as Rosalie walked in. Alice wanted to have the hair done as well, to see the 'final product'. Rosalie was volunteered by Esme and agreed after Alice threatened to mess her car. Rosalie was a car maniac as her sister and brothers knew and would go berserk if someone touched her precious M3.

Bella walked down the stairs when a beautiful, energetic but equally gentle song reached her ears.

Where her lullaby was sweet and gentle, this new song (because she knew it was a new song, composed by her beautiful, talented fiancé) was melodic, strong and simply beautiful.

"Are you done already?" He smiled as he swirled around and greeted her with her favourite crooked smile. Her heart skipped a beat and his smile turned into a smirk.

"Yes, Alice was a little preoccupied wanting to fit Hermione. She had everything ready for me but Hermione hadn't been here when she made her dress." she shrugged and gladly sat on his lap when he raised his arms and invited her. He hugged her closer and buried his nose to the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply and sighing pleasantly. She breathed deeply and fought down the wave of desire that hit her like a ton of bricks.

His cold nose skimmed the soft skin of her neck as he nuzzled gently and she shivered.

"That's new, isn't it?" she squeaked and fought down her blush when he chuckled softly and pulled his face away from her.

"What's new?" he asked, his eyes dancing with amusement as he watched her blushing furiously.

"The song you were just playing... It's new" she elaborated and was perplexed when his eyes darkened and he looked away, his face scowling. "What?" she inquired confused.

"Nothing" he murmured as his arms tightened around her body and brought her closer. She closed her eyes for a moment, pleased with his sudden show of affection but curious about his reaction.

"Yes it's new... But... it's unimportant... It means nothing... You are more important... I... I love you..." he spoke softly, and she thought she caught a hint of guilt in his tone but quickly brushed aside her suspicious thoughts. Edward was always honest with her; he preferred to hurt himself instead of hurting her... If he said it meant nothing, then it meant nothing.

"I love you too, Edward" now she ignored stubbornly the heavy dose of guilt settling in her stomach when warm black eyes on a kind russet skinned face flashed in her memory and her lips tingled, a feel of warm moist lips ghosting over her own and she hugged her fiancé tightly.

Whatever was happening to her would pass.

It had too...

88888

"It's okay" Hermione shrugged as she looked at herself in the human sized mirror. The dress clung to her body like a second skin and reminded her of the dress she wore during the Christmas Ball last year at Hogwarts when she and Draco hooked up.

Draco...

Oh how she missed him!

That phone call nearly ten days ago did nothing to cease the ache that their separation caused to her chest. She missed him so much and craved to see him again. It wasn't just his kisses and his touch she craved to feel again.

They weren't just lovers...

They were friends above all else.

He was sweet, kind and understanding. He was interested in whatever she had to say and could actually hold a conversation about something else than Quidditch and duelling unlike her three previous boyfriends.

To be fair, Viktor was a person of actions and little words. That's why they didn't click...

Cormac was only her date for Slughorn's Christmas Ball so she could make Ron jealous and he turned out to be very hand-y. After that she learned that his nickname Octopus-Hands McLaggen, given to him by the Hogwarts girl population had nothing to do with his ability as a Keeper and everything to do with his touchy habits when with a girl.

Ron was... Well he was Ron! Pigheaded, stubborn and so infuriating annoying. He could hold a grudge for months and even though he knew he was wrong, he would never admit it, instead he would prefer to hold the silent treatment until she apologized to him, saying that the only reason they fought was her insanely need to always be right.

He broke up with her and started seeing other witches not even a week later and yet he had the nerve to chastise her when she started seeing Dean, saying that she was the reason they broke up.

And when her relationship with Draco became public, he called her a traitor and stopped speaking to her until a few weeks later when he decided that she belonged to him. He insulted Draco left, right and centre but thankfully he had enough brains to just ignore him.

Dean was funny, sweet and kind but they both agreed in the end that they preferred to stay friends. They broke up quietly and remained close friends and often shared the same studying table in the common room or the library.

"Earth to Hermione, are you there?"

She looked up stunned to find Alice right in her face. She stumbled back and caught herself before she landed on her butt.

"What?" she uttered. She looked around and noticed Rosalie, her lips twitching, clearly fighting off an amused grin as the British girl stared.

"I asked what you think about your hair." Alice repeated, a frown upon her perfect face. She still looked otherworldly though. Vampires were one of the few magical creatures that had enchanted looks. Upon their transformation, the poison that filled their bodies erased all their flaws and blemishes and shaped their bodies and faces to perfection. Even the ugliest human would look decent if changed...

From the pictures she had acquired via Blaise from the Cullen's and Hale's past lives, they were lucky to have more than average good looks. Rosalie especially was one magnificent good looking young woman.

"Oh my" she breathed when she caught sight of her smooth, shiny curls. The majority of her hair was elegantly pulled to a chignon but a few bouncy strands had escaped and hung loosely around her milky pale face. "It looks marvellous!" she smiled honestly; Alice was probably the only non magical person who managed to calm her wild hair. She used a special product to calm the frizz from Paris.

Alice's answering smile lit up the whole room and she bounced back on her haunches.

"Thanks!" she chirped as Rosalie rolled her eyes and inspected her fingernails with the utmost attention.

"You are welcome" she winked as she stepped off the stool and twirled around to check herself over all angles. Yes the dress fitted her perfectly, she decided as she stood still.

"Time to change back" Alice sighed sadly as she motioned Hermione to go change.

"Don't worry Alice" Hermione laughed as she noticed too the depression marring the pixie's usually happy demeanour. "We can go shopping later so you can have a little fun!"

"Yay! Oh why couldn't Bella be a little more like you!" she whined as she pouted. "She hates shopping!"

"Except for books!" Hermione provided and earned herself a dark scowl.

"That's not shopping!" she snapped and Hermione laughed out loud.

"I happen to love books as well." she mock-scolded the pouty vampire. "I just learned that life is much more than reading! Don't worry, Bella will eventually mature enough to realize she can't spend all her life with her nose stuck in a book. Life is too small!"

She purposefully averted her eyes so she could pretend she didn't see the uncomfortable look the two immortal beings exchanged. She knew her cousin's plans and she knew she could do nothing about it.

Well she could if she wanted, the laws about vampires were only about their interactions with humans and magical beings. But if she decide to take actions to prevent her cousin from both marriage and transformation she could. Not only she was a witch but she was the Hermione Jean Granger. She only had to say she didn't want Bella married to Edward and the Cullen's would find themselves either dead or relocated with strict orders to not come near her again with a death penalty if they breached the orders.

The Volturi held no authority over the matter of Bella's future simply because Bella Swan was not a simple Muggle human girl. She was the first cousin of a witch, and a powerful and famous one to boot. Therefore the matter was a Ministry's case if the witch decided to take actions.

Unfortunately Bella was very much in love with that idiotic vampire (seriously what was wrong with him? he was a one hundred and five year old vampire! what, suddenly the vampire species was out of women? according to her information a very beautiful and strong female was after him. A certain Tanya Denali, the vampire coven leader of the Denali clan, the second vegetarian coven known to the world. Yes other individuals preferred to feed from animals as well but they were insignificant.) So she chose to not act. Of course after Bella joined the queer family she would reveal herself as a witch and have a nice, long chat with them all.

Edward wouldn't know what hit him!

"Yeah it is!" Alice laughed nervously as she glared at the blonde. "I'll go find Bella and ask her if she wants to join us okay? You stay here with Rosalie and change!"

She was out of the door like a bullet.

She shrugged and quickly changed to her previous outfit. When she walked out to the room, Rosalie was still standing near the window, looking outside at the seemingly endless green forest. Hermione took the time to study the proverbial ice queen of Forks.

Rosalie Lillian Hale was probably the most tragic of the seven people family. Her parents, her real parents surely loved her but saw her as their way into a higher social class. As their ticket to the world of rich and famous and they used her beauty to achieve that.

Then she met Royce King and her life change forever. She thought she was in love and her dreams of a happy, big family and babies would come true soon. But the man she thought will love and cherish her, took everything from her. Along with some of his sick friends they beat and rape her repeatedly, one after the other, and left her there to die!

If not for Carlisle she would have been dead then.

The need for revenge haunted her for months before Carlisle came to realize that she couldn't let go, that her memories were slowly driving her insane and her hate for the bastard that destroyed her life, was eating her up inside.

She needed to see justice.

Royce's father, a blubbering idiot, paid a pretty penny to make sure his son and friends were not associated with Miss Hale's disappearance and presumed death. So now, near four months after her human life's end, her murderer was out there, partying and raping new women every night.

When Carlisle allowed her, her revenge, the three others expected her to go into a rampage and kill everyone immediately.

But no.

She wanted them all to feel the same pain and agony she had felt. It might have been only a couple of hours for them when they abused her but it felt like eternity to her when she was crying and pleading with God to spare her and let her die peacefully.

She went after each of them individually, when they least expected it so.

She avoided spilling their blood, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist the temptation and she didn't want to turn into a monster. Like Royce...

She crashed one's chest, piercing his heart with his own bones.

She strangled the other whilst he begged for mercy, her fierce blood red eyes shining under the alley's poor lighting.

She tied up the third on his bed and set his house on fire, leaving him to burn alive, his anguished screams a soothing melody to her bleeding soul.

She tracked down that John, the friend of a friend who teased Royce he needed a new bride afterwards to his huge mansion in Georgia. Edward went with her, even though he still disliked her.

She located John in a night club, surrounded by his local friends and beautiful women. She had worn a black wig and smiled seductively at him from across the club. He followed her like a lost puppy and he took her to his mansion to 'have some fun'. She broke every bone in his body and fed him razors, whilst she gagged him, forcing him to swallow them and then she left, leaving behind her wig.

He choked in his own blood, whilst he was tortured by the pain of multiple fractures.

Royce on the other hand...

He was a special case. She saved him for last, so his fear could torment him for longer, knowing that he was next.

The unsolved murders of his friends might seem unrelated to others but he would know. At least after the third one was killed, he would realize the ones who harmed Rosalie Hale were hunted down.

And after John's body was discovered, Royce stopped attending any social assemblies, answering any phone calls (especially after she started calling him and only breathing when he answered. The last time he made the mistake to answer with a trembling voice, she let out a small giggle and he screamed. He had spent a lot of time hearing that same giggle so he recognized it immediately) and eventually locked himself up into a large room with no windows. The walls were made out of cement and their core's were filled with steel, the two meters thick steel door only open with a code that only he knew and two armed men guarded the hall outside the room, trained soldiers both.

On her way there, she passed a small wedding shop and she froze just outside, the street's light the only source of light under the night sky and she let herself grieve for her lost innocence for just a moment.

She broke into the shop, found the perfect dress, one resembling her own, and left, smiling maniacally.

Her speed allowed her freedom of move and the two human guards stood no chance against her. She easily disposed of them, breaking their necks and the door broke apart like a piece of paper.

Royce had cowered behind a desk, his expensive suit wrinkled and dusty and his light blonde hair stuck to his forehead due to his sweat. His blue eyes were terrified and she enjoyed immensely the wide eyed terror and his ear splitting scream.

He shook violently his head, muttering constantly:"But you are dead, dead! I saw you, we left you almost dead! You are not real!"

She smiled evilly and he then noticed her wine red eyes and another scream was ripped from his throat.

"Demon!"

She took her time killing him, torturing him first and then, when finally he was dissolved to a crying broken mess that begged for mercy, she knelt before him, sent him to Hell and twisted his head all the way to his back, effectively killing him.

She hadn't kill since...

Riiiiiiing...

Rosalie lifted her head and looked at Bella's cousin as she hastily made her way across the room to retrieve her cell phone from her beige suede hand bag. She checked the ID caller, frowned, obviously not recognizing the caller and flipped it open as she brought it to her ear.

"Hermione Granger speaking, who is this?" she cheerily answered and Rose's eyes rolled on their own accord. Even their every day manner is different! she thought coldly. Bella was timid and shy even when she spoke to the phone, her kind -in her opinion cowardly- and gentle personality making her always sound shy and unsure of herself. The only time she heard the human girl speaking passionately about anything was on her little speech about becoming a vampire...

The worst time ever really...

"Hiya Mione! Miss me?" came a baritone, manly voice, deep with warmth and affection as he caressed her name like a prayer. She watched as Hermione's honey eyes lighten, becoming almost gold, with happiness.

"HARRY!" she squealed loudly and Rose flinched, ignoring her apologetic look as she turned to her watching.

"Guess you did miss me!" Harry, apparently, chuckled.

"Of course I missed you, you dolt! It's been nearly two months since I last saw you! And you are always so busy that I never manage to catch you when I ring Molly!" she chided him softly as her smile kept getting bigger and bigger.

"I missed you too" he sighed heavily. "But you know how things are at the Ministry and London nowadays. People have gone crazy about your disappearance and the press is hovering over our every move!"

Hermione risked a glance at the vampire, knowing she could hear everything Harry was saying. But she could do nothing about it now, and Rosalie would not say something to her because she wouldn't be able to explain how she heard it from across the room without giving their cover away...

"Yeah, I thought that would be the case" she sighed as she sat at the cute pink chair in front of the vanity and stared at her reflection. "Hope they haven't crossed any lines... I'd hate it if they invade your privacy because of me!"

An amused chuckle was her answer.

"Trust me it's not because of you! Actually Rita is pretty polite because of you! Think she's still terrified of you?"

"Well I can still send her to Az-prison for you know what!" she giggled and his snicker was heard.

"Well thankfully they know their boundaries! For who I'm worried about is Malfoy-

"You can call him Draco, you know, it won't kill you!" she chastised him gently but he ignored her completely.

"Malfoy is not so patient. Especially when they imply you left because he dumped or cheated on you!"

"They what!" she gasped, enraged that they would accuse him of that.

"Oh come off it Mione. He actually takes it in stride, saying that he did had a certain reputation before you and it's perfectly understandable that they 'd assume this! You should see him with Skeeter! I swear I thought of hiring him as my PR! The guy works around the press like he does it all his life!"

Harry sounded whining and she sniggered in amusement.

"That's because he probably does! Don't forget he's a Malfoy!" she reminded him. They both knew that the old wizarding families were considered like royalty amongst the wizarding society before the rise of the dark lord and his eventual fall. Even now, after everything the Malfoy's had gone through and accused off, the press was on them almost as much as the Golden Trio and the War Heroes.

Especially after Draco and Hermione admitted to dating seriously, the press loved the darkly handsome bad boy and now successful business man.

Sure many were still prejudiced against the Malfoy's, calling them names and going as far as calling Hermione a death eater slut and traitor but the majority (and their friends that mattered), supported them and Harry gone as far as publicly expressing his belief that they had truly changed their ways and admitting he frequently used Malfoy products in his everyday life, because quoting him: "They rock!"

"Yeah I know!" the dark haired wizard sighed as Hermione leaned back on her chair. "Talked to him recently?"

She glared at the ceiling at his sly tone. Harry and Draco, although they still called each other by their surnames (apparently it was too weird to them to call each other by their Christian names!), had become very close friends and visited Leaky Cauldron or the Three Broomsticks at least once a week. So it was a given he knew she had in fact spoken to him.

"Yes we have spoken... He's coming to LA next week and we planned to meet... But you already knew that didn't you?" she playfully snapped at her childhood friend.

"Yes. We had a guys' night out yesterday and Malfoy was creepily cheerful. I mean he smiled! With teeth!"

"Yes he does that... It comes with being a human and all..." she dryly commented and she thought she heard a struggled chuckle. Her gaze unwittingly travelled to the tall vampire but she had her back to her. Her eyebrows lifted but she smiled and turned around.

"Ah, the famous Hermione sarcasm! I can't say I missed that!"

"Too bad! Me and my sarcasm are a package deal! Ask Edward!" she cheerily commented and she was sure now Rosalie was fighting back her laugh.

"Your cousin's fiancé? Oh jeez, what did you do to him? He's still alive, isn't he? Please don't make me break you out of jail, Mione!" he sounded exasperated and she scowled at the mirror.

"I haven't done anything!" she snapped. She swore she could hear his scepticism from the phone line and she started fidgeting. "Okay I haven't done anything... drastic!"

"Verbal abuse at your hands... I pity the poor man." Harry commented dryly and she smirked. "Just don't... kill anyone, alright? Keep that famous temper of yours in check!"

"Promise! Now tell me, Harry dearest, how have you been?"

"Great! Training is starting at August 15th and I can't wait! Ronald spent time helping George down at the shop and he finally got it in his thick skull that he loves you as a friend! He started seeing Luna. No idea how things going but he seems happy... Well happier and less moody!"

"Glad to hear that!" she smiled in relief. Ron was being an absolute pain in the back ever since he decided he and she made the perfect couple.

"'Arry?"

Hermione's reaction to the soft, childlike voice was instant. She straightened and her eyes widened as a fond smile stretched her lips. Rose also had turn to the sound of the child's voice, her golden eyes huge as pain and affection flooded them.

"Hey Teddy-bear, weren't you supposed to be asleep? "Harry gently admonished the toddler with a chuckle.

"Sowwy" Teddy Lupin's small voice answered, the sound of tears in his tone. "Bad dweam!"

Hermione melted.

"You are at 'Dromeda's?" she breathed as she pictured the chubby cherub with the almond shaped, amber eyes and the turquoise hair that had her heart from the first moment she laid eyes on him.

"Yeah" Harry sighed and she knew he was smiling. He shared her love for their god child and had supported her to her decision to adopt him... after they fought over who would adopt him. He would still be his godfather and have little Teddy when he had time but he would have a full time mother with Hermione. And it was the safer choice.

Being an Auror was a very dangerous profession.

The Dark Lord might have fallen but a lot of his supporters escaped, like Bellatrix and others were on the run like Antonin Dolohov, the werewolf Greyback and Rabastan LeStrange.

Harry hated to think Teddy could lose another parent like that...

So Hermione was the perfect candidate.

Remus and Tonks trusted her enough to appoint her as godmother and she was powerful enough to protect him. And she had already accepted a position to the Ministry's department of Law Enforcement as the Head's assistant.

"Hey Teddy-bear, want to talk to mummy Mione?" he asked and a loud squeal was heard.

"Mummy, mummy! Wanna mummy!"

Hermione had tears in her ears when the phone was passed to the almost fifteen month toddler.

"Mummy!" Teddy's loud squeal was heard across the room and Rose had turned to stare at the silver device with a longing look.

"Hello, munchkin!" Hermione coo 'd, her smile huge as she pictured Teddy's toothy smile. "How's my big boy?"

"Mummy, love you mummy!"

"I love you too, Teddy bear" she spoke softly, the love she felt pouring in her words.

"Wanna my Mie! Comma see me, mummy! Teddy miss mummy!" the little kid's voice held tears and her heart squeezed painfully.

"I miss you too my sweetheart! Mummy loves you so, so much! You know that right?" she discreetly brushed away a few stray tears as she fought back the need to sob. How she missed her little munchkin!

"Yay! Teddy luvs mummy as well! Miss mummy! Camma soon! Drakey's all gwumpy too!"

Of course Draco would go visit Teddy! After he reconnected with his aunt and met the kid, he was enamoured! Teddy had him wrapped around his little fingers, all he had to do was smile or shed a few tears and Draco would move the earth to do as his little wolf asked.

"I am sad too and I miss and love you both! But I'll be back soon and bring you lots and lots of presents! Would you like that?"

"Mummy, mummy! I wanna mummy!" Teddy cried and she closed her eyes as new tears rolled down her pale cheeks. A satin handkerchief was suddenly under her nose and Hermione looked up, startled to see Rosalie offering her the piece of cloth, her shining eyes averted but longing shining in their depths.

Rosalie wanted a child... she remembered as she gratefully accepted the kerchief and damped her eyes.

"Soon my darling boy!" she coo 'd as she got an idea. "Would you like to talk to someone?"

Teddy's cries abruptly stopped. The little boy always loved to speak to new people, he was as social as his dear mother and his cuteness always helped him win over others.

"Gimme gimme gimme gimme!" he cried out happily and Hermione chuckled.

She took the phone from her ear and turned to Rosalie who was looking at the wall.

"Rosalie, would you mind speaking to my godson? He's sad and it always cheers him when he talks to others."

Rosalie's head snapped to her so quickly that she was sure that if human she would have whiplash.

"What?" she breathed, hope and apprehension heavy in her tone as her hands started trembling violently. Hermione just smiled gently.

"Teddy, my godson, is just over a year old, really smart. He's sad because he hasn't seen me for a long time and misses me. It cheers him when he talks to someone new! Would you mind speaking to him for a little while?" she offered her the phone and watched the stunning and usually icy vampire fighting back a break down. She gingerly took the tiny phone and brought it to her ear, her eyes shining with unshod tears.

"Hello?" she whispered, her voice full with so much motherly warmth that Hermione's insides squeezed, knowing that that woman's only dream was to have a baby. And she could never have one.

Adoption was not an option... Who wants to see his child growing and dying and being forced into eternal youth?

And changing him/her was out of the question!

"Hi!" Teddy squeaked happily. "You 'ave nice voice!"

"Thank you" Rose smiled lovingly. "You have a very nice voice too. What's your name little one?"

"Teddy! You?"

"I'm Rose..."

"Rowe! I luv you Rowe!"

Rosalie's hand was now violently shaking and she closed her eyes.

"I love you Teddy..." she uttered brokenly, fighting back a sob.

"Say bye to the nice lady now Teddy bear. It's time for your nap!" came a young man's voice and the little child whined.

"But I wanna talk mowe!"

"Another time! Mummy Mione will let you talk to the nice lady another time, okay?"

"'Kay... Bye Rowe! Luv ya!"

"Bye" she whispered frozen on the spot. The man cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Sorry about that. He's really into conversations..."

"No problem" she smiled and turned to Hermione, who in a try to give her a little privacy was in front of the mirror making silly faces and snickering to herself. "Hermione?"

She jumped startled and turned to a very amused looking Rosalie. Somehow her whole demeanour was more relaxed, her face was full of warmth and affection as she stared at her and Hermione got the feeling that she had managed something that few had so far. She had broken down Rosalie Hale's walls and she was now seeing the real Rose...

She had no idea how the others, especially Bella would react to that.

88888

"Shut up you look gorgeous!" Alice's voice came from her room, where she was torturi- ehm fitting Bella and Hermione their dresses. Bella had a sleep over at Hermione's last night, the two cousins wanted to spend some quality time together.

Translation: See silly movies, eat junk food and talk about boys. Well him... And probably that Draco fellow...

His teeth snapped together, his eyes flashing angrily as he angrily pushed the piano keys and produced a screeching sound. He cringed.

Whenever he thought about Hermione's conversation with that... That vile man he felt sick in his stomach and a wave of inexcusable anger washed over him.

He shouldn't feel that way. He didn't know him and yet he was willing to bet he was stupid, an idiot and not good looking enough for someone like Hermione. Simply not worthy enough of her perfection...

And since when you decided she was perfect?

He growled angrily as his mind mocked him and he started playing the familiar soothing melody of Bella's lullaby. But it didn't have the usual effect on him. He didn't calm down, he became incest. Giddy almost... And guilty.

You shouldn't spend your time thinking about her! Bella is your fiancé! In less than two weeks you two are getting married! She's her cousin! Her family! You have no right to judge or demand explanations from her! You are nothing to her! She hates you!

For some strange reason that thought pierced through his heart like a knife and he stop playing, his hand moving to soothe his aching chest.

It shouldn't hurt so much, the thought of her hating him... It shouldn't make him feel like someone punched him in the gut and ripped his intestines out. He shouldn't care that she was so obviously in love with him...

No he shouldn't care, period...

But he did...

He did feel his heart breaking when he thought her in the arms of another man...

It hurt when she looked at him like he meant nothing to her...

And hurt even more when he realized that he really didn't mean anything to her.

He was only her baby cousin's fiancé. A guy that to her, had caused more drama than necessary and hurt Bella more than once... A guy that she would never like and could destroy in the blink of an eye...

And it killed him the thought that after the wedding, he will probably never see her again...

Her soft, pale heart shaped face came to his mind. The gentle, loving smile she always wore when she spoke with Bella or Charlie adorning her plump lips and her long hair cascading around her face like a golden waterfall...

His eyes still closed to keep the vision in his mind; he gently placed his hands on the piano keys and let her image take over...

Soft, light footsteps were heard slowly descending the stairs and his eyes snapped open as he turned to stare at his lovely fiancé, his lips pulled to one side forming the smile he knew she loved.

"Are you done already?" He smirked when he heard her heart skipping a beat.

"Yes, Alice was a little preoccupied wanting to fit Hermione. She had everything ready for me but Hermione hadn't been here when she made her dress." she shrugged and ignoring the guilt that washed over him when she mentioned her cousin, he open his arms and motioned for her to sit on his lap. She obliged and he buried his nose to the crook on her neck to smell her. Her freesia scent worked as a drug on him always, calming him and making him feel better somehow. He smirked when she shivered in pleasure and he fought the growl when he caught a whiff of her excitement. Bella was never good at controlling her emotions and urges. He ran his nose up and down the column of her throat.

"That's new, isn't it?" her voice was high pitched and throaty and he chuckled in amusement when he pulled back and noticed her furious blush.

"What's new?" he asked, his eyes dancing with amusement as he watched her blushing furiously, not registering her previous words.

"The song you were just playing... It's new" she elaborated helpfully and he felt his eyes darkening, averting his eyes as he scowled. He wasn't supposed to let her see how her cousin affected him... "What?" she sounded confused and he could feel her uneasiness. Too bad Jasper was in Port Angeles with Emmett and Esme to shop. He could calm her anxiety...

"Nothing" he gently muttered and hugged her closer, feeling guilty for using her weakness as a way to distract her. But he couldn't do that to her. Bella was his whole world. They went through hell for their relationship, face death and obstacles every step on their way and now that they were so close to be together forever, it only took a slip of a girl to turn his world upside down. He should pull himself together! "Yes it's new... But... it's unimportant... It means nothing... You are more important... I... I love you..." he hoped she didn't catch on the guilt coating every word he spoke. The sad part was he actually meant it. He did love her...

But was it enough?

"I love you too, Edward" she answered but his mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of honey brown eyes, instead of chocolate brown ones staring back at him. Maybe a walk around the forest would help...

"Care for a walk? I'm sure Alice will be busy with Hermione for some time" he offered and her smile was beatific.

"Let's go!"

88888

Bella rested her head on her bended knees as she watched Edward lying on the grass, his marble like skin glittering like a million diamonds had been glued to his skin. His bronze hair was softly swaying to the breeze as his golden eyes were closed and he enjoyed the rare moment of sunshine.

She averted her eyes and look around.

Her eyes landed on the spot, where about five months earlier she came face to face with Laurent and saw for the first time ever Jacob in his wolf form. Their eyes had connected and she had felt an eerie familiarity in the monstrous sized wolf before she came to learn he was actually her best friend, her second other half, in a universe where there was no Edward...

Jacob...

Her sun...

His wide honest smile always managed to make her feel better, to soothe the deep, gaping hole that Edward's abandonment had left in her heart. He was the day to her eternal night; he brought her, single handedly back from the zombie land.

He gave her a resemblance of hope that she could live, even a half life, without Edward.

The life she saw with him flashed through her eyes.

A small house near the beach, two small black haired children running and her and Jacob, sitting together in their porch, gazing the sunset. Dinners, holidays, summers, sadness and joys spent with friends and family.

Her father and mother with her own children...

A whole lifetime.

With everyone she loved.

But no Edward...

It was a sacrifice she couldn't make...

Edward...

Edward was her life. She couldn't breathe without him.

Her love for him was life giving and destructive at the same time, she knew that now.

Charlie and Jacob had tried, numerous times to point out all the wrongs about her relationship with her vampire boyfriend but she always tuned them out. She rebuked their advices, thinking that Charlie was prejudiced against Edward and preferred Jacob, and Jacob was just jealous.

But Hermione...

Hermione had no reason to side with Jacob and Charlie.

She never had met Edward.

She knew only the facts.

And they were pretty accurate. Charlie hadn't made any exaggerations like she thought he would, he was bluntly honest and told her exactly what happened.

She based her entire opinion on facts...

And it was a brutal but one hundred percent true testament.

Her and Edward's relationship was not normal. They hung on each other like there was nothing else in the world for them. They hurt people around them and each other constantly, trying to be together and fighting everything fate sent their way.

And it was never good.

From the moment they first met, everything seemed to be getting worse and worse.

She almost got hit by a van when Edward realized he was in love with her.

She was attacked and would end up being raped when she admitted she knew what he was and their timid relationship started.

The day after they got together James appeared...

Then her catastrophic birthday happened...

Edward left her and she found herself unable to properly live.

The wolves appeared and Victoria was all for killing her.

Then Laurent...

Her extreme adventures, jumping off cliffs, the Volturi, the newborns...

Everything seemed to be against them!

And yet they always ended up together again.

But was that the end? Their happy end?

What if something happened tomorrow, next week, next month?

Will everything be alright after their wedding or things will go downhill?

A war was looming after all. The werewolves were not willing to let a breach in their treaty willingly. If she was transformed then it was war to the death for all of them...

Would Jacob be so willing to kill her?

You won't be Bella any more...

His words from so long ago rang in her ears and she blinked back tears.

The words came so easily to him, even though after he regretted telling them and apologized, he meant them...

Will he feel remorse and sadness over killing me? she thought desperately.

Of course not! He has Hermione now to moon over! a snide little voice whispered to her ear and her eyes snapped open, her memory of Jacob, his big hands around Hermione's slim waist and their smiling faces mocking her.

Ever since she came, he follows her like the puppy he is!

Shut up! It's not Hermione's fault! I'm marrying Edward after all and she knows it! So what if she hangs out with him? They are friends! she snapped, knowing she sounded crazy, talking to herself like that.

But Jacob himself told her that he viewed Hermione as more than just a friend. And he hinted that he planned to pursue something more with her.

She bit her lip to keep her hot tears at bay.

Seems all she does lately is crying...

And it's always for Jacob...

Who isn't her fiancé, the man she soon will marry to spend her life with...

She chanced a glance to Edward's perfect face and she saw a small smile on his lips.

She felt horrible...

What was she doing?

88888

"Yes Harry I'll call you soon! Now hang up the damn phone!" Hermione laughed as she said her good byes, Teddy having asked what presents he wanted (mainly candies and plush toys, including a green dragon because green is the best colour, obviously Draco had brainwashed the kid!), had fallen asleep whilst saying good night to her and Harry took over.

"Make sure to keep your promise!" he grumbled. "And remember to buy me a neat gift, a'right? And something shiny for Ginny, I swear she's like a Niffler! She loves shiny things!"

"No Harry she's just a girl" Hermione nervously muttered, checking Rosalie to see if she heard Harry's muttering. Thankfully she seemed still in her own little world after her brief talk with Teddy. She sighed with relief.

"Whatever, call me soon, love!"

"Will do. Say hi to everyone for me, will ya?"

"Okie, dokie! Have fun at the wedding! And use contraception when you meet Draco! You are too young to have children!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

"BYE!"

He hung up the phone, the sound of his hysterical laughter echoing in her ears as she snapped the phone shut and mentally started planning his demise.

I'll first torture him a little. Wax his legs and pluck his eyebrows... Yes, yes and then make him go shopping... With Fleur! Yes that's perfect! For an official ball or something! And then I'll tie him up to his chair, glue his eyes open and make him see The Notebook again and again and again! Ha! He'll be begging me to kill him afterwards!

"Hermione?" a small, melodic voice cut through her murderous thoughts.

"Huh?" she blushed to notice Rosalie was staring at her weirdly.

"You've been staring into space for the last two minutes and muttering yes, yes, yes constantly. Is everything okay?" she asked softly and a little uncomfortably. She obviously didn't know how to be polite to others.

"Yes, just thinking..." she muttered as she smiled pleasantly at the blonde who blinked back. Yes, awkwardness didn't suit Rosalie at all. "What do you think of my Teddy-bear?"

The smile that lit up her smile was blinding.

"He was... perfect!" she breathed, her eyes alight. "So clever for being only fifteen months! And so sweet and polite!"

"I know!" Hermione agreed, the two of them turning into a pile of goo over Teddy's cuteness.

"If you don't mind me asking who is he? You seemed really close to him" she asked, he had heard the small boy calling her mummy but she was entirely too young (for this century) to have a child.

"He's my son" Hermione easily commented and Rosalie choke back a gasp.

"But" she looked her up and down carefully and the British girl smirked.

"Let me elaborate." she smiled. "Teddy Remus Lupin is the son of a former professor of mine, who was a very close and dear friend and another close friend. They died, murdered, last year when Teddy was just barely a month old. Harry, that's my best friend, and I were appointed as godparents. I plan to legally adopt Teddy very soon. He's my son, just not in papers yet..." she shrugged to let her see that in her heart Teddy Lupin was already her little son and no one would say otherwise.

Rosalie stared at the very much younger girl for a minute mutely.

She was short, shorter than Bella even, rivalling Alice's pixie size, and seemed quite fragile, like anyone and anything could break her with the softest touch. And yet... Yet her true strength impressed her. It wasn't physical like hers and Emmett's. It was the strength of her heart and soul, the strength of her compassion and love that stunned the immortal beauty queen speechless and made her feel very small and insignificant.

How a slip of a girl like her, hold so much power into her small body?

"I'm sorry" she uttered and she was shocked herself for truly meaning her words.

Hermione's head titled to the side as she regarded the taller woman curiously.

"For what?" she asked.

"For everything... For how I acted towards you and any bad thing I said about you behind your back-" and for trying to kill you, she mentally added as she thought back into the first night after meeting Hermione.

"Don't mention it" Hermione smiled friendly. She had met a lot worst people than Rose Hale, her behaviour was understandable when knowing her story and her condition. "If it really bothers you, you can make it up to me! When you are in London you can baby sit for me!"

Rosalie's mouth dropped open in shock. The hope returned in her shimmering eyes.

"Really?" she breathed and Hermione smiled gently.

"Sure! Just ring me and we can arrange it!"

Thank Merlin little Teddy Lupin hadn't inherit his father's condition, the werewolf gene only passed to the blood system via saliva. So he was saved from a life of solitude and fear. Instead he inherited Tonks' metamorphomagi ability and it manifested in his hair according to his feelings. His favourite shade was turquoise though but whenever Hermione was with him, he adopted her wild curls.

So spending time with Rosalie and co was possible. Vampires were the natural enemies of werewolves and it was their first instinct to attack and destroy when near each other. Most vampires feared the mighty beasts, because they were far more dangerous. Whilst vampires, after the first years of being new born's, regained their minds and the blood madness subdued, werewolves were slaves of their inner wolves every full moon. Their minds, their human minds, were completely suppressed by their beast and they attacked with a single mission. To kill...

Caius, one of the Volturi leaders, was attacked and almost killed by a beast a few centuries ago and after his survival, he led a war against them and managed to almost eliminate the beasts in Europe. UK had a noticeable larger number of werewolves than the other European countries, and that was because the British Ministry of Magic was never in favour of the Volturi coven.

And since the British were lucky enough to have the greatest wizards and witches in Europe, their decisions muttered to others. So Caius was forced to stop his hunt or he would pay the consequences...

"I..." Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again she smiled a breath taking smile at Hermione. "I think this can be arranged... I haven't gone to London for some time... I'm sure Emmett will love the change of scenery. And Alice surely will want to visit Harrods... Christmas in London will be great!"

"Perfect!" Hermione exchanged a small smile with her.

She could feel a new bond being formed with Rose. She wondered how Bella would react to that...

88888

Edward!

He sighed heavily when he could no longer ignore the annoying, soprano voice of his favourite (why exactly he still considered her his favourite? What about Rosalie? She never bothered him and knew how to fix his cars! Maybe he should reconsider their positions...) sister and sat up, his left hand rising to his hair and he unconsciously ran it through his already tousled hair.

He turned to find Bella lying on her back; her eyes slid close and breathing softly, obviously on her way to the dream world. He felt a little jealous of her ability to sleep, to be able to get away from her thoughts even for a few hours, to avoid the reality...

"Bella" he regretfully murmured as he carefully shook her. Her heavy lids rose and her chocolate irises struggled to focus on him, as she slowly woke up. She yawned and he chuckled at her blush.

"What?" she sleepily asked as he helped her sat up.

"It's time we go back... Alice's been calling us for the last ten minutes and she started losing her patience." he explained as he sneaked his arm around her waist and lifted her up and helped her to his back. Her arms and legs wrapped around him tightly and she hid her face between his shoulder blades.

She might get used to it but when you are barely awake, having the wind hitting you on the face is not the best wake up call.

"Hold on tight!" he breathed and started running.

The familiar feeling of flight washed over her and her hair flew around her. But other than the almost unnoticeable movement of his muscles as he ran, she wouldn't be able to know they were moving faster than the sound.

They were near his house within minutes and Alice was standing there, her high heeled, expensive looking sandalled foot tapping on the rocks impatiently as she glared at her brother.

"Just so you know, I gave my favourite brother spot to Emmett as well!" she childishly snipped, poking her tongue at Edward and ignoring his guffaw. "Let's go fast! Rose is alone with Hermione for long enough! I hate to imagine what the two of them are doing!"

"You left Hermione with Rosalie?" Bella shrieked as she looked from Edward to Alice horrified. "What were you thinking!"

Alice cringed back.

"Well sorry but I've been calling Edward for almost fifteen minutes!" she answered back and when the two women turned accusing glares at him, he shrugged innocently.

"How was I supposed to know Rose was with Hermione?" was his only answer. Bella rolled her eyes and started walking towards the house.

"And to think that I actually scolded her for acting childishly towards you! And you are over a hundred years old! Where's your maturity Edward Antony Mason Cullen?"

"Oh Hermione's been rubbing on sweet, little Bella!" Alice snickered at Edward's shocked face as he watched his fiancé stomping to the house. For a moment he was reminded of Hermione's snappy attitude.

He threw a nasty glare at her and hurried to follow her.

They reached the house at the same time as the rest of the family arrived from their various locations.

Jasper, Emmett and Esme from a shopping trip to Port Angeles and Carlisle from his shift at the hospital. They watched amused and confused as Bella stormed into the living room with Edward and Alice, both with guilty expressions upon their faces, following her timidly.

"What's wrong, dear?" Esme inquired as Alice averted her eyes.

"Hermione is all alone with Rose" she muttered, feeling calmness wash over her.

"Oh shit!"

"Emmett!" Esme admonished him with a glare.

"Sorry, mum!" he laughed as he looked around. Yep the others as well shared his feelings. Rosalie alone with a human, Hermione especially meant only one thing. Trouble...

"Do you smell blood?" he asked through his teeth, eyeing Bella apprehensively. She was known to let her temper getting the best of her (i.e. punching a freaking werewolf!) and he wasn't sure how she'd react if Rose had murdered her cousin.

"No" came five different hisses and he breathed a sigh of relief.

That was short lived though because just then a thump was heard from upstairs.

Frozen silence as six pairs of golden eyes looked at the stairs and then at the frozen human girl beside them.

"Wasn't that-

"She didn't, did she?"

"Oh baby what have you done!"

"Maybe they're just singing!"

Alice shrunk back when they turned frosty glares her way and she laughed nervously.

"Shutting up!"

"Hermione!" Bella breathed suddenly and started to the stairs, Edward running after her. Gods knows what she would come to find. Like a chain, the rest followed after the soon to be married couple. Esme, then Emmett who kept muttering about Rose's temper, Jasper, Carlisle and then a very apprehensive Alice.

Bella stopped suddenly when at the top of the stairs Hermione appeared, looking perfectly fine and unharmed, her hair bouncing around her face and Rose, a huge smile on her face as they laughed together. They both froze there staring down at the rest of the family, all frozen into place on their way upstairs.

The nine people exchanged bemused glances and Hermione looked curiously at her extremely pale cousin.

"Are you okay, Bells?" she asked, her eyebrows shooting to her hairline when Bella took a step back and crashed to Edward, who in turn fell on Esme and went on.

"Maybe we should go down stairs?" Rosalie dryly commented lifting her eyebrow at her husband who smiled back guiltily.

When they were all on the ground Hermione and Rosalie looked around.

"You are still alive!" Emmett cried out in relief and hugged the petite girl and twirled her around much to her chagrin.

"EMMETT CULLEN LET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"NO!" he screamed back happily. "It's fun!"

"FOR YOU MAYBE, YOU MONKEY MAN! ROSE! DO SOMETHING!"

That stopped him as they turned to stare at the blonde, who after throwing them a smirk, flicked her hair and smiled to her husband.

"Please let Mya go, darling. I prefer her alive and breathing if you don't mind" she smiled and he dropped her, his eyes wide.

"Ouch!" Hermione landed painfully on her bottom.

"You, you-

Emmett was blubbering staring at his wife who inspected her nails again, like they held the answer to all her questions.

Edward's eyes unfocused and then understanding shone through his orbs. Their eyes clashed and he nodded in realization at his older sister.

"I have plans with Hermione if you all don't mind" she muttered and crossing over the stunned family, grasped Hermione's hand gently.

"Yeah" Hermione turned to her cousin and Alice. "We are going shopping and then we'll catch a movie. Afterwards we'll go to a diner to eat. Would you like to come?"

"No!" Alice shouted, her irrational anger for not seeing this development making her act unlike herself. But the situation seemed to get worse each passing minute. Hermione's presence not only affected Bella and Edward's future any more. Now Rose's future was blurred too!

Everything was changing and she had no idea if that was good or bad!

"I think I'll stay" Bella stuttered and Hermione smiled unaffected.

"See you tomorrow then!" she chirped as Rose hook her arm through her elbow and pulled her to the door.

"We are taking Hermione's car!" she called over her shoulder. "I'll be staying over at her house tonight! Emmett come and get me around ten, okay?"

"Yeah" he murmured shell shocked as the two women walked out the door, chatting chirpily.

They heard them getting in the car and then speeding away before the silence broke.

"That was..."

"Different...?"

"Unusual..."

"Creepy!" Emmett provided and Alice smacked him. "What! You know it's true! Them acting all chummy!"

"That's your wife you are talking about" Jasper reminded him bemused.

"I know... But she smiled... with teeth... That was creepy!" he whined as the rest looked at each other... and broke down laughing.

"Well I'm personally glad Rosalie seems to get friendly with Hermione! She needs more friends!" Esme smiled and exchanged a happy gaze with Carlisle as he hugged her closer.

"It's because of the baby" Edward murmured and they stop to look at him.

"The baby?" Alice repeated, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Hermione's son" he elaborated and gasps filled the room.

"Son? Hermione has a son!" Bella yelled, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Well he's not hers biologically... He's her godchild and she plans to adopt him soon. Rose heard them talking to her cell, and Hermione let her talk to him... And even offered her the chance to baby sit... The boy, Teddy, told Rose he loves her..."

"That's why" Emmett felt a slight pang of guilt for his behaviour. He knew how much his Rose, his angel wanted a baby. But she refused to adopt, knowing that eventually they would see their child die or will be forced to change her/him. And she would never allow her child to be contempt to their accursed life...

"After that, be sure Hermione is Rose's new favourite person! I won't be surprised if she decides it's time for us to visit Britain!" Carlisle smiled fondly and felt a small relief for his first daughter. At least now she'll have at least a small time with a baby. He knew Hermione would allow her to see the child often... She was a good person...

"Yeah about that..." Edward scratched the back of his neck, avoiding Bella's eyes. "Rosalie actually plans not only for all of us to spend Christmas there... But she wants to spend the time Bella and I will be away to our honeymoon, at London with Hermione. Hermione told her you guys can stay at her home..."

Emmett was speechless...

Bella averted her eyes and focused her attention at the white marble floor.

It seems that Hermione slowly but surely wins everyone. Even Rosalie, the famous ice queen with the heart of stone, couldn't resist her for much longer.

Who was next?

**A/N:** Um...Wow! More than 10000 words! The longest chapter ever! And to think that I thought it would be a short, no more than 3000 words, little sweet chapter! And it just started getting longer and longer!

I didn't like it in the beginning... But now I'm very satisfied with how it came out... What's your opinion?

Next time's title:

_**Accidents happen...**_


	22. Accidents Happen

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N: **More than 700 reviews! I'm so beyond happy right now! All I have to say is a huge THANK YOU to anyone who reviewed/alerted/favoured this story! You guys make my day! Thank you!

And I hope everyone had lovely holidays with family and friends!

Now on with the story!

Oh! And a surprise waits you at the end of the chapter! ;)

_**Accidents Happen...**_

"You haven't told her?" the blonde man hissed on his phone as his dark grey eyes stared furiously at the almost deserted road. The everlasting green brought memories of the magnificent, magical castle he spend the last eight years of his life and the best six months of his life in his opinion.

He had spend countless times with _her _out in the open. He followed her everywhere she asked him to, he was incapable of denying her anything that put a smile on her face. His friends called him a sap and he vehemently refused it but he knew, in his heart, that he would easily give his own life away if I meant she was safe. _She _called him an idiot for thinking that, _he _told her she was his life anyway, and a life without her didn't sound appealing to him. As usual she had rolled her expressive honey eyes at him and sighed. Then she shook her head, her wild locks flying around -he managed to hold in his snicker- and returned to her studying.

"_I'm sorry, okay?" _The voice sounded really upset, he could imagine the man's green eyes sparkling with guilt and moroseness. "_I didn't want to upset her! She's all alone! Her uncle and cousin don't know who she really is!"_

"She can handle it! She's strong, she's not some weakling!" he spat as he held the phone tighter. His little lioness was a fighter, she wouldn't crumble into pieces under anything.

_"She's still a human, Ferret!"_

He closed his eyes, his close friend (after years of hating each other, it still shocked others and in reality themselves that they turned out to be such close friends. Weasel still hated his guts, after all!) tended to act childish when he was worried, a habit he picked up during school and he was trying to beat out of him. Literally. Last week he had actually punched him for sulking after loosing a game.

"I'll tell her, she deserves to know, they are her_ parents_!" he bit out as he rolled the window down, the cool air hitting his face as he relaxed against his seat. His heavy lids slid close as he sighed deeply. "You do know what she'll do to you for not telling her sooner, right?"

He couldn't help the amused quirk of his lips as he heard the other man start muttering, his breath coming in short pants as he imagined his fiery friend.

_"She'll kill me..."_

"That she will... No worries though, I'll _try _to keep her in check!" he promised as he smirked openly.

"_And how will you do that? You know her, when she's mad she's out of control! She will manage to tear a limb or two before anyone could held her back!" _he grumbled as he remembered her volatile temper. "_Remember third year, right?"_

Now it was his turn to flinch as he unconsciously rubbed his left cheek.

"I have my ways... Involving less clothing and-

_"I don't want to know! Merlin! She's my sister you know, you perv!"_

_"_Hey, I'm not the one being perverted you know! I didn't think she had it in her, but when she brought out those chains-

"_I'm hanging up! Call me when you see her!"_

The line went dead and the car was filled with the sound of the blonde's hysterical laughter.

Oh how he _loved_ teasing Gryffindor's!

88888

Hermione felt a tingling going down her spine, her magic tickled her skin and her hair seemed to take a life of their own as the frizz got out of control.

She was in her huge closet in her underwear as she prepared for her planned outing. Bella was not too fond of hiking, Sam and Jacob were busy with tribe matters (which she translated to pack meeting or something in those lines) and Rachel was out on a date with Paul.

Her new found friendship with Rosalie provided her with another close confidant but today Emmett had requested from his wife to check his monstrous Jeep, because he was afraid there was something wrong with his precious vehicle. Not that he couldn't afford a new one but there was something about that car, apparently.

So she decided to go on her little hiking trip all alone. She had her compass, but that was just for appearance's in case she stumbled upon a Muggle on her way. She had her wand and If she got lost, she could as easily Apparate back home, no problem!

She pulled up her toned legs a pair of jeans that reached just above her knees and a grey form fitting tank top. The day was hotter than normal for the small town of Forks, even though the clouds stubbornly insisted on hiding the sun, she felt sweaty when she walked out that morning for her daily run around her property. If the good weather continued she planned to have a small party for her friends tomorrow. A barbecue!

On her way out of her room, she picked up a white baseball hat, a gift from her uncle some years ago and hopped down the stairs, all the whilst whistling happily, the many bracelets on her wrist tinkling and creating a melody to her soft humming as she placed her brown messenger bag across her front and wore her sunglasses.

She planned to go far into the forest and for that purpose she had charmed her purple canvas shoes to have an unbreakable bottom in case she stepped on some hard rock or something with sharp edges. She didn't care for a trip to the hospital to fix her foot or using her healing potions any time soon.

She locked magically her house, checked her wards around the place to make sure the only allowed were her family by blood so no one, not even Sam, Jacob or the Cullen's could break into the house when she wasn't there. Bella and Charlie had keys, and the blood wards would let them in, recognising their connection to Hermione.

And If anyone with intentions to hurt her tried to approach the house, he would find himself on the receiving end of some pretty nasty curses as Rosalie had learned her first day here. Of course an experienced and powerful witch or wizard could break her wards but she had take precautions for that. You couldn't break a ward without her being alerted that someone just broke into her house, a special charm, created by herself, would alert her to the wards breaking and the counter curse was of her personal creation as well.

The only people who knew of the counter curse were Harry and Draco. The two people she trusted more on the planet.

88888

"This is beautiful" she breathed many hours later as she stood in front of a perfectly circle meadow with summer flowers covering it, violet, pink, red, orange and whites, the different smells created a maelstrom of scents and she felt like she was in heaven. The only other place she had found that resembled this, was near the heart of the Forbidden Forest. Well Draco knew about it and led her there in one of their first dates as a way to surprise her and to prove to her that he also had his secrets and knew the place as good as she and her friends did.

She had spend all her morning and most of her afternoon walking aimlessly around the forest, making sure to memorise each and every turn she took, as she went deeper and deeper into the green forest. Everything in this place seemed to be green, even the trunks on the trees were covered in green things and like her cousin, she missed the normal brown.

London, where her house was located, was much more darker and had many parks but nothing so extreme.

In Forks nature prevailed. The humans coexisted with the nature and it formed a beautiful scenery.

She loved it.

But she wouldn't change London for anything.

Her family and friends were there. Her whole life, both Muggle and magical was there and her future as well.

Forks was just a place of relaxation when the troubles of her everyday life would get the better of her, a place where her dear uncle lived and she would visit during holidays but not where she envisioned living permanently.

She was lost in her thoughts when she stumbled upon some branches that seemed to have manually been moved recently and after a few moments of trying to disentangled her hair of the nasty branches, she broke free and entered this amazingly beautiful meadow.

She could hear the soft murmuring of a river close by but the quiet brought a smile on her face.

She walked in the middle, spread her arms wide and started spinning.

The cool air hit her face and she let out a giggle.

"Who could imagine... The ever so composed Hermione Granger acting like a child in a candy shop!"

She gasped and fought down the violent scream that threaten to erupt from her throat as she span around, her body going into defence immediately. The owner of the melodic, amused voice was partly hidden by the trees but she caught sight of wild bronze locks and let out a shaky breath.

_What the hell was he doing here?_

"Edward" she scowled as her future cousin in law emerged from the tree line in all his glory. Tall and muscular, not overly so but enough to make any rational woman drool, his wild bronze (what an unusual colour!) locks softly falling on his forehead and his eyes, now a shimmering buttery gold, sparkling with amusement and something she couldn't decipher in their depths as he stared at her, his lips quirk into a half smile that accentuated his stunningly good looks.

His clothes, obviously designers clothes, were simple and immaculate. Clean, crisp white button up shirt with no sleeves, leaving his arms exposed, and a faded pair of blue jeans over black loafers. His hands were shove to his jeans pockets as he regarded her though mysterious eyes and she felt for an instance like a mouse in front of a venomous snake.

And it was true, at some extent.

Edward was a predator, a powerful one to boot, and If she had not possess her magic, then she would have been an easy prey, a defenceless human that could be his dinner today.

But she did possess magic, so that made her the predator and he, the unaware prey.

And what a prey he made.

_Delicious..._

What the-

She violently shook her head, her eyes growing wide as she realised what just crossed her mind.

Oh no! She did _not _find Edward Cullen attractive! No way in hell!

_But you are... _Her mind whispered and she mentally growled.

Okay, okay, so he was exceedingly good looking. It was because of his vampiric nature! All vampires had stunning looks, it was part of their predator nature! A way to seduce their victim, to lull him or her into a false sense of security so they wouldn't put up much of a fight. Not that they would succeed if they tried but it lessen the trouble for the blood drinking creatures. She shivered when she remembered the bloodlust she saw sparkling in Sanguini's blood red eyes during Slughorn's Christmas party. That idiot! Letting a vampire into a room full of children! Even with magic, the vampire could kill a couple of students before someone could sedate or kill him!

_Edward is not Sanguini..._

_He's still an undead. _She stubbornly persisted as she lifted a brow at her cousin's fiancé.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" she demanded as he took a few steps closer to her, she kept her ground. He stop a meter or so away for her and she could see a strong need shining through his eyes.

_A need for what?_

"I should be asking you that" he murmured softly, his musical voice caressing every word and his eyes warmed when he looked at her. She beat down a shiver.

"What do you mean?" she frowned and he found her slight pout adorable. "I was here first!"

He laughed lowly and she blushed. She couldn't help it, the guy was just too sensual for any woman's good.

88888

Edward was surprised to find her to his meadow. He needed a quiet place to think, to solve out his feelings and find a way to push the feelings she evoked away. His wedding to Bella was just a few days -eleven to be accurate- away and he had to make sure that his feelings for Hermione were just a simple infatuation.

He needed time alone, away from anyone, _especially _her.

So he went to his meadow. A place where he could be alone, have peace and quiet and where he could think, without having to block out all the voices in his head. He knew he sounded crazy, talking about voices in his head but his mind reading ability some times annoyed him to no end.

And he found her here.

Spinning around and laughing like a small child.

He expected to be upset that once again, she messed up his plans, that she appeared when what he need most was to be away from her and her effect.

But he wasn't.

He was amused by her child like behaviour, he couldn't help the small smile that pulled his lips and he could feel his eyes lightening. Her hair was wild, tucked under a white baseball hat, obviously old and worn, and her eyes held light and warmth in them. She was smiling beautifully as she span and her giggle made his frozen heart beat furiously.

He loved her laugh...

He closed his eyes, surrender to his irrational thinking and yearning, incapable to refute once again, his unconscious mind's thinking.

How could he fight what he knew was true?

How could he keep telling himself that it was just an infatuation when the simple thought of never seeing her again, send a shot of unbearable pain straight to his heart?

How could he keep denying his own feelings when her smile caused his whole being to be filled with such warmness that he couldn't ever remembered Bella causing.

_I have fallen in love with her..._

He surrendered.

"Who could imagine... The ever so composed Hermione Granger acting like a child in a candy shop!" he called out, after a second of watching her, his chest for once peaceful. Apparently fighting one self is the cause of too much pain...

She gasped loudly and he was certain she was about to scream before she caught herself. She span around, hair flying around her head like a halo, and her eyes squinted at him. She scowled and he laughed inaudible. He could hear her heart hammering, he had scare her even though she didn't show it to him. Trying to look unafraid, always perfect... And it drove him mad that she had such control over her facial features and body language that he could not read her, unlike her cousin.

_Your fiancé..._

He ignored the voice, his conscience no doubt.

"Edward."

She sounded annoyed and her slightly breathy voice send a shiver down his spine. He mentally rolled his eyes. He acted like a hormonal teenager, which he was but she managed to make him feel more like a little boy than anyone else.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" she asked, her voice returning to the soft, slightly husky quality he knew and, no need to lie to himself any more, found incredible sexy. She was so much more a sensual being than her innocent baby cousin. Bella still felt insecure in her own skin but Hermione... Hermione exuded confidence and sensuality. He knew she couldn't possible still be a virgin, something that both excite and anger him at once. The thought of another man touching her satiny skin and claiming her as his own.

But no.

If there was a word to describe Hermione, that would have been independent. She belonged only to herself and no one else. She was her own person and did as she pleased. She heard advises but in the end she chose her own path.

He titled his head and regarded her through curious eyes as she returned the look dead on. Such defiance! "I should be asking you that."

"What do you mean?" she unconsciously pouted and he found her adorable. "I was here first!"

He couldn't help, he laughed out loud. He watched as a blush slowly crept up her neck and cheeks and he felt his own body responding. She was just so beautiful when she blushed!

"Indeed" he allowed as he turned to look at his beloved meadow. The only human he had ever brought here was his Bella. And now Hermione was here... with him... Fate had a weird sense of humour. "But this place is my personal sanctuary. I found it when we first moved to Forks, more than three years now, and it's been mine ever since. I come here to think, to be alone..."

"This is where you brought Bella" came her soft reply and he snapped his head to her. A small, fond smile was playing around her lips as she stared at him through bright eyes.

"How do-"

"I know? Girls talk, Edward! Especially cousins! You should know that!" she smirked as she winked at him. He blew a breath of air loudly, pouting. He hated that he couldn't read her mind. It made him feel uncomfortable, not knowing what to think or say.

"I forgot that" he grumbled as he pushed his hand through his locks, a nervous habit he had since he was a human.

"It's a beautiful place" she commented as she looked around her.

"I know" he agreed as he gracefully sat on the ground, and then lie down completely, uncaring of ruining his clothes. She stood, not knowing what she was supposed to do. She might have been there before him, but this was his spot, his sacred place. He obviously wanted some solitude and she was in his way.

"Maybe I should go" she muttered softly, not wanting to ruin the peaceful moment. He didn't open his eyes but he smiled a small amused smile.

"No need. I don't object to company If silent. And somehow I doubt you are the type to talk constantly..."

"That's for sure" she murmured as she sighed and regarded the relaxed vampire on the ground. He looked so peaceful that for a minute she could swear he was asleep. His face was relaxed and calm, his lips forming a crooked smile and his hands crossed beneath his head, the bronze head resting there. His ankles were crossed as well, he made the perfect image of a lazy morning, somehow managing to look like a part of the nature surrounding them. She looked around and then, after one more sigh, lie down next to him, leaving two feet separating them.

He turned his head to his side and open one butter coloured eye to stare at her in amusement as she took of her hat and let her hair spread around her head like a crown. She too turned her head when she felt his gaze and met his eye. Butter gold met honey and connected, he felt his soul melting with hers, the shimmering gold flecks in her eyes inviting him to do something foolish but he fought the almost uncontrollable urge to reached out and pull her to him and kiss her senseless.

She was the first to break their gaze and turned to stare at the cloudy sky, the white fluffy clouds protecting them from the sun rays and she let her eyes close, even though she could feel her skin burning from the intensity of Edward's searing gaze.

Her heart was fluttering with no reason and she tried to think of Draco's silver eyes and platinum blonde hair but for some reason, she couldn't keep Edward's face out of her mind.

88888

"Rosalie told us about your son... Teddy I believe his name is?"

She made a non committal sound as she slid one eye open to find him staring at her with troubled eyes. Almost an hour since his arrival, and these were his first words since they lie together on the flower covered ground.

"Yes, Teddy Remus Lupin. He's named after his maternal grandfather, who was murdered a few months before his birth." she answered quietly and heard him drew in a breath.

"_Murdered_?" he repeated stunned. "And weren't his parents murdered as well?"

Damn her big mouth!

Surely she could have come up with a different story?

"Yes" she decided on honesty. After all she had tell Rose the truth. "A month, give or take a few days after his birth they were murdered as well. By the same group of people as a matter of fact."

"Same? But how? Haven't police found them yet?" he sounded really interested and she cursed his genuine care.

"Yes they were arrested the same night and prosecuted immediately. They are in jail since then. But that's not doing Teddy any good, does it? His mum and dad are already dead! I and my best friend, Harry, were appointed his godparents by Remus and Tonks -that's actually her surname but she preferred it from her given name, Nymphadora."

'Who wouldn't?" he asked rhetorically and she couldn't help a chuckle.

"That's what she would always say. Remus and her parents called her Dora, but the rest of us called her Tonks. Even after her marriage to Remus, she was always Tonks to the rest of us."

"How old were they?"

"Remus was 38 years old and Tonks was about 24. Too young to die, yes?"

"Indeed. Entirely too young... But wait! He was 14 years her senior!"

"Yes I'm aware! But what's a few years when you have found the love of your life?"

He remained silent, not having much to say.

She spoke the truth after all.

And who was he to talk?

Even when he dared to call Hermione a paedophile, he had felt guilt burning his insides.

Here he was laying accusations when he, himself was a greater sinner than any of them. He was 86 years older than Bella, for Christ's sake!

He had murdered dozens of people to feed. Yes they were criminals but since when killing a bad person, was thought as not a sin?

"See? Love is blind, after all" she murmured softly. "When you fall in love, you don't take anything into consideration. Nothing stops the heart from loving. No age difference, past hatred or even gender difference."

"So love is inescapable?" he asked her as he looked at her. Her eyes were open, staring at the sky thoughtfully. "Is that what you are saying?"

"Yes" she answered back without pausing to think.

"So... Someone can't help from falling in love... Even if he is currently in love with someone else?"

She didn't seem to realize the way he was leading their conversation and he was fine with that.

"No" she breathed as she thought back to Ron and her relationship. Edward felt his heart squeezing painfully. "If you fall in love with another, then that means that the person you were before, was not so important as you thought. Especially if said person is just a teenager!" she quietly snapped but he didn't care about her objection for his wedding with Bella. He wasn't even sure he was willing to go through with said wedding right now...

"You are wrong..." he sighed. "Love... Love is strange. One moment you are sure you are in love with one person, and the next someone new appears and you are lost."

"That's why we all need to get to know a bigger part of this world. Who knows if your soul mate is not on the other hemisphere? And even if you can't afford trips around the world, all have to live. To get to know more people. So when they meet their One, they'll be sure he or she's their perfect other half."

"That may apply to you but other people are different. Not everyone thinks like you do."

"I guess you are right..." she surrendered after a moment of contemplation. "But I persist in that. If you ever think you love two people at once, then you obviously don't know what love is."

She then stood fluidly up and stretched.

"Time for me to go home I think" she muttered as she straiten her clothes and stared down at Edward, who had lifted his upper body and rested all the weight on his palms and was watching her through guarded eyes.

"Want me to come with you? The forest is not as safe as you may think" he warned her, thinking back a few months since the battle with the newborns. Of course the pack would protect her, Jacob -he scowl deeply at the thought of the dog- was very fond of Bella's cousin apparently, and Bella had told him that Mya was good friends with Sam, the pack's Alpha.

"I think I'll be fine. I don't need any saving!" she said frowning down at him and pushed her hair under the hat. "It was... strangely nice speaking with you Edward. Have a nice, alone time!"

"Bye!" he called as he watched her disappear through the thick tree line. He awaited five minutes, he could still here her, before he stood as well and went after her. She might not want his company but he wasn't about to let her go in a forest all by herself!

88888

Hermione sighed for the tenth time.

Half an hour ago she had left Edward alone to his meadow but the stupid vampire, even though she declined his offer for company, was following her. Not close enough for her to see or even hear him, but close enough for _him _to be able to hear every noise she made. Therefore apparation was out the question and she had to walk!

_Stupid, chivalrous, sexy vampire!_

_Wait..._

_Oh bollocks!_

Her mind was too fogged to try to fight the fact that she, Hermione Jean Granger, found that idiot even remotely handsome. Even though he was, more than handsome, his personality buggered her to no end. He was arrogant, too sure of himself, obsessively possessive and overprotective! And prone to jealous fits even over someone that was NOT his fiancé.

And his eyes...

Sometimes his eyes on her made her tremble all over. So intense and dark, holding so many secrets in their depths...

When she caught him staring at her with such an intense look, almost hungry!, she always wondered what was going though his brain. What he was thinking?

She unconsciously hugged herself, wanting to protect herself from her own thoughts and the prying eyes she could feel on her back. She knew he was far away that he could not see her, but the feeling was there.

_He _was there...

Following her...

Keeping her safe...

A fox suddenly jumped in front of her, her beady black eyes sparkling mischievously and she screamed, jumping back and stumbling over an oversized root, sending her flying to the ground. She yelped in pain as her ankle twisted painfully and she knew it was going to swell within minutes.

"Fucking hell!" she cursed loudly, her hands coming to wrap around her hurt ankle. Yep it was already red. "You son of a bitch! Damn animal! Stupid forest!"

She looked around her, grabbed a low branch and pulled herself up. She tried to stand but the moment she lean on her foot, a hot pain shot from her ankle to her whole body and she collapsed. "Oh! Shit!"

"Language!" came an amused voice and she ignored him. She was too busy cursing and nursing her twisted ankle. She saw his loafers appear in front of her line of vision as he approached her and then felt him towering over her. "I thought you said you won't be needing any saving?" he inquired amused as he crouched down beside her, bringing them at eye level. The scowl she set on him was fierce and could set a grown man on fire. Too bad he found it enticingly attractive.

"Bite me" she spat at him, instantly regretting her words. His eyes darken, hunger flashing in them, but a different hunger than the one she expected. Her stomach clenched as her mouth fell open.

"Maybe next time" he murmured, his voice low and husky and she felt a shiver of awareness running down her spine. She shouldn't be feeling something like that for him! He was Edward for Merlin's sake! Her cousin's fiancé! Bella's future husband!

"Come let's get you home. That ankle looks pretty bad and you need to put ice on it. I'll call Carlisle to come check it for you as soon as we arrive home."

"Nonsense!" she yelled as she fought to stand on her own. "It's just a sprained ankle! I'll be as good as new by this time tomorrow!"

He rolled his eyes at her sad attempts. Her foot was in a too bad shape to hold her weight and walking was not an option. He didn't ask permission, he wound an arm around her slim waist and hooked the other behind her knees and effortlessly lifted her up in his arms.

She squealed loudly and squirmed against him. Not something he needed with her this close to his body, her body heat warming his icy skin.

"Edward Cullen! Put me down this instant!"

"Oh shush! Stop acting like a child and admit you needed my help! It won't kill you and I promise not to tell anyone, If you want to keep your indestructible image!" he murmured as he tighten his hold. She was lighter than he thought, her body all soft and full with womanly curves. After a silent debate she gave up and surrendered to him, her body sagging against his and her eyes closing, as her face filled with pain. She was obviously hurting more than she let on.

"Come on, my car is just a mile from here" he started walking, faster than any human could with a weight in his arms but he felt like holding a feather.

When her head came to rest on his shoulder, her deep breaths brushing his neckline, he felt an odd sense of peace and belonging. He lean his head down and brushed a soft kiss on her forehead. He felt her tense but then relaxed again.

He felt more contented than he felt since before her arrival in his life.

And now that she was here, he didn't know what he would do when she left.

88888

"Yes Bella I'm okay! Just a sprained ankle, I swear!" she said, Edward was sitting on the driver's seat of his silver Volvo and they were heading to her house. Bella had called her fiancé right after he had deposited her on the passenger's seat and came to sit on his own side. He checked the ID caller and risked a glance at Hermione, who was busy buckling up.

When Bella heard Hermione had an accident, she demanded to talk with her and Edward reluctantly gave her the phone. A heavy guilt was eating him up inside, having Hermione by his side felt like Heaven but he knew that she would rather kill herself than hurting her cousin.

"_Honestly?"_

"Yes honestly!" Hermione couldn't help the exasperated tone in her voice but thankfully Bella didn't catch it.

"_Alright... Let Edward take you home and I'll come by later and spend the night there. I won't let you alone so close your mouth, Mya! Bye!"_

"Bye" she scowled at the phone and snapped it shut viciously. Her companion's chuckle made her look at him. "Is there something funny?"

"Yes" he winked at her,_ flirting _he realised a second later and snapped his mouth shut. He coughed to cover his discomfort and started talking again. "Bella was more timid until you arrived. Now she's more confident and sure of herself... It's your fault really, your personality has rubbed off on her."

"Oh sod it" she said, her smiling face though gave away her pride for her baby cousin.

They stayed silent the rest of the ride, enjoying each other's company and listening to the music, _his _music. She was surprised and impressed by his songs and told him that even though she played, she lacked the imagination to create her own music. She did occasionally but nothing too grand.

They arrived at her house within twenty minutes and Edward was surprised to notice another vehicle, a shiny Black Jaguar, parked in the driveway, the tinted windows rolled up so he was incapable of seeing the driver. Not a member of his family (no one of them had a Jaguar) or a pack member (they couldn't afford a car like that after all) could be. He parked the car right across from it and stepped out, discreetly sniffing the air.

_Human..._

But his scent, like Hermione's carried something different. Like sunshine and something spicy combined.

"Edward?" came her unsure voice as she opened her door and he hastily went to her to help her out, hooking an arm around her waist.

When Hermione came into view, he heard the driver's door clicked open.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, her body started trembling violently and he could see her eyes watering as a tall, handsome blonde man stepped out of the car, obviously a British vehicle since the driver's seat was to the right, his dark stormy eyes landing on him and freezing him on the spot.

When they turned on Hermione, the grey clouds lighten to molten silver and his lips stretched to a huge smile.

He had no warning or time to react when Hermione pushed away from him and threw herself at the unknown man, tears sparkling on her cheeks.

Her scream was full of joy, disbelief and more importantly _love._

"DRACO!"

**A/N: **I know, I know such a cliffhanger! But don't kill me! Draco is here finally right?

For those who had taken the time to visit my profile, there was the next chapter's title posted for months so they already knew he was coming!

So next time's title:

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy...**_

I don't think you'll have a problem guessing what it's about?


	23. Draco Lucius Malfoy

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N:** Okay, here's the chapter half of you were waiting for a very long time... And I can't say I wasn't excited to write Draco! And of course saying his character is OOC will be an understatement! _Every _story that has him acting like NOT a complete jerk is dubbed OOC. So no reviews saying he acts unlike himself! This is fan fiction people!

I must admit though that this chapter was by far the most difficult to write for me and also took a lot of time. I worked on it for more than two months! I started just before Christmas Day... The main reason is that the last months were a little too emotional. As my regulars readers might remember, my mum passed away last March and the months leading to it were hard for all of my family... Memories of last year were quite painful as you can imagine so I didn't get much writing done. I hope you'll understand though...

Now on with the story and review! Things will start progressing rapidly from here on and the big revelation is just around the corner!

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy...**_

Draco was never a patient man.

When he wanted something, he would move the earth to have it right then. He was not willing to wait for anyone or anything.

Once, when he was six years old, he had attached himself onto his father legs, demanding to be taken to Hogwarts. He couldn't wait for another five years, he wanted to go then! His parents were highly amused; they were the ones that spoilt him so much after all and highly enjoyed reminiscing that particular memory whenever he had a friend home or when they first met his girlfriend's.

These kinds of meetings all happened in Hogsmead or Diagon Alley though, he never thought that his girls were worthy of visiting his ancestral home. Malfoy Manor might have been dark and opposing during the war but in reality it was a magnificent Manor House, full of light and, after Narcissa was done with it, full with art and beautiful antique furniture's.

Only one of his girlfriends -and he never thought of her as something trivial as a simple girlfriend, she was much more than that- had ever graced the halls of the ancient house. Hermione Granger, even after being tortured in the now cheerful drawing room by his aunt, smiled beautifully at his parents when he escorted her to that very same room and spent the time chatting happily with Narcissa about fashion and impressing Lucius with her deep knowledge of practically everything.

(After that meeting, both Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, decided that Muggle born's were not so bad after all. Of course that decision was floating around in their minds for some time, even before the Final Battle, but it took more time to be said out loud and be accepted by themselves. Having spent your whole life believing something, made it a touch more difficult to shed these beliefs and adopt a new, more modern and controversial way of thinking. Their son had it easier, he had met and spent more than adequate time with a representative of these people he was supposed to hate and were inferior to him and knew it was all utter lies.)

She had curled up against him that night, nightmares of Bellatrix haunting her dreams, and begged him to sing to her like he did back at school.

He never thought himself as a great singer but Hermione was adamant that his smooth, deep voice was angelic and she made him sing to her every night. He never ceased teasing her about that, secretly loving the way she curled up against him, her face hidden in the crook of his neck, her deep breaths fanning the exposed skin of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. She would refuse to be mad though; instead she would smirk haughtily and reminded him that he, the great Slytherin bad boy, was a snuggler when he slept. He never managed to stop scowling when she brought that up.

His realization of being in love with the girl he bullied for years, came as a great shock to him when Theo Nott had_ literally _beat him to make him see reason. He refused to believe it until one day, during one Hogsmead outing he saw her along with Weaselbee and the thought that there was a chance, a great one at that, that she could start seeing the idiot again, made him mad with fury.

The night of the Christmas ball he took his chance and it paid off.

The worst day of his life was when she left him for her new home and he knew he won't be seeing her for almost two months.

Or at least that was his worst day until he received news that the Granger's, who were supposed to be under protection by the fucking Ministry, were attacked. And not by Bellatrix but an accomplice.

It would have been a great coincidence that two criminals were after the Gryffindor Princess, so they came to the startling conclusion that Bellatrix had an accomplice. It didn't help them. That meant that she was far more dangerous than they had thought, and more devious.

That man was smart. He had obviously spent some time observing the Muggle dentists so he knew when they would be vulnerable. And attacked then.

But the most worrying thing was the fact that he left them alive.

That meant that he and Bella didn't care about any other, their only goal was to destroy Hermione herself. They were willing to leave witnesses alive as long as they had her.

That didn't sit well with him.

Neither did the fact that no one deemed it necessary to inform the brilliant bookworm that her parents had been attacked.

The Order (which still existed even though now practically everyone knew about it and had become some kind of private, exclusive organization that very select few could join) had pressed into sending a member to look after her, but Harry and the Weasley's had disagreed, wisely pointing out that Hermione would never allow a stranger to put his/her life on the line for her. It had to be someone who knew her and wouldn't be easily intimidated by her fierce attitude and strong and stubborn personality. So that left very few candidates.

Before Harry could utter more than a syllable, Draco had called and informed them that he was already on his way to Los Angeles, having rearranged his meeting earlier and then he would drive to Forks. He hung up before anyone could yell at him.

Later he called Harry and screamed at him about not telling Mya about the attack.

He knew how terrifying she could become but he had an extra advantage over her friends.

He had seen her naked.

You can't be so intimated of someone when you know how he/she looks like without clothes on...

So now he was on his way to her house, he had acquired her address by a very distressed Blaise who had promised him that he would be there as well as soon as he could. Knowing Zabini that meant within twenty four hours from the minute he hung up his phone.

He had shrunk his favourite car, a black Jaguar that he had bought along with Mr Granger right after his graduation in one of their many 'guy' outings, requested by Draco himself since he was so fascinated by the Muggle World since he started seeing Hermione, hid it in his pocket and when he left the American Ministry, conveniently located in Los Angeles, had enlarged it and used it to move around the large city.

His meeting took about two hours, the people too terrified of him to dare take more than the absolutely necessary time, especially when they saw the dark look he wore on his pale face from the moment he walked in the double glass doors and directed at anyone who dared to even look at him.

During said meeting he received a very..._interesting_, he supposed was a word for it, mail from Blaise containing a brief summary of the Cullen's and the shape shifting pack near Forks, both very close to his Hermione.

Something Zabini pointed out, Hermione knew from day one but thought unimportant for everyone else, except Blaise to know, henceforth asking him and not Draco for assistance regarding additional information's about her future in laws and close friends.

He felt his teeth clenching, almost painfully, when he realised that once again, Hermione surrounded herself with danger of the worst kind, and thought that she was safe.

Oh when he saw her again, she'd have an explanation to give, before he go in a rampage and started blowing said _vampires_ and _shape shifters _into smithereens.

He spent all the way to Forks muttering angrily, his rage boiling just under the surface of his otherwise perfectly composed expression.

88888

_She's hurt!_ Was his first thought when he finally saw her again.

He had arrived almost an hour ago at the admittedly beautiful red bricked house, the driveway leading to the well taken care for main entrance and a small fountain decorating the front garden. He sensed her wards immediately; he was after all exceedingly familiar with her magical signature and knew he could easily break through. Her personal _alarm _system had a counter charm that as far as he knew only he and Potter were familiar with.

_Smart witch..._

He decided he would await her outside; his car was more than comfortable after all. He wanted to see her as soon as possible.

He made himself comfortable and opened an old, potions book, an eleventh year old present from his late godfather Severus Snape, which was fairly rare. Hermione had commented jealously that she was searching for that particular book for months but couldn't find it. He had gloat over it until she elbowed him... hard.

Then he relented and allowed her to use it. Until of course he surprised her by presenting her with her own, brand new, copy a week later.

Her blissful expression was worth all the trouble he went through to find said book.

So when the noise of an approaching vehicle shook him out of his deep reading, he was surprised with the tingle of warning magic running down his spine.

_Danger! Danger!_

It seemed that something dangerous was approaching.

A sleek, shiny silver Volvo appeared around the corner and smoothly came to park close to his car.

He tensed when a tall, muscular, ginger head vampire stepped out the car, his eyes (buttery gold, he noted, according to Blaise's findings he was an animal feeder) were focused curiously- and was that a hint of suspicion? - on his black Jaguar.

He felt a slight pressure on his mental walls and realised, startled, that the vampire was trying to read his mind!

In the back of his mind, it registered that he was obviously one of the Cullen's, Edward if his memory served him right, but right then he was too upset to give it much thought.

Everything was erased from his mind though when the vampire walked around the car and helped out the most important person in Draco's life.

He noticed right away her slight limp and cursed mentally. He opened the door immediately and stepped out, both her and the vampire's eyes on him.

He couldn't help the fond smile spreading on his face as her honey eyes lighten and widen and tears sparkled as her pink, plump lips pulled into a large smile. Without a second thought, she pushed away from the vampire who was helping her stay upright and threw herself at him.

"DRACO!"

Her voice, the sweetest melody in his ears, covered almost completely the inaudible growl coming from her undead, wanna be rescuer.

He paid him no mind, he moved lightening fast and engulfed her into his strong arms, lifting her tanned legs of the hard ground and spinning her around, his face burring itself into her tresses as they flew free from the messy bun she had put them into and inhaled her lovely, natural scent, a soothing balsam on his hammering heart. His hands pressed her against his hard body and he gently lowered her to the ground.

"I missed you, my love" he whispered, knowing that the other man could hear him but not caring. "I almost lost my mind without you..._My _lioness."

She sniffed and burrowed deeper as she lifted her tearful eyes.

Gold connected with silver and melt together.

"I missed you too, you snake-boy!"

His laugh was carefree, boisterous,_ happy _as he smoothed her crazy locks out of her face and looked at her with gentle, unguarded eyes and a soft smile.

A throat being cleared broke their spell and they both, startled look up.

Edward was standing behind them, his eyes burning as he glared fiercely at the blonde who took Hermione away from him.

"You must be _Draco_" he spat in disdain as he ignored Hermione's inquired eyes.

The blonde couldn't help but lift an amused brow at the blatant_ jealously_ radiating from the hostile vampire. From his peripheral vision he could see Hermione's bemused expression as he tugged her protectively closer to his body. His wand, safely tucked into his invisible wrist holster vibrated with his own feelings of enmity towards the mind reader.

Of course his amusement over the fact that the ginger head had more than obvious feelings for Hermione, his fiancé's cousin nevertheless was carefully hidden behind his usual neutral expression when he lifted grey eyes to meet buttery gold, now darkening with anger.

"Why yes, I am!" he cheekily replied, his pearly whites flashing mockingly as he smirked arrogantly. "You couldn't help talking about me, now could you, _love_?"

88888

_What is wrong with him?_

Hermione's thoughts were directed at the usually stoic vampire who now stood before her and Draco, his eyes spitting fire and his teeth tightly clenched. White hands were balled into fists and he seemed to be holding himself back from attacking the white-blonde haired Slytherin, whose arms were around her waist and was acting like his usual cheeky self.

She chanced a glance between the two males and saw them looking at each other measuring like they were sizing each other up.

A cold fist grabbed her heart and her stomach tightened unpleasantly as she drew in a harsh breath that didn't go unnoticed by her future cousin in law. Almost black now, his eyes looked concerned at her for the tiniest amount of time before returning to Draco who started rubbing his hand in small circles on the small of her back to soothe her. But her erratically beating heart couldn't calm. Memories of the same exactly look snapped to her mind but that time another ginger head was in Edward's place.

Ron had looked exactly like that the first time he saw her with Draco and had been blinded by jealously.

_No, no it can't be!_

"Draco" she spoke softly, her voice sounded choked and quicksilver eyes snapped to hers anxiously, his forehead lined with worry. The revelation of what Edward's stance reminded her had left her breathless and almost terrified. Bella's smiling face was all she could see right then...

"Yes love?" Draco asked, his face softer and affectionate when he looked at the woman who had his heart. The vampire just two meters away from him was forgotten as he lifted his palm and cupped her suddenly pale face. Annoyance tickled him when he noticed how her honey orbs flickered to Edward every now and then, questions shining in them and she was biting her bottom lip, a sign of anxiety.

Before she could utter another word, Edward cleared his throat pointedly, his eyes now colder than ice when she looked at him and his posture rigid and hostile.

"I think it would be proper to introduce us, don't you think, Hermione?" His tone was condescending, heavy irony and sarcasm mixed together as he regarded the newcomer with cold indifference.

"Oh" she murmured, her cheeks pinking with embarrassment that was entirely too charming for both men. "Um yes, of course!" she mumbled as she cleared her throat and smiled gently at her ex-boyfriend. "Draco, this is Edward Cullen, my cousin's fiancé. Edward this is Draco Malfoy, I talked to you about him recently, if you recall?"

"Indeed" he snarled as he shook hands with the blonde, fighting the urge to snap his fingers in half.

"Nice to meet you Edward. I'm afraid 'Mione never mentioned you so pardon me for my ignorance."

Hermione subtly elbowed him in the ribs, knowing what he was trying to do but the stupid Slytherin just smiled brilliantly at her and turned to Edward.

"I'm awfully sorry Edward, but I'm afraid that any further conversation will have to wait for a more appropriate time. I just came from Los Angeles and have been to business meetings all day so as you can imagine I'm terrible tired and I need to rest."

Edward's eyes flickered to Hermione who avoided his stare and chose to look at a point over his left shoulder as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"And may I be so bold to ask _where _you're staying at? There aren't any hotels at Forks."

"He's staying with me of course" Hermione cut in before Draco could say anything. Her usual flare came back, fighting her sudden awkwardness as she looked curiously at the smirking boy clutching to her. "Aren't you?"

"Of course I'm staying with you, angel! I haven't seen you for more than a month and I plan to take advantage of all your free time!" he winked conspiratorially at Edward who bit his marble hard lip to stop himself from lunching at the obviously smug human, the challenging glint in his eyes more than enough provocation.

"That's.._.nice_" he spat out as he pinned the young woman with a hard glare that almost made her recoil back and guilt to rise in her chest. "I'll be leaving you then. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other sooner rather than later."

"Bye bye!" Draco mockingly waved at him and without waiting for Hermione to speak to him, he bend down, sneak his arm around her knees and with his other arm around her waist, lifted her up bridal style and started walking towards her house, knowing that her wards would recognise her and allowed both of them passage.

"Draco!" she screeched as she clutched at his neck, as always annoyed with him.

_What is with guys carrying me around all the time today? _She thought bitterly as she was bodily carried into her house. She knew what Draco was doing; he was marking his territory (_like a dog! _She couldn't help but add mentally sneering), and she felt Edward probing her mind once more.

She looked back, over Draco's shoulder and her eyes connected with his buttery gold eyes, staring accusingly at her. Guilt again sprang in her heart as she saw him spinning around and getting in his car. Not knowing why she felt guilty over the fact that Edward saw her with another man, considering that he was her soon to be cousin in law, marrying her little cousin and all, she sighed heavily and rested her head against Draco's warm shoulder.

The stark difference between his warmth when he hugged her and Edward's icy and hard touch earlier when he carried her was obvious. Along with the different, but somewhat similar feelings the two men evoked in her.

Draco's touch was familiar, he made her feel protected, cared for and loved as he buried his head in her free locks and inhaled deeply, his sigh of pleasure making her smile affectionately as she loosen her death grip around his neck and allowed a smile to stretch her lips.

Edward's touch... Cold, hard and foreign made her feel jumpy as it sent strange tingles down her spine and an uncomfortable feeling was settled in her stomach, butterflies springing and making her feel nauseous as she felt his cool breath on her face and his fingers lightly rubbing her exposed skin. He was surprisingly gentle as he carried her to his car and placed her on the passenger's seat, his eyes light and warm as he smiled crookedly at her, sending another wave of tingles all over her body.

"He's a vampire..."

Draco's low, eerily calm voice startled her as the door shut close behind them. The previously shining eyes were clouded with betrayed anger and accusations as he walked them to the living room and placed her carefully on the couch, choosing to sit on the love seat instead of next to her as usual.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably as she sighed and run her hand through her tresses.

"Yes..."

"And you didn't think that was something I _needed_ to know?" the bite in his tone made her cringe.

"Honestly? No" she replied and his eyes snapped to hers in a heartbeat. "Look Draco, I'm sure Blaise told you everything, but if you remember correctly, we agreed no correspondence, other than the occasional letter. I'm more than capable of protecting myself as Blaise no doubt told you, and you know that I would never, willingly put myself or my family in danger! Do you think me an idiot?"

"Not usually but after what Zabini told me I might start reconsidering!" he yelled as he stood up and run both hands through his slightly long hair, some locks falling on his eyes. Her eyes soften at his out of character behaviour. Draco might be affectionate with her but this type of emotion was never shown by the Malfoy heir.

"Draco" she softly murmured as she stood unsteadily, her injured ankle protesting and she visibly flinched. She found herself in his embrace quicker than she could blink.

"Sit down you stupid woman" he murmured as he lowered her and joined her to the couch, pulling her on his lap as he retrieved his wand with a flick of his wrist. The wand tip touched the obviously tender spot, the skin red and swelling and murmured a healing spell. A shot of pain run through her body but her ankle was as good as new.

"Thanks" her arms hugged him around the chest and after a moment of rigid indecision, he sighed heavily and hugged her back tightly.

"Don't you realize how important you are to me? If something had happened to you..." he visibly shuddered and hugged her closer. "I can't even think about that!"

"Edward and his family are consuming only animal blood. Carlisle is a doctor -a surgeon for crying out loud! Bella spends more than half her time at their place, and trust me she's not the most graceful person! She trips even on even ground! And you know that seven flimsy vampires are no match for me!"

"I do... But that doesn't mean I don't worry... And let's not forget the wolves you hang out so much with!" he pulled away and regarded her with an incredulous look. "Vampires are not enough; you just _needed _a pack of enormous, shape shifters around for the thrill, right?"

Her hand smacked his head lightly as she glared at him frostily.

"They are my friends if you must know! Sam, that's their Alpha-"

"They have an _Alpha_?"

"-is my childhood best friend and my first love just so you know and-"

"What!"

"-we used to play with all the others but they were too young to remember it!"

"He was your first _love_?" he eyed her ridiculously as she openly smirked at him. Draco was very possessive (not in the same, obsessive manner Edward seemed to be with Bella of course, but what he view as _his_, he protected it with everything he had) and whenever she was close to someone she had a thing before him, he acted more cold and reverted back to his old self with snarky remarks and demeaning comments.

"I was eleven Draco! Hardly old enough to know what true love tastes like!" she laughed as he growled and her eyes widened when he leant in, instinctively knowing what he was about to do. She twisted her head away and his warm lips landed on her cheek.

"Draco" she sighed as his mouth left butterfly kisses on her satiny skin, slowly lowering to her exposed neck, making her shiver. She squealed when he softly bit on a sensitive spot and then his damp tongue soothed the spot. Her trembling body was responding to his familiar touch and she tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her creamy neck, where she knew from experience Draco loved to kiss her. Her hands grasped the soft material of his shirt as she jerked violently when she felt his cool hand slipping under her shirt and stroking the skin of her back.

When his mouth started sucking on her collarbone, she knew it was time to stop him.

Regretfully she pulled away from his wandering mouth and raised her hands to push him away. His darken eyes made her shiver pleasantly but there was a reason for why they mustn't do that.

"Please" she leaned into him and placed her forehead on his heaving chest. Draco's erratic heartbeat slowed down and he managed to fight his hormones successfully within minutes.

"I'm sorry" he apologized as he used his finger to raise her head, her eyes apologetic in return. "I got carried away. Won't happen again, promise!"

She laughed.

"But it will" she nuzzled his neck and played with his grey tie. "But our decision was right. We need time apart and you know it as well as I do. As much as it pains me to be away from you, we have to make sure that we won't, later in life, regret our decision!"

"I know" he agreed and let her rise to her feet, carefully testing her ankle and smiling happily at him.

"Come! Let me show you your room! Mum chose everything for there as well, with you in her mind!" she cheerfully stated and tried to pull him with her but he froze.

He had forgotten what he was there to tell her, with seeing that stupid vampire and feeling her in his arms again but now, reality kicked him hard and he flinched when he thought of her reaction.

"What is it Draco? You are awfully pale all of a sudden... And that's saying something when regards to you."

"Granger... There's something I need to tell you... And you're not going to like it."

88888

Edward's thoughts were murderous, his mind stubbornly replaying Hermione's reaction when she saw her ex boyfriend and that stupid pale faced boy's smug expressions when addressing him. His heart had tightened with inexcusable jealously and every instinct in his body urged him on, to kill and take back what was _his_ when that Draco hugged Hermione.

_But she's not yours... Bella is yours..._

A growl fought its way from the depths of his throat as he drove fast towards his house, his hands clenched so tight around the wheel that he was certain it would break any minute now. He knew he was acting irrational, that Hermione belonged to no one and that he was engaged to be married to her baby cousin but his heart and mind were two very different things... His mind was reprimanding him for betraying Bella after everything they've been through but his heart didn't care about anything but Hermione.

How did this happen?

Just a month ago he was madly in love with Bella, he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her and although he really didn't want her to join his family as a vampire, he was willing to give her what she so desired in exchange of becoming his wife. Aro was truly intrigued by her and looked forward to see her as an immortal.

The Volturi leader would use the fact Bella knew about them to his advantage if she wasn't change soon. He had see Aro's thoughts when he viewed Alice's memories and realized what the petite vampiress was capable of. There won't be anything to stop the Volturi family from becoming the most powerful vampire clan to ever exist if they had knowledge of what the future holds.

Alice was Aro's very own Golden Fleece. He wanted her but couldn't have her. And Bella was his means to the end.

If Edward chose not to transform her, then they would be punished. Alice would never allow that to happen if she could prevent it. She would join his guard in order to save her family's life.

Bella might not realize exactly how important her change was but the rest of the family knew.

And even though it ripped his heart out, he knew he must fulfil his word.

But now...

Now everything was different.

Bella was his first love. Until her, he didn't even believe he will find somebody to love him despite his being a monster. He longed for what his parents and siblings had but he had resigned himself to just be the loner and he was fine with that.

Although during the nights he got bored out of his mind since he was unable to sleep.

Bella brought him calmness, light and peace. She loved him so unconditionally; she thought he was the better one in their relationship when in reality she was ten times better than him. She cared about others and she was kind and sweet.

He was certain that he was meant to spend the rest of his life with her.

And Hermione came... and then everything stopped making sense.

She was different to Bella and set his blood on fire.

Esme, who loved the silly romance novels she read all the time, always said that there was a fine line between hate and love. They were both so strong emotions and so passionate feelings that wasn't so abnormal to mix them up.

Emmett and Jasper admitted Hermione was gorgeous and so he assumed his feelings were the product of his physical attraction to her charms but he was wrong. _Oh so wrong!_

Because if you are simply attracted to another woman, then you don't get insanely jealous and have thoughts of crashing the skull of every male that even look her way. You don't feel like your heart is ripped from your chest, chopped to little pieces and then burnt when you see her smile for someone that's not yourself.

And you don't spend your time with your fiancé wondering how her _cousin_ tastes like! And not her blood! Oh no that would have been normal for him; he was a vampire after all!

No, when he started wondering how her lips, her skin would taste like, he knew he was in trouble...

Jasper's words after Edward saw Hermione and the mutt in Port Angeles, about him being jealous, was the trigger that forced him to come to terms with his possible catastrophic feelings. The wedding was in less than two weeks and the groom realized he was in love with someone else! And just so happens that someone else to be the bride's to be cousin!

"I'm a horrible, horrible, _horrible _person!" he exclaimed as he walked to his room, passing his curious family in the living room, ignoring their inquiring gazes and thoughts. Jasper had a bemused look upon his face and Alice's eyes kept focusing.

"Edward" Esme called from the sofa as she paused flipping pages on her magazine. "What is it, honey? Are you unwell?"

"Oh I'm just_ fine_" he sneered as he waste a look on the portrait that held their graduation caps and sighed heavily.

"You are feeling guilty... and jealous" Jasper offered bluntly, his face carefully blank, but his mind screamed with his blazing curiosity.

Edward knew it would do him no good to hide the truth from them. All their years together they had no secrets. It was not possible with his mind reading ability, Alice's visions and Jasper's empathy after all, so they long ago decided that they should not keep secrets. There was no point, since they always ended up discussing their problems.

But that wasn't a simple everyday problem.

He didn't miss a day at school or find another human with irresistible scent and couldn't resist (that was more like Jasper and Emmett's problem after all). The Cullen family knew and loved (the majority of them) Bella and were pretty excited with his upcoming nuptials with the human girl.

They would not take his revelation easily.

But like he said... there was no point hiding it.

With his dear brother's emotional radar around, it would be matter of days before he sense his change of feelings. Hermione was going to visit soon after all, so Jazz will realize what exactly his problem is...

"Oh don't worry about it, it's nothing really" he shrugged sulkily as he disappeared from view. They could hear him perfectly though as he gritted his teeth, "I just realized I'm in love with Hermione, that's all."

Dead silence.

And then...

"WHAT!"

88888

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

"Calm down-"

"CALM DOWN? _CALM DOWN_? YOU JUST SAID MY PARENTS WERE ATTACKED AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?"

A white-blue vase, beautiful porcelain antique that stood by the side table in the living room exploded and both occupants turned surprised looks on the now destroyed vase. Draco, whose eyes were soft and pleading locked with Hermione's, whose hair was frizzing all over the place, her eyes flashing murderously and her wand, hidden in an invisible wrist holder emanated red sparks at her rage.

She closed her eyes and took deep breathes in order to calm her anger.

Draco had only managed to reach the point where her parents -her sweet, kind, _Muggle_ parents- were attacked and she exploded.

She didn't even know her parents had return to England, she was sure they would come straight to Forks from Australia in about a week and then they had plans to take Charlie for a week vacation to Hawaii as a way to take his mind of his newly wed daughter, and Helen really wanted to spend some quality time with her big brother.

"They wanted to be reacquainted with London... or something like that. Your mum's idea by the way."

"And why they were unprotected when the Ministry _knows_ Bellatrix is out there looking for me?" she asked softly but Draco knew her temporally calmness was just that. Temporally... Her anger still shimmering under the surface of her façade waiting for a bigger explosion. He lifted his hands in a surrender motion and looked her in the eyes.

"They weren't princess. Both the Ministry and the Order had guards around the house, Bill Weasley himself placed protective enchantments around the property and two guards were assigned to follow your parents whenever they went outside. I swear they had better security than the Minister himself."

"Then how Bellatrix managed to attack them?" she gritted her teeth and Draco flinched when he saw the silver sparks shooting of her wand tip.

_When had she taken her wand out?_

"That's the thing beautiful. The wards were designed and based on her specifically. She couldn't get in without suffering great physical pain and alerting every Auror and Order member on her presence."

"But "she prompted him when he hesitated. His silver eyes shone with fierce hatred as he balled his fists.

"The attacker... It... It wasn't Bellatrix, Hermione." he avoided her eyes, her face stunned and horrible realization dawning on her pretty features quickly. She paled dramatically.

"An accomplice?" she whispered and sat down heavily on the love seat. Draco was by her side in a heartbeat, kneeling on her feet and holding her hands in his pale ones.

"Yes" he confirmed and braced himself to continue. "From your parent's description we think it was..." he took a deep breath and tightened his hold on her hands. "We are pretty sure it was Dolohov, Mione."

Hermione froze, her eyes widen and she choked on a breath.

"_Dolohov_? But he's dead! He died during the final battle!"

"No, sweety, he didn't. No one found his body and he was declared dead. We think he managed to escape right after Harry defeated Voldemort and he's been hiding ever since."

"And Bellatrix?"

"They were close during the Dark Lord's reign. They both were sadistic maniacs; they loved to torture their victims and enjoyed killing innocents. He was almost as crazy as she. But unlike Bellatrix, he didn't favour the Cruciatus curse as you know."

She nodded bitterly.

She was one of the few who had suffered in the hands of both deranged Death Eaters.

Unlike Bellatrix who loved to_ Crucio _her victims, Antonin Dolohov favoured one of his own spells. He created it himself back in the First Wizarding War and until recently there was no cure. Thank Merlin Madame Pomfrey managed, with help from many Healers, Unspeakable's and Dark Magic experts, to create the cure whilst Dolohov was in Azkaban prison after the first fall of Voldemort. Still it wasn't so strong that immediately stopped the curse effects but required for the victim to take ten different potions every hour for a week.

According to the prisoner the curse caused the internal organs to start rotting rapidly. The progress was fast and painful and if the treatment didn't start within three hours, the victim was a lost case. When she arrived at the Hospital Wing after the Ministry fiasco, Poppy summoned three Healers to help her stabilize the young witch. She barely made it...

"Why did he attack my mum and dad?" she whispered, a tear rolled down her cheek as she averted her face from the blonde's Slytherin's sympathetic stare. She couldn't bear to let anyone see her weakness. She never allowed herself to show her fear and insecurity. She was the strong one. If she broke down, they were all doomed.

Draco's cool hand gripped her chin gently and forced her face to face him. He was calm and his eyes shone with affection and his need to protect her, to keep her safe.

"They wanted to learn where you are, princess... No one accept your family, the Weasley's, Blaise and I know your whereabouts and Bella is not so stupid as to try against one of us. Unlike Richard and Helen we can protect ourselves against magic. From what we know, they must have been watching your family for a long time. They knew when they would have been unprotected and that Bellatrix wouldn't be able to cross the wards. We never even thought of her having an accomplice."

Hermione buried her face in her hands, tears leaking freely now as thoughts of what her parents must endured invaded her mind. Draco said they were alive but shaken. Antonin told them he only wanted_ her_, he didn't care to kill any other.

That meant both he and Bella were much more dangerous. For her that is.

They had a sole purpose. And that was to kill her.

Lovely!

"Where are they now?" she asked after she stopped crying.

The Malfoy heir, now leaning against the wall next to the French doors overlooking the back garden graced her with a sad smile.

"Malfoy Manor" he answered simply and she turned stunned eyes on him.

"What?"

"What what?" he repeated amused. "Malfoy Manor is more secured than the freaking Ministry! Potter offered to let them stay with him at Grimmauld Place but mother insisted. She and Helen really hit it on by the way. Father tells me they spend all their time gossiping and shopping. And he apparently developed a strong desire to know how to pilot a plane..."

They stared at each other for a minute... and broke down laughing. The thought of Lucius Malfoy, not only interacting with two Muggle's, but willingly allowing them to stay at his house was unbelievable. He had come a long way since his earlier days of Muggle hatred.

"It's Richard's fault! He let it slip he can pilot planes and father can't stand to be bested by him!" Draco wiped a tear from the corner of his eye as he remembered his father's face when he lost a chess game to the brilliant Muggle man when they first met. It was comical. He never got over it. Of course he and his mother never let him live it down, so his friendly rivalry with the dentist started.

"Oh Merlin, I want to see that!" she sighed as she rested her head in the back of the sofa, her eyes staring at the white ceiling. "Why no one told me, Draco? They are my parents. I had a right to know... I should have been there!"

"I agree that you had a right to know..."

She looked at him.

"But you don't think I should have been there?"

"What would you have done? They were treated by the best and are now fully recovered. They just worry about you, that's all."

"They are my parents!"

"I'm aware. But Bellatrix and Dolohov are interested in _you,_ not them. They don't care to kill another as long as they have you. I'm certain they were both expecting you to come barrelling through St Mungo's and put yourself in danger. They could drag you out easily. St Mango's is always busy and we'd not be able to properly protect you there. You'd be an easy target."

"But they know, now don't they? I know Antonin was a very good Legilimens, so they must know where I am."

Light, silver eyes darken to stormy grey, the ice blue flecks she loved to locate in his orbs, were drowned by the grey pools of hatred that made his beautiful face terrifying. Draco Malfoy was a very intimidating wizard and his powerful aura vibrated around him.

"They will not harm you" he gritted through tightly clenched teeth, his nails biting into his soft flesh as he balled his fists and fought to keep his control over his blinding rage. Images of Hermione writhing on his drawing room's floor, his deranged aunt above her screeching resurfaced in his memory and he felt his mind clouding.

Soft, tiny hands cupped his face and he found Hermione's large honey eyes staring at him.

"They won't." she agreed smiling sadly. "I have you with me, don't I?"

"And Blaise" he nodded resolutely and she blinked.

"Blaise?"

"Blaise."

"What Blaise has to do with it?"

"He knows."

"How?"

"I told him of course!"

"So _every one_ knew before me?"

"That was Potter's fault actually."

"Harry?"

"Yes" he nodded, his blonde bangs falling onto his forehead and she sighed dreamily. He looked so good; she always loved it when his hair fell in his eyes. It made him look more casual and sexy. "He was supposed to let you know but he chose not to."

"Why?" she demanded frustrated.

"Well he says it was because he didn't want to upset you for no reason, seeing how both your mother and father are okay."

"But you don't believe him" she deducted as she stared with narrow eyes at her former boyfriend.

"No. I think. -correction- I _know _he didn't tell you because he was terrified of your reaction." he smirked evilly.

"That's ridiculous! I would never hurt him" she admonished gently and when he lifted an amused brow, she scowled. "Oh alright! I wouldn't hurt him _too _much."

"That's more likely" he snorted as he hugged her closely.

"So Blaise..."

"What about him?"

"Draco" she slapped his chest and fought down a blush when he grabbed her hand and kept it pressed to his sculptured chest. Apparently he worked out since she last saw him. Damn... "You said he will be here?"

"Oh yeah. He'll arrive soon. Maybe even today."

"And why's that?" she pushed away from him and frowned. "You are here and the wards around the estate are too strong. No one can get through if they want to hurt me. How am I supposed to justify his presence as well?"

"You'll think of something, you are not dubbed _'the brightest witch of the century'_for nothing." he waved away her concerns and she glared at him.

"Be serious" she dryly commented and he scowled back.

"Well I can't do anything about it now. The moment I told him, he decided you need him here. I tried to tell him we won't need him but he didn't listen. You know how Blaise is. He cares about you and he would rather cut off his own hand than let you get hurt when he could prevent it."

"And that bothers you,_ why_?" she couldn't help but ask when she noticed his mood darkening as he talked about Blaise's closeness to her. He glared at her and she smiled. "He's a friend and nothing more" she promised as she walked to the sofa, "and you already know that. Stop being a git."

"You are one to talk" he mumbled petulantly, "you almost blew up Pansy when you saw us hugging during Valentine Day's dinner."

"I don't think its the same" she bit out.

"And why's that?"

"Well firstly I never dated Blaise and secondly _she was grabbing your arse_! I don't think that qualifies as friendly behaviour!"

**A/N:** Phew! That was one difficult chapter to write! And huge! One of the longest chapters I believe! A healthy dose of Draco after so many chapters you awaited him, no?

And Blaise will be joining them soon!

Next chapter's title:

_**Imprint...**_

Guesses?

**A/N 2:** So a lot of you told me you think I have too much Draco in this and I get your point, I really do. But as I have said Hermione had a past too. I needed her to have a strong love in her recent past so Bella could see how unhealthy her relationship with Edward was and I never really liked the Hermione/Ron pairing too much so I went with my favourite Dramione. I said in earlier chapters that Draco is one of the major characters in this fic and now he's here. He'll have a great part in the story here on and many of you might not like what I have in store for him but unfortunately I won't change my mind.


	24. Interlude

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N: **OH MY GOD! Over a thousand reviews! You guys are the best! I really don't know what to say, except a big, _huge _**THANK YOU **to everyone who reviewed!

So this chapter was supposed to be **Imprint**, but after I started typing it just got longer and longer and I realise that the first part, didn't really fit. So I split it into two and this is the first part. It was a little difficult to write, mostly a filler really, since I had many things I needed to write, so you can have a more extensive insight on this story, like the laws regarding witch/wizard to vampire transformation and Hermione's plans.

Also, I would like you to read the **ANs **in the end.

Thanks!

_**Interlude...**_

The house was strange.

It didn't resemble a house at all in fact.

It had glass windows and doors, you could see in the front room, occupied by only a dark haired man who was busy writing on some kind of paper.

The figure had no idea what the words **FORKS POLICE DEPARTMENT **actually meant but her guess was that it was the Muggle's Auror office's.

Preposterous, really pathetic.

Their protection system's were none existent!

What kind of protection the glass doors could offer if they were under some kind of siege?

None whatsoever!

Stupid Muggle's, worse than animals!

The hunched figure cackled as the glass door opened and out stepped a tall, dark haired man, modestly built, dressed in some kind of uniform.

An eyebrow cocked when the man stretched and his jacket parted, revealing a gun strapped to his chest with a special holster.

He was most probably the Muggle equivalent of an Auror of some kind, was the figure's guess as the man, who had a vague resemblance to the mudblood, obviously one of her Muggle relations, walked to the parked car in the driveway and nonchalantly greeted a passer by.

Poor man... He had no idea what was in store for him.

88888

"I didn't see _this_ coming." Alice.

"I'm going to chop you into little pieces, set you on fire and spread the ashes all over Pacific OCEAN, YOU IDIOT!" Rosalie.

"Uh, so that's why you were upset when you saw her with that dog. Makes sense." Jasper. He ignored Rose's death glare.

"Edward..." _What were you thinking? _Esme's gentle scolding was thankfully only in her mind. She knew better than scold him with his siblings present.

"Son, that's... Um... I really don't know what to say... Are you sure? Right, right" Carlisle hastily placated after the ginger sent him an angry glare. "Of course you're sure..."

"So we better keep you away from Hermione's mum when she arrive. Who knows, maybe you'll decide to complete the Swan set of women!" Emmett snickered and sobered when six pairs of golden eyes burnt him. He coughed and tried -in vain- to hide his amused smirk.

Really their reactions were exactly what was expected.

Alice was pouting, half annoyed, half bewildered, not used to not knowing things and since Hermione's arrival, she had too many difficulties with her ability. Her childish annoyance ruled her mind for now but he was certain when she was done sulking, the seriousness of the situation would come back crushing in and she 'd have some things to say... and do to him.

Jasper was somewhat amused, although his thoughts were not so flattering for his brother. He couldn't help but think the result would end in tears... _And he was probably right, _Edward thought snidely as he gritted his teeth.

Emmett... Well the giant man never really could grasp the severity of any situation and now was not different. He was entirely too amused by Edward's infatuation with both human girls, couldn't wait to see said girls reactions when he came clean (there was doubt in his mind that his dear brother would eventually revealed the truth to the Swan cousins, he was too honourable not to) and he was already looking forward to making him miserable in the future using this.

Esme and Carlisle were quite worried and disconnected by his quite sudden and unexpected revelation about his feelings. They were certain he disliked the British girl until now, he never utter a good word about her and seem put out when Bella insisted her cousin should accompany them to various outings. Of course things became more quite, and to be honest a little awkward, when Rosalie started spending time with Hermione and made Bella feel somewhat inadequate.

Rosalie... well her reaction was more violent than he expected.

The blonde vampire was incest. She never really accepted his decision to change Bella (she just couldn't seem to accept the fact that the human girl willingly threw her life away, and she resented Edward for assisting her) and even though after she explained her story to Bella, she had started behaving better to his fiancé, she never fully tried to make Bella comfortable. Unlike how she acted when Hermione was present.

The Ice Queen melted when around the exuberant young female and the two of them spent hours either shopping or gossiping. Rosalie viewed Hermione as a close friend now, and she started having thoughts previously unthinkable to her. More than once he heard her contemplating the benefits of revealing a small portion of the truth to Hermione. She didn't plan to tell her what they were, but she mused over the matter. If Hermione learn a part of their secret then Rosalie could spend more than a few years with her human friend.

Edward was always left furious when his oldest sister fantasised over Hermione having babies with a human and Rosalie's reverent hopes that perhaps she would be allowed to watch over the little angels as Hermione had propose.

And to have him now announced out of nowhere his feelings for someone she had come to consider _her _friend, was just unacceptable. She was afraid he already had plans to change Hermione and she wouldn't allow it. He would have to fight her tooth and nail to come close to Hermione.

He was already close to destroying a life, she wouldn't allow him to do so to Hermione as well.

"Gee, thanks for the support, Rose" he scathingly bit out as he glared at her. Her thoughts, echoing his own thoughts mere weeks ago, really hit a nerve and made him internally flinch. Jasper sent him a calming wave when he felt his fury sky-rocketing at Rosalie's impatient huff.

"Support?" she sneered, her stunning face now a mask of rage, her golden eyes flashing and darkening to black just as his. "Don't expect any support from me, _brother!_ I can't even- Oh my god- _What's wrong with you?"_

"I know my feelings are inappropriate-

"Inappropriate? Please! She's Bella's cousin for God's sake! You are disgusting, Edward!"

"Rosalie!"

She snapped her head to look at her frowning mother and shut her mouth, her teeth gnashing together. She averted her eyes and glared at the glass wall. Edward was visible shaking now and seem ready to attack her.

"Do you think I _wanted _this to happen?" he whispered desperately, not looking at anyone close to him. "Do you think I don't know how utterly _vile _I'm being? Do you think I never thought how _wrong _my feelings for her _are?_ I never meant for this to happen, I certainly didn't go for it and never plan it but it _did _happen! I know how out of line I'm being-

"Out of line? _Out of line? _Jesus Christ Edward, you just confess your love for your fiancé's cousin. What line? You are so pass it that you can't even see it!"

She smacked her husband's head when the enormous man snorted at her outrageous words. She may be cliché but she was right damn it!

"I KNOW! I know and I regret it! But I can't help it, okay? I don't even know how it happened!"

"It's not astrophysics Ed, didn't you recognise the signs?" Jasper's drawl was followed by a quirk eyebrow.

"You are the emphatic" Edward sighed heavily and sat on his black, leather couch, his hands messing his already tousled hair. "You tell me."

Jasper remained silent as he pondered his brother. It was true he had detected some changes in Edward's feelings when Hermione was around. His previous annoyance and resentment seemed to decreasing every time and sometimes he even catch a dose of fond affection but nothing majorly out of place.

Of course whenever Hermione was at their place, Bella was always with her so he never questioned Edward's loving feelings. He just assumed Bella was the recipient. Yes, a small portion of guilt mixed with the love, but in all honesty Edward spent half his time with Bella feeling guilty -insert glare from said vampire, Jasper ignored him- so he guessed his guilt over changing her was what he detected.

Now that he thought better, he could remember the small swifts, almost unnoticeable changes in Edward's feelings. So discreet and seemingly insignificant that he was surprised his empathy register it.

A sudden twitch here and there really...

"No" he murmured thoughtfully as he regarded Edward, head tilted. "No, you are not in love with her. But you are well on your way there."

"What about Bella?" Rosalie snidely asked before their parents could interject.

Jasper frowned sympathetically.

"I still love her" Edward commented, his hands clenched into fist. "But... it just doesn't feel the same... It's like... like-

"She is your first love." Esme smiled sadly as she sat down next to her first son. Her hands gently touched his face and made him look at her. "You were alone for so long Edward... You were only 17 when Carlisle changed you... Still a teenager... And after so many years of solitude... Bella was the first to come close to you... She intrigue and interest you... Your inability to read her mind, and her kind heart, her trustworthiness, warmed your frozen heart... She wasn't just physically attracted to you like so many others... She wanted to know you, to be with you... She loved you even after knowing what you are... But first loves... Oh Eddie... First loves are not always eternal. You get past them without even realising it."

88888

_Edward..._

She scoffed angrily as she flopped on her bed and got comfortable after twisting and turning for ten minutes straight.

The red haired vampire never left her mind after she showed Draco his room and went to her own for a short nap. She could hear her ex moving around the house, the blonde Slytherin took precaution to another level, and was currently rechecking her wards and adding his own extra level of protection enchantments within the house premises. She would have to be with him when he added more to the perimeter's wards but she needed her rest, after so many hours in the forest.

A scoff of both amusement and nervousness left her mouth when she recalled her timid and polite conversation with Bella's fiancé and found herself thinking about him... or more precisely his reaction when introduced to Draco.

Gold eyes darken to dangerous black, his teeth clenched and his whole posture radiated iciness and scary anger.

She noticed how his demeanour darken more when Draco was too affectionate with her or pull her closer to him, and for a moment she was reminded of another red head acting the same way when she was with Draco and that scare her.

Because Edward couldn't possible be jealous... could he?

He was Bella's fiancé, they were to be married within ten days and-

_And he was definitely jealous..._

With a groan, she hid her face in her fluffy pillow and punched her soft mattress.

What an utter idiot!

In order to feel jealously over Draco's attention to her, he must have feelings for her. Or of course Draco but since he first the blonde today, it wouldn't fit. And Edward, no matter his impeccable good looks and fashion style (Alice's doing she was sure), just didn't hit her as homosexual.

But what a funny picture!

She giggled uncharacteristically when she pictured Edward and Draco holding hands and looking into each others eyes lovingly.

It couldn't be helped, it was her defence mechanism, occupying her mind with silly notions until she calmed enough to think logically.

So Edward had feelings for her.

Disturbing, really but she couldn't help the small part of her, the more feminine part, from feeling a little flattered and satisfied that she managed to evoke such emotions within the usually aloof vampire. And that made her guilty, Edward was marrying Bella, for Merlin's sake!

What was he thinking developing feelings for her?

Bella's _cousin!_

He was a bigger arsehole than she first thought!

She stop breathing when she remembered a part of their conversation in the meadow, earlier today.

_Flashback_

_"See? Love is blind, after all" she murmured softly. "When you fall in love, you don't take anything into consideration. Nothing stops the heart from loving. No age difference, past hatred or even gender difference."_

_"So love is inescapable?" he asked her as he looked at her. Her eyes were open, staring at the sky thoughtfully. "Is that what you are saying?"_

_"Yes" she answered back without pausing to think._

_"So... Someone can't help from falling in love... Even if he is currently in love with someone else?"_

_She didn't seem to realize the way he was leading their conversation and he was fine with that._

_"No" she breathed as she thought back to Ron and her relationship. Edward felt his heart squeezing painfully. "If you fall in love with another, then that means that the person you were before, was not so important as you thought. Especially if said person is just a teenager!" she quietly snapped but he didn't care about her objection for his wedding with Bella. He wasn't even sure he was willing to go through with said wedding right now..._

_"You are wrong..." he sighed. "Love... Love is strange. One moment you are sure you are in love with one person, and the next someone new appears and you are lost."_

_"That's why we all need to get to know a bigger part of this world. Who knows if your soul mate is not on the other hemisphere? And even if you can't afford trips around the world, all have to live. To get to know more people. So when they meet their One, they'll be sure he or she's their perfect other half."_

_"That may apply to you but other people are different. Not everyone thinks like you do."_

_"I guess you are right..." she surrendered after a moment of contemplation. "But I persist in that. If you ever think you love two people at once, then you obviously don't know what love is."_

_End of Flashback_

Oh sweet Morgana!

The guy practically confessed having feelings for her, right to her face, and she didn't realise it!

But that meant he was more serious than just a small crush, she reasoned and felt sick in her stomach. No he couldn't possibly have fallen in love with her, that was stupid, terrible really. Forget he was engaged to Bella, she was in love with another man!

She breathed deeply and closed her eyes.

A moment in the meadow, when she was just lying on the grass next to him flashed behind her lids. She had feel his stare and turned to look at him. A bronze lock had fallen on his forehead, partially covering his right eye and his deep golden eyes were shimmering, warm and brilliant as he regarded her with something akin to longing. A side of his mouth was tilted upwards, a dimple on his cheek and she felt her heart give a sudden lurch and her stomach to twist.

Honey eyes flew open and she sat upright on her large bed, her breathes coming in shallow pants as her eyes looked around her frantically, her heart beating faster than a train. She raised her left palm to her forehead, as she tried to calm her crazy heart.

"Princess?"

A knock followed the voice and she looked at her door, almost forgetting who was on the other side.

"Draco" she breathed and jumped to her feet guiltily like she had commit a crime and was trying to appear innocent. That made her feel worse as she waved her hand and the door open on its own.

"Show off" Draco scoffed and she laughed unconsciously. The blonde's eyes danced with amusement as he looked at the dishevelled brunette. "Well, gorgeous, care to join me downstairs? I'm thinking we can order in and whilst we are waiting, we can, oh I don't know, check your outside wards and reinforce them" he offered smiling.

"Even though my wards are perfect, I will allow you to check them so you can get off of my back. Seriously you are worse than mum," she chided as she pass him and felt him following. His large hand wrapped around her arm and stopped her descend; she looked at him with wide curious eyes.

His cocky, smug expression was replaced with his serious face, his eyes stormy grey, his brows furrowed and his mouth tight.

"I know you feel suffocated" he spoke lowly, his voice dripping with understanding and regret, "with all of us drilling you about staying safe. And you are probably angry... But please, Hermione. We care for you, you are important to a lot of us, and we want, no we _need _to keep you safe. We don't doubt you or your abilities... But the more protection you have the better. We couldn't bear something happening to you when we could make sure otherwise. Bellatrix may be a crazy bitch but she is powerful and cunning. And Dolohov is with her. He's just as obsessed as she but he still has his mind. He's very dangerous and combine with her, they can easily outsmart many wizards and witches. And they want _you._ Please let us help you."

Her eyes soften at his words and the emotion behind them and she smiled, her hand raising to touch his pale face. He tilted his head and rested his cheek on her palm, his eyes pleading.

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just in my nature to be independent. I will act bitchy at times but have no doubt about my appreciation and thankfulness about your help. I wouldn't bear something happening to any of you guys, and I realise how you must all feel. It's just... I'm really pressed with everything. My parents... I thought they were going to stay in Australia so I never thought about warding our London house. The minute I arrived here, I place protective enchantments around here and my uncle's home. But they aren't so strong and I'm worried."

"Not so strong?" he repeated frowning. "Why's that?"

She sighed exasperated.

"Uncle Charlie is not exactly warm towards Edward" she ignored the tightening in her heart, "he pretty much hates the guy, so that's makes it impossible to put more complex wards around his property without his knowledge. His feelings for Edward would keep him out and then everyone will know something weird is going on."

"Ah, I see" he nodded and they resumed their walk downstairs.

"Yeah, it's hard to lie to him. But you know the law. No one but the immediate family can know, and that means my parents. Unless uncle Charlie and Bella are in danger I can't reveal my self as a witch."

"Hm... I thought Isabella -I'm sorry but _Bella _reminds me Bellatrix so its Isabella for me- was marrying that ginger vamp?"

"She is."

"So she must know what he and his family is, right? And she's friends with the lycans."

"_Were _friends more likely. Jacob, one of them, is in love with her and she kinda crushed his heart when she chose Edward. But yes she is aware of the Cullens' true nature and I'm pretty sure she knows about the Quileutes as well."

"So she knows about the supernatural world. I'm not sure, but there might be a clause in the law about Muggles who are aware of the magical community."

"No, I checked. The vampire and shape shifting communities are basically classified as magical beasts as you well know. They are obligated to follow the Ministry's laws but the Quileutes are completely unaware of the wizarding community and since they only protect their tribe we don't interfere, and amongst the vampiric community, the Volturi coven, who acts like the authority, is the only coven who is actually aware of us. And that's only because it is a tradition that the strongest coven will act like some kind of vampire police. Before them, the Romanian coven, and before them, _oi Archaioi,_ as the largest Greek coven called themselves and so on."

"Explain" Draco asked confused. In order to run his business, he was studying law, but the laws about magical beasts never really enthused him. That was more like Hermione's area than his own. She had already accepted a high position in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and her life's plan included a transfer to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement eventually.

"Well unlike other magical creatures who tend to gather close together for protection and survival, vampires prefer solitude. Their nature is too volatile, too aggressive. They don't do well in packs, even a coven with three people, is large. Eventually both the males and females will wish to establish their superiority over the other of the same sex. The most usual is mates amongst the nomads or individuals. Covens are usually no more than four people, paired between them. The Cullens are the second largest vampire coven in the world after the Volturi and that's because they are surviving on animal blood. Another family, close to them from what Blaise gathered, is the Denalis, living up north in Alaska. Also 'vegetarians' as they wish to call themselves."

"I always wondered about the Volturi. They are more than forty, all human drinkers and yet they manage not to kill each other. How's that possible? According to you, they must have killed each other years ago!"

"Power" she answered simply. "Aro's mind reading ability is far superior to Edward's. While Edward can hear what many think at the moment from afar, Aro need to physically touch the person and he can hear all the thoughts that ever passed the person's mind, even their dreams. One of his most faithful servants, Chelsea, can break and empower emotional ties, including making the rest willing to serve and actually feel proud and beg to join the guard, and he's very persuasive and charming when he wishes so. Caius, I always wondered how he manage to became a member of the family, with no special ability to speak of, but his thirst for power and sharp mind, rivals Aro's. The third 'leader', Marcus has a very interesting ability. He can 'see' relationships between people and how strong they are. That helps them, because they know how to press someone into submitting, using a love one. But he's the least dangerous. Aro will stop at nothing to have what he wants. I mean the man turned his biological sister only because he craved to know how her gift will manifest in her vampire nature. He was disappointed to say the least."

"What was her gift?"

"She could make anyone fall in love with her. Eventually Marcus succumbed to her charms and they became mates. But unlike her brother, Didyme wasn't interesting in domination and power. She just wanted to live her life with her mate. She convinced Marcus to leave the Volturi and join her. Aro found out, and not wanting to lose Marcus' gift, killed her-

"Holy shit! He killed his own sister?"

"She stood in his way. Of course he did! And right in front of Marcus. From what I hear, since then Marcus in a little more than an animated corpse."

"I don't know Aro, but something tells me I won't like him very much. He reminds me too much of Voldemort for my taste."

"You are quite alright but unlike Voldemort, Aro likes to collect valuables. Not only monetary and historical, he loves to turn humans with extraordinary powers and have them in his guard. If he could have one of us, he would be over the moon."

"One of us? Do you mean a witch or wizard? I thought that was forbidden. Changing a magical human, I mean."

"No. Contrary to popular belief, transformation is not illegal, but it is frown upon. A magical vampire will be too powerful, a god amongst humans. Of course we are not sure if the magic will still be accessible after the change, no one ever wanted to be a vampire, and that's the reason Voldemort never tried to turn. He was too afraid he'll lose his powers."

"That's understandable, I guess. I wouldn't risk loosing my powers, I have no idea how I would survive..."

"Ditto. But that doesn't stop Aro from hoping. Vampires are forbidden to enter magical communities and establishments without verbal and written invitation, and most witches and wizards think them beneath to try and approach them. And of course the law is very specific, any magical person who wish to be changed must petition it and a representative of the Ministry must be present whilst the change occurs. And the willing person must be objected to several tests to be assured that he's certain about his choice, after he will be registered and be forced to take an Unbreakable Vow, to obey the laws and never try to take power over the magical enclave."

"That's some serious advance planning, if you consider they don't even know the person will have their powers."

"They aren't willing to chance it. Imagine someone like Tom Riddle being turn and not put under the Vow and being watched. Do you have any idea how powerful he could become? No one would be able to stop him!"

"And dear Aro, just salivates in that same idea? Figures someone so power hungry like him, would be opposed to the idea of another, much too powerful, vampire existing. Someone capable of not only killing him and taking his place, but obliterating his whole guard in the blink of an eye."

" I know, he sounds really strange, and I'm not looking forward to meeting him. But I'll have to meet him sooner or later. And most probably soon," she sighed as she picked up and the phone and dialled the pizza place. Draco remained quiet as she finished their order.

"What do you mean, you'll have to meet him?"

"Well, as the Deputy Head of the Department of Regulations and Control of Magical Creatures, I'm obliged to meet and make sure Aro and co. know their boundaries. And apparently dear Aro gave an ultimatum to the Cullens. Either they change Bella or they kill her. I have no doubt my idiot of a cousin wants to be changed to be with her immortal boyfriend, but after the wedding, she will be legally a member of their family. Then I will be able to reveal I'm a witch to them."

"And why exactly haven't you tell them yet? I'm sure they would keep it a secret. You are really good at threatening people after all" he laughed and she elbowed him hard, making him wince.

"I like to have the element of surprise. They know I'm not a normal human, Edward is unable to read my mind and Jasper can't feel or control my emotions. After our first meeting Rose attempted to attack me but my wards threw her off. And not to mention everything that I have found about them, including photos and the video Blaise acquired for me. But they don't know the extent of my powers. I prefer it that way. Keep them on their toes!"

"I thought you like most of them?" he tilted his head to the side.

"So? They are about to change my cousin, if you haven't notice! And they will pretend she's dead! Charlie will be devastated. I can't allow that, no way" she shook her head violently, her curls flying. "That's why I'll reveal myself to them, Bella is related to me by blood. The wizarding community might allow the Volturi to control their kind, but they have no authority to demand a human to be changed or killed. Especially if said human is related to a wizard or witch. They overstep their boundaries and I'll make sure, dear Aro learns that he is just a pawn of the International Magical Community and has limitations. If the Cullens only plan to change her because of the threat then they have nothing to be afraid about."

"I thought Isabella wanted to change" Draco offered as he stretched his long legs and rested his back on the comfortable couch.

"She does. But that doesn't mean they want as well."

"I'm sure they are in for a nasty surprise" he chuckled and looked up when the doorbell rang.

Their pizza was here!

88888

Bella mechanically moved around the aisles, picking what was written in her list. She was in Forks supermarket, World of Economy, doing her weekly grocery shopping, but her mind was too busy with thoughts of her coming nuptials to give her groceries much thought.

In a little over a week she would become Mrs Edward Cullen and her new life will start.

They'll go to their honey moon -where she didn't know, Edward was pretty adamant it was a surprise and no one will tell her-, he will fulfil his promise, they'll move to Alaska and her transformation will take place. She will be away from humans for their own good and her new family will teach her how to be a vampire.

Her past life... That will be just that... Past.

She will be dead to all of them, they'll probably have a funeral in her memory and Charlie... Charlie will be heart broken...

And of course they will have to hide, because the Quileutes will hunt them down for breaking the treaty and a fully fledged war between vampires and wolves will begin. Because of her.

Her hand froze over a pack of flour.

Will Jacob be able to kill her?

Will he hate her?

Oh dear god, will she have to fight him?

Her Jake?

Her best friend?

She hastily swipe a couple of renegade tears that refused to stay trapped within her eyes and leaked down her cheeks.

No, anything but that.

Anything but seeing her Jake hurt again.

When she thought about his injury after the fight with the new borns, she went cold. How easily he could be gone. How easily could she lost him. He was just human. Unlike Edward, Alice and the rest of the Cullens, the wolves were just humans. They bled, they hurt and they die.

Just because they heal faster than a regular human didn't mean they were immortals.

Jacob himself told her that when a wolf, manage to have perfect control and stop shifting, the ageing process will start again and they will grow older and eventually pass away. They could live for hundred of years, maybe even forever, but so far they all chose to rest, instead of living even after their loved ones were gone.

She thought of her mother, her father, Phil, Hermione, aunt Helen and uncle Richard, Angela and Ben, and everyone she knew and love.

They will wither and die at some point of time.

Maybe when they are old and grey, maybe next month by a car crash, maybe they will become victims of the immortal predators that walk the Earth.

And she will be still alive, beautiful and frozen forever at eighteen.

She shivered and felt cold sweat running down her back.

Somehow now, when alone, the thought of eternal life seemed... extremely lonely and scary.

_What am I doing?_

88888

"Do you need anything else?"

She looked up, her dark hair framing her heart shaped face and smiled sweetly at him. His heart soared as he regarded his imprint and smiled lovingly at her. Even with the scars running down her pretty face (scars that _he _gave her and that tormented them constantly, even after she reassured him hundred of times that she forgave him), for him she remained the most beautiful woman in the world. Many tried to gain his attention, but he wasn't seeing them.

For him they were faces amongst a crowd.

His lovely, lovely Emily was his whole world.

And he would rather die than letting anyone and anything happen to her if he could prevent it.

"No, thank you Sam" she leaned and smell a recently bloomed rose, her lids veiling her dark chocolate eyes and a small smile was playing on her lips. A lump in his throat, he crossed the short expend of space between them, placed a large hand on her waist and another on her face and neck and bring her closer to him, his own head falling to crash his chapped lips on her soft ones.

Her kisses were like drug.

She slightly opened her mouth, allowing his moist tongue entrance and sighed in pleasure as he willingly took the opportunity. She tasted of honey and home.

With a stuttering groan he pulled away and rested his forehead against her own.

"You know I love you, don't you?"

She laughed.

"And I love you, never doubt that" she smiled back at him and playfully reached out and messed his short hair.

"By this time next year, we'll have enough money to get married, if you are still willing" he murmured softly as he closed his eyes and whined when she lightly scratched him behind his ear, one of his tender spots.

Emily giggled. Sam was very much like a dog sometimes.

He loved to be caressed in his stomach and behind his ears, and even though he never openly admitted and acted aloof, he craved attention... or more specifically her attention. If she ignored him for a long period of time, he turned cranky and started pouting. He was adorable.

"I will always be willing to marry you Sam Uley" she nuzzled her nose against his, "I would marry you right now if you asked it of me. I don't care about money. We can always have a small ceremony, you, me and the pack."

"No" he refused vehemently. "You deserve your wedding day to be perfect. I won't deny you that! You will have your family and friends there, and you'll walk down the aisle dressed in a white gown. We will celebrate our marriage and have a short honey moon."

"Oh Sam" she touched his chest and he grasped her smaller hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm.

"Oi, Sam you here?"

He sighed tiredly, his eyes dancing with amusement as more voices joined Jared's call. His pack was here.

Emily smirked.

"Our family's here."

And he knew it was true. This was his family. And he was home.

88888

He sniffed hungrily, his nostrils flaring as his mouth salivate.

The mudblood's scent was strong around the modest, two story house. He could practically taste her scent on his tongue and a low whine escaped him, as an uncomfortable ache started on his lower region.

Yes, yes, the mudblood will soon be theirs, and he planned to finish what he started.

His teeth clenched and a snarl fought its way out his throat as he recalled how close he came to have a taste of the delicious girl before her idiotic friends manage to escape their cellar and take her away.

The thought of her satiny, soft skin and mouth watering scent haunted him ever since, and he spent many nights fantasising about his tasty mudblood.

He caught a sniff of her while he was on a blonde blood traitor before he was blasted away and he knew, his runaway prize was his attacker.

His obsession grew and he vowed to have a taste of her even if it meant his death.

That deranged woman had forbidden him to stalk his little girl's house, saying that he couldn't be trusted to stay hidden, and after he caught a glimpse of her while he was stalking this hovel, he almost blew his cover. She looked delectable in some kind of tiny pants and a tight fitting shirt that showcased her best assets.

Oh yes, he had many plans for his dear, Miss Granger.

LeStrange had promised him that after _they_ had their fun, he could have her for himself before they deliver the final blow.

His yellowed teeth sparkled under the moonlight as he pictured how her curvy body would like completely nude and what kind of noises she would make as he claimed her sweet, lithe body. He enjoyed taking his victims against their will as they were tighter and his little lioness was sure to be exquisite in her anger.

Oh, the mudblood had really no clue as to what expected her!

88888

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES! MY INNOCENT, VIRGIN EYES!"

A shoe came soaring through the air and hit him straight to his forehead, the heel scratching his skin, which healed instantly. He swore loudly as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Ass" he glared at the muscular man holding his elder sister tightly around her slim waist.

"Serves you right" Rachel chirped as she wrestle out of Paul's grip to check on her baby brother. "We were only kissing after all. You act like you've never seen anything like it."

"It's different" he grumbled as she cheekily smirked at him.

"Why is so different?"

"You are my_ sister_!" he exclaimed, shock colouring his tone and her trilling laugh made Paul, snide, cold hearted bastard Paul, smile like a love struck fool.

"So what? I'm sure many of the girls you ogle, have brothers as well!" she retorted as she proceeded to the kitchen and grabbed a green apple.

"Well, that's- Not the point!" he yelled when Paul had the audacity to smack his sister's backside! "If you are going to do stuff like _that_" he wildly gestured to them as she sat on Paul's lap, "at least don't do it in front of me! Have a little respect!"

"Jake, you are three years my junior" Rachel commented. "I'm an adult and Paul and I will get marry soon enough. You better start getting used to this. After all soon you'll do the same with your own girlfriend!"

"When he get over that leech lover" Paul snidely mumbled and Jacob felt his eyes turning hard.

"Watch your mouth Paul" he snarled and Rachel actually thumped him on his broad, and _naked _he noted angrily, chest.

"Better watch your tongue Paul. Bella may love Edward, but she used to be my and Jacob's friend. And her cousin is a dear friend of mine and Sam's. I won't tolerate fool language. And even though they _are _vampires, the Cullens are different. I went to the hospital bleeding when Dr Cullen first started, without dad knowing, and he stitched me up without batting an eyelid. He even made sure I didn't pay anything!"

"He's still a leech" Paul insisted but frowned when Rachel jumped away from him.

"You seem too set on name calling, if you consider the fact you turn into a horse sized wolf at will!"

"That's different" he snarked as he stood and Jake, very wisely went to his room to allow the couple to solve their problems on their own. He could hear them still but it wasn't his fault. "I'm not a monster! I don't kill people!"

"Neither are they! Father even admitted that Dr Cullen never fed on a human! Neither Rosalie! And you told me she's a complete bitch! Dr Cullen have saved many lives because of his unique abilities and he's always so kind and gentle! Why can't you accept that they are different!"

"Because they aren't! You weren't there Rach. You didn't see what the red headed did to her victims! You didn't see the blood lust in those new borns' eyes! They may be feeding on animals but Bella will not be!"

Jacob felt a sharp pain hitting him and choked on his breathe.

"She will turn into a mindless beast with only one purpose! Killing and feeding! What if they can't control her? What if she manage to break free of their watch and attack an innocent? Their blood will be on _our _hands! Because that's what we do! That's our sole purpose! Protecting the humans and killing the Cold Ones! Because that's what they are! Cold, _dead,_ blood thirsty animals which needs to be put down before they have the chance to harm another!"

"They are people, like you and me!" Rachel yelled back as her boyfriend ended his rant. "They love, hate, hurt and feel like everybody else! They haven't hurt anyone here and-

"Be as it is" Paul interrupted calmly, "they agreed on the treaty seventy years ago. They agreed never to bite another human. And changing Bella is a violation of said treaty. We can't and we won't ignore it."

"But Bella chose to change. Doesn't that matter? Can't you take it into consideration? It's her choice!"

"That's not our problem" Paul averted his eyes, "She knows about the treaty, _they _know what that means. The moment Bella's bitten, the war is on."

Jake couldn't stand it longer. He jumped out his window, phased and ran to the forest, his heart bleeding and feeling pain shooting all over his body.

_Paul was never subtle and considerate... I always liked him._

He rolled his eyes at the amused female.

_I thought Seth was on patrol duty now._

_He was... But mum needed him and I switch with him. I had nothing better to do and I needed the night off, anyway._

_Why? Got a hot date?_

He mentally snorted. Her silence though made him swallow heavily and his lupine eyes to widen.

_Holy shit! You do have a date!_

_No need to sound so surprise! _

She sounded her usual annoying and bitchy self, so that was truly Leah, not some decoy.

_Really you need to stop watching these scientific shows! Your brain is filled with these crap!_

_But! What about Sam?_

_What about him? If I'm not mistaken he's engaged to my cousin._

_Yeah... But you still want him!_

_Well, that don't change anything, does it? She's his imprint. They are soul mates. It might surprise you to hear this, but sitting all alone and moping when you know your ex is all lovey dovey with someone else, kind of gets boring after some time. Not that _you_'ll understand. It's your favourite pastime after all!_

_Shut up, I do not!_

_Yes you do._

_No I do not._

_Yes you d- okay that's just boring! Just admit it!_

_No!_

_Oh fine! Be like this! I'm sure Bella has the time of her life preparing for her wedding._

_I really don't like you, you know, _he dryly told her as he felt her mental sneer.

_I never asked you to like me. Nor do I want it. It will be too weird and creepy, don't you think?_

_You do have a point, there. I really can't picture you as nice. You are too bitchy._

_Why thank you!_

_That wasn't a compliment._

_It felt like it._

_I pity Seth for having to live with you._

_I pity you for loving an idiot._

_Why couldn't I let that new born kill you? I should have let him!_

_Aw Jake, you know you love me! Deep deep down I'm your favourite person!_

_Yeah I love you as much as I love the leeches!_

_Well Bella is halfway there and you pant over her for more than a year now, so that means you adore me!_

_Oh bite me. _

He could hear her hysterical laughter and he felt his own lips pulling into an amused smile. After she convinced him to come back, Leah was like that. Snide and bitchy, but always managing to make him laugh and forget his pain.

_So tell me about your date. Is he blind, deaf or retarded?_

_No, why?_

_Well he asked you out didn't he?_

_Ha ha, you are so funny Jacob! If you used that humour on Bella, then its no wonder she chose the leech!_

_Don't avoid the question, Leah dearest._

_Okay, fine Jake darling. He's from the Maka reservation. I went there to do an errant for mum, and he owns the local souvenir shop. He asked me to dinner and I said yes._

_And do you like him?_

He heard her sighing.

_Does it matter? I don't plan to marry him. But..._

_But?_

_It's been too long, Jacob. I'm tired of pining after Sam, when it's so clear we weren't meant to be. I'm tired of being this bitter, cold woman. He broke my heart and I'm tired of bleeding. I need to mend it and that's the start._

_What, dating a complete stranger?_

_Better than sitting around and playing the happy bridesmaid. I don't say I'll forget Sam after one date. But I hope that If I start living again, I'll eventually find someone else to love. Maybe I'll find my imprint! Who knows?_

_You want to imprint?_

_Don't you?_

_No, to be honest. It seems so... impersonal. You see a person and then BAM, you are bound for life! I think the normal falling in love type, suits me better._

_I see your point, Jake, I really do. But don't you think that If you imprint your pain will go away? No more Bella, no more heart break. A new beginning. Why don't you ask Hermione out?_

He actually stumble on that.

_What?_

_Ask Hermione out._

_I thought you didn't like her!_

_I don't! But my personal feelings have nothing to do with it! She's pretty, smart and kind. She cares about everyone -I know from personal experience, trust me- and she's the perfect girl for a relationship. Personally I approve._

_Well, forget the fact that Sam will castrate me for going near her-_

_I know Sam, and he will not hurt you if you sincerely want to try something with her. He will hurt you if you only do it to make a certain someone jealous, and hurt Mya in the process._

_Yeah, yeah. But she's three years older than me-_

_Bella's two years older than you-_

_Shut up!_

_Oh fine!_

_What I was saying? Oh yes! Hermione doesn't like me like that. After Paul spent half his time making perverted comments when we visited her, she sat me down and told me that she only sees me as a friend, a little brother at the best._

_And you?_

_I agree. I mean, she's gorgeous, but she's Bella's cousin. Too close to home, If you know what I mean. it will feel too weird to be with her._

_Indeed..._

_Why don't you like her?_

_Mm?_

_You admitted you don't like her, but you have no problem complimenting her and encourage me to go for her. _

_Ah... Well, it's stupid actually._

_Uh huh. Spill._

_You are worse than a girl, you know. _She sighed heavily_. I was jealous of her relationship with Sam when we were children and I never got over it. When she stop coming, it became easier._

_And now?_

_Now? You know me, Jacob. It's too hard for me to act differently around her. _

_Proud bitch..._

_Oh screw you, Black!_

88888

Dark, enraged eyes stared at the large, red bricked house as the dark skinned man swept that mudblood of her feet and walked in with her. In the front garden two cars were parked, one a black sleek

sports car, and the other (the one the newcomer drove) was a dark green, car with doors that open differently than the rest vehicles. You had to push it up to come out and then push it down to close the smaller than normal door. A strange contraption but the Muggle world was filled with strange machines and constructions.

He felt disgusted he had to pretend to be a filthy animal, a simple Muggle, he, who was the last descendant of his proud, old, pure blooded family. And all because of the Mudblood bitch and her boy wonders!

A malicious spark enter his deranged eyes as he imagined what he had plan to do to his little Mudblood princess. Of course he had to wait for his turn. Others had a special interest in the girl as well.

He snickered evilly as he shivered in pleasure.

The girl had no idea what awaited her!

She thought she was safe with her blood traitors guard dogs (he craved to punish the Malfoy brat, but his darling aunt had other plans for him, for not only daring to betray their Lord, but associating with the kind of filth like the mudblood and actually considering to _marry _the scum. It was true, purebloods took mudbloods to their bed but they were nothing more than mistresses, never their legal wives! The shame!) and the disgusting half breeds she spent her time with.

They were surprised to note her association with the blood drinking creatures, but truly, vampires had no chance against a fully trained wizard or witch.

He gritted his teeth, and with a resigned huff apparated away.

Her wards were too complex and strong for either of their small company.

So they had to find another way to reach the precious Gryffindor Princess.

He added another round of _Crucio _in her punishment for halting their plans.

**A/N:** So many people commented on Edward's confession. I really thought I gave enough hints about his growing feelings over past chapters! As I said to one of my regular reviewers love is both unexpected and unexplainable. I have personal experience! My first love was my school rival and I thought I hated him. Seriously, when I realised I was in love with him, I almost banged my head on a wall! I just couldn't believe how I managed to fell in love with that jerk!

It might not seem believable to you, but I guarantee you it is more than possible. It is possible to fall in love in a short time, but really rare.

I mean look at Romeo and Juliet! They met Saturday night and Sunday evening they got married! And don't forget Romeo was in love with Rosalinda when he first saw Juliet!

I'm not saying my story is like Romeo and Juliet, God knows I'll need many years to be remotely good at writing, and I can't ever compare to Shakespeare, but you know what I mean!

**AN 2: **You can find the picture of Draco's car in my photobucket, along with all the other pics for this story (including how characters look like and outfits!).

**AN 3**_**: **__oi Archaioi: _Greek for 'the ancient ones'.


	25. Imprint

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N: **So here it is! Now who exactly will **Imprint **on whom? Hope you like it!

Also there's a new poll on my profile, please take a minute to vote!

_**Imprint...**_

_"Uncle Charlie?"_

"Hello, love. How are you?"

_"Fabulous, Uncle Charlie. You?"_

Charlie laughed at her enthusiastic reply. "Good, good. Just leaving for work actually, so I can't stay and chat. Wanna talk to Bella?"

_"Yes, but I wanted to ask if you had plans for tomorrow? I have a barbecue and I'm inviting everyone."_

"Barbecue, huh? Well, honey, I'm afraid I won't be able to come. Billy is coming over to watch the game."

_"He can come as well. I have a big screen."_

"One of the reasons he's coming over is because he wants to avoid the noise his son and his friends are producing. Am I right in assuming said boys will be joining you?"

He heard a trilling laugh before she answered. _"Yes, you are very right. Guess it's better if you guys stay at your place. I'll make sure to save you some steaks and dessert, 'kay?"_

"Sounds great, princess. Have to go now. I'll send Bella to talk to you. Bye," he laughed.

_"Bye!"_

Charlie carefully placed the receiver on the counter and went in search of his only child.

"BELLA."

"What? I'm doing laundry."

"Mya's on the phone, she wants to talk to you."

"Oh, okay, I'm coming."

Not a minute later, she was racing down the stairs. She stopped in front of him.

"Going to work?"

"Yes. Mark called in sick and I need to write some reports today. I won't be long," he kissed her cheek. He knew his time with his sweet little girl was limited and he tried to show as much affection as he could, despite his natural aversion to display feelings.

"Be careful," she warned him and smiled when he ruffled her hair.

"Ditto, kid. See you tonight. Tell Mya to drop by if she has nothing else to do."

"Will do," she called as he closed the door and then she ran to the phone. "Mya?"

_"Hey, gorgeous" _came a masculine, strongly accented voice and she stared at the phone weirdly.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

_"Draco! I told you not to play with the phone."_

_"Sorry darling couldn't resist."_

_"Oh, give me that and go play outside."_

Bella's brows were almost in her hairline as she listened to her cousin's playful banter with the unknown male.

_"Bella?"_

"Yes, it's me."

_"Oh good, I thought the idiot might have called someone else."_

"Who is the idiot?"

_"Oh he's my... friend, Draco. I told you about him, remember?"_

_"Aw, you talk about me? That's so sweet, princess!"_

_"Jesus Christ, can't you just stay away? And don't eavesdrop on other people's conversations!"_

_"Where's the fun in that?"_

_"Keep that up and you'll be sleeping by the pool."_

_"Harsh, woman. I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW BELLA, HONEY!"_

_"Shut up."_

Bella was silently snickering as she heard her cousin hissing something at her ex boyfriend, and then said man hollering about violent women and his lawyer.

_"Sorry 'bout that, Draco tends to be a little clingy when you don't show him proper attention."_

"He sounds funny," Bella couldn't resist pointing that out.

_"Don't let him hear you say that! His head is big enough as it is!"_

Bella laughed out loud. "So this is why you called? To tell me about your ex coming to visit?"

_"Kinda. I'm hosting a barbecue party tomorrow, and I'm inviting everyone. A good chance for you to meet Draco, though. You can invite the Cullens as well. God knows there will be enough food to feed a small army."_

Bella faltered for a moment, her thoughts returning to a certain dark haired Quileute member.

"Um... is Jake going to be there?"

_"Yes, along with the others actually... so will you come?"_

She closed her eyes, trying to control her irregular breathing.

_You can do this..._

"Yeah sure, I'll be there."

88888

_Do you have plans for tomorrow? If not take the guys -and gals!- and come to my place. Its barbecue day! Bella, Edward and his family will come as well. You won't let me all alone now, will you?_

_I want you to meet someone after all. He is really looking forward to meeting you all!_

_PLEASE COME!_

_Kisses from your favourite girl (Emily doesn't count!),_

_Myabee_

Sam looked at the screen of his mobile phone, both his brows lifted as he titled his head and walked to the small garden of his home. Emily had both Jared and Embry helping her in the garden, pulling weeds out of her veggies. Quil was too busy to help, playing peek-a-boo with Claire, the small girl giggling madly. Paul was sitting with Rachel on his lap and Jacob was reading a thick book, one of Hermione's tomes about high school physics, which she had given the young boy when she was informed he dropped out of school after he became a pack member.

Well, they didn't tell her exactly the reason about his drop out (Sam was the only one with a high school degree so far and he refused a full scholarship in favour of his duties as the Alpha. The rest of the pack was hard pressed to balance their patrols, extra pack duties and school so their high school performances were not even average. That was one of the reasons why he felt resentful towards the Cullen family. Except making them monsters, they took away their chance for a normal life, and education), it was forbidden, so he only said he had more pressing matters to worry about than school.

She bossily told him that no matter what his problems were, school was his first responsibility and forced him to spend an hour per day studying and she promised to tutor him when she had a spare moment. So far, she had come three times, and Jake visited her another two and came back looking worse for wear, grumbling about her teaching methods.

Normally, he would be out there patrolling but Brady and Collin posed an argument, saying they were strong enough to be on their own. He wasn't comfortable leaving the two youngsters all by themselves so he was grateful when Leah offered to continue her patrol until Seth took over at sunset.

Apparently, the female of their pack had plans, which she was curiously tight lipped about and avoided thinking when she was not alone in wolf form.

Jacob was smirking when she sidestepped his questions, making Sam think that Jacob did know what Leah was going to do later this evening.

He felt a little uncomfortable when he suspected she might actually have a date.

Even with her hair short, he had to admit that Leah was the image of an exotic beauty with her dark hair, mocha coloured skin, dark green eyes and ruby red lips. As all members of the pack, she was tall and lean, but she definitely didn't resemble a guy. Her curves made any male in the vicinity pant and drool after her, and when she chose to, she was very pleasant and easy going.

No wonder he was so crazy about her when they were together.

Imprinting on Emily was the best thing that ever happen to him, but he had to admit that if he was a normal guy, his feelings for Leah (he found it hard to remember what he felt, after he first laid eyes on his fiancée, every thought of other women vanished from his mind), which he at least could remember were too intense, would most surely lead to their wedding.

Turning her into this bitter, angry girl was his biggest regret and he took full responsibility for her anger.

And thinking about the very real possibility she might actually start to get over him made him feel equally happy and hesitant.

Leah had been deeply hurt by him, and whomever she chose to be with, better treat her right.

Seth was still young but he was her brother, and they were all family. If that guy hurt her, then he'd have a pack of oversized men hunting him down and making him wish he were never borne.

Of course, they had to make sure Leah never found out, or she would make_ them _pay. But, he would deal with her wrath if it came to that.

He shook himself out of his small reverie and turned to his friends.

"Hey," he called as he approached Emily from behind and wrapped his enormous arm around her petite waist.

"What?"

"'I'm busy."

"What is it?" Emily asked, smiling beautifully at him.

"Do you guys have anything planned for tomorrow?"

They looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"Myabee invited us for barbecue and-

"I'm in!"

"There's no way I'm missing that!"

"Barbecue you say?"

"Yeah she told me actually" Rachel shrugged and flipped her hair out of her face. "I already said I would go."

"The Cullens will be there," he added smirking and glanced at Paul, who turned sharply to his imprint.

"You can't go," he said abruptly and Rachel looked coolly at him.

"I already promised Mya I'll be there. I'm going to help her clean afterwards. I'm not going to stand her up when I made a promise," she replied calmly and when his arms tightened around her, she sighed.

"The leeches will be there," he hissed, enraged, and Rachel's mouth tightened.

"I know, she told me. Bella is her cousin and it would be a little impolite not to invite her future hus – ah, _boyfriend _(Jacob was still sensitive when Bella's name was mentioned and he winced when the h-word almost left her mouth) and his family. And after all, she's friends with Rosalie Hale-

"What?"

"The Ice Queen?"

"Miss Evil McBitch is nice to another human being? What's happening to the world!"

"Oh shush," Emily giggled as she patted Sam's hands on her waist to let her go. "I'm not averse to go. Hermione will need all the help she can get with you guys! And are you willing to let her all alone, with five vampires? What if she cuts a finger and bleeds?"

Sam's face lost its entire colour as he visualized Em's scenario and he swallowed.

"That's it, we_ all _go," he said as he breathed through his nose.

"But Sam-

"No buts Paul. I know how you feel but you won't go to see them. Hermione invited you. You like her don't you?"

Paul grumbled as he glared at his Alpha but refrained from answering.

"Jacob," he called to his second in command, and familiar brown eyes looked up at his. He could see the battle raging in his friend's mind and felt his heart squeezing in sympathy. "If you wish not to go, then you are allowed to stay here or patrol. Brady and Collin already volunteered to patrol all day tomorrow as they have plans this weekend and they took over for Jared and Paul."

Jake remained silent, his eyes troubled.

_...If I start living again, I'll eventually find someone else to love..._

_...No more Bella, no more heart break. A new beginning..._

Damn him, but Leah was right. Not that he would ever admit it to her, but she had a valid point. He spent the last one and a half years panting over a girl who never seemed willing to give him her heart. She preferred to go after the guy that broke her and turned her into a zombie, than stay with him and try to be whole again.

Bella was his dream girl.

He was so in love with her that it physically hurt to think her with someone else or harmed.

But, she made her choice.

And it wasn't him.

He fought for her heart, and even when he finally proved to her that she indeed loved him back, she chose her bloodsucker and immortality.

Maybe it was time to finally let her go.

Maybe it was time to start living again.

Bella was getting married.

Now it was his turn to have a new beginning and hiding away and avoiding her was not a solution.

He needed to let her go, and by doing so, he would be free.

Will it hurt to see her all lovey dovey with her leech? Sure.

Will it be easy? No way in hell.

Certainly it will take time to forget her and heal his heart but sitting around moping, as Leah put it, was not helping.

He needed to face his fears and demons, so he could finally be free of them...

"No," he murmured and locked eyes with his older friend. "No, I'll come. It will be fun."

88888

"Houston, we have a problem" Alice chirped as she plopped on the love seat in the great room.

The Cullen family was in cold war as Jasper blankly put it.

Edward's confession of his feelings for Hermione had broke any peace they had managed to achieve after the fight with the newborns and the crazy planning of his upcoming nuptials.

Esme and Carlisle refrained from picking sides. They might not approve of their son's sudden change of heart—and for his fiancée's cousin no less—but they were understanding and trying to be supportive. Esme tried to reason that he was still so new in the workings of the heart, that he maybe had an infatuation with the girl because she so blatantly disliked him. As a stunningly beautiful vampire, Edward had women falling over him all his life. Having someone acting like Hermione towards him could possibly sting his pride.

It was not uncommon for someone to develop an attraction based on antagonizing relationships, and she hoped this explained it.

Carlisle, feeling guilty (as he confessed to Bella months ago, he was never sure if his decision to change Edward was the right one, him being so young), spent the night conversing with his young son, and realised that no matter how unlikely and fast his feelings were, they were very real and strong.

He advised him to think about his options and his plans.

With a heavy heart, he told him that even if his feelings for Hermione disappeared or she didn't reciprocate them, he must talk to Bella and at least postpone the wedding. It wasn't honorary or right for her to marry a man whose heart belonged to another.

With less than ten days until the ceremony, his time was limited.

Jasper subtly checked his brother's emotions and informed them sadly that Edward was not confused in the slightest. He had fallen fast and hard and the only reason his feelings were in conflict was because he didn't wish to hurt Bella. Moreover, he was afraid of Hermione's reaction when he finally gathered the courage to confront her.

Alice was pissed.

She spent days planning the perfect wedding, designing the wedding dress, her own dress, Hermione's Maid of Honour dress, picking the perfect outfits for their honey moon, booking tickets for Renee and Phil, and on top of that, helping Esme design the little cottage they planned to give Edward and Bella as a wedding gift.

Her love for Bella was great. She was like her little sister, and she knew how much pain she was when Edward left her. She had seen her and Charlie held nothing back when she dared to ask. Losing him again would probably destroy her.

And losing him to her cousin?

Bella would be broken beyond repair.

And Hermione...

Oh dear God...

Her wrath would have no equal.

She would destroy him in her attempt to avenge her cousin's heartbreak.

She told him, in no uncertain terms, that if he dared to hurt Bella again, she would stop at nothing to bring him down.

There would be no rock to hide under; no place in the face of the earth to hold her at bay.

She would hunt him down and kill him herself.

Hermione Granger had many secrets and Alice knew them very well.

She may be a human (they had their doubts and theories about her questionable humanity), but Alice had no doubt that if she decided to come after them that she'd find a way to destroy them all.

Her love for her baby cousin was too great to take it in stride.

And when Edward told her the reason he broke Isabella's heart was she, then she'd hate him.

Emmett, for once remained, silent.

He did find it hilarious that Edward not only fell in love with two human girls, but two blood related girls to top it all.

He liked Bella—he may even go as far as to say he loved her—but he had no problem with Edward. As far as he could see, this was his choice, not theirs. If he loved Hermione, then they had no right to tell him otherwise. Sure, Bella would be hurt, but in his humble opinion, it was better to hurt over him now, than getting married to him and learning ten years down the road that he only married her out of obligation, and in reality he was in love with her cousin. For Emmett, the Volturi could go fuck themselves. Their family was strong, and with Alice with them, he really thought they could take them easily. So, that was posing no problem in his mind's eye.

But he only let his brother know via his thoughts.

He might love Edward as his brother, but Rosalie was his angel, and he would pick her every time above all else.

And right now, Rosalie was barely holding herself back from attacking the ginger vampire.

Her eyes were almost completely black, despite having fed just two days ago.

Her rage was so great that Alice made sure she was never alone with the mind reader in case they lost control and attacked each other.

_How could that stupid, MORON fall for Hermione?_

_Was he completely brainless?_

_It was quite obvious the girl didn't like him._

_And if she did, she was too loyal and kind to take her cousin's man!_

_What was he thinking?_

She huffed angrily as she flipped the pages in her magazine, aware of his angry eyes on her.

"If you have something to say, Rose, then by all means," he made a motion with his hand and she gritted her teeth.

"No,_ Eddie_, I have nothing else to say. I told you everything I needed yesterday," she spat, refusing to meet his furious gaze.

"And I told you I'm sor-

"Oh yes, I know, you are sorry," she snarled and jumped to her feet. Alice took hold of her upper arm as Jasper walked next to Edward, who copied her movements. Emmett and Carlisle stood between the two angry vampires, whilst Esme appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"And why exactly are you so incensed? It's not your problem" he spat back.

She let out a high pitched laugh.

"But of course it is Edward! Don't you realise that your decisions always affect us? From the moment you decided to fall in love with Bella Swan, everything you did had an impact on this family! And not a good one! Because of you we left Forks, because your idiot of a girlfriend couldn't open a fucking present without cutting herself! Because of you, the Volturi learned about Alice and they will stop at nothing to have her, using every excuse they can-

"That's your own fucking fault," he growled and took a step towards her. "If you hadn't told me-

"That Bella killed herself? Yes, I know, I shouldn't jump to conclusions, but it's not my fault she decided it was the best course of action to jump of a fucking cliff! Suited her just fine though. She managed to have what she wanted. If I hadn't told you, then the Volturi wouldn't have given us the ultimatum. She got you back and a perfectly good excuse to force you to change her, didn't she?"

"Shut up, Rose-

"Why? It's the truth! We all know she wanted you to change her! And now we have no choice! We either do it or they kill her, but at least before, we had a valid reason! You were getting married! Now? Now you claim to be in love with another, so what now Edward? _What now_? Will you tell her? She only wants to change because she wants to be with you, so what now that you don't want her any more? Will you marry her and make both of you miserable for the rest of eternity? Or will you crush her heart and tell her you prefer her prettier, smarter, older cousin? And what about Hermione? She has the means to destroy all our lives! Do you really think she'll choose you over her cousin? Do you think she'll jump in your arms after you declare your undying love for her, like Bella did? Do you think she'll choose you over her family?"

He was shaking now, his eyes burning and he felt grateful it was impossible for him to cry. He knew Rose spoke only truth, but that didn't make it easier. It hurt, knowing Hermione would hate him when he told her he fell in love with her. It cut him inside out to know he would once again break Bella's heart, this time without a chance of piecing it back together. To know the danger she would be in after he refused to change her.

Because now, he had no choice but to refuse her.

How could he go ahead if he knew it would be the worst mistake of his life?

Maybe he was too much of a coward to admit his change of heart, but he was not such a despicable man to go ahead with their plans to marry Bella, make love to her and change her just because he was too afraid.

"So the wedding is definitely off." Alice sighed and shook her head sadly when they looked at her weirdly. "The future was switching so fast for the last few days, I never had a clear glimpse of the wedding. I thought it was because of Hermione and Seth's presence but now, it is clear. I can't see Bella's future because of Hermione's presence in her life but I can clearly see your own Edward—not perfectly—it's still rather shaky, but I can guarantee there won't be any wedding for you."

"It is decided then," Carlisle cut in before Rose could object. He placed his hand on his blonde daughter's shoulder and smiled sadly at her. "Rose... I know you are upset... Hermione is your friend; you fear she might abandon you when she finds out about Edward... But do you really think Edward consciously chose to fall for her? Do you think he would have if he knew it would cause so many problems and hurt for all involved? She might be upset and angry, but I think Hermione has a good head on her shoulders and a kind heart. She won't begrudge you for your brother's fault. And it is not right for you to take your anger on him for something he had no control over. Remember when you found Emmett? Until then you had vowed to never change anyone. To not condemn someone to what you called a cursed life. And yet, you chose to bring Emmett to me. To have him changed. You loved him at first sight. You can't judge Edward now for falling in love. We are family. Be angry if you wish...but forgive Rosalie..."

Rosalie trembled all over, and her breathing accelerated. As always their father was right, but she couldn't find herself forgiving him just yet.

"I can't...not now, not yet. You might be right, but his decisions have only brought us grief for the last few months. If I have to learn to forgive, then Edward has to learn to think before he acts, and not only about himself...but us as well."

With that, she grabbed Emmett's hand and retreated to her previous seat, avoiding eye contact with the others.

"I'm... sorry." Edward reiterated. "Truly..."

"Message" Alice cut in without looking up from rearranging a vase. It was a nervous habit now. When she needed something to do, she always ended up redecorating the house.

He took out his cell phone before thinking about it and he froze when he saw the name flashing on the screen.

_Bella_

He closed his eyes and swallowed heavily. He flipped it open and pressed the right button.

_Hermione is having a barbecue tomorrow and you are all invited._

_She also invited the pack, so please prepare yourselves._

_Love you,_

_Bella._

88888

_"So you are expecting people tomorrow?"_ Blaise asked. He was on speaker phone as he was a little too upset that he couldn't be there until the day after tomorrow. A crucial business meeting was taking place the next day and as the CEO of his company, he had to attend.

"Yes, I invited the pack and the Cullens."

"Well, princess, what a splendid idea! Putting vampires and shape shifters, whose only purpose is killing said vampires, in the same room. You really outdid yourself this time."

Draco chortled and she smacked the back of his head. She marvelled at the softness of his baby blonde hair and sighed in exasperation.

"Trust me on this, they'll be fine."

"We shall see."

_"One thousand Galleons says that Jillian boy attacks Edmund" _Blaise offered.

"Make it ten and I'm in."

"For the love of Merlin, their names are Jacob and Edward and can you please not place such bets in front of me?"

_"Better now than in front of them, don't you agree, beautiful?"_ Blaise chuckled. Draco smirked non-committally and placed his feet on her coffee table. His curse was loud when she sent a stinging hex on him.

"Next time will be your family jewels," she threatened darkly and he paled, "and yes, I do agree. Make sure, you don't let anything slip, okay? Remember people, we do not know what they are and as far as they know we are just humans, and I'll like it to stay that way for a little bit more."

"Ah yes, your master plan, how very Slytherin of you, princess." Draco narrowed his eyes at her, "worry not, princess, we will keep our secret safe for now but brook no argument, Hermione, if they try anything, I'll _Incedio_ them faster than they can blink."

"I told you, they are nice" she repeated, aggravated. "They don't like the wolves but they'll behave, trust me."

_"Alright, cara, we will," _her Slytherin friend muttered via the phone, and she knew he was smirking. _"But Draco, mate, make sure both you and cara have your wands on you at all times, okay? Being in the presence of five vamps without any sort of protection kinda spells idiocy."_

"I always have my wand with me, Blaise," she flicked her wrist and the slender wand slipped to her palm.

_"Invisible holster?" _he guessed, sounding impressed.

"Yes, Harry gave it to me."

_"Nice."_

"Potter has more brains that we gave him credit for, dear friend" Draco snorted and groaned when her elbow dug into his ribs.

"That will teach you to insult my friends, ferret boy," she snidely snipped.

88888

Bella chewed her pop tart as she placed the cheese sandwiches on the frying pan, her mood very high as she listened her father preparing their small, but cosy living room for the game. Billy would arrive shortly and she had taken it upon her self to prepare enough food for the two men since she would not be here to cook lunch or dinner. Charlie's culinary skills were still non-existent. Hermione promised to save food for her father so she didn't worry about dinner.

She expected Alice to arrive soon. The pixie vampire said Edward was away with the rest of the family hunting but they would be on time for Hermione's little party. She felt a little knot forming in her stomach as she recalled Mya's warnings.

She had invited her friends from the Reservation and that included Jacob.

Mya made it absolutely clear that Jake would in fact attend and warned her to keep her fiancé in line. She would no tolerate degrading comments about her friends and apparently she chastised Rosalie as well.

Rose and Mya.

Now that was an unexpected development.

Everyone knew Rose hated pretty much everyone that was not her family. She, herself, only started making a little progress on making the blonde vampire remotely like her after she risked her life to save Edward six months (more or less) ago. And she barely even stood her now.

And now Hermione, who was as human as she, had in her possession evidences that could uproot and hurt them—and was capable of finding even more—was all chummy with Rosalie.

Bella was not an idiot.

She knew Rose hated her cousin after she showed them the video her friend, Blaise, had acquired for her, and if she wasn't related to Bella, then Hermione would probably have already ended up dead. After she learned her tragic story, her compassion for the immortal beauty grew but she never expected a simple thing like Hermione's soon to be son, would endear her to cold-hearted Rosalie Hale.

Yes, she was bothered that everyone seemed to adore Hermione after so little time.

And it hurt her heart when she thought how Jake had looked at her in Port Angeles.

Worry, anxiety and real affection.

Like he used to look at_ her._

Well, not exactly.

His eyes lacked the love and adoration, the complete devotion he always had when she was with him, but he did care deeply for her.

Bella felt sick when she realised she was envious of Jake possibly loving Mya.

She couldn't stand to even think he would end up with the other Swan woman.

Her hands trembled and she caught her breath.

What was she thinking?

Hermione was her cousin and Jake was her... friend...

They deserved happiness right?

And if they find it in each other then she was going to be happy and accept it.

Bile rose in her throat.

Her cell rang. _Alice_ was flashing in the screen.

She looked up through tear-filled eyes and hastily wiped her unshod tears.

"Hello," she answered and made sure her tone was cheery. She couldn't let her future sister in law hear how affected she was by the mere thought of her Jake with someone else. She had chosen Edward. She had no right to feel angry if Jacob fell for another.

And yet her heart bled for him.

_"Are you okay?" _the pixie asked, concerned as she noted how Bella's voice wavered.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I was chopping onions and my eyes sting," she offered lamely.

_"Oookay," _Alice didn't sound convinced but she couldn't bring herself to care. _"Just calling to tell you we are on our way. Esme and Carlisle had other plans, so they couldn't make it. We'll be there in ten minutes and forty seconds."_

"Oh, okay," she nodded to herself and washed her hands, her cell crushed between her shoulder and ear. "I'll be ready."

_"What are you wearin-"_

"Bye Alice," she hung up before the pixie like vampire could interrogate her about her outfit. She was already dressed in a pair of dark jeans, purple tee shirt with an **I heart music **print, matching her white and purple shoes. Her hair was as usual tied into a loose ponytail and she was wearing a pair of purple stud earrings, a gift from her mother for her fourteenth birthday. In her opinion, it was perfectly suitable for a casual barbecue between friends.

She tried to calm her hectic heart but she was not able to find calmness. Edward was on his way, but the feelings inside her were not the normal ones she had when she thought about him.

Her heart sped up, her palms got all sweaty and her breathing haltered. But the feeling in her chest was anything but pleasant.

She felt caged in, suffocated and trapped.

Guilt, unbearable guilt thudded in her heart and she almost shouted in agony.

How did this happen?

The vision of her future, which was set in stone until that very moment, swiftly changed before her eyes.

Edward was replaced with a tall, broad man with kind, warm brown eyes, ebony hair and dark skin. His touch was hot but made her practically melt and set her heart on overdrive. She saw them sitting together on a small porch, two dark haired children running away from them, laughing. Billy and Charlie were watching TV and she felt contentment washing over her.

Her Jake held her hand, her stomach swollen with their child.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she held back a sob.

Dear God, she couldn't let him go.

Jake...

Her Jacob...

She couldn't stand the thought of him with another woman.

No one would be good enough for him...

He was just too special...

And she was the one hurting him.

But she could stop his pain.

She could make him the happiest man alive.

But no...

She left him...

She chose her path...

Her future...

And it didn't include Jake or the beautiful kids she saw in her mind's eye, no matter how much it pained her.

Edward loved her and despite all, she did love him back. Maybe not as much as she did before he left her that last, fateful September, but hopefully just enough to make the rest of her life bearable.

She drew a shaky breath and calmed her shuttering heart.

She made her choice... now she had to live with it.

She loved Jake... but time heals everything...

Maybe in time she could learn to live without him...

And maybe with time, her love for Edward would be enough once again...

Because he deserved happiness...

No matter what he believed for himself, Edward was a good man. And leaving him now, would break him.

Her mind went blank when she realised what was expected of her after their wedding.

She had to change. It was her only option if she didn't want the wrath of the Volturi to fall upon the Cullens...

A month ago her heart was hot with anticipation.

And now, she felt dread washing over her.

_Oh God, please... I know this is all my own doing... I know I hurt so many people with my irresponsible actions... but please... Please God... There must be another way... I... I- I can't! I can't change! Not any more! Mya was right, I'm only eighteen! I have so much to live for! Charlie... Charlie will die inside if he loses me... and Mya... Mya will never forgive me if she learned the truth... Jacob... my sweet Jake, my sun... how can I hurt so many people and live happily after? How can I drop everything that matters to me now, without second thought? Edward was right... I should have listened to him..._

She wiped her damp cheeks and tonelessly prepared the food for her father.

She made all the wrong choices for all the wrong reasons... and now she had to pay the price.

88888

"Now remember, be_ nice_," she hissed as she swept her hair into a tight bun and plastered a huge smile on her face, ignoring Draco's suffering sigh and hop -oh Merlin he actually _hopped_? She shook herself and adopted her usual confident stride to her back garden where she arranged the great oak table.

She waved her hand and Draco yelped as he ducked to avoid the floating knives, forks and plates coming through the kitchen's wide open door and windows and magically rearranged themselves around the table. Hermione's satisfied smirk made him roll his eyes.

"Didn't you say no magic?" he parroted her earlier words and flicked his wrist, his new wand (eleven inches, slender and flexible, willow with a core of runespoor fang, specially made for him by the aged wand maker Ollivander after Draco, feeling guilty for everything the elder wizard suffered in the Malfoy Manor, paid for his shop to be rebuilt even grander than before. Now Ollivander was training his new apprentice, a Miss Astoria Greengrass that, although a pureblood, was gentle and kind. Hermione didn't like the girl, because she had been Draco's betrothed before the whole Voldemort débâcle and her family still pressed for a union of the two ancient families, uncaring that both Draco and Astoria only saw each other as friends) appearing in his palm. "_Accio _barbecue... things."

Hermione chuckled. No matter his growing fascination with the Muggle world, Draco still had many things to learn.

Running a critical eye over the garden and deciding everything, except the actual food was ready she sent a smile in Draco's direction.

"I'm going to change before they arrive. Don't get yourself into trouble," she warned bossily and walked into the house, not seeing Draco making faces behind her back. "And stop mocking me!"

He schooled his features into a scowl.

"Spoil sport," he mumbled as he threw himself on one deck chair and flipped his platinum bangs off his forehead.

Two minutes later, he felt the wards around the house vibrating. He was sensitive to them since his personal magical signature was added to Granger's after he reinforced them yesterday. The tingles were indicating that at least half a dozen people were coming, among them a blood relative of Hermione's. So that meant-

"Great, the vamps are here," he grumbled and stood up. Since Hermione was busy changing, it was his duty to greet them.

His trademark smirk stretched his lips when he remembered the mind reader's face when they met.

It was obvious to everyone with eyes that the idiot was sweet on Hermione. It was quite pathetic actually. The guy was engaged to Hermione's baby cousin and managed to develop feelings for another woman. And not a random girl—that he could accept—but a blood relative to Bella!

Oh, the drama! He was willing to bet his inheritance that Count Dracula the Ginger (he chuckled at his inventiveness, really he was hilarious when he wanted to be!) was too honourable to keep Bella in the dark for long. Now that would be an interesting conversation!

_Hey honey, I can't marry you because I have the hots for your cousin! No hard feelings, right?_

Hermione was going to kill him.

And he would assist, of course!

Startled, he realised he was standing in front of the front door. The bell rang and he fought his amusement. It wouldn't do for him to spill the beans- so to speak!- when a whole vampire guard was with Ginger.

He shrugged and opened the door just as a delicate, pale hand was ready to press the bell again.

_She looks like Hermione. The same pale skin, kind eyes and heart shaped face. But her hair and eyes are darker, more innocent and naive but equally pretty._

"You must be Isabella," he smiled his charming smile and noted with mirth how her cheeks flushed with heat.

"Bella actually," she mumbled and extended her hand which he grasped and brought to his lips, ignoring the five vamps watching him, one of them glaring daggers.

"Isabella is such a pretty name. Like its owner, I see," he winked and she blushed fiercely. "I think I prefer to call you that if you allow me, buttercup?"

"Certainly," she squeaked and stumbled back. Edward's arm came around her waist to steady her, but it seemed more like a casual, friendly gesture than a lovers grip.

"Draco, right?" he smoothly cut in and smirked arrogantly. Draco felt like punching him.

"Why yes! Pardon me but I don't seem to recall your name."

"Edward Cullen," he replied, his left eye twitching.

"And I'm guessing this is your lovely family?" he asked, scanning his eyes over the four other vampires, his stare lingering on the tiny one, dressed in a pink-peach pair of shorts, a silk shirt with short sleeves and lace trimming the short vertical row of buttons on her bosom. A soft belt sat high around her waist and a pair of three-inch heels in light lavender with pink details adorned her feet. She had spiky hair which framed her pixie face charmingly.

There was a tall, blonde Ice Queen, with her blonde hair swept into a tight braid. She was wearing flat sandals and a flowing knee length dress, the neckline a semi circle, beaded with small dark rhinestones and the rest of the dress in uneven lengths of mint green fabric with pale yellow splashes of colour and a dark purple hem. Small, flowery shaped earrings sparkled on her ears. My, but vampire women truly were gorgeous and apparently had magnificent fashion taste!

"Messieurs's and ladies, please call me Draco," he bowed gentlemanly, Edward's dark scowl not bothering him in the least. The guy was just jealous of his natural charisma.

"I'm Emmett," the humongous man next to Blonde winked mischievously and he had a sudden flashback of the infamous George Weasley. He had a feeling Emmett would get along just fine with the remaining Weasley twin.

"Jasper," the obviously military trained man tipped his head in acknowledgement, his scarred arm around the shorter vampire's waist.

Before either could speak, he grasped Alice and Rose's hands in his and kissed them both.

"And who are you two lovely ladies?" He flirted and Alice giggled, even Rosalie seemed to be fighting a smile while Emmett and Jasper let out warning growls.

"I'm Alice Cullen," she trilled, and winked at him.

"Rosalie Hale, and I'm dating Emmett" she cut in smoothly and he sighed dramatically.

"And what a lucky man he is to have a woman like you," he flicked his hair and smiled. "And what about you my fair lady? Have a man capture your heart or am I lucky enough to stand a chance?" He turned to a smirking Alice.

"She's with me" Jasper wrapped the petite girl in his arms and directed an icy stare at the blonde human, his teeth bared.

"Oh, bad luck then-"

"Draco, what the hell are you doing, you stup-" Hermione stopped talking when she arrived next to him and saw her guests. Her sharp eyes noted the way both Emmett and Jasper were glaring at her ex, how amused Rose and Alice looked and Bella's burning face. She turned on him. "Haven't I warned you not to flirt with every available female you see?"

"It's not my fault that all these gorgeous women," he winked at the three standing on Hermione's porch, "are taken!"

"What are you, five? Stop acting like Teddy!"

Someone coughed and the bickering couple remembered they were not alone.

"Oops," she chuckled as she grabbed her cousin in a crushing hug. "Missed you Bells" she murmured and stilled when she felt the Slytherin wrap his arms around them both.

"GROUP HUG!"

"Mya?"

"Ignore him, Bella, just ignore him."

88888

She was different... still pretty but unlike their other encounters (with the exception of yesterday's meeting in the meadow) she wasn't wearing stunning, designers clothes or seem to keep a somewhat cool composure. She seemed more natural, carefree.

He guessed that was how she acted around her friends and family.

Edward watched the short fiery brunette bicker with his rival (not that he actually thought he stood a chance with her, but still), her small hands balled into fists and placed on her shapely hips, clad into a pair of impossible tight, short shorts, stopping just under her bum. Her strappy yellow shirt, was hugging her breasts and then fell free to partly cover her shorts and on her tiny feet, she was wearing flip flops. Her hair was tied into a tight bun, a few tendrils escaping to frame her clear face and he noticed for the first time the small array of freckles on the bridge of her nose.

He was enchanted by her aura. He could see she was much more like Bella than he initially thought, and certainly not as beautiful as his sisters. But her spirit was so vibrant; it practically made her glow and it enchanted him.

But right now, he was more pissed than awed.

Her familiarity with that Draco person enraged him.

He knew they loved each other—she had told him herself after all—but he now understood they had been intimate.

He grew incensed and felt a wave of calmness wash over him. He sent Jasper a thankful look through his peripheral vision and gritted his teeth when said ass—er blonde—hugged both Swan cousins. What the hell?

_Edward... I can't feel his emotions!_

His eyes snapped to Jasper's.

"At all?" he inaudibly mumbled. He knew the rest of them could hear him.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, forgetting she was still cross with Edward.

"Jazz can't feel Draco's emotions... and I can't see his future" Alice added petulantly, but her golden eyes were upset and slightly fearful.

"Eddie, try reading his mind" Emmett growled softly when Draco was pushed away by a glaring Hermione, Bella looking embarrassed whilst Draco pouted and winked at the younger woman.

He focused his attention solely on Draco Malfoy, anxious to hear his thoughts. He blanched when he found himself surrounded by mist. Wherever he looked he could barely see a foot ahead of him. Nothing else. He could vaguely hear a soft, taunting laugh.

_Better not try it again, Ginger boy. I'm not as kind as Hermione. You won't like the consequences._

Grey-silver eyes were looking directly at his as their owner joked with Hermione, his lips quirk in snide amusement. His whole posture posing a challenge as he regarded his stupefied expression with an almost sadistic glee.

"That's bad," Alice murmured, her sharp eyes troubled.

"Let me guess," Rosalie's tone was cool, her face frozen into a neutral mask. "Another impenetrable mind?"

"Yes," Edward hissed.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett whispered, for once actually serious as his shovel like hands balled into fists.

"I have no idea Em," his brother answered. "But I think we are going to find out. Sooner rather than later."

88888

"Hey man, are you feeling okay?"

Jacob looked up from his shoes (the last pair he had as he had destroyed all the others with his off planned phases) and saw Quil's compassionate face looking at him through the mirror. They were in Sam's Jeep, squished together to fit and he was uncharacteristically quiet through out the twenty-minute drive to Hermione's place, his thoughts plagued with memories of his time spent with Bella.

He was so sure when she realized her feelings for him, he may have stood a chance but apparently, the hold the leech had on her was unbreakable.

He had come to the conclusion that Leah was right and he needed to move on. Therefore, he agreed to join his friends to the barbecue and not stay in his room moping. He knew seeing her with her fiancé would be hard but in the end it would prove good and help him move on... hopefully.

"Actually I feel like crap," he confessed bravely and shrugged his massive shoulders. "But, I have you guys to amuse me and make me forget my crappy life, right?"

"That's the spirit" Embry chortled as he nodded his head.

"Well, better pull yourself together, because we are here and so are the leeches" Sam murmured as they pulled into Hermione's long driveway and saw Edward's silver Volvo and Rosalie's red M3 in front of the house. As always, they couldn't hear a thing coming from the big bricked house, something that startled them at first as their hearing was as good as the vampires but they had yet to find why that was.

Of course they couldn't exactly ask Hermione. It would take them a hell of a way to explain the situation to the oblivious girl whilst keeping her in the dark about their secret and chances were she'd had them committed.

So they chose to keep their mouths shut. It wasn't like she was a danger to society or something.

Jacob stood next to the black Jeep, his hands shoved into his jeans pockets and his heart hammering. Her scent was strong._ She must have arrived less than five minutes ago_, he silently mused and realised the leech could probably hear him.

_Keep out of my head, parasite,_ he mentally seethed as he looked over his shoulder as the second car of their pack arrived, a borrowed car from one of their neighbours. Rachel, Emily and Kim jumped out chattering cheerily, uncaring they were about to walk in a house full of vamps. Somehow, that made him smile unconsciously.

How he wished he had their innocence. They may be aware of their boyfriends' secret and mission but they never actually saw anything abnormal. With the exception of Emily of course. And even she was not as prejudiced as he and the other pack members. Minus Seth, too. The kid practically adored Edward; he viewed him as a big brother figure or something. Leah was not happy about that but Edward kept her brother safe during the newborn débâcle so she kept her mouth shut and gritted her teeth whenever Seth called Edward.

Speak of the devil...

"Why the long face, didn't you have fun last night?" he asked quietly as the tall female shape shifter moved closer to him. Her green eyes flashed warningly as he noticed the rest of the guys trying to listen in and chuckled.

"It was... adequate, I guess," she mumbled trying to stay vague and indifferent as they walked.

"Translation: boring as hell," he smirked and she sighed heavily.

"Oh just shut it," she glared.

"Guys," Sam shouted and they all turn to their Alpha who was helping Emily and Rachel with some baskets full of ripe fruits and freshly baked muffins. "A little help? I only have two hands you know," Sam grumbled as Emily placed another basket in his arms.

Jake exchanged an amused glance with Embry and Quil and moved to help his friend, taking a basket from his sister and flashing her a cocky smile.

"Now, dear, let us strong men take care of you," he joked and Rachel smirked.

"Yes, since you only have muscle and no brain to speak off," she answered back.

"You do know you include your boyfriend in that, right?" Kim asked, her wide face shining.

"I do" Rachel chirped and ignored the death glare from said boyfriend.

"Did Hermione buy another car?" Seth asked as he pointed to a sleek, shiny black Jaguar.

"Not that I know off," Sam answered as he eyed the car. "She did say she wanted to introduce me to someone. It might belong to her friend."

"Nice taste," Quil practically salivated over the black vehicle with Embry and Jacob nodding in agreement.

"You can stare at it all you want _after_ we get inside. Now move it!" Emily snapped as she aimed a soft kick on her fiancé's knee.

"'Kay 'ma" Quil rolled his eyes at their mother figure and followed the rest of the pack inside the house.

88888

"Well this is nice," she sarcastically murmured as she watched the vamps gather together and stare bemusedly at her ex boyfriend. She had an idea about why they seemed so hostile so suddenly, and it had to do with their gifts.

A practitioner of Occlumency was immune to both telepathic and empathic 'attacks' and their magic made sure Alice wouldn't be able to clearly see their future, because she was unaware of the magical world. The moment she learned about magic she would be able to see more clearly.

Until then, she was as blind as the rest of them.

Hermione was really good at Occlumency. Her mental walls were impenetrable but she knew if a very strong Legilimens decide to look in her mind, she wouldn't stand a chance. Edward's telepathy—the normal kind—was too weak compared to a master of Legilimency like Snape was or Draco.

The tall Slytherin was tutored in both Occlumency and Legilimency by his crazed aunt and his favourite Hogwarts professor very early in his life. Snape knew the boy was in danger when the Dark Lord would rise again so he started his training in his fourth year and Draco continued studying and practising until today.

He frequently mocked her when he caught some stray thought from her that she needed practise. She always spent hours after that working on her shields but she had still to be able to fight against him.

So Jasper and Edward wouldn't be able to get anything from the sneaky blonde.

She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and plastered a huge smile on her face as she approached them.

Bella smiled at her from her seat and she felt her smile softening when she locked eyes with her baby cousin.

"Is something wrong?" she asked calmly, her eyes wide and innocent as she looked at her newly acquired friend, Rose.

"Just wondering about your friend," Rosalie answered immediately, her perfectly arched brows furrowing slightly. "I don't think you ever mentioned him before-

"I did," she corrected. "I told you an old friend would escort me to the wedding. That's him.

"I like him even though he's sort of weird," Bella offered, reaching out and grasping her hand. Hermione's smile widened and she pulled Bella to her feet.

"You'll get used to him," she laughed, ignoring a certain someone's heated glare. "Draco's kind of moody. But forget about that. Would you like to come and help me bring out the food? I'm not sure Draco will manage on his own."

"I'll help," Emmett offered darkly, still annoyed with the blonde for flirting with _his wife._

"Ah," Hermione turned alarmed eyes on Rosalie. The gorgeous vampire rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"Hey!"

"Cut the attitude. He's just like you, so you can't complain," she chided as she nodded to the nervous girl.

"I don't like it when someone's flirting with you," he pouted childishly.

"Then you must be blind," Hermione said, "because everyone near her is always drooling."

"HERMIONE, DOOR!"

Bella and her turned simultaneously when Draco came stumbling out, his arms loaded with plates full of barbecue meat.

"Oh Jeez, Bells, can you get the door?" she asked as she hurried to help the blonde as Alice and a still pouting Emmett appearing by her side.

"Sure," she agreed, sparing a quick glance at her fiancé. She frowned when she noticed his sole attention was on her cousin but she dismissed it as she walked to the front door. She threw it open just as Sam was about to ring the bell again.

Her eyes fell on the tall man right behind him and her breath got caught in her throat.

Jacob was dressed in a dark pair of jeans, his sneakers and a dark red tee shirt, his hair shining under the slowly setting sun. She hadn't seen him this close since the Port Angeles meeting and she felt like crying. His dark eyes swept over her and then looked some place over her left shoulder, hardening as he shoved his hands in his pockets, his lips pressed into a thin line.

She forced herself to avert her own stare and noticed for the first time the rest of the pack.

Sam and Jake both were carrying full baskets with the aroma of Emily's delicious muffins infiltrating her nose and making her mouth water, along with fresh fruits and if she wasn't mistaken a still unbaked pie.

Emily, Kim and Rachel were surrounded by Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry. Seth and Leah on the back.

For the second time she noticed how beautiful the female wolf really was. She was casually dressed in a dark pink tank top, a pair of jeans shorts and white shoes, looking like they had seen better days but Leah chose her outfit based on practicality rather than how she looked. The need to phase might arise at some point and she obviously didn't want to destroy a nice outfit. But her dark green eyes were flashing in annoyance as she regarded the pale girl.

"Will you let us in or what?" she rudely demanded and Seth glared at her. Leah just shrugged her slim shoulders.

"Oh yes, yes of course," she blushed and moved out the way. "Hermione and the rest are in the back, starting the fire."

"Thanks," Jacob mumbled as he passed her without sparing her an extra glance. She barely managed to hold back her cringe.

"Hey Bella!" Seth cheerfully greeted her, enveloping her into a warm bear hug. She hugged back; glad at least he wasn't mad at her.

"Hi Seth, good to see you," she smiled at the overly hipper boy, as she started walking to the back garden.

"Is Edward here yet?" He eagerly asked as his dark brown eyes lightened with glee. "I need to ask him something about baseball and-

"Yes, he's in the back" she hastily answered, only God knew the boy could go into what Edward dubbed _Alice mode_ about sports and cars and she really, _really _didn't feel like having a crash course on the best players for the new league.

"Great!" He grinned and ran off, leaving her to breathe in relief.

"Boys," came an amused voice and she startled found Rachel Black beside her, her smile bright.

"Yeah," she agreed uncomfortably. She hadn't see Rachel since she was fourteen years old and her being Jake's sister and she the girl who broke his heart, kind of put a strain onto an already fragile relationship.

Oh well Rachel was always partial to Mya; Rebecca was more close to herself.

"Look," Rachel suddenly, grabbing her arm and pulling her into a stop. "I know what happened between you and Jacob-

Bella flinched.

"-And I want you to know, no matter what you think, it was not your fault. He went into the situation with his eyes wide open, knowing your feelings. He is as much at fault as you. You _both_ made mistakes. Now is time to try and fix them. But... give him a break alright? Give him time and he'll come around."

She sounded so confident that Bella almost believed her.

Almost.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she walked out into the light and saw two very obvious groups. One pale, stunningly beautiful people (vampires) and the other dark skinned, huge men, their muscular arms crossed and their dark eyes glaring (wolves).

"Now, now don't be_ so _excited" came Hermione's sarcastic drawl as she regarded the two opposing groups, her hands on her hips, and a wooden ladle in her pocket. Simultaneously they all turned to look at the petite Brit. Bella and Rachel stood on either side of her, Rachel glaring at her boyfriend, brother and friends and Bella pleadingly staring at her boyfriend and doing everything in her power to _not_ to look in Jake's direction.

"Myabee-

"Don't _Myabee_ me Sam Uley" she waved her ladle at him, "Didn't I tell you all I invited_ everyone_?"

"Well yes-

"Then stop glaring and start acting like the adults you're supposed to be!" she demanded.

"Technically speaking _we,_" Embry motioned everyone except Sam, Emily and Leah "are not adults yet."

Her icy glare made him gulp.

"But I get your point," he squeaked as he hid behind Quil.

"Jeez she is scary. Brilliant but scary," mumbled Jared, unknowingly quoting Ron from so long ago. She fought down the amused smile and turned to the vamps.

"And what are _you _smirking about?" she asked Emmett, whose smirk was huge. "That goes for you _all _as well."

She locked eyes with the ginger immortal, something she hadn't done so far and she felt her insides squirm.

_He really gives intensity a whole new level,_ she thought as she tried to keep her neutral expression on under his dark golden look. She caught a glimpse of her cousin's pale face and felt her heart squeezing painfully. She averted her stare.

_What am I doing?_

"If you take the time away from your _boyfriend_-

She pressed her lips together, practically _feeling_ his sneer.

"-Then you'll notice_ we_ are perfectly cordial to _them_."

Sam's low, threatening growl made the hair on her arms stand up and she levelled Edward with a steady, hard stare.

"Standing there, and not insulting them is not cordial. Taking the time to actually talk to someone_ is_ cordial... and polite." She bit out, daring him with her eyes to say something back.

"Princess!"

The newcomers turned as one to look at the tall, lithe form of one Draco Malfoy as he walked out the kitchen, wearing a pink _apron_ over his designer jeans and a simple Slytherin green shirt. A genuine smile was on his handsome face as he approached his favourite Gryffindor and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Won't you introduce me to your friends?" He cheekily asked and winked at Rachel, whose face was awestruck. Paul, noticing his girlfriend's charmed face, growled softly and went to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to his chest.

"One of your guard dogs barks, honey" he murmured, chuckling into her ear and groaned when she elbowed him.

"This," she waved to Draco who flashed a blinding Lockhart worthy (something he'd never admit to) smile as he gave a dramatic flick of his hair and winked at the tribe's girls, "is Draco Lucius Malfoy. He'll grow on you... eventually."

88888

Leah felt her teeth clenching when she walked out the French doors and the stench of the vampires hit her sensitive nose. She wrinkled her nose and fixed them with a hard glare as she followed her pack next to the pool and away from them.

But of course, little Miss Friendship had to say something about it.

_I wish she knew exactly what she's asking_, she mentally growled as she eyed the tiny vampire, Alice—if her memory served her right— was pouting. For a moment, she locked eyes with Edward and she remembered he could read her thoughts. She huffed angrily but noticed his head dipping slightly.

_Well at least someone agrees this is bound to be a disaster, _she half-heartedly realised.

But before she could give Hermione a piece of her mind someone caught their attention.

"Princess!"

Along with the rest, she indifferently turned her head to look at the newcomer, whose voice sent a thrill of excitement down her spine. When she caught sight of the tall man walking out the kitchen door's her breath got caught in her throat, her mouth unhinged and her world zeroed on him.

_Snip snip snip._

She could practically feel the strings connecting her to this world snapping. Her connection to her mother, diseased father, adored little brother, friends and loved ones, all suddenly disappeared, leaving her floating over the earth. But one, newly formed, made of the strongest steel, wrapped around her, pulled her almost violently down to earth and unbreakably bound her to _him_, her other half, her _soul mate _and the person she was now devoted to for as long as they both shall live.

Vaguely she heard a voice and she later recognised it as Edward's.

"Oh shit!"

**A/N: **_**Runespoor Fang **__– Best for those who deal with Dark Magic_. Since Draco is not only the son of a former Death Eater, but a former Death Eater himself, it is logical that he had to deal with a lot of dark magic in his time. So I think **runespoor fang** is an appropriate core for his wand. As far as I know, it was never known to us if Harry actually returned Draco's hawthorn wand to him (highly unlikely in my opinion given the fact Harry was its new master), or of what his new wand was made off so let's say for the sake of this fic, his new wand was made of willow with a core of runespoor fang, okay? Great!

**A/N 1:** So last chapter I received many complaints about predictability and OCC ness.

About comments about how predictable my story is...

I'm so sorry but didn't you _see _this coming (Hermione/Edward) when you started this story? They are the main pairing after all and the genre for this fic is **ROMANCE**, not to mention the whole summary thing that clearly states Edward **will **develop feelings for her. I know I added a strong past relationship for Hermione with Draco, as I said before I needed Bella to see how a healthy relationship is, so I had to find a boyfriend for Mione. I never really liked her with Ron (and let's face it, they had their happy ending, I see no point in writing about an already established and happy couple) so I picked my own favourite HP male character.

I'm sorry for disappointing you but this is a **crossover**. I have plans for many fully fledged Dramione's after Fate but this is a **crossover.**

Another thing... All HP novels were about the Golden Trio, so now I'll work with Draco and Blaise, I love Draco's character and since we only really got a glimpse of Blaise's character through the books, I have a lot of leeway to work with him.

Now OCC ness.

First of all... GUYS!

Do you read this?

I'm not Jo Rowling in disguise. I'm not a billionaire novelist and I DIDN'T WRITE HARRY POTTER!

**So this basically translates to**: You think my characters only resemble the real deal? I agree. Since I didn't create them, I can't know them like Jo does. I don't know how Hermione or Draco will react to some things, and that's why I'm a FANFICTION writer. Of course my characters will seem wrong to you, I still have to find a story that has all its characters perfectly in character. It's my story, so if I need to have Hermione turn into an evil bitch that kills just for fun or a brainless idiot I will!

**Shadowed Light:** I'll be honest, I have no idea what a Mary Sue is but I get the picture.

First of all, I based _my _Hermione (and yes there is a difference as stated above) to both the fictional character **and **Emma Watson. And let's not forget Hermione **is **a girl. Yes she had more important things to do in school than shop, but she was focused on her studies and helping Harry. She literally had no time to worry about anything else. And looks **were **important to her in some extent. Or did you forget how she shrunk her teeth in _Goblet of Fire_? A girl who doesn't care about her looks wouldn't do that.

Movie wise, in _Prisoner of Azkaban_, Hermione appears mortified when she sees how her hair looks from behind. And she did get upset when Ron asked her so rudely to the ball. I did warn everyone that in this fic Hermione will be a fashionista. You know **A/N**'s are there for a reason, learn to read them and don't complain in the 24th chapter for something you've been warned more than 15 chapters earlier.

So yes, I think after Voldemort died and she finished school, she could and would be more girly.

Why Hermione didn't kill Voldemort... Hm... Now lowly me, thinks... Maybe for the same reason** Dumbledore** didn't do it? Or you think Harry was a better wizard than he? Let's be honest here. Albus could kill Ton a long time ago but he knew, as Hermione, Harry and Ron knew, that Harry had to be the one to deliver the killing blow.

Prophecies you know...

As for flaws. I freely admit that I overdone it now that I look back and realise I gave too much attention into making Bella realise her flaws that I actually made Hermione a little too perfect. But she's ruthless, thinks she can do everything by herself, she does have a hero complex (thinking she can take Bellatrix all on her own, trying to save Bella from herself even though she never asked to be saved) and makes mistakes and especially in this fic she's being a bitch to Edward.

In some way I needed her to be perfect, so when the right time comes, her mistakes will be greater than normal, **because **of her seeming perfection.

As for Draco... Last chapter has a very nice **A/N **saying: **And I can't say I wasn't excited to write Draco! And of course saying his character is OOC will be an understatement! **_**Every **_**story that has him acting like NOT a complete jerk is dubbed OOC. So no reviews saying he acts unlike himself! This is fan fiction people!**

I rest my case...

And Hermione does love books, just because she now likes clothes doesn't mean she stopped reading. I, myself, am a bookworm, I own more than a hundred books and I still enjoy going clothes shopping once in a while. What does that mean? I suddenly stop loving books, just because I'm human?

Also does _**this**_ ring a bell?

_**"Books! And cleverness! There are more important things – friendship and bravery." (Hermione Granger, PS16)**_

Somehow that gives me reason to believe that Hermione **knew **there were more important things than books...

For your prejudice argument, I completely agree and If I was writing a** Dramione** story, where I could give Draco's character more depth, and actually work on him more, then I would use his prejudices and show how he slowly overcame them.

And Draco didn't suddenly proclaim his love for her. Just because I only included fragments of their relationship in this fic, doesn't mean they only had those moments. He was interest in her since she testified in his family's favour, and they started going out during Christmas Ball (more than six months after his trial, six months he watched and learn more about her) and he didn't say _I love you _until Easter break.

And Hermione **is **the kind of girl who easily forgives. She wouldn't be with Ron if not.

He called her names before they became friends, almost got her killed (the troll incident), he treated her like crap because of his pet (I don't know about you, but for me my friends are more important if they stood by me through thick and thin) and then because she cared about Harry (what right did Ron had to shun her? Harry okay, he lost his new broom but Ron?), he acted like a jerk in their fourth year to her and Harry, he dated Lavender just because Hermione kissed Viktor two years ago, when he had no clue she was even a girl, mocked her, and most importantly **left **when they needed him most.

So I ask you this, what would hurt** you** more? Having a boy that bullied you all your childhood act like his normal self (especially so when his life and his loved ones lives were on the line, I personally will do anything to protect my loved ones), or having the boy you love betray you the time you need him the most?

And yet she forgave Ron. Yes, she punched him, gave him the silent treatment for days but she forgave him.

That's all I had to say.

And oh yes! Grow a pair and sign in next time you want to flame someone...


	26. Leah's Pain

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing...

**A/N: **So**... **When I pressed the post button for the last chapter, I knew I was saying goodbye to a good portion of my readers. Many of you were really rooting for a Dramione finale and I knew, making Leah imprint on him, will cost me a lot of readers.

And honestly I'm okay with that. A little sad but that's part of the game so to speak. That particular plot twist was written in my notes (I have about 30 pages in paper all dedicated to this story, all chapters plotted and detailed) since about the third month into writing this.

I knew I was risking a lot with Draco but I was and still am willing to take that risk.

This is a crossover. I may later in time write a crossover with a Dramione main pairing but not now, not in this.

So I bid to all who can't bear to read more since a Dramione ending is lost, goodbye and I want to say a big THANK YOU for sticking with this story so far and letting me know my mistakes and helping me develop and progress as a writer.

So before starting the chapter... Adieu and hope to see you in my Dramione story after Fate is complete!

And oh yes, you Dramione fans left please take a minute to go vote in my poll! It's about which story (Draco/Hermione) you'll like me to start working after Fate is complete!

Thanks to my wonderful beta **Greekchic **for doing an amazing job and all of you Dramione fans, take the time to go vote in my poll please!

_**Leah's Pain...**_

_No no no no no NOOOOOOOOO!_

Her green eyes darted around full of panic, locking for just a second with pitying golden orbs and then shifting again, desperately trying to avoid looking at _him_, although her whole being was screaming in protest, yearning to stare at her soul mate, to imprint his form in her mind's eye for all eternity. Cold sweat broke and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Her hands started shaking and she felt her breath leave her body and her heart beating a tattoo on her ribcage as she fought for control.

When she mentioned her hopes to imprint on Jake, she didn't mean so soon!

_Be careful what you wish for, my ass!_ She mentally growled as she noticed Emily watching her anxiously.

_Oh what are you staring at? _She almost snapped but her mouth felt cotton-y, her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth and her throat felt dry.

Having a panic attack right now was not the best of options—not that she had many.

_Maybe he'll give you CPR,_ her inner joker snickered.

_Oh, shut up!_

She blamed all the guys she had in her head all the time for her inappropriate humour in the worst case scenarios. Apparently their immaturity really was contagious!

She would rip out their thro-

_It's not really their fault, so calm down!_ The logical part of her brain snapped but she mentally scoffed.

"-what do you mean Harry's on the phone? Why didn't you say so sooner?"

Hermione's shrill—not so pleasant, at least for her—voice cut through her thoughts and she involuntary turned her eyes to the two British individuals.

She was glaring at the blonde man with impatience and annoyance as she shook a threatening finger at his smirking face, her pale, heart shaped face coloured slightly with a rosy hue, making her face slightly glow as she reprimanded him like a child.

Leah's green eyes slowly shifted to the blonde man and she caught her breath.

Blonde was not really the word to describe his fine hair. It was more platinum than blonde; especially under the sun he looked like an angel of light with his shining, mirthful silver eyes and pale complexion.

He really was stunning, she surmised as she looked at him, her heart in her throat. His tall frame, strong built and perfectly sculptured face made her melt.

_Oh man, I'm so screwed, _she sighed, as she watched the petite woman stab a slender finger to _her_ mate's chest and for the first time, noticed their familiarity and easy going attitude towards each other. They seemed close... too close for comfort, she gulped as she noticed how his eyes twinkled when he stared at Hermione, his full lips lifting slightly to an affectionate smile and his body almost curved protectively over her shorter frame.

"What's going on? Why is the leech staring at you?"

She almost jumped when Jacob's soft voice sounded right next to her ear. She was too preoccupied to really notice how she had frozen and Edward's knowing eyes were still on her, probably knowing her thoughts.

_If you say one word... _she threatened mentally, her eye twitching as she turned hard eyes on him. His reddish brown hair swished as he lightly shook his head, silently letting her know he'd say nothing as he averted his eyes.

"Nothing," she growled, but her voice quivered. Unfortunately everyone, with few exceptions, had more than excellent hearing and heard the slightly choke tone of her voice.

"Leah?" Sam's voice was anxious, caring and she marveled at the fact that she felt nothing now.

Until five minutes ago, she would have melted to the floor if she heard the care in his voice and saw the worry in his black eyes but now... Now she felt absolutely nothing as she locked eyes with him. Her heartbeat was steady. She didn't felt the usual anger and resentment towards him and in all honesty she couldn't really recall _why _she was angry with him in the first place. If Sam felt for Emily even the half of what she was currently feeling, then she had no idea how Sam lasted two whole weeks before he went after her cousin.

"I- I'm... I'm okay" she stuttered as _his _silver eyes passed over her and stopped on her form for just a second too long before he shifted them to the brunette in front of him.

"Is something wrong, sis? Do you wanna go home?" Seth, her beloved Seth, sounded regretful for leaving his new friends (she still had trouble believing he was friends with a bloodsucker) but he cared for her as much as she cared for him. After their father's death this spring, they had grown closer in their shared misery. She would willingly go to her death for her baby brother and she knew he would as well for her.

"I..."

"Guys!" Hermione (bless her soul!) looking quite irritated next to a highly amused blonde addressed the whole lot of them. "I have to take a call," she elbowed him and he yelped in surprise. Emmett's snickers made Leah rolled her eyes. "Sam, you know your way around the BBQ, start with steaks! I want to eat sometime this month."

With that, and after one more painful stomp on his foot, she flew into the house, her ponytail bouncing behind her.

"Aaaah, the dictator has finally left" Draco rubbed his hands together conspiratorially, an evil smirk on his lips as he walked towards them.

Her heart felt like it was going to break through its cage and fly away.

"Now who are you lot? I only seem to recall a certain Sam Uley?" He inquired smartly.

Sam tilted his head and lifted a shovel like hand.

"That's me, Hermione's friend, and who might you be?" he asked, his voice dark.

Eyebrow raised high: "Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you!"

They shook hands, silently measuring each other.

"Draco? Mya's ex?"

Green eyes widened fractionally. She now understood Edward's pitying glance and she held her breath.

Jacob, a frown on his handsome face, grasped her shoulder as he looked at her and then at Draco, a look of dawning understanding starting to settle on his dark features.

"Yes, and actually, hopefully Hermione's soon to be husband," Draco flippantly replied.

And her world came crushing down around her. Her heart gave a thundering _thump, _and in that moment she could swear, she actually _felt _it breaking. Her lungs felt empty no matter how much air she drew from her open mouth, and her eyes stung as she fought down desperation so grave it nearly brought her to her knees.

Of course he was in love with Hermione! Who wouldn't be?

She was pretty, smart, witty, rich and obviously his perfect match!

While she was a tomboy, poor, high school graduate with no hopes of ever going to college and a temper to rival volcanic activities and let's not forget the small, insignificant fact she turned into a giant _wolf_ at will and couldn't have children!

Quite a catch wasn't she?

She was so out of his league. She felt hot anger and jealously burning her throat.

Hermione...

How she wanted to rip her pretty throat out, to scratch her pretty face and make sure no one would look at her twice!

"Leah!"

Jacob's hand on her shoulder brought her back to earth and she noticed Jake's fearful eyes. She was shaking so violently that her shape had blurred. A few more minutes and she would phase!

"Do something!" Came a hissing voice from the leeches and suddenly a wave of calmness passed through her.

There was no need to look but she did it anyway and true to her suspicions, the bloodsuckers were anxiously staring at her, the blonde male's eyes staring directly at her. She was completely calm and for the first time in her life, she was thankful to one of them.

A nod of acknowledgement was all she allowed herself, but the tiny one, Alice, threw a blindingly white smile at her.

"And who are you?" Came a soft, suave voice and she sharply turned to find herself face to face with her imprint.

Close up he was even more handsome, she realised with a startle as she watched the wisps of his white-blonde hair on his forehead. His lips were stretched in a friendly smile and his silver eyes were curious as he regarded her with something akin to wonder.

Not one to let her feelings damage her aloof behaviour, she bit down her apprehension and stared coolly at the love of her life.

"Leah Clearwater, nice to make your acquaintance," her voice was normal, thank the deities.

Draco watched her pensively for a moment, his silver eyes darkening to a storming grey as he regarded her with trepidation and curiosity. After a minute of his intense staring, he seemed to shake himself out of his temporary stupor and smiled brilliantly at her.

"Nice to meet you as well," he winked and turned to the rest.

The breath she had no idea she'd be holding left her, leaving her breathless.

"You imprinted on him, didn't you?" Jake asked very softly, earning him confused stares from the rest of the pack and the leeches, and alarmed looks in Leah's way.

Through gritted teeth: "Yes."

88888

"Harry James Potter, you have some explaining to do!" Hermione snapped as she could picture him flinching.

_"I know, I know and I'm sorry! But it was all Kingsley's fault, really! He said we shouldn't tell you right away! And your parents are perfectly fine so-"_

"So what!" She almost shrieked as she pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to calm down and fighting the urge to start cursing everything in sight. When Draco told her Harry was on his phone and wanted to talk to her, she felt her earlier fury returning.

Her parents had been attacked and she had no idea!

When she got hold of that bloody Minister...

_"I know you are upset but we only wanted to protect you!"_

"Well, as you recall, I can protect myself thank you very much!" she growled. "There's no excuse for what you've done, Harry! You know damn well that their health could have taken a turn for the worse within minutes! The Cruciatus Curse is not a child's play! Especially for Muggles!"

"_I know. I'm sorry."_

And it was true. He did know...

Muggles tortured by the Cruciatus rarely survived,

Magical people had higher tolerance in curses; their magic protected them unlike Muggles.

So when Cruciatus was cast on Muggles it was more efficient, the pain much more intense and the side effects almost always permanent. Her parents were extremely lucky Dolohov was not as proficient as Bellatrix, or else they would have been permanent residents of St Mungo's fifth floor by now

Hermione barely managed to maintain her sanity under Bella's wand, and she still, even after more than a year, had phantom pains and painful cramps. She had a special potion, made for Cruciatus victims, always in her purse. Madame Pomfrey had said she would most probably have those pains for the rest of her life.

But she preferred it to losing her sanity...

One of her side projects was researching for a cure for the victims of the curse, like the Longbottoms. She was nowhere near the cure, but she had hope she would eventually succeed. If she passed away before finding it, she'd make sure the future generations would benefit from it.

"I know you're sorry Harry... but I lost them once and thought I'd never see them alive again... I can't do that again... I can't think of one of them or even both of them passing away without me being there! I just can't!"

She angrily wiped her wet cheeks and fought down the sobs threatening to overcome them. It had taken her two months to find them in Australia and during those months, every night, she was plagued with nightmares of their deaths. When she found them and lifted the spell, she had cried for over two hours.

Having them not speaking to her was hard but she understood.

And she came so close to losing them again!

"Promise me you'll protect them Harry," she pleaded.

"_Of course. You didn't even have to ask! I'll make sure they are safer than the Minister himself until they come to you next week!"_

"Thank you," she breathed and rubbed the rest of her tears away.

"_So am I forgiven yet?"_ He sounded so sad that she had to bite back her smile.

"Always," she answered fondly. "Now I have to go, Harry. Have a barbecue to prepare!"

_"Aw! You have barbecue? You know I love them!"_

"And treacle tart as well" she sniggered at his whimper. Harry _adored _treacle tart. Sometimes she thought he loved the damn thing more than his broom!

"_You are evil!"_

"I know. Now stop with the compliments" she smirked. "Love you!"

"_Love you too, see you soon!"_

She pressed the end button with a small smile on her face.

"Interesting conversation. Does Draco know you have another boyfriend?"

She shrieked and jumped a good foot in the air as she swiftly turned around, her eyes flashing in annoyance and her hands resting on her hips.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?" She seethed at the standoffish vampire in front of her.

Edward was leaning against the wall, his hands shoved into his jeans pockets and one of his feet bent on her wall. Her _white _wall.

"First of all... get your foot of my wall or I'll chop it off! Secondly, Harry's not my boyfriend! Ew! He's my best friend and closer to me than a brother! To even suggest-" She stopped talking, breathed deeply through her nose and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Edward casually dropped his foot to the floor, nodding imperiously and smiled a crooked smile at her, his eyes alight with amusement as he regarded the petite girl trying to stare down her nose at him even though he towered over her.

"Relax, your wall is as white as freshly fallen snow still," he smirked.

"It better be," she grumbled as she flicked a bang of honey coloured hair from her face. "What are you doing here?"

"You invited me," he replied. He knew his answer would enrage her and he was right. Her light coloured eyes darkened, her lips pressed into a thin line and her pale cheeks tinted with a rose hue. She was stunning and he felt his own eyes darkening, but not in anger... his hunger for her grew even stronger and he longed to taste her, her sweet, plump lips and enticing skin. The soft swell of her breasts made him swallow back venom and he looked up hastily in an effort to stop himself from lunging at her.

His feelings for her were far stronger than he ever experienced before and that scared him. He barely contained himself with Bella, and now with Hermione he felt his self- control slipping each passing second he was close to her and her intoxicating scent.

"Not in the mood for your crap, Edward," she snapped and walked to the door, conveniently right next to him. "I have some guests-"

She gasped when a cool, hard hand clasped around her upper arm and spun her around. She had only a second to see Edward's stony face before he propelled her backwards and pushed her soft body against the wall with his hard, cold one, his head bending lower to reach eye level with the startled witch in his arms.

He rested both his arms on the wall either side of her, effectively caging her in and breathed in her floral scent.

Hermione was shocked and a felt a stab of fear when an almost inaudible growl left his tightly pressed lips. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she felt her heart skip a beat... and then another.

"What the hell Edward?" she hissed after she found her voice, and even then she was mortified to note the husky quality of her tone. If the darkening of his eyes was any indication he heard it too. _Oh damn!_

"That man... Harry. You are not with him?" He asked gravelly, his hands inching closer to her flesh. She noted this with her peripheral vision and swallowed back her trepidation and what? Was that..._anticipation?_

_Hell no!_

"No! Harry's my best friend!" She adamantly answered and placed her hands on his hard chest to push him away.

_Oh my!_

She blushed slightly and she was thankful her anger always made her flush.

"Now let me go!" She shoved him but he, unsurprisingly, didn't move a millimetre.

"Not so fast, _Hermione" _his tone was mocking and she gritted her teeth. A gasp left her lips when he pushed her harder on the wall, their bodies completely aligning so she could feel every hard muscle of his strong, immortal body.

_What the hell is he doing? _She thought, panicked. _He's supposed to be Bella's fiancé for crying out loud._

"What the hell do you want?" She hissed fearfully and shamefully glancing to the hall leading to the living room and through it to the back garden, where all her friends were at.

"What about _Draco?_" he sneered the name and she sneered back.

"What, jealous?" She spat.

"You have no idea." He growled and suddenly pressed his face to the crook of her neck, sniffing her scent and whining low.

Hermione felt her heart drop to her stomach and she violently pushed him away, using a small dose of magic to succeed. He stumbled back several steps, shocked at the stinging pain on his chest.

_Good,_ she nastily thought, _a little pain might gear his brain up._

"You," she seethed as she trembled violently, "will stay away from me. You are marrying my _cousin _in a few days and if you hurt her, God help me Edward, I'll destroy you!"

He stood there for five minutes after she swept of the room, trying to calm his raging hormones, and fighting his need to go to her. He had no idea what came over him but the thought of her with another man made him incense.

"Edward?"

Bella's soft, melodious voice made him look up and there she was, looking curiously at him with her big brown eyes, hands limp at her sides as she tilted her head. He noted distractedly that her eyes lacked the usual warmth he was accustomed to when she looked at him but his mind was too busy with thoughts of Hermione to really understand the meaning.

"Is something wrong?" She asked softly as she took a step towards him.

"Wrong?" He repeated stupidly. _Many things... Mainly my urge to kiss your dear cousin to death... Not something I can talk about with you though..._

"Hermione came out and she seems upset. Did you two have another fight?" She sighed in exasperation and he smiled.

"Indeed. But things will get back to normal soon," he promised as he motioned for them to go outside, avoiding putting his arms around her like he normally did.

Chocolate coloured orbs smiled up at him and he felt his heart breaking for the pain he was going to cause to her soon.

But he knew it was the right thing to do. Marrying her when he was in love with another woman was just plain wrong.

He closed his eyes and pictured Hermione in his mind.

Her smiling face warmed him and he found himself smiling as he followed his petite fiancée outside.

88888

Leah watched with pained eyes as Hermione came out, practically fuming, and Draco immediately was by her side, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear that caused a smile to appear on her weary face.

"You seriously imprinted on him?"

"I mean-"

"Leah, are you sure?"

"Leah..."

"That's gotta hurt-

"Shut your tramp, Quil!"

"Oh my God!"

"Is it possible?"

"I thought only guys imprinted!"

"She _is _the first female to ever transform after all-

"Everyone, shut up!" Came the commanding voice of their Alpha, just as Hermione approached them.

"Hey," She breathed out, "are you all okay? You seem jumpy."

"Splendid!"

"Just great!"

"Never better!"

"Oh, okay," she lifted a curious eyebrow at their simultaneous answers but she shrugged it off when Rachel offered to help her cook along with Kim and Emily.

"We'll talk later," Leah gritted as she plopped on a chair and started tapping her nails on the hard wood of the table, ignoring the looks from the leeches and the pack.

"Must be hard," came a drawl she knew all too well. No matter that she only heard it twice in her life. She steadied her breath and looked up at the blonde man across from her, his face resting on his palm and a small smile playing on his lips as he watched her with silver eyes.

"What must be hard?" She inquired loftily.

"Be a girl in the company of so many guys. Must be hard." He smiled wider and she rolled her eyes.

"We all practically grew up together. And there's Emily, Kim and Rachel."

"And yet you don't seem close to either of them," he noted with a frown.

"We are... different." _Like you wouldn't believe,_ she thought bitterly. It was true. Emily, Kim and Rachel may know the secret but she was so much different than them. She didn't just _know _the secret she was part of it.

"I see," came his reply and she looked at him to see that he was staring at her intently, like he was trying to see in her very soul.

For the first time in her life, she let herself open...

And she realised with a pang, as she stared at him, that he was not hers.

No matter how much she loved him, he belonged to another.

Hermione...

Leah felt hot tears stinging the back of her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

She would bear it with her head held high like she always did.

She knew from the first time she phased she was cursed.

She was doomed to always lose what she cherished the most. What made her imprint any different?

First Sam, who she loved so much she got sick when he went missing, left her for the girl she viewed as her sister.

Then her father passed away...

And now... Now she lost her soul mate to a girl she never really liked.

_...Better than sitting around and playing the happy bridesmaid. I don't say I'll forget Sam after one date. But I hope that if I start living again, I'll eventually find someone else to love. Maybe I'll find my imprint! Who knows?_

_You want to imprint?_

_Don't you?_

_No, to be honest. It seems so... impersonal. You see a person and then BAM, you are bound for life! I think the normal falling in love type suits me better._

_I see your point, Jake, I really do. But don't you think that if you imprint your pain will go away? No more Bella, no more heart break? A new beginning..._

Now that she recalled her conversation with Jacob she wanted to laugh bitterly.

So naive... She really believed if she found her imprint she would finally be happy.

And now she was more miserable than she ever thought she would be.

Fate really was a bitch, after all...

88888

**A/N:** Hey!

Hope you liked it!

I must admit that the Hermione/Edward moment was not in the notes, and really the whole chapter went very differently than planned but I am very satisfied with how it came out. Short, I know, but I can't always write monsters like the previous one! Give me a break!

And by the way I always pictured Edward with reddish brown hair (ginger therefore) and I don't plan to change it. I really don't think his hair colour makes him who he is and when I read this review: **Edwards hair is a bronze/ brown colour. Never has he been a Ginger and I absolutely hate how you always say his hair ****is Ginger. Changing facts like that just doesn't make him Edward! **I must admit, I laughed my head off. Someone's personality, good points, faults and quirks makes a person who he is, not his hair or eye colour.

If you really believe that then I changed personalities at least three times since I started writing this fic... I don't feel like it though!

Next time title iss:

_**Desperation...**_

**A/N 2: **Dear **Shadowed Light**, even though as you said you won't return to read more I just have to answer some things. The only thing I didn't answer on your previous review was Hermione not having a post war trauma.

Firstly... Check Chapter 23 (**Draco Lucius Malfoy**) where it mentions she still has nightmares about Bellatrix.

Secondly... Are you a seer? Or do you have access to my notes and head? Because this is a WIP and you have no idea what I plan to do next. But to ease your worries, I do in fact plan to show that Hermione is not so perfect or as stable as she appears to be so far. She has her fair share of mental scars but YOU (and I mean all the readers) don't get to see that yet.

Now as your remark about A/Ns.

If you meant the 2 separate chapters I had up, then yes, that's not allowed but I was planning to take them down before you said anything.

Now if you mean A/Ns like this, on every chapter then you, my dear, are sadly misinformed.

You can put A/Ns if you wish as long as they are not separate entries.

And trust me I read the rules carefully.

So my point still stands.

Learn. To. Read. A/Ns.

Especially if they warn you about something important like oh, I don't know, **Draco being OOC**!

I never claimed to be above the rules and you'll never hear me say this. I even edited the explicit scenes in **When In Rio** so they are not against said rules and posted them to my LJ.

Now if you have trouble reading said rules, that's your problem not mine.

Now your remarks about my readers.

I do not seek sympathy from them. I do not reply via notes so they can praise me and insult you and I hope they are all mature enough not to start a fight with anyone flaming/criticising me.

Everyone's entitled to his or her opinion.

But if you review anonymously, I can't answer you directly so here we are. You _**chose **_not to log in, so how did you expect me to answer you?

My flame remark was a little bitchy and inaccurate but I was a little testy for personal reasons when I received your review and I took it the wrong way.

For that, I'm sorry.

But still the only thing I accept from you is about Hermione being overly perfect and I'm trying to change it slowly.

And by the way I do recognise sarcasm... And use it right back.

For example... Why yes indeed making Hermione like fashion is _way _out of character (dear god she is a normal girl? Someone alert the press, we have an impostor amongst us!) but making her an assassin? Not at all! Everyday thing really!

As long as she keeps acting like her normal self otherwise, that's okay! Who cares if she kills someone, something the canon Hermione didn't do when her own life depended on it, if she likes books and isn't acting like a girly girl, it's not OOC!

After all we only knew her when she was still a teenager and know nothing about how she was when she grew older, but of course it's a sure bet, she didn't change at all, like all normal people do, she stayed the same even when she hit 40.

See?

And I know I describe lips, eyes and hair many times but that's my thing. I'll try to change it slowly but I don't think it will happen any time soon.


	27. Desperation

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the plot...

**A/N: **First of all thanks for all the lovely reviews!

Secondly I'm so, so very sorry for the long absence. I won't bother you with excuses (you can check my profile for the reasons I was missing!) but I will say this... Real Life is a pain in the ass!

Thirdly for those of you who like Hermione/Jasper as a pairing like me (my second favourite in this crossover section) here's a really good story for you to read.

**A New World** by **KassandraK**.

If you have already read this chapter then you'll remember the contest?

Well unfortunately it's already over. Someone answered correctly and got her question.

But I decided to have a little contest in each chapter with a prize. For those who just read this the contest is quite simply. I will ask a question (from the books/movies) and the first to get it right will get a prize. This time was a question.

Secondly I joined a Dramione challenge and I will need a beta for my story. The challenge is just beginning, this week we are giving our prompts but I want to have my beta ready so I can exchange ideas with him/her.

Now on with the story.

_**Desperation...**_

"That went well." Hermione muttered as she charmed the dishes to wash themselves and came to sit beside him on the white sofa; her hair fell all over her face, her eyes drooped and she looked like she was about to fall asleep on the couch.

Draco fought down his amused laugh but couldn't help a smirk from appearing on his lips as he recalled how the wolves interacted with the vampires earlier in the evening.

The tension was palpable even to him who was a newcomer and as far as they were concerned he was as clueless as Hermione to their interesting predicament.

Whenever a vampire tried to get closer to Hermione or one of the tribe girls the wolves went on high alert; teeth were bared and low warning growls left their mouths.

The vampires took it all in stride. Well most of them anyway.

The gorgeous blonde, Rosalie if he recalled correctly, completely ignored them and instead focused mainly on her family and Hermione.

As for him well the males regarded him with cautiousness and in the vampires' case contempt.

He knew he shouldn't have flirted with the girls; Hermione had made it absolutely clear they were all taken before he met them but he couldn't resist.

Of course Edward's annoyed face made him smile smugly especially when he hugged, teased or kissed Hermione. She didn't allowed a kiss on the lips but he sneaked a few on her rosy cheeks and an affectionate one on her forehead after they ate the delicious food and felt the usual drowsiness set in after their stomachs were full.

The tension between the two groups though remained throughout the evening despite her attempts to make them all get along.

The rivalry and hatred was too rooted in all their hearts, the wolves holding the vamps responsible for their transformations (which they were in all honesty) and the vampires felt the wolves were too closely related to their natural enemy, the werewolves, to actually feel comfortable with them.

But not all of them felt that way apparently.

That kid Seth got along with the vampires excellently much to Draco's bemusement.

He spent a good amount of time discussing baseball with Emmett and Edward; Jasper the usually stoic one, actually smiled in amusement at the kid's enthusiasm and offered to give him some books to help him in school.

Sam watched him like a hawk of course, reminding him of Potter when he and Hermione first started seeing each other and she felt the need to force him to spent time with Potty and the rest of the Gryffindork gang.

Personally he had felt they could spent their free time doing more entertaining activities than drinking butterbeer and being stared at by a bespectacled boy for two hours and then getting drilled about 'his intentions about Hermione'. Really what he did for the woman!

Edward seemed preoccupied starring at Hermione whenever he thought no one was watching, Bella doing the same but her own focus was on one of the wolf guys; the one called Jacob.

He found it highly amusing how the affianced couple spent only about five minutes engaged to conversation with each other or looking at each other, and the next few _hours _starring at other people with longing in their eyes.

_Well they __do __make an interesting pair,_ he thought.

To his surprise Hermione didn't seem to actually notice that it wasn't only Edward who seemed to be more interested in her than his own fiancé but Bella as well.

If he had to guess, he would give each a week tops before they break down and call off the wedding.

The pair very obviously had feelings for different people than their intended and even though he could tell they still held affection for each other they were no longer _in _love with each other.

Tough...

But it wasn't all afternoon horrible.

At least for the girls.

They had a small cooing session over few of Teddy's pictures Hermione had with her in Forks. For just a short amount of time the tribe girls didn't seem to mind they were in close proximity with two vampires when they fawned over how cute and adorable his little cousin was.

With one significant exception that was.

Draco smiled tightly when Hermione bid him good night with a sweet kiss on his cheek and retreated to her room upstairs.

Draco rested his head on the back of the very comfortable couch and closed his eyes.

Dark green eyes flashed behind his eyelids set on an exotic beautiful face and he sat up, his heart throbbing and his hands tingling.

He recalled with alarming intensity how her tanned skin felt under his fingertips.

Soft satiny and hot due to her status as shape shifter.

The tingle that travelled from his fingers to his whole body startled him at first but after years of keeping his composure to the direst of situations he was capable of maintaining his aloof mask and didn't embarrassed himself with stutters as he regained his equilibrium after their brief touch.

Magic...

Whatever passed between them was strong ancient magic.

He could feel it still in his body tickling his fingertips and making his heart clench, his stomach coil and his breathe catch.

He had no idea what was happening to him but he knew it had something to do with _her._

Unlike him she was not able to maintain her composure perfectly and for a fleeting moment he caught panic and an unbearable pain flash through the girl's eyes as she regarded him.

The hurt he glimpsed was obviously not for his or anyone's eyes for that matter as he noted with some trepidation how she avoided everyone and chose to sit alone until the rest of her pack joined her at the table.

He couldn't help but approach her and try to understand what made her stand out so much. What drew him to her, his magic tingling and calling her?

She was a loner he knew.

He recognised the signs; after all until very recently he was one too.

But that wasn't it.

When she looked at him then her eyes were filled with so much hurt, so much pain that caused his throat to close and he felt the need to gather her in his arms and console her.

She seemed so resigned, like she truly believed she was not meant to know what happiness was, resigned to her pain.

And that angered him.

What could possibly be so terrible, what could have happened to her, which made her so desperate, so desolate and alone?

What could possibly be so terrible that made a gorgeous powerful woman like Leah Clearwater, feel like a small, forgotten child.

He may only know her for a few hours but he had no doubt she was a strong individual.

She was the first female shape shifter in her tribe for Merlin's sake!

According to Blaise's information only a truly powerful woman could withstand the ancient gift. So far only men were deemed worthy by the ancient spells to carry on the burden, but Leah was considered strong enough to take it upon herself.

She might not be aware of it but she was more special than any of the females in the Reservation.

She wasn't meant to be someone's soul mate, someone's imprintee.

No she was much more important that that.

She had her own destiny; she was the one to decide her fate.

Whoever her mate was he was a damn lucky bastard, Draco decided morosely.

He rubbed his tired eyes and flinched when his neck cringed.

Time for bed.

He groggily made his way to his room and fell on his bed fully clothed. He was too tired to change even using magic.

His last thought was of beautiful green eyes and a sad smile.

88888

The ceiling had fifty four wood boards.

The floor had forty three.

To the left side of the ceiling was a dark stain, rapidly growing darker and bigger with each rain as she had yet to call Paul or Sam to come and fix it even though her mother kept reminding her every day and the guys could read her thoughts.

They knew better than come before she specifically asked them to though.

She was in one of her bad moods and this particular one was the worst by far.

Her room was locked and no one, _no one, _was allowed to come in if not allowed by the owner of said room. Aka her.

Her mother knew of course, Billy or one of these idiotic boys she was forced to spend her time with informed her of her older child's predicament the same night _it _happened_._

Sue was understanding as always. She avoided breaching the topic after that first night when she tried talking her only daughter into approaching the foreign boy to explain her situation.

Leah's anger was a sight to behold.

She refused to talk about it, forbade everyone to actually approach the boy or topic when she was present and sent them all to hell and promised in no uncertain terms that if anyone dared come in her room they would suffer a horrible death.

After she detached their precious appendage from between their legs of course.

Surprisingly the only one allowed into the almost barricade room was Jacob Black.

Sam was shocked when he visited with his second in command and tried speaking to the girl but she declined his offer and then when Jacob asked her to allow him entrance; she remained silent but unlocked the door.

Jacob winked at him and walked in closing and locking the door.

The pack inquired about it but Jake refused to explain where the sudden camaraderie came from. Seth knew of course but chose to remain silent; his sister was in pain and if Jake could make her feel better then he was willing to keep their secret, strange friendship quiet.

Jake understood what Leah was going through best.

Unrequited loved was a bitch and hurt like hell.

Worse was the fact you couldn't actually _do _something about it.

There was no medicine for a broken heart and in Leah's case the only solution -confronting that Draco person about her feelings- was not an option.

What was she supposed to say?

It was obvious the guy was enamoured with Hermione so there was no chance he could feel something for her.

And she wasn't willing to be anything else for him, her feelings were not platonic, she didn't feel the need to be whatever he needed except a girlfriend.

No, unlike the rest she only felt love, passionate, 100%_ not_ platonic love for her imprint and she was going mad.

She kept to herself hoping the hurt will go away but every minute away from _him_ caused her heart to bleed more.

The thought he was probably with Hermione made hot tears roll down her cheeks and she stubbornly kept her pain trapped within her chest.

She didn't cry (at least not when someone else was present), didn't shout or yell her frustrations out and certainly wasn't willing to talk about it. No matter the offers from Emily, Kim and pretty much every one else.

Only Jacob was allowed to talk to her about it.

Because he _knew._

He understood.

But they didn't actually speak about it.

They just spent hours on end staring at her ceiling, moping and damning their luck for their apparently cursed love lives.

He managed to make her laugh once and he realised maybe for the first time that Leah was neither so cold nor bitchy as she tried to pass her self off.

No.

She was just more burdened than the rest of them.

They didn't really make her feel comfortable and welcomed when she joined the pack.

In reality they acted like utter bastards making no effort to shield their thoughts about her, about how troublesome her arrival was and how weird it was for a girl to be a wolf.

They were in no position to sympathize with her, they had no idea what she was going through; so instead of trying to help her cope they subtly shunned her and treated her like an outcast, an anomaly.

So she was more isolated than ever.

And her belief she was cursed intensified after that damned barbecue.

Who could possibly guess that Hermione's ex boyfriend would be Leah's soul mate?

So far, meaning though out the centuries, all the imrpintees were either members of the tribe or other tribes.

The fact Draco was, well _white, _shocked them all.

Sure _he_ was in love with Bella but she was not his soul mate. Apparently...

"Wanna go out?" He asked three days after the 'disaster'. He was lying on his back on her floor having fixed her ceiling after Sue politely asked him and Leah allowed it.

She scoffed.

"Come on. We can go to the beach and have a swim before our patrol tonight." He cajoled.

Leah loved the ocean.

She tensed, knowing he was manipulating her and sighed.

"What if-

"Hermione and Draco are visiting Charlie, I checked." He promised softly. And he had checked it. He didn't want to risk meeting the blonde whilst strolling around the beach. Leah would never leave her room again!

So before he arrived he called Mya and casually asked her if she had plans.

She had.

Charlie was only too curious to finally meet his niece's ex boyfriend and they were invited to have dinner with her uncle and cousin that night.

"Okay then." She agreed and looked at him. "I need to dress; get out."

He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Always so polite. You would think I haven't actually seen everythin-"

He dodged the pillow she threw at him and laughingly closed the door behind him.

His friendship with the girl was weird, absurd and not many could comprehend how they could stand each other when all they seemingly did was fight.

But he knew he and Leah had a special bond now.

They could never be more; he knew his feelings for Leah would never be more than strictly platonic but he cared deeply for her.

She was like a sister to him more so than his own blood related sisters. Rebecca was blissfully ignorant in Hawaii with her husband and Rachel, although knew his secret (and teased him mercilessly about it), just couldn't understand it wasn't really a gift; more like a curse.

Leah shared this curse, knew what he was going through and now they shared similar heart breaks. Their connection was much stronger than before.

Yes Leah was very special to him and if that blonde hurt her he would make him pay dearly.

A feeling he shared with the rest of the pack.

They might not get along, but Leah was one of them. And although they liked Hermione, she certainly was not more important to them than one of their own.

If Draco caused more pain to her knowingly or not their wrath would be terrifying and there would be no place on earth for the cheeky blonde to hide.

88888

"You seem restless." Her father observed as she paced around the small living room incapable of sitting still for even a minute. Hermione and Draco had just left after having dinner with her and Charlie.

Draco unlike when she first met him three days ago was polite, mature and respectful. He didn't flirt with her or acted too friendly with Hermione. Probably he valued his life enough to know better; Charlie watched him like a hawk when he was near her or Hermione waiting for him to show the tiniest sign of improper behaviour. But he was an angel; keeping a respectful distance from Mya as they shared the love seat, escorting her to the kitchen, helping her sit and acting like the perfect gentleman all evening.

Charlie adored him.

It helped the fact the two males spent half an hour admiring Draco's shiny black Jaguar he insisted he and Hermione to drive there. Charlie even drove it around the block with Draco in the passenger seat, edging him on as the two girls set the table.

Bella had to give it to him; the guy knew how to charm the pants out of practically everyone. Hermione conspirationally informed her Draco was no expert to meeting his girlfriends' parents since he had only met hers despite being a playboy before engaging in a serious relationship with her. But he was an aristocrat and his mother forced him to attend an etiquette school as a child -his shameful secret. Manners were practically drilled into him at a young age.

Something Bella didn't know about her cousin's boyfriend. She forgone thinking of him as Mya's ex, the guy was very obviously in to Hermione. Although tonight he acted distant and his attentiveness towards the older girl seemed mechanical. His mind very obviously was far away.

But Bella was mentally far away as well to give him her ample attention; her mind firmly on a certain werewolf down at La Push.

Seeing him so close and spending time close to him after so long was torture especially with him ignoring her on purpose and making sure he sat as far away from her as possible when they sat to eat. For crying out loud he spent all evening being glued to Leah's side!

Now that she thought about it all the wolves acted strangely towards their female pack member. She was more distant and cold than usual; her eyes firmly placed on the table and only speaking to Jacob ignoring all the rest despite their many attempts to gain her attention or pull her away to speak privately. Jake kept them at bay though and Seth kept glancing at his older sister, concern darkening his cheery mood. The boy even stopped conversing with Edward and sat at his sister's other side, the one unoccupied by Jacob.

Dread coiled in her belly.

Could it be...?

Jake and Leah...

Could they be a... _couple?_

God only knew they seemed pretty close and comfortable with each other. Jake didn't spare a single look for Hermione when he usually hang out with her whenever the chance presented itself. No, he seemed too absorbed with Leah to actually notice anyone else.

But the young woman seemed too... desolate. Like she was in pain.

What could be the cause of pain for the tough aloof Leah Clearwater when surrounded by friends?

Not that she considered the Cullens friends and let's be honest here she hated Bella and she was pretty sure she didn't like Mya very much either. But the pack was there.

She was her usual snarky cold bitchy self in the beginning.

What changed?

Well Draco came ou-

Her breathe hitched.

No!

It couldn't possible be what she was thinking!

She sat down heavily on a kitchen chair, her hands pushing her hair out of her face as she breathed deeply through her nose and tried to recall Leah's face when Draco joined them in the back garden. She was too busy staring at Jake trying to catch his eye but Leah was standing right next to him.

Fighting down the hysterical laughter that threatened to emerge she recalled Leah's face crunched up in realisation when her eyes landed on Draco, her dark green eyes lost focus and afterwards her facial expression was a strange mix of horror and blind adoration as the British man introduced himself.

The same expression she had seen numerous times when Sam and Jared looked at their imprints. A look of utter adoration and unconditional love, a look a blind man wore when he finds his sight after a life of darkness.

The look of pure love.

Something she had never witnessed for herself.

She was a woman in love but no matter what others thought of her she wasn't an idiot.

She knew her and Edward's love was not _pure. _It was full of darkness; an addictive kind of love that led many to destruction; a controlling, insecure, obsessive love that fed from her insecurities and Edward's self loathing.

He thought himself a monster when in her eyes he was a hero.

She thought herself plain, boring and unworthy of his attention and love when in his eyes she was the embodiment of purity and light.

They seek each other out to soothe their self hatred.

On they loved each other all right.

But their love tended to hurt them as well as others.

Hermione was right and she felt foolish for ignoring everyone.

Bella was not a strong person. Edward may think she was but the truth was she always needed someone to protect her. Yes she was brave; but her bravery led her to the brink of death most times.

Being insecure about her plain Jane looks all her life when guys showed her attention she thought it was because she was the new girl. The thought of them finding her attractive never crossed her mind.

And then Edward Cullen the boy every girl wanted, a seemingly perfect boy, chose her to be his girlfriend, fought his family for her and ignored his baser instincts to be with her.

She felt beneath him.

He was gorgeous, rich, smart and charming.

And what was she?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Plain brown hair, brown eyes, deathly plain and a total klutz. God only knew how she had managed to stay alive so long with her inability to walk in an even path without stumbling.

When he left her she didn't think he might be lying. No she never believed she was worthy of his love and his words proved it.

So after their adventure to Italy she was a little hesitant to accept his word and trust he was there to stay. But thankfully the Volturi gave her the chance to acquire her greatest dream.

An eternity with Edward at that point was her dream come true.

Of course he vehemently opposed her but the truth was they had no other choice. The Volturi would either demand her transformation or death...

So she was to be a vampire.

Marriage was just her way to get what she wanted from him.

She wanted to be with him, to experience with him the way a couple showed their love for each other carnally. It wasn't about sex. It was about them expressing their love in the most ancient of ways, becoming one.

And she wanted to do it as human.

Everything seemingly was perfect.

But now...

Now things wereso_different_.

Her love for Edward was still present but not in the way it was previously.

He was her first love; her first boyfriend. The man that literally fought to the death to keep her safe.

The man who attempted to kill himself when he thought she had died. In retrospect she realised now how co-dependent and wrong their relation was.

They weren't _right _for each other.

All they did was cause each other pain; and putting themselves and everyone they knew at risk.

Jake had told her... So many times he warned her.

But she didn't listen, she didn't _want _to listen.

For her Edward was Prince Charming.

And now was too late for her to change her mind.

She was trapped; she had no choice but to oblige their laws and change to a vampire or put the Cullen family at horrible danger and risk their deaths.

Despite what her feelings now were she _had _to go through with her transformation; she put them in that position. It was her fault for being a pathetic crybaby with abandonment issues.

But what her conscience couldn't bear was going through with the wedding.

No she couldn't walk down that aisle, face Edward and _lie _in front of all their friends and family when he would _know _she didn't want to promise herself to him.

He may be unable to read her mind but Jasper was capable of feeling her emotions. And Edward could read _his _mind. Even if his brother hid the fact his soon to be wife didn't feel what she should feel -_love_- to avoid hurting him he could read his mind. And then what?

They would be bound in holy matrimony. And it would be a little weird for them to file for divorce after a few minutes of being married.

Bella knew she was going to have to hurt him but it was their only choice.

Edward would prefer to be heart broken than learning his wife hated being married to him.

And to be completely honest... She couldn't marry him when her heart belonged to another.

Jake fought for her till the end.

He protected her, he was there for her in her darkest hours, healed her and was, _is, _her sun; he was her best friend, her dearest confidant and the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the man she wanted to raise children with. Yes a few weeks earlier she told Rosalie and Edward she didn't want children. And she meant it. But after she saw Jake again, she started picturing their life together. That little flash of their future when she talked to him, the little flash of their dark haired children running around, Billy and Charlie in the background watching baseball and she sitting on a porch swing, her head resting on his strong shoulder as they watched the sunset.

Idyllic.

After fantasising this future she found herself unable to picture her and Edward's eternal life together.

And that was her answer.

88888

"I hate that guy!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes as her husband kept muttering darkly planning Draco's painful and slow death; Jasper as always very helpful gave his input.

"Nuh, skinning him alive will be too much trouble. And face it; you wouldn't be able to hold yourself back from draining him dry. No, what you should is smash every bone in his body and-

"No smashing, skinning, strangling, decapitating, shooting, poisoning, stabbing, maiming, burning or running over him with your Jeep will take place Emmett McCarthy Cullen!" Esme scolded him her hands on her hips as she stood in the kitchen's doorway wearing a pink apron.

Esme and Carlisle were unable to attend Hermione's BBQ party and when Charlie called to invite them to dinner for them to actually meet the infamous Draco Malfoy (the guy might hate Edward for stealing his only daughter away but he was always so polite and thoughtful with the rest of them) Carlisle had already promised to attend an event in Seattle's General Hospital. He was after all the one donating all the money for the new Paediatric Wing; his attendance was mandatory.

So Esme and Carlisle were the only ones that haven't met the boy.

She planned to rectify that.

Nothing made an impromptu visit by your future in laws more tolerable than a delicious fruit cake covered in thick chocolate sauce.

"That boy was obviously messing around! No need for you to scare him away with your barbaric behaviours!"

"Tell Edward that." Rosalie mumbled, her feet crossed as she watched the new episode of her favourite TV show Smallville. Yes Rosalie was addicted to Superman, something that weird out all members of the Cullen family but she just didn't care.

Edward fell for not one but _two_ humans, their basic source of food after all. If someone won the 'Weirdest Vampire of the Year' Award that was Eddiekins.

"I resent that!" Came the indignant reply from said vampire. "Carlisle is a _surgeon _for Christ's sake!"

"Touché."

"Leave me out of this, kiddies." Carlisle chuckled as he looked up from his medical book and regarded his children with amusement.

"No matter, if anyone should be pissed that's Leah." Alice sighed sadly.

"That had to hurt." Esme agreed nodding as she wiped her hands on her apron and joined her husband on the love seat. "Seeing your soul mate in love with someone else must be excruciating."

"Let's just say," Jasper started wincing, "that in all my one hundred and fifty years on this earth, I haven't felt emotional pain as great as Leah's when Malfoy was with Hermione. I felt like my heart was wrenched from my chest and shred into little pieces... Repeatedly."

Jasper wrapped his arms around his small wife's waist and brought her closer needing to smell her scent and push Leah's heart break from his mind. As an empath he could actually feel others emotions like his own and when he recalled Leah, he felt desperate, isolated and loveless... And cursed.

He needed Alice to remind him he was not alone.

Alice on the other hand was not so sure Leah was hopeless. She noted how Draco's eyes widen fractionally when he touched the exotic woman's hand and how his eyes seemed to gravitate unconsciously to her when he was distracted.

The attraction of the imprint apparently affected him; something she saw for the first time.

According to Bella (or more likely Jacob) and Edward (who listened to the pack's minds) the Imprintees actually had the choice of accepting to be with their wolf or not. There was never a situation when an imprinted person chose someone else but they were not obliged or felt the compulsion to do so. But having someone loving you so completely and catering to your every need without asking for anything in return always managed to break the hardest resolves like the situation with Sam Uley and Emily Young.

She noticed Edward watching her with a thoughtful expression and grimaced.

_Hold your horses. It's just a hunch. And when it comes to the wolves, Hermione and her boy toy I'm not very useful._

Edward nodded but kept thinking.

It was true; Draco seemed distracted when near Leah but unlike Alice, Edward was too busy staring at Hermione to pay much attention to anyone else. He only noticed Draco look more than once at Leah because the blonde seemed glued to Hermione's side and was therefore in his line of sight all night.

And to be perfectly honest he was too furious all night to sit down and think what that meant.

Because of his mind reading ability he never really cared to learn how to read body language and facial expressions; he didn't need it after all. But after a century walking this earth and socialising with humans, not to mention the past year he spent with Bella Swan and her impenetrable mind he became somewhat adequate in that area.

And what he realised from the way Draco and Hermione interacted with each other infuriated him.

It was clear as day the two of them had intimate knowledge of each other.

His mouth filled with venom, his veins pulsed with rage at the thought.

Hermione, _his _Hermione had slept probably more than once with that... that... scumbag!

He probably forced her. Manipulate her really.

Yes, yes that was it.

_Yes because Hermione does seem like the kind of girl who is easily manipulated._

He looked up and glared at Alice. Obviously she was better in reading expressions than he.

"Sarcasm not appreciated Alice." He snapped.

_Nor is idiocy. _She snipped back in her thoughts as she snuggled closer to her husband.

The rest of the Cullens paid no mind to the two. They were used to his and Alice's silent conversations.

_Hermione very obviously has feelings for him. They were together and it's perfectly normal for a couple to... _consummate_ their relationship when they feel __it's time__. She's not an idiot and neither he. Just because _you _are jealous doesn't mean Draco is a bad person._

He snorted derisively.

_Keep up th__e__ attitude and it won't be only Hermione out for your ass. _She threatened with a mental glare.

He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort when Carlisle's beeper started ringing.

"Must be the hospital," the blonde muttered as he pulled it from his pocket and checked the tiny screen. His face scrunched up.

"What is it dear?" Esme asked as she placed her hand on her husband's knee.

"One of my patients relapsed. I need to go now." He answered apologetically as he fluidly stood and dropped a swift kiss on his wife's lips.

"Eeew! Not in front of us!" Emmett whined as he dramatically flanged a hand on his eyes. "Now I'm scarred for eternity!"

"Ignore him." Rosalie sighed at their parents. "He's a little upset we won't let him play with Draco. He'll get over it soon. I'm sure we can find something shiny to distract him."

"Hey!"

Carlisle laughed softly as he watched his children bicker with each other and winked at Esme who returned to her kitchen. He grabbed his keys and ruffled Emmett's hair, the enormous man sending him a playful glare as he sat pouting next to his wife.

"Be nice." He warned as he disappeared and seconds later they heard his car starting.

88888

Carlisle made sure he was out of earshot when he lifted his car phone and dialled a familiar although not frequently used (meaning never used) number.

The situation with Hermione bothered him these last few weeks and now Draco was here. From what his kids told him he shared Hermione's untouchable mind and like her, he was conscious of doing so.

But unlike Hermione, who Alice got shaky and fogged glimpses of her future, Alice's vision went completely blank when she tried to search his future and past.

Nothing, absolute darkness.

Like the wolves.

She nervously mentioned it was perhaps of his connection to Leah Clearwater but that just didn't add up.

Billy Black's future was clear when his son and the other wolves were away.

That troubled the old vampire and that little voice from decades ago kept nagging at him.

If his suspicions were true then there was one person that could help them. That had met another person like Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

_Flashback_

_It was a beautiful, autumn day._

_The sun was hidden behind silver clouds and the smell of flowers, freshly baked bread and dust made the blonde man smile appreciatively._

_He was standing on the balcony overlooking the busy street below, watching with fascination the humans going to their businesses. Children ran ahead of their mothers laughing joyously even though their mothers' faces were tinted with worry._

"_Beautiful, aren't they?"_

_The blonde man started._

_Looking behind him he watched as a dark haired man glided next to him and smiled serenely as he tilted his head, his burgundy red eyes -cloudy, milky- watching with interest the humans below them but unlike the blonde man who watched with silent reverence the new man eyes' shone with hunger._

"_The humans?" Asked the blonde, his gold eyes returning to the mortals once more._

"_Yes." The man replied as he placed a hand on his shoulder casually his fingertip touching the skin of his neck._

"_If you wish to know my thoughts Aro you need only ask." The blonde softly murmured as he took a step away from his companion._

"_Always so polite my dear Carlisle." Aro shook his head with a sort of amused smile on his ancient face. "Pray tell then, friend. What has you so sad when you look at them?" He motioned to the humans._

"_Only the memory of humanity." Carlisle answered truthfully. "I can't seem to recall my human life, it seems to slowly fade away; I can only get glimpses and them, are shadowy, dark."_

"_As it should." Aro lightly reprimanded. "Your past life is over friend. It's been so for more than two centuries now. You are human no more."_

"_I know." The gold-eyed vampire smiled melancholically. "Yet I can't seem but to feel nostalgic for my human life."_

"_Ah! Nonsense! I think your poor diet has gone to your head, friend." Aro admonished as he grabbed his shoulder and turned Carlisle to look at him. "Heidi just arrived with some... guests from Florence. Come, join us!"_

_Carlisle smiled placatingly and shook his head. Aro had been trying to 'cure' him from his 'weird' diet ever since he met him._

"_Thank you friend for your kind offer but I have to decline. Human life is and always will be precious to me. I cannot take one with clear conscience."_

"_But friend surely you must understand the circle of life. We, as vampires, are superior to humans. They are our source of food. The plant gets eaten by the sheep and the sheep gets eaten by the humans. And naturally the higher predator feeds from them. We are at the top of the food chain dear Carlisle."_

"_Yes but we can survive on animal blood Aro. I do not see the point in taking a human life when I can avoid it by choosing to drink from an animal."_

_Aro was shaking his head sadly._

"_Ah my friend. After nearly thirty years and we still haven't manage to convince you out of your eccentric life style. Alas I think it wasn't meant to be."_

_Carlisle laughed._

"_You have your beliefs Aro and I have mine. I do not condemn your choices; as you said humans are the natural source of food for us. I just choose to live my life differently."_

"_And what a life it is." Came a sarcastic drawl and they turned to see Caius gliding towards them. His usual scowl was firmly in place as he came to stand next to the duo on the balcony. "Staring at humans again Carlisle? What's so special about them that has you so enthralled might I ask?"_

"_Dear Caius." Aro smiled pleasantly as he motioned to the street below with a swipe of his arm. "Even I must admit that humans do have an attractive quality. Their decadence, their fragility is alluring. The fact each moment might be their last one makes their short lifespan so... exciting! You and I my brother will never have to worry about living for the moment. We are Immortals after all. But they," he looked at a slender young woman with dark brown tresses walking down the street, a basket full of freshly washed clothes resting on her waist as she smiled at the passers by, "they have a few decades to live. Their beauty will fade as time pass; they'll age and wither away. And that tragic quality makes them fascinating."_

_Caius had a look of disgust as he turned to Aro._

"_I'm afraid we'll have to wait to have our meal brother. We have an important guest."_

_Carlisle was stunned to note the apprehension in the white haired man's eyes._

_As long as he knew Caius, he never appeared apprehensive before. He was always smug, arrogant and most times scowling._

"_And who might that guest be?" Aro asked, a slight frown on his angelic face. Caius had retained his distance and so he had no idea what his brother was thinking._

"_Faris Spavin." Caius replied __shortly __and Carlisle was shocked to see actual _fear _pass through Aro's usual passive eyes before his usual serene mask __snapped__ back in place._

"_Ah that's a surprise!" He clapped, his excitement hiding his trepidation almost perfectly. "And do you have any idea what Mr Spavin is visiting us for brother?"_

"_He didn't say." Caius answered through clenched teeth. "He said he needed to speak to us immediately. He's expecting us to the main room. He... _demanded_ no member of our guard be present. Apparently he wishes to speak to us __privately__."_

Demanded_? Carlisle did a double take._

_Who exactly was this man that had Aro and Caius practically trembling, basically ordering them around and being unafraid to be in the same room with three ancient vampires?_

"_Is this man a vampire?"_

_The question left his lips before his brain caught on with his mouth._

_The two royals turned surprised eyes on him._

"_No." Came Caius sharp reply as he turned to Aro. "Hurry brother."_

_Aro watched him swiftly leave the room and sighed heavily._

"_I'm afraid I have to leave your pleasurable company dear Carlisle. Duty calls I'm afraid."_

"_He's a human?" He asked shocked not bothering with Aro's words._

_Aro sighed once more exasperatedly and looked at him like he was an overexcited child._

"_Not per se."_

_Carlisle's brows furrowed at Aro's cryptic words._

_Aro's lips twitched._

"_Mr Spavin _is _human. But not a regular one. He's... special. And very, very important."_

_With that the elder vampire disappeared and Carlisle was left with his curiosity._

"_Annoying, isn't he?" Came a bored drawl and a tall, lanky man walked in and sat in a chair next to the balcony doors. His long black hair was tied with a black satin ribbon and his burgundy eyes glinted in the candle light._

"_Aro?" Carlisle asked and sighed. "Sometimes. But I guess it's worse for someone living with him for hundred of years."_

"_You have no idea Carlisle." Afton replied as he crossed his legs._

_Carlisle enjoyed the company of the older vampire. Unlike the rest of the guard Afton wasn't blindly loyal to the Volturi. His loyalty lay completely to his mate Chelsea. She was the most important member of the Guard, her ability to manipulate relationships was the key to their civilisation and so Aro always gave her what she desired like allowing her mate Afton to remain in the Volturi despite his less than impressive abilities._

_Afton wasn't unaware of the reason behind his presence but the rest of the Guard knew better than to mock or provoke him. They knew this would anger Chelsea and in turn Aro and the responsible one would pay dearly. Aro didn't tolerate disobedience in his Guard._

_So Afton was more outspoken than the rest although he kept his opinions about Aro and Caius to himself. He might not be loyal to them but he wasn't stupid._

"_I would remain in my rooms for the next few days if I was you Carlisle." Afton softly advised. "Aro and Caius are bound to be in a foul mood for some time after Faris leaves. They always are when one of _them _visits."_

"_One of whom?" He asked, his tone carrying a dose of true annoyance._

_Afton's dark eyebrows almost disappeared under his fringe._

"_You do not know?" He asked surprised._

"_Know about what?"_

_Afton regarded him, searching for any sign of dishonesty. And then burst out laughing something Carlisle witnessed for the first time in so many years._

"_Oh dear _friend,"_ his tone dripped with mocked seriousness. "Apparently Aro doesn't trust you as much as we all thought if he ha__s__n't inform you about _them."

_Afton tilted his head thoughtfully._

"_Of course no one else really knows with the exception of Chelsea therefore I as well. Not even the Wonder Twins. So it's not really a subject of trust is it?"_

"_Afton; please stop talking in riddles and answer me. Who are they you speak of? Why Aro seems terrified of this Faris person?"_

"_Because he _is _terrified of him. Them in general really." Afton shook himself out of his thoughts and regarded the younger vampire. "Aro and Caius are afraid of what Faris and his people might do to us if the Volturi anger them. They are dangerous I'll tell you that. And Aro has no idea what Faris' plans are, seeing as he can not enter his mind."_

"_What? That's impossible!" He had felt Aro's potency when he first touched him and even after thirty years training to keep his thoughts hidden, he still crumbled under Aro's power._

"_Not for Faris it isn't." Afton curtly replied._

"_For him or for these... people you speak about?"_

"_Oh no. Not all of them are able to withstand Aro's gift. They are put through some kind of training course before they manage to block him. And not many succeed."_

"_Who are they?" Carlisle asked exasperated._

_Afton's eyes soften._

"_I can not tell you, Carlisle. If Aro hasn't told you himself then he doesn't wish you to know. I'm sorry friend but I can not risk telling you. A word of advise though. After the storm passes maybe you should consider leaving. I hear America is a nice place to live and there are many places to hide."_

"_What's going on Afton?"_

"_I'm sure it's nothing. But you are a good person Carlisle. I would hate for you to get tangled in Aro's schemes. And knowing you, you'll probably get hurt trying to help the weaklings. Better to be far away."_

_With that the dark haired vampire left him alone._

_And true to his words after Faris Spavin left Aro and Caius were furious for days afterwards. He would never forget the savagery it was that night's feast, the screams of the humans ringing in his ears for years afterwards._

_A week later he announced his departure. He made sure to avoid touching Aro so Afton would be safe._

_America did seem like a good place to start practising medicine indeed._

_End of Flashback_

He had managed to keep his thoughts hidden from Edward (his practising to block Aro helped after all) since he honestly never associated Hermione with that man he never actually met so many years ago.

But now he realised she must be one of the people Afton meant all these years ago. There was no other option than to call Aro.

The phone ringed one time before it was answered.

"_This is Gianna speaking, how can I help you?"_

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and I would like to speak with Aro immediately please." He answered politely but strongly.

"_Cullen? As in the Olympic Coven's leader?"_

"We prefer the term family if you wouldn't mind dear." He replied softly. "Now can I speak with Aro?"

"_Oh, wait a moment Mr Cullen. I must alert Lord Aro first. Can you please tell me the reason of your call?"_

"No, I'm afraid it is strictly confidential."

"_Very well, Mr Cullen. Please wait."_

He didn't need to wait long, less than a minute later Aro answered.

"_Carlisle, what a pleasant surprise!"_

"Hello, Aro, it is good to hear you after all this time."

"_It is indeed!" _The excitement in his voice almost convinced Carlisle Aro was genuinely happy to hear him. He knew better though. _"I had the pleasure of meeting two of your children a few __months__ prior dear friend. And what a delight they were! You must be so proud of them."_

"Yes Edward and Alice mentioned this." He answered, remembering their conversation.

"_And we got the invitation to your son's wedding with the lovely Bella. What a delight! I must admit, I simply cannot wait to meet Bella after her transformation. You all must come and visit when she's ready."_

The threat was subtly hidden between the lines but he ignored it. After Edward's revelation the family had started planning what their course of action was now that the wedding was off. Bella obviously couldn't be changed, her only reason was to be with Edward but he no longer was in love with her. But they had faith in Alice's power and he decided they'll just have to cross that bridge when the time came.

"We'll see. But that's not the reason I called you Aro. I have something very important to ask you."

"_And what that may be?"_

"We came across a certain individual... Human... Her mind is closed to Edward's-

"_Am I right to assume young Bella is not the person you speak about?"_

"No Bella is not the one. According to Edward Bella isn't consciously closing her mind. But that person is. She _knows _when Edward is trying to read her mind which again according to Edward seems protected by fog and she even managed to _send _him a thought. Alice is unable to see her future and past clearly and now a friend of hers arrived who has the same abilities! And there's more..."

"_Continue please..."_

Aro's voice was tight and Carlisle felt Aro knew what he was talking about.

"Rosalie tried to attack her house... But an invisible force field threw her away. That... field seemed to read the trespassers intentions. Whoever wished to harm the girl couldn't even cross the line. She had pictures of you when Edward, Alice and Bella were there!"

A tense silence followed.

"_Does that girl... Does she feels different to you?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_When you are around her... Do you feel different?"_

Carlisle thought about it.

Whenever he was close to humans he felt the same. Their warmth, the scent of their blood, the sound of their heartbeat and breathes.

When he was around Hermione... It was the same. Or was it?

Now that he actually thought about it the girl's scent did seem different than other humans. Almost palpable. There was something subtle there. And when he hugged her he felt fear. The impulsive kind of fear the prey feels when the predator approaches. The unconscious kind all humans felt when they came close to his kind.

He had no idea how they had missed that but it was merely a fleeting moment.

"For a second when I came close to her... I felt like prey. Like I was facing someone stronger than me. Someone who could destroy me."

"_Yes I thought so. All of them cause our kind this reaction when we first meet but not all of us realises it at first. It's not an emotion we are used to feeling after all, fear."_

"They? What are they?"

"_Ah Carlisle, there are so much you do not know of our world. You were there but one time when one of them visited and he was in a hurry. You didn't get to meet him."_

"Faris Spavin. That man who visited a little before I left for America. He is like Hermione?"

"_Hermione?"_

Carlisle stared at the phone weirdly. If he didn't know any better he would call Aro's high pitched tone a girly shriek.

"_Just what is the name of the girl you speak of, Carlisle?"_

"Hermione Granger, Bella's cousin from London. Have you heard of her?" He asked shock evident in his tone.

"_Oh dear Lord! I have more than heard of the girl! And her friends! Did you say she is the cousin of your Bella?"_

Was that _fear_ he detected in the Volturi leader's voice?

"Yes, her older cousin. She arrived a month ago and is staying for the wedding. She's very, ah, protective of Bella."

Silence.

"_I'm afraid I must leave you now friend. After what you told me... A council is necessary, yes, soon, right now really. There are things, matters to discuss concerning your young son and lovely Bella. Some decisions must – they surely will understand- we had no idea after all she was related - so that's why Mr Zabini wanted a photo - we must contact Minister Shacklebolt soon -"_

"Aro! What is going on?" He demanded, trepidation making his stomach lurch.

"_Nothing concerning you at the moment Carlisle. I'm afraid I must leave you, my apologies for not assisting you. But before I hung up, a word of advice. Miss Granger is more dangerous than you give her credit for if you anger her. And she, most assuredly, already knows what you are friend."_

"What?! She knows about vampires?!"

"_She knows more about the supernatural world than you think. After all she's part of it. Goodbye, friend. Take care."_

88888

Draco skipped the last steps as Hermione walked into the foyer from the kitchen and eyed him warily.

"You are too cheerful today." She commented as she noticed his wide smile, his eyes shining silver and his sleep tousled hair. He was gorgeous as usual yet her heart failed to jump like it usually did when she saw him...

"I slept like a rock, I smell pancakes and my favorite witch is with me. Why in Merlin's name wouldn't I be cheerful?" He charmed and she felt heat rising to her cheeks, guilt pooling in her stomach for keep thinking of gold eyes and bronze hair. A tingle raced up her spine and she snapped her head to the door in awareness. Someone had crossed her wards...

"Someone's here." She whispered calmly but Draco's wand appeared immediately in his fist, his stance straightened and his eyes narrowed.

"Vampire?"

"No. Human. Magical." She responded as she flicked her wrist and her wand slid to her palm. She looked down at herself and grimaced. She was in slippers, a loose pair of sleeping pants and a tee shirt. Her deep burgundy apron hung in front of her. She wasn't dressed for a fight.

"Here, let me." Draco waved his wand over her and transfigured her sleeping attire into a more appropriate outfit. A pair of jeans, sneakers and the same shirt. She removed the apron and nodded her thanks.

The blonde was already dressed into jeans and sensible shoes so they moved together to her front door. She snapped her mouth shut when the door bell rung. They both knew whoever it was, he or she was probably a friend, her wards wouldn't let him pass otherwise and he did rung the bell but their war instincts kept them alert. Better be prepared than sorry after all especially when there were two crazy Death Eaters out for her blood.

She walked steadily to the door, locked eyes with Draco and threw it open.

"CARA MIA!"

Hermione only managed a squeal of surprise before she was engulfed in strong muscular arms and being twirled around. Draco's loud swear registered in her ears as she managed to grab her assailant's arms and steady herself when he placed her back on her feet and pulled away to look at her properly.

Deep cobalt blue eyes stared at her framed by dark lashes. His mocha skinned face was as handsome as she remembered and his full ruby red lips were beaming widely at her. His hair, which was usually shaved, was now in a military cut, fitting his striking face.

He was as tall and big as the last time he held her, dressed in a black business Armani suit, a Slytherin green tie hanging unfasten round his neck and his wand safely secured in his specially made belt.

"Blaise I'm so happy to see you." She returned his hug.

"I know you are, Cara. Who wouldn't be happy to see _me? _A blind person, that's who!"

"Modest as always, mate." Draco dryly commented as he glared at his hands on Hermione's waist. The Italian just smirked and pulled her closer.

"Ha, you are one to talk, Draco Malfoy. Your name is the synonym of arrogant prick."

"Sod off." He scowled back and Hermione snorted at the two old friends.

"Now, gentlemen, please remember you are in a lady's presence. Keep your male tendencies in check okay?"

"Of course sweetling. Shall we get in the house or you prefer to exchange pleasantries in the doorway?"

"Oh please come in." She hastily pulled him in and Blaise turned to his oldest friend and snapped his fingers pointing to the large two suitcases on the porch.

"Make yourself useful, Malfoy, grab my bags."

The glare Draco sent him was lost as Blaise, a huge smile on his face, turned and followed a snickering Hermione to the kitchen.

88888

Charlie sighed for the tenth time that day.

Being the police chief of a small town had its benefits but after six hours of doing absolutely nothing he just couldn't seem to remember what those were.

Marks was still sick and he was all alone in the station. Solitaire got boring after the hundredth play and the TV had nothing on worth watching.

He counted down the last half hour of his shift before the next police officer in line for duty arrive and breathed in relief when he came five minutes earlier.

"Hey, Jacobs. Early today, huh?"

"Hey Chief. Yes, Martha had Karen Newton over for coffee and you know how that woman gets. I prefer the station than that."

"I do know." He gruffly laughed as he stood and sheathed his gun pulling his leather jacket on. "You wouldn't mind me taking off would you?"

"Nah, I'm sure I'll manage. Go home, chief. 'M sure you want to spend as much time with your kid as possible before she ties the knot right?"

"Right." He nodded and walked out as Jacobs went to the small bathroom the station had in the back. He pushed the door open and walked whistling to his cruise not noticing the tall hooded figure coming behind him.

"Hello, filth."

Charlie managed to half turn and catch a glimpse of the face of the woman. Pale skin, deep gray, glinting eyes and a crazy smirk on her thin lips. Once she may have been beautiful, she still had traces of a rare beauty on her face but something had stolen it.

Her eyes sparkled with malice and insanity and he never got the chance to pull his gun or call for help.

The last thing he saw was a bright red light and then darkness.

**A/N: **Extra points to the one who tells me who **Faris Spavin **is. I didn't make him up; he is a canon HP character.

Chelsea really is the most prominent Volturi, higher in rank than even Jane and Alec; Afton really is her mate. You can find her and Afton in **Twilight Lexicon**.

So the fluffy chapters are over. There will be fluff but the next few are much darker.

By the way all anonymous reviews and questions you may have about the story or/and me will be answered to my new blog along with news about updates and future stories, like **When In Rio**'s sequel. Check profile for the link.

Next chapter's title:

_**Revelations...**_

Someone's secret is revealed finally!


	28. Revelations

**_Disclaimer:_** I own nothing but I DO own the plot...

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the support you showed after I posted the last author's note. I took it down after I was notified Moon Pixie took down the story. I have to say I was highly amused by the response I received from her after I pm-ed her demanding for her to take down the story she stole from me.

Apparently being upset at someone for plagiarizing my story is considered 'bitchy attitude'. Oh well I guess I'm a bitch!

And a little tip from her. Just because the scenes were the same didn't mean she had stolen my story. Oh no! After all the words were not the same. So of course that means it wasn't plagiarized!

And to the readers who pm'ed or reviewed asking if I had decided to drop the story... Don't worry! I will never stop writing just because a lazy brat decided creating her own plot was too much of a trouble.

About the last chapter... I hope I made it abundantly clear Aro was not afraid of just Hermione but her kind in general. I assumed the war was a big deal, if I recall correctly Voldemort was a name many knew even outside of England so it's safe to assume the war heroes were at least heard of in other countries as well. It is one of the reasons I chose to include Faris Spavin; to show Aro and Caius' fear for the wizarding community.

About this chapters' competition... Since the previous question was HP related here's one for the twilight fans.

**Q:** Why the infamous twist in Breaking Dawn Part II should never have existed and is in reality destroying the whole of the Twilight saga pre-existing 'mythology' and renders the final two books unnecessary?

Everyone who gets it right will get an extra sneak peak from the next chapter, beside the one you'll all find in my blog.

**_Revelations..._**

Charlie moaned.

His head felt like he had crushed to a brick wall; his mouth dry and body sore. He tried to blink open his eyes but his lids felt like cement.

"Argh."

"Oh lookie. The mudbllod's kin decided to join the living."

Brown, panicked eyes flew open at the unfamiliar mocking voice.

The slowly burning panic in his gut spread all over his body when he realised he was tied to a chair with what he could only assumed were iron ropes. His wrists hurt and he felt warm liquid ran down his hands and drop to the floor from where he unconsciously chaffed them whilst unconscious. His legs were tightly tied as well and he could feel an insistent throbbing in the back of his skull.

He shut his eyes and took deep breathes; he was the chief of the police after all! He may never have to deal with a similar situation but he was familiar with the standard procedure for abductions. And acting like a simpering teenage girl was not helpful!

Opening his now sharp eyes he evaluated the situation.

He was attacked -the memory of a black haired woman the last thing he remembered- and taken to what he could only assume was a hunting cabin. The wooden building was bereft from any weaponry, probably abandoned from what he could see but the door was surprisingly still standing, the hinges shining in the soft shafts of light streaming through the barricaded windows. Someone had restored them... He was tied to a chair, the ropes too tight and strong for him to break so he had no option but try and talk some sense into his kidnappers.

He couldn't see the woman anywhere.

But he had heard a voice. A male voice.

_An accomplice, _his tired mind whispered and he fought down his rising panic.

"Where am I?" He rasped, wincing as his wrists moved and the raw skin bled some more. Charlie's eyes widen when a low growl, an animal's hungry growl at that, reverberated in the small cabin. Jesus Christ had they put him in a room with some kind of a beast?

"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want?" He demanded, his professional tone breaking in the end as the pounding in his head continued. Gritting his teeth he forced himself to continue. "You are making a grave mistake. I'm not rich. You can't expect any form of compensation from my family. Not to mention I'm the police chief of Forks! What you are doing is against the law-

"Shut up you simpering, muddy piece of filth!"

Charlie cried out when a meaty fist banged his already hurt head, a flash of white making his eyes burn.

"I can see where the mudblood bitch took after. You people just can't keep quiet can you?"

Charlie Swan was no fool. He had his suspicions about something fishy going on around Forks -the appearance on gigantic wolves for one and all the missing people- but he had never encountered something like... that _man _if you could call him that.

He was enormous, rivalling Emmett Cullen and Jacob in size. His shovel like hands ended in what he could only call _claws_; the yellowish, sharp nails curved slightly and he could see remains of flesh and blood. Charlie fought down bile.

The man's face was covered in scars, running down it like lighting bolts, giving him a terrifying look. His hair was filthy, matted and messily pulled into a ponytail.

What terrified Charlie the most though was his mouth... Or more precisely his teeth.

Yellow, pointy; they were an animal's teeth, made to bite through flesh and bone, devour and kill. In combination with his amber eyes he was the perfect mix of man and beast.

He was covered in leather pieces of clothing; he gave the impression he could care less for covering himself up.

"W-w-what... What _are _you?" Charlie stuttered as he attempted to break free from his bonds, his heart hammering in his ribcage.

A slow, predatory sneer.

"That doesn't concern you." Came a cultured, almost pleasant voice and a second man stepped out of the shadows. Unlike his companion he was dressed to the nines, in a crisp black suit and shining black dress shoes. His dark hair was slicked to the side, leaving his scarred face and crooked sadistic smile clear. His dark eyes were shining with what Charlie easily recognised as madness.

"Who are you people?"

"It doesn't concern you either." He conversationally added, inspecting his nails and smiling pleasantly. "You are nothing but bait. Who needs to remain alive," he hissed when the beastly man tried to move closer, his nostrils flaring as his beady eyes focused on the dripping blood. "If it's too hard for you _wolf, _then step outside!"

The man whined and balled his fists.

"It smells delicious-

"More so than your precious little mudblood?"

Yellow eyes narrowed and chapped lips stretched into a leer.

"The pretty girly. She smelt delicious. I can't wait to _devour _her-

"Patience! You'll have your turn when she comes for him."

"Who are you talking about?" Charlie demanded horrified. He was bait. Bait for whom!? Dear Lord above they were using him to capture a girl! An innocent girl! His heart froze when he came to the startle conclusion that there were only two girls connected to him; his daughter (he almost retched when he heard the man call the woman Bella. It made him shiver when he realised his innocent daughter shared a name with that crazed woman) and his niece. And the way the two talked about the girl...

Loosing all semblance of control Charlie started fighting against his bonds. "Who are you after?" He shouted, hoping someone would hear his desperate yells. Anyone.

"I said" the second man muttered quietly as he lifted a wooden stick and pointed it at him, "it doesn't concern you _Muggle._ But apparently you share the mudblood's need for disobedience. No matter, you need to be taught a lesson of when to obey your superiors. _Crucio."_

Charlie screamed.

88888

Hermione stumbled and clutched her chest. A hollow ache had taken residence in her ribcage; throbbing, pulsing as she took rapid deep breathes.

"What is it? Hermione?"

Draco had caught her around the waist as she fought to calm her erratic heart.

The trio was on its way to Hermione's car to drive to the Cullen house. Blaise had made some quite valid points about Hermione keeping her magical abilities a secret and after presenting her with logical, unshakeable arguments Hermione had accepted the Cullens and Bella needed to learn the truth about her.

They were supernatural creatures after all and Bella was her family; the International Statute of Secrecy recognised Bella as not a threat of exposure. She was already familiar with the vampire and shape shifting communities so learning of witches and wizards wasn't as a giant leap as Hermione originally thought.

Blaise had done his homework quite thoroughly it seemed.

Hermione's usual strong façade had crumbled into pieces the previous night when she came to realise she had to come clean with Bella.

Hermione had to admit to her she had lied for almost half of their life. Of course Bella was not innocent. The younger girl had kept her fair share of secrets, including her wish to become a vampire.

Despite her brain reminding her those small facts all her courage and bravado had fled.

When she had arrived at Forks, she knew close to nothing about what she was going to face.

Thanks to Blaise's quick work, she had managed to acclimate herself to the truth of her future in laws nature within a few minutes and in a heartbeat she had decided they couldn't know about her.

It gave her an advantage, knowing their secret and them being in the dark about her.

The whole 'nothing can harm me, I'm unbeatable and perfect persona' she had projected when with the Cullen family with a few exceptions -that bonding moment with Rose for example- came easily. They needed to learn she was not afraid of them; they should be the ones to worry.

After the war she learned the hard way that showing weakness in public could come and bite you in the arse later on. So she kept to herself and allowed only a select few to see her at her most vulnerable. Like Harry, the Weasleys and Draco.

And only Draco knew she still had nightmares about his aunt and often had to take Calming Draughts before going to bed to keep the memories at bay.

Hermione couldn't afford others to see her weak. Her strong façade was just as much as pretence as the Cullens' human charade.

And now Blaise and Draco wanted her to reveal a part of her to them. Because if she was going to tell them and Isabella the truth, she had to give full disclosure. Everything needed to be said; her adventurous years at Hogwarts', the prejudice she faced as a Muggle Born and the war she fought into. Being her, she tried to weasel her way out of telling what happened in Malfoy Manor, but Draco had insisted at least Bella needed to know about it.

She was her cousin; she deserved to know what Hermione had gone through.

Very optimistically Blaise had comforted her with the fact Jasper would be able to calm her down if she became too upset. One of the vamps would at least be useful...

It took another hour before she allowed them to lead her to her car.

For the first time since her arrival she had foregone dressing up. Dressed in a ripped pair of jeans and a white tee, her hair pulled into a pony tail she looked like the teenager she still was. Due to her friends' insistence she had forgone casting her customary glamour charm on her left forearm where Bellatrix had carved that atrocious word more than a year ago. It gave her chills to look at the jagged skin and recall the sharp, hot pain of the knife plunging in her flesh.

"It's nothing." She straitened frowning.

"It didn't _look _like nothing, cara." Blaise gently touched her face, staring at her with brotherly love.

"My heart... I felt a sharp pain in my heart but now it's gone." She revealed confused.

"You do know they have no right to be upset right?" Draco murmured as he half carried her to the back seat of her car. "It's not like they were forthcoming with you. If they give you trouble for keeping a secret then they are hypocrites."

"Too true _bella._ Even your baby cousin lied to you."

"I know. I'm not worried about their reaction." She lied. At their identical disbelieving stares she huffed. "Oh all right! I'm worried about Bells' reaction. I know she has no right to be upset about me keeping a secret but it doesn't comfort me as much as it should."

"That's because you are still the goody two shoes you always were and feel guilty for misguiding her deliberately. You can pretend all you want you changed but deep down you are still the rule abiding freak you were at school that thought lying was the eleventh commandment or something." Draco ruffled her hair and walked to the driver's seat.

"Oh bite me."

"Careful not to repeat that where we are going. They might take it literally." Blaise snickered; neither one of the two young men noticed how Hermione had stiffened on the back seat.

_"Bite me," she spat at him, instantly regretting her words. His eyes darkened, hunger flashing in them, but a different hunger than the one she expected. Her stomach clenched as her mouth fell open._

_"Maybe next time," he murmured his voice low and husky; she felt a shiver of awareness ran down her spine._

"I'll try," she petulantly muttered, fighting down a furious blush as she recalled her encounter with Edward and his dark eyes. Her stomach coiled and she shut her eyes as if in pain.

_Stop! You are _not _attracted to that egotistical prick!_

_He does seem to be your type though... His personality is quite similar to Draco's have you notice?_

Sometimes she really hated her inner voice, which sounded suspiciously like Ginny Weasleys'.

Of course the red haired girl found her preference to athletic, slightly darker brooding males quite hilarious. And Hermione had to admit -albeit grudgingly- she did, with the exception of Ron, seemed to be attracted to the darker men; darker in personality that is.

Draco's possessive words the night he kissed her had her practically melting to his arms.

And despite how much she tried to deny it to her self, her traitorous body always responded to Edward's dark, hungry looks.

Face flaming she turned her head to watch the forest pass by them.

The incident in her living room with Edward was a clear indication the bronze haired vampire was feeling something for her. If according to him, he was jealous of her relationship with Harry and Draco, then that meant he had feelings surpassing friendship or familial fondness.

Although why he would be fond of her, she had no idea.

It wasn't like she had tried to endear her self to him; in the contrary she had behaved like an utter bitch. How could he have developed feelings for her when she constantly insulted and snapped at him?

_Maybe he's a masochist, _her inner Ginny sniggered.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione had to admit his behaviour did appear to be quite... masochistic. For Merlin's sake the man was in a relationship with a human!

And not just any human; his singer!

If her readings were correct, Edward must have been in a great deal of pain when near Isabella. His throat must have been burning, his instincts screaming at him to just bite and drink from the helpless fragile girl.

Although she really disliked him Hermione had to at least give it to him. He had gone against all his instincts, his very nature to be with her baby cousin, subjecting himself to extreme pain and suffering; all to be with Bells.

Light brown eyes travelled to the fair haired driver, his mouth quirk into a smile as he chatted with his dark friend.

Could it be that she had stopped loving him in such a short period of time?

Not even two months ago they were madly in love, desperate for each other and yearning for their reunion.

And now...

Now her heart still warmed when she saw him. Her body still tingled when he touched her... But the intensity of her reactions had receded.

When previously all he needed to do was simple touch her skin and she would be rendered a quivering mess, now she just felt a shiver. A small at that.

Maybe the time they had spent apart had done what was supposed to do.

Maybe she had come to love him, but not in the same way a woman should love her partner.

Edward's stunning face flashed behind her eyelids and she sighed.

No it wasn't love what she felt for the vampire.

She knew love.

The stirring in her lower belly was attraction, lust.

Purely physical.

But it was the beginning, was it not?

That was how she started falling for the sneaky Slytherin who was currently driving.

His good looks were what attracted and held her attention in the beginning. And when she got to know him more intimately it was his personality that made her fall for him and made her yearn for his touch and caresses.

Could it be the same with _him?_

"Hermione."

The urgency in Draco's voice made her look at them. Both Slytherins sat rigidly on their seats as they approached the beautiful white mansion. The Cullens, the pack and Bella were in the front lawn. Many pack members were in their wolf form, one sandy coloured one was laying in front of Carlisle, the vampire doctor working on a heavily bleeding wound on his ribs. Bella had tear tracks on her cheeks and was ashen.

"We have a problem."

Hermione followed their narrowed gazes and her heart stopped.

There above the house hovered an emerald green skull, a serpent snaking out of its hanging mouth; its empty eyes sockets eerily dark as it seemed to mock her with just its appearance.

The Dark Mark.

88888

Complete silence followed Carlisle's tale.

Immediately after his return from the unexpected visit to the hospital he had called for a family meeting. He had also asked Edward to bring Bella; she needed to be present for what he had to tell them.

And she was the one who broke the deafening silence.

"So according to Aro Hermione knows you are vampires?" She asked meekly, dread making her throat clench. Alice and Esme sitting on either side of her on the sofa softly rubbed her bare arms.

"Yes." Came the curt reply.

"And she knows that because, still according to that megalomaniac, she is part of the supernatural world." Edward repeated stunned.

"That's what Aro told me."

"Well he's obviously lying!" Rosalie snapped angrily. "Hermione is 100% human, we all can attest to that!"

"Is she?" Jasper murmured as he stood by the glass wall.

"Yes!"

"How can you be so sure? Weren't you the one who was thrown to a tree when you tried to attack her house? What kind of human do you know that has this kind of protection around their houses? Certainly no one I know of!"

Bella sat straighter when she heard that. Neither Edward nor Alice had mentioned this! Rose had attacked Hermione's house? When?

Narrowing her eyes she decided she and her fiancé needed to have a serious conversation when all this mess was cleared. His need to always keep her in the dark always annoyed her. Just because she was clumsy didn't mean she would break if he told her bad news!

"And Alice's visions..." Emmett shook his head when everyone turned to look at him. "What? Don't you tell me none of you have thought about it? It's obvious isn't it? Alice can see our futures because she's one of us! A vampire! And she can see Bella's and the humans' because she once was human! And yet she has trouble seeing Hermione and her friend's? Doesn't that concern you?"

"That's-

"Quite ingenious Emmett." Carlisle smiled at his son who winked back.

"Hey I can be smart when I want to! Its not just looks that I'm blessed with, you know!"

"Not the time dear." Rosalie interjected.

"But it's not possible. I grew up with Mya. I know her since she was a child. I saw her cry and laugh. I saw her _bleed. _How can she not be... Human?"

"Don't be rush." Esme soothingly mumbled. "No one said she is not human. Jacob and his friends are supernatural creatures but still humans."

"So what you say is that Hermione's a dog?" Rosalie snapped loosing her patience. When Esme's eyes flashed to her, hurt shining in the golden orbs, she soften. "Sorry. But I just can't stop thinking this is all a farce. A joke Aro played on you."

"Well you can't say you didn't doubt her humanity at one point or another." Edward surprisingly was the one to point out coldly. His darkening eyes held anger and betrayal in them. "From the first night we met her we knew she was not normal. What normal human has contact with the Volturi? What normal human can block a mind reader, an empath and a Seer? Or send a thought to me? Just because she outwardly appears normal doesn't mean she _is. _We look like humans too."

The silence that followed his words was pensive and filled with more unvoiced questions.

Edward fought his growing desire to march to Hermione's home and _demand _answers. What was she hiding? What was so important she had to lie about to Bella, to _him?_

Somewhere in his mind he knew he had no rational reason to feel betrayed; it wasn't like he was forthcoming with the girl or he had a reason to demand answers. He was nothing to her.

But he was not feeling rational at the minute.

_We need to talk._

His head snapped up when he heard the thought, laced with accusation and suspicion.

"What is it?" Alice asked alarmed.

"The wolves... All of them are coming. Something's wrong." He said quietly, trying to hide his anxiety when he caught the reason of Sam's anger in Seth's thoughts.

Barely moving his lips so Bella wouldn't hear he murmured: "Charlie is missing."

88888

"Are you sure Sam?" Jacob was panicking.

"Yes. Billy said Charlie was supposed to arrive two hours ago. When he called his house no one answered and Jacobs at the station said Charlie left around noon. But his cruise is still there. I checked it out. His scent lingers; meaning he was experiencing a high emotion if it still smells like him after that much time has passed. Probably fear. I also caught the scent of another, but I can't identify the smell. It's not from one of the officers or any one I know. But it's human... Or at least I think it is."

"What does that mean?" Seth asked fearful. In the months following his father's death he had come close to the older man who treated him like a young son.

"It means we need to talk to the Cullens." Sam answered stonily.

"Why? Do you think they have something to do with this? You just said the scent was human." Paul demanded as they started towards the forest.

Sam didn't answer verbally.

They phased without hesitation and started running, their minds connecting.

_I don't know if they have something to do with it. But it's the only lead we've got._

_And let's be honest here... Charlie mysteriously 'disappearing' suits them just fine. _Leah thought malevolently.

_Leah! That's not true!_ Her brother hissed but he couldn't hide his doubts as well.

_Isn't it? Think about it. With Charlie gone they'll have nothing to worry about after Bella's transformation. They knew he wouldn't let anything happen to his only child go away easily. He's a police officer, he has connections. It wouldn't suit them to have the FBI for example searching, would it?_

The pack remained silent.

No matter how much it pained Seth to admit it, Leah had a point. Charlie posed a great threat to their way of life. What was to say that one of them took the situation in their own hands and dealt with Charlie permanently?

_There's no need to speculate and get suspicious. If one of them did anything we'll know it. _Jared confidently thought.

_And how are you so sure? I doubt they'll just come out and accept responsibility. Especially If Bella is there. _Jacob added.

_It's fairly logical really. I think we all can eliminate Carlisle from our list of suspects. God knows it pains me to admit this but the doc is a good sort. I doubt he could hurt a fly. Same goes for his wifey. The woman reminds me of my mum. It's freaky but again I doubt she has it in her to kill in cold blood._

Jared bared his teeth as he heard the agreement in his friends' minds.

_That leaves us with five suspects. And I count Eddikiens as well. Charlie had made it clear many times he disliked him._

_And how many of them you think have the strength to resist sucking a human dry if his blood is spilled?_

_You think the guilty one will have red eyes?_

_Definitely. If one of them hurt Charlie we'll be able to tell by the colour of his eyes. Simple._

_But what if they didn't drink him?_

_Stop talking like Charlie is already dead! They might have nothing to do with it! And Charlie is still alive dammit!_

_Seth..._

_SILENCE!_

Their Alpha's command made them shut up as he focused his thoughts on four words.

_We need to talk._

They could hear the seven vampires moving in the distance as they approached the house and a heart beat, which they assumed belonged to Bella.

Being too worried for Charlie's safety Jacob failed to feel the usual hollowness that always slipped past his defences when Bella was close to him.

_Jacob and Jared. Phase back. We need to talk with them._

_All right man._

_And what are we supposed to do, Sam?_

_Spread and keep watch. We need to be on high alert until we sort this mess out._

He, Jacob and Jared phased back, slipping their ripped jeans on their muscular legs and running the rest of the way to the front lawn of the Cullen house.

The family and Bella were gathered outside; Edward was in the front with a worried looking Carlisle. The shorter female was holding Bella in a tight embrace as the motherly one stood beside the beautiful blonde female. The bigger vampire and the one who could manipulate their feelings were standing on either side of the two women, like guards.

The only clueless amongst them was obviously Bella who was watching them all with curious eyes.

Jacob felt his heart clench. She wouldn't take the news well.

"Sam. It is good to see you again. Although the circumstances are far from pleasant." Carlisle murmured genially. He took a step towards them, making sure not to overstep his boundaries.

"What is going on?" Edward demanded. "Is it true?"

"Yes." Sam replied, not bothering to scowl at the mind reader. "We are positive he never reached his house. And his car is still at the station. Something happened to him."

"The station?" Bella repeated alarmed before any one could inquire further. "What do you mean? What happened to whom?"

"Bella-

"Don't Bella me!" She snapped as she pulled herself away from Alice's arms. "What's going on?"

She paled.

"Is it... Is it Charlie? Something happened to him? Is he okay?"

"Do something." Alice hissed to her husband; waves of calmness reached the panicky brunette.

Realising what was going on she turned and glared at Jasper.

"Stop that! This is my father we are talking about! I want to know what's going on!"

"Bella calm down." Edward pleaded, reaching out to touch her but she shook her head.

"Tell me." She directed the plea to Jacob who was watching her with sad eyes.

The shape shifter looked at his Alpha.

Sam shook his head.

"Charlie is missing Bella. We think someone took him earlier today. We don't know who."

Bella's already pale face turned ashen. Her knees buckled and Edward managed to catch her before she hit the ground. She was breathing harshly, her heart hammering as tears burnt her eyes.

"We'll find him. I promise you Charlie will be fine." Her fiancé soothed and she felt wetness on her cheeks.

"Isn't this just heart retching?"

The high pitched, female voice sounded from somewhere behind the three wolves and they jumped, turning their backs to the house and the vampires to face the unknown woman.

"Watch out!" Esme shouted when a jet of bright green light flashed from the trees and Jacob barely managed to avoid being hit. The patch of ground it hit was scorched, black smoke spiralling upwards. All eyes stared at it with fear and bewilderment.

"What the hell?" Sam breathed as another flash of light, this time purple flew to Carlisle. "Move!"

A crazed laughter followed a barrage of lights as Bella was engulfed in strong arms and the mix of vampires and wolves danced around, desperately trying getting hit by jets of light. They heard howls coming from the forest but no wolf appeared.

The three shape shifters stared horrified as a large silver wolf attempted to come to their aid; only to hit a barrier and send flying to a tree, whining softly as they heard him collide with the bark.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you!?" Edward screamed as the woman kept cackling.

"Edward look out!" Alice yelled and pushed him out of the way of a red light. Unfortunately it hit her and Alice's small body was thrown to the glass wall, breaking through it and sending glass flying everywhere.

"ALICE!"

Jasper's scream was the louder as he ran to his fallen mate. Alice's eyes were open but she was frozen. Her mate's pale hands hastily searched her for any kind of injury, trembling as they find none.

"Alice! Alice answer me!"

"She's okay." Edward murmured as he nodded to Emmett to stand beside him in case they needed to fight. "I can hear her. She's just unable to move."

"How's that possible?" Esme sounded terrified as she looked at her petite daughter.

"I don't know." Edward answered and swore. Another jet of light came from the trees, this time almost hitting Rosalie.

"Oh fuck no!" Emmett growled and bared his teeth. "Come out whoever you are you cowardly bitch! Stop playing hide and seek and face us!"

"Oh the vampire is mad!" The invisible woman chortled. "Now I'm scared!"

"You certainly appear to be! Hiding in the trees, attacking us without allowing us to see your ugly face!" Emmett snarled as he took a defensive stance.

"Want me to come out and play, is that it beast? Because I think you need to be taught your place_. _That's no way to talk to your superiors _animal."_

"Come out and say that to my face." He spat.

Without warning a swirl of black smoke came from the forest, travelling in patterns smoke wasn't supposed to be.

"Emmett look out!" Rosalie cried as the smoke crashed into him and he was sent flying to the side, the smoke swirling in the place Emmett was previously standing.

A woman materialised above him a smirk on her lips.

Her long, wiry hair was black and left to hang in tangled curls down her back. Her skin was unnaturally pale, like she had spent a lot of time in the dark and her eyes, dark grey, were hollow and shining with crazed intent.

At some point in her life she was a great beauty. But now she was the embodiment of insanity as she waved a wooden stick and laughed.

"Hello blood sucker." She coo'ed as she pointed the stick to Emmett and smiled almost pleasantly. "This is lesson number one. When you disrespect your betters, you _will _be punished. _Crucio."_

Emmett screamed.

Never in her short life had Bella heard such a bone chilling scream of pain. Without doubt she knew Jane's gift had nothing on what that woman was using on poor Emmett.

Rosalie cried out as her husband writhed on the ground and advanced on the woman.

With a sneer she threw her hand out and a shimmering, shivering bubble of energy surrounded her preventing them from reaching her.

"You don't really expect to best _me_ are you?" She threw her head back and laughed again. "You, filthy beasts that you are think you can defeat a witch?"

"A what?" Carlisle repeated astonished. An emotion the rest of them shared. Their shocked expressions seemed to amuse the woman. With a flourish she lifted her stick and stepped back; Emmett lay motionless and breathless on the ground, soft whimpering sounds leaving his lips.

With a cracked sob Rosalie threw herself at his side, gingerly touching his face and pushing his hair off of his agony tinged face.

"It's okay, you are okay." They could hear her muttering, her voice cracking.

"Didn't the little mudblood say anything to you?" The woman murmured eyes alight with glee as they focused on Bella's hidden form.

Noticing her sudden interest Jacob growled and moved to stand in front of the human girl, his bigger body covering her. Edward nodded in acknowledgement as he pushed her behind him.

"Oh so she didn't! I would expect better from her, she does have a certain reputation after all. But I guess no matter what everyone says about her, she's still a useless mudblood. But leaving her family completely unprotected... Tsk tsk. So irresponsible of her!"

Bella felt her whole body freezing.

_Family?_

"Who are you talking about?"

A mocking smile stretched pale chapped lips.

"Oh I think you know Muggle."

"Miss." Carlisle interjected using his soothing, doctor voice. After all these years watching him practise medicine and control Edward was still astounded how well his sire handed intense situations; not only in the hospital but in real life too. He could diffuse any emotionally or otherwise charged atmosphere with just a few choice words, uttered in sweet, understanding tones. "Please calm down and we can talk like civilised people-

"_People?" _She screeched aiming that wooden stick at the blond doctor. "You dare compare your self to _me? _Me who is descended of the ancient and most pure House of Black? You dare think yourself a _human?"_

Another wolf, Leah, whined softly and tried to cross the line but the field stopped her.

But her soft sound earned her the attention of the obviously unstable witch.

Grey eyes shone malevolently as her face formed a terrifying mask of revulsion and hatred.

"You all deserve to _die. _You are no worthy of breathing the same air as I."

The wolves barked.

"Tut tut. Dogs mustn't disobey their master."

A flick of her wrist and a dark purple, almost blue light flew towards Leah. Before she could move a sandy coloured wolf jumped in front of her and took the hit.

"SETH!"

Jacob, Sam, Jared and Edward screamed as one as the small wolf howled as long, deep gashes appeared on his body.

Leah screeched as she nudged her fallen brother.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jacob screamed at the witch. "Seth is just a child!"

"He's no more than an ant." She brushed him off as she directed her gaze on the only Muggle present.

Bella's eyes locked with hers and she fought down a shiver.

The witch tilted her head to the side.

"You look like your cousin girl. Same mud coloured eyes and hair. Show her true heritage. Not that I give much thought to filths like you but I do have a special spot in my heart for your beloved cousin."

"Smells like her too." Came an eerily grave voice and they all looked as a huge animalistic man popped next to her. "Delicious and tasty. I wonder... Will you taste as good?"

Bella almost threw up but recovered when she noticed how every single vampire froze and focused suddenly black eyes on the newly arrived man. His smirk could only be described as sadistic as he leered at her ignoring the immortal beings.

"_Beast." _Jasper snarled as he debated on leaving his wife's still immobile side and attacking their enemy or stay by her in case there were more wolves coming.

"A werewolf. A true lycan." Carlisle breathed as he fought his natural instincts to attack.

"What do you mean a werewolf? We are werewolves as well!" Jared whispered as a subconscious need to cower made him swallow. For some inane reason the man caused the hair in his neck to stand on end.

With a stutter he realised Sam was fighting the same urge.

"Puppies." The man crooned. "Lookie Bella! They have puppies!"

"Ignorant fools." The woman, apparently named Bella something that caused her Muggle namesake to decided that maybe being called Isabella was preferable, completely ignored his words. "You don't even know your very nature! Idiotic muggles! You are no werewolves' boy! You are shape shifters!"

"What?" Sam bunched his eyebrows in thought.

"This is the company the mudblood keeps when away from home... But what can you expect from someone borne in such a society? Oh if only our Lord was alive! He would have put you in your rightful place; where you deserve! _She _helped kill him... And now I'll make her pay."

"Don't break her!" The man suddenly whined as he turned to the witch. "You promised I could play with her before you finish her!"

"Oh no worries." She smiled as she saw realisation hitting their audience faces. "You will have your turn with the mudblood. Her end will not be slow... She will suffer and die like the filth she is."

"How can you talk like that when discussing someone's _torture?" _Rosalie was shaking as Emmett held her hand in his now steady grip. She knew, as well as everyone present, who was the girl they were talking about. "What Hermione has ever done to you to hate her so much?"

"She was borne!" Bella spat. "And she dared to think she was better than purebloods! She dared think she was equal to us! She and her useless friends caused my Lord's fall! And they will pay, oh they will. But their time is not up yet. First I want them to suffer! I want them to see her mangled broken body and realise they failed to protect someone they loved! I want the entire world to see she's just a mudblood nothing more. I want them to live in agony, wondering when I'll come for them. And when I do, they'll wish for death!"

"Does Hermione know you are here?" This time it was Sam who spoke, anger colouring his controlled tone.

"Oh she knows I've been looking for her for some time. I believe this is the reason they sent her here. To keep her away from me. Those fools forget who I am. I was taught the dark arts by our Lord himself. They foolishly believed I was working alone. But let's just say little Miss mudblood has her fair share of enemies. And trust me we will make sure she screams every single second until her death."

She spat on the ground, furious once more.

"NO!"

"Bella!"

Jacob wrapped his arms around the girl when she lunched at the woman.

It only caused Bellatrix to laugh as the Muggle girl fought futilely.

"Stay away from my cousin you crazy bitch!" Jacob almost let her go. He had never heard Bella sound so vicious and use such language but the girl paid him no hint; she kept fighting to be released as she spew insults. "You won't touch her; I'll kill you if you come near her!"

"Oh the little Muggle wants to play! Can I have a go?" The werewolf eyed the struggling girl with interest. He loved it when his victims fought. It made it far more interesting.

"No. We won't bother with them. We only want the mudblood. Let her know her family is still alive. She'll suffer more if she thinks we'll go after them later, when she won't be able to protect them."

The man whined softly but stayed rooted to the spot beside her as she waved her wand towards the sky.

_"Morsmordre!"_

A green jet of light shot to the sky and they watched the horrific image form. It was strangely beautiful in its horrific glory.

"When the mudblood comes tell her we'll expect her at midnight. Alone. If she doesn't come... Well. Fenrir?"

The werewolf now identified as Fenrir pulled something from the pocket of his dirty trousers.

Bella stifled a sob when she saw what it was.

A small patch of dark brown hair matted with mud and caked blood. The vampires and shape shifters caught the strong scent of Charlie Swan with their super sensitive noses.

"If you don't... Then _he_'ll have to deal with the consequences."

"And where will Hermione find you if she choose to meet up with you?" Carlisle asked calmly. Inwardly he was trying to find a solution out of this horrible mess but he was coming empty handed. These people were obviously who Aro had warned him about. In a way it made sense. They were obviously superior to them. If only one woman could take a whole coven of vampires and a pack of shape shifters on her own then what a whole army of them could do to their species. A small part of his mind was rapidly connecting the dots.

From the woman's words and overall context he had a strong suspicion on exactly what kind of supernatural being Hermione was.

Fenrir sneered.

"Despite her unfortunate parentage the girl is quite capable to finding us. Just tell her we have her precious uncle. She'll do the rest."

"And warn my blood traitor of a nephew to stay away. I would loathe exterminating the last heir to the Malfoy name."

"Draco's your nephew?" Jacob exclaimed shocked, his eyes fleetingly travelled to Leah's wolf form.

A disgusted sneer covered her face.

"He's no more than a blood traitor, cavorting with mudbloods and blood traitors. But he still remains as the heir to one of the oldest and purest wizarding families in Europe. It would be a shame to spill his blood. He'll be dealt with accordingly when the girl is indisposed."

"Magical? Draco's a wizard?"

The witch rolled her eyes.

"Honestly your ignorance is annoying. Be happy I'd like to keep my energy for your cousin. Or else I would have been delighted to show you exactly what I did to the mudblood when we first met. Remember. Midnight or your father dies."

With a pop the two disappear.

The barrier dissolved and the rest of the pack trotted to them but Alice remained frozen, eyes looking anxiously at her distraught husband.

"Doc a little help?"

Carlisle broke out of his stupor to see Jacob and Jared trying to stop the extensive bleeding on Seth's ribs.

"Shouldn't he be healed by now?" Bella asked worried.

"He should." Sam answered gritting his teeth. "But the wound doesn't close."

"Esme, bring me my kit. Quick!"

Carlisle moved to Seth's side touching gingerly the wound. Seth pathetically whimpered as fat tears rolled down his hairy cheek.

"Edward I need you to tell me how he feels!"

"Burning." He immediately answered, face drawn and eyes scared as he looked at his friend. "He feels like his whole body is on fire and his insides are melting."

"Don't worry chap." Carlisle tried to sound encouraging but he failed. "I promise to fix you up. You'll be as good as new soon."

_I don't know what's wrong with this wound! It bleeds worse now! Edward I don't think he'll make it!_

"Well Hermione's here. She surely knows what the hell was going on."

"She has some explaining to do all right. After we make sure Seth is okay." Sam gritted as he looked at the car.

He loved Myabee. She was his most dear friend.

But if she had anything to do with this...

He wasn't sure he could forgive her.

88888

Hermione felt frozen on her seat; her heart was hammering in her ribcage and her eyes were glued to the glowing skull.

She felt Draco and Blaise getting out of the car and when Draco opened her door and gently pulled her out but she couldn't bring herself to care.

_Bellatrix is here... How could she arrive without anyone the wiser? God what if she hurt someone? Bella!_

"Hermione."

Blaise's voice was soft but firm.

"Wake up Granger, there's no time for you to have a break down now!" Draco as always chose bluntness.

And yet she couldn't break out her befuddlement.

"Mya? Mya can you hear me?"

"Carlisle? Is there something wrong with her?"

"I think she's going into shock."

"Stop staring at the damn Mark! Snap out of it or Merlin help me I'll hit you!"

"Hey! Don't threaten her!"

"Keep out of it girly."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Blaise Zabini. Lovely to meet you all. Now do us a favour and keep your mouths shut, okay? Malfoy knows what he's doing."

"I warned you."

_Slap._

Hermione's head snapped to the right from the force of his slap; her cheek flashed red as she gained back her senses.

Wow she hadn't lost it like that since her first visit to Malfoy Manor after she started seeing Draco. According to her Mind Healer she was dealing with the stress and memories of the war in a rather peculiar way. Not so uncommon but weird nevertheless.

She subconsciously buried her memories in the deepest recesses of her mind and with them went all her feelings and emotions.

Having see how short and unexpected life truly is, Hermione chose to forget all the things war related and just live her life to the fullest.

Although that kept her happy and somewhat content, her break downs were worse than the rest.

All it needed was a shove big enough to push through her carefully built barriers.

Knowing Bellatrix had escape and after her was one thing.

Knowing she was there, possibly watching her and she would have to deal with her soon was completely another. Especially knowing the crazed witch was working with Dolohov. A wizard who had developed an unhealthy obsession with her after the Ministry battle and who loved using dark and forgotten curses to torture his victims.

Apparently she wasn't as over the whole war débâcle as she chose to believe and let other think.

And that realisation was enough to send her head first into a panic attack.

"How can it be? We are across the globe! Surely someone would have seen her!"

"Calm down woman!" Draco hissed and shook her. "We have other things to worry about."

Locking gazes with her he nodded towards the fallen, bleeding wolf and the clearly petrified vampire.

"Dear Merlin." She whispered and without delay she flicked her wrist and her wand slid to her waiting hand. Ignoring the stunned faces around her she moved to the wolf. "Deal with Alice."

A smaller grey wolf snarled at her and she coolly look at who she knew to be Leah Clearwater.

"There's no time for explanations if you wish your little brother to live. He has clearly been hit with a dark curse and if it's the one I think it is he won't stop bleeding. I need to check him and then cast the counter curse before his natural healing system takes over. He has maybe a few minutes before it spreads to the rest of his body and reaches his internal organs. When it does there'll be nothing we can do to help him."

She unflinchingly stared at the wolf who contemplated her with cold eyes. With a derisive snort the wolf stepped back and allowed her to run to Seth who whined softly.

"It's good to see you too Sethy." She murmured smiling as she pointed her wand to the wound. "_Magica Revelio."_

Seth whimpered as a soft purplish glow surrounded his wound. The nature of the spell allowed only the caster to see the results so Hermione was the only one who saw a shadow form of a hand moving and that particular colour of the curse and its results only left one option.

"Sectusempra. That bitch used Sectusempra!" She hissed and Draco was beside her in a flash.

"Can you fix him?"

"Of course. After Harry cursed you in sixth year I did extensive research. It will be painful." She told the simpering wolf. "And I need you to turn back to your human form. All my research was for human wounds and I don't know if the results will be the same whilst you are in your wolf form. Can you do that for me Sethy?"

"He says he will be naked," came Edward's voice. "He's in extreme pain."

"I can imagine. It doesn't matter if you are naked Seth. I promise I won't look and Blaise here was always very talented in clothes transfiguration. He'll charm some clothes on you all right?"

"Okay." Edward replied, clearly playing messenger. For the time being they had only rained in their tempers and questions. Carlisle watched closely as Hermione worked on Seth.

With a soft whine Seth's form shimmered and grew smaller, the hair retreating to his body and clear mocha skin appearing.

Despite the blood loss Seth's face was blushing. Hermione true to her word averted her eyes.

"Blaise."

"Right-on darling." He produced a stick of his own and waved it over the boy, muttering another string of Latin words. A simple pair of jeans materialized on him. "Ready."

Without waiting Hermione pushed Seth on his back and bit her lip when she saw the long deep gashes on her chest; debris and dirt coating the outer part of the flesh, thick blood oozing on the grass.

"Draco there's a kit in my car. Bring it to me." She smiled reassuringly at her friend. "This is going to be extremely painful Seth. I can't put a numbing charm on it. It will react with the counter curse and you'll get worse. I can give you some mind pain relieving potions though. I have to wait to give you more until after I'm done. I need you awake to drink blood replenishing potions so putting you to sleep is out of the question as well. Can you take it?"

"I can help with the pain." Jasper smoothly said as he walked to them. Blaise had released Alice from the curse and after checking to make sure she was all right he started paying attention to the scene on the lawn.

"Good that's good." She muttered and nodded. "I suggest you start now. We wasted enough time."

With a deep breathe she started chanting, her wand steadily pointing at the gushes, a soft blue glow emanating from the stick of wood.

Startled the vampires and wolves watched as the flesh knitted back together, leaving scar tissue that glowed as well and turned into smooth skin again. Seth's breathing elevated and Jasper's eyebrows bunched up as he increased the waves of his power on the pained boy.

"Draco," a whisper and the blond man sat next to her, carefully lifting Seth's head and tipping a vial of red liquid in his mouth.

"Drink buddy. I know it tastes horrible but you need to drink it all."

"T-tastes l-li-like L-Le-Leah's co-cooking." Seth gasped. The grey wolf beside him nudged him playfully. "S-s-so-sorry sis b-ut its t-tr-true."

Hermione's lips quirk into a smile.

"We are almost done honey. Soon you'll be as good as new." She consoled as she focused her magic on the last gash. The split flesh was slightly charred. Seth let out a pained moan when she jabbed her wand and sent a jolt of magic straight to it. It was the place where the curse had hit and obviously still effected with dark magic.

Seth's cries escalated and Jasper looked at his wife with wide eyes. No matter how strongly he tried to affect the young boy, the pain grew.

"Its okay, mate. It's almost over see? Only a small scratch."

_Come on, come on. _Hermione was exhausted. Silently she thanked her lucky stars for her decision to take an advanced healing course in her last year at Hogwarts'. It was a selective course, only offered to seventh -and in her case eighth- years with Outstanding OWLs in five subjects including Potions, Herbology and Charms. If not for Madam Pomfrey's excellent tutelage Seth would have been doomed.

"Thank God." She whispered when the final gash knitted itself. Unlike the rest though a faint scar remained. A line from his navel to the middle of his chest, a touch darker in colour than Seth's mocha skin. She motioned to Draco and he passed her a small glass vial with an orange paste. Delicately she applied a generous amount of it on the scarred skin and smiled at the young man. "If you make sure to put this on the scar twice a day for a week, the scar will faint and disappear altogether."

Seth nodded and Jacob took the salve, looking at it weirdly as he read the curved letters: _Nimue's Salve for Scars and Burns, _and put in in his pocket.

Draco helped her to her feet as Jared and Sam helped Seth to stand. He stumbled but his sister nudged his side. He smiled and leaned on her.

Now that Seth was not dying Hermione realised she was the centre of everyone's attention as she looked around. All pair of eyes were solely focused on her and the two Slytherins beside her.

Chancing a look in the sky she noted the mark was no longer there. Blaise or Draco had dealt with it thankfully. But that only made her more uncomfortable.

Yes she was coming here today with the intention to tell everyone the truth about her but she hoped it would be at_ her_ terms!

Now she was out of her element.

Everyone probably knew already and was pissed off at her.

She locked eyes with her baby cousin and almost stumbled back.

Bella was looking at her with sad, betrayed eyes. But it wasn't that that shocked her. It was the quite obvious fear in her posture.

_Is she... afraid of me?_

"Bella-

"I think we need to talk." Edward cut in and her eyes snapped to his. Cold furious eyes glared at her.

"Better stay out of it mate." Draco cautioned as he glared back at the vampire. "This is between them."

"Oh really? Because I think we all deserve to know why she has been lying to us from the moment we met!" Edward snapped and Hermione averted her stare to Bella.

Blaise laughed.

"Really? You all feel what? Betrayed? Indignant for Mione keeping secrets? Seriously?"

"We are, or at least I thought we were, friends." Sam interjected looking at her. "Why did you feel the need to lie? Why not come clean?"

"It wasn't so simple Sam-

"Bullshit. You could have told us from the moment you arrived. Instead you chose to lie to our faces, deceive us and-

"Oh shut the fuck up!" She growled cutting Edward off, finally loosing her patience. "You want to talk about deceit? About betrayal and lies? Okay then. Let's talk about you and your family being _vampires. _I don't recall anyone mentioning this in our little dinner or at any point afterwards! Or you being a shape shifter with a pack!" She round on Sam who looked taken back at her abrupt change of demeanour. She turned to her cousin with accusing eyes. "What about you? Do you dare contempt me from keeping secrets from you? For _lying _to you? Or you admit to being a hypocrite Bells? Because trust me I know _everything._ About what really happened in Phoenix; about Volterra and the fight with the new bornes. And strangely I don't remember you saying anything to me about all of that! Or your deep desire to become a vampire! You all act like I betrayed you for keeping secrets but you did the same! Unlike you though I'm not allowed to start telling people I'm a witch! You see I'm bound by _law _to keep my mouth shut or spend a fair amount of time in prison."

Closing her eyes she took a deep breathe.

"I won't, I refuse! to apologise for doing what I thought best. I had my reasons, reasons I don't feel particularly inclined to share at the moment, and acted on my instincts. They kept me alive so far and I learn the hard way not to ignore them. We can have a deep conversation later. For now I want to know what the fuck happened, who did this to Seth and cast the Dark Mark. It's very important to tell me everything."

"They have dad, Mya."

Hermione felt bile rise in her throat as her tired brain registered Bella's words. She stumbled back and Draco caught her around the waist.

"What?" Her voice sounded choked as she looked at her cousin. Bella's eyes were full of fear and she now knew it wasn't directed at her.

"The man, the woman called him Fenrir, had a piece of his hair. It was covered in blood Mya!"

"Oh God."

Pushing away from Draco she fell on her knees and violently puked.

**A/N: **Here's the end. Of the chapter that is. Next one will have more of the trio from hell!

**Magica Revelio: **Latin for reveal hidden magic. A spell created by **RZZMG** for her fics, specifically EROS AND PSYCHE. I pm'ed her and asked permission to use it. Very kindly she allowed me and I thank her for it. If you haven't checked her stories out yet; go now! They are amazing!

Title for next time:

**_Realisation..._**

For all your questions if you review anonymously please check my blog. There you'll find replies, snippets of the upcoming chapters as well as clarifications for previous chapters which need to be address.

Thank you for reading!

And since it's my birthday today how about a review?

**A/N 2: **As of 09/03/13 Fate is under revision. Just filling in some plot holes and correcting some inaccuracies. Nothing major will change and if it does I'll let you know.

Don't worry I won't stop updating. As I said I don't plan to change much.


End file.
